Destiny
by klauslove
Summary: Elijah has a plan to send Caroline back in time to change Klaus' fate. His plan did not include Kol trying to seduce her as well as as his own past self trying to get rid of her. Will the original family embrace her or end her life before Klaus learns what she means to him. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I have been dying to write for quite a while but never found the time as I knew I wanted to give it the time it deserved. Please review and let me know what you think it means a lot to me to know you guys actually enjoy the story plus I update a lot faster with more reviews. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.**

Caroline sat on a decrepit timeworn bench in the middle of an out of the way neglected town that she had never even heard of before. The streets were empty which considering it was after midnight and the town's population was barely 200, she was hardly surprised by the silence. It had been refreshing for the first few weeks but now the silence and the loneliness were consuming her and leaving her in a wretched state of despair. She missed her old life in Mystic Falls.

She missed Elena's nonstop texting about her Salvatore love triangle. Bonnie calling her about the newest spell she had just succeeded at performing. She even missed Damon and his constant insults. She would give anything to hear him call her Barbie once again. To be surrounded by her friends. Just too simply be in the company of someone who knew her real name.

As she leaned back into the bench staring up into the full moon high in the dark sky she couldn't help but wonder where Tyler was at that moment. Was he safe? Did he even bother to think of her anymore? It had been only a month since they went their separate ways but a small part of her wished she had just stayed with him.

She continued to gaze up at the stars as she replayed the past few weeks in her mind.

It was over a month ago that Alaric had tortured her in the school. Luckily, thanks to Elena and even to her surprise, Klaus, she had managed to escape. She went straight home without looking back at the school even once. All she could do was stay inside and wait for the call that their little town was safe again. She waited all night and nothing. Finally around two a.m. she got the call from Tyler.

Klaus was dead. Well, not dead forever, as she was about to begin panicking at the fact Tyler would have been dead soon also. No, he was desiccated. She was confused but Tyler told her he would be over in the morning to explain everything but that she should stay in her house as Alaric was still roaming the streets of Mystic Falls.

After another hour her mind finally slowed and her body fell into a deep slumber. She had spent that last hour filled with relief and joy that Klaus was gone but she couldn't help but feel a tug in her chest. It made no sense. Sure he had saved her, twice actually, but he was a monster and she was certain he truly did not care for her more than any other girl he romanced as his flavor of the month. She knew if she had given into his romantic gestures he would have used her for her body and after a few weeks he would be have been done with her and moved on to some other naïve girl.

She refused to be that Caroline. The Caroline she was before she was turned. She was young, immature, ignorant and desperately looking for love in all the wrong places. Not any more, now she was strong, capable, independent and above all experienced. She would never allow herself to be the dumb blonde again.

Tyler was on her front steps first thing the next morning and explained everything to her. Turns out Damon and Stefan were on their way to drop Klaus some secret location. All Tyler knew was they told him it would be a very large body of water. Although which one was nobody's business according to Damon. She chose to not care. Klaus made his bed and now it was time to lie in it. She was shocked to learn he had tried to drain Elena dry of all her blood. It honestly made her feel relief knowing he truly was evil and she would feel no sympathy towards him.

The next evening Tyler and Caroline learned from their mothers about the council. They had to leave town and they would do so together. She said her goodbyes to everyone and they all promised to find a way to desiccate Alaric as well and compel the council to forget everything. In a matter of a few weeks her friends promised they could return home. Tyler and her left Mystic Falls together, hoping for the best.

After not even a week on the run Tyler had lost his cool, he was in a constant bad mood. Nonstop bitching about everything and everyone. Every town they stopped to stay wasn't good enough and by the end of the week the tension between them was unbearable. The final straw came one evening at the beginning of the second week on the road. Caroline was in the shower and when she opened the door to step back into the room to get dressed she saw Tyler looking up from a piece of paper. His eyes were filled with rage and his face was twisted with more anger than she had ever seen on him before.

"What the hell is this doing here?" He asked holding up the drawing Klaus had given her the night of the ball. When she packed to leave she had placed it into her favorite book Pride and Prejudice. She had reread that book every summer since she had received it for her thirteenth birthday. She was not sure why she took the drawing, it just felt wrong inside to leave it behind. Maybe it would be a reminder of true what evil lurked in the darkness. Although a part of her knew it was also a reminder of the humanity even the worst monsters were still capable of.

"I don't know. I forgot it was in there." She lied, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out a light blue summer dress.

"Well, if you forgot than I can just destroy it." He replied as he held it between his hands about to tear it to pieces.

Before she had time to think she was across the room and snatched it from his hands. The look on his face was shock mixed with anger and hurt. What had she done?

"It's just a drawing. Why does it matter that I choose to keep it?" She asked in a whisper to ashamed to even look into his eyes as she was afraid of what he would see in hers.

"Right, well whatever that drawing means to you, I don't care anymore. I think we both know that whatever we had last year is over. "He said as he began walking around the room collecting his stuff and throwing it into his duffle bag.

She knew she needed to say something. Anything. If she did not speak now she would lose him forever. What the hell was the matter with her? She loved Tyler, Right? Yet no words came from her mouth she just stood in the same spot not even lifting her head. She felt him close the distance between her and finally looked up into his face.

"Goodbye Caroline, take care of yourself." He said softly and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Goodbye Tyler" was all she could mutter as she stood in the same spot for the next 10 minutes after she heard the door open and then finally close behind her. That was it. He was gone and she wanted to cry. She wanted to run after him and beg for forgiveness. Beg him to destroy the drawing as it meant nothing to her but she just stood there frozen. She could not speak or cry as she let her body fall onto the floor. She leaned her back against the cold wall and stared off trying to understand what just happened. Why was she not crying? She sat there for another hour before standing and collecting her own items into her suitcase and leaving the room. She knew why she let him walk away and she also knew why she kept Klaus' drawing. Tyler was not enough, she wanted, needed more. She wanted real passionate love, she wanted a man who wanted all the things that she wanted, a man she could trust and above all she wanted a man who would never hurt her. She knew that man existed and now it was time to find him.

So here she was, on the old bench in the tiny old town, all alone. Alaric was still roaming free so she could not go home. She wondered if her friends were even trying to take him down anymore. The calls from home were everyday at the beginning but now it had been over a week since Bonnie called to check in. Bonnie and Jeremy had gotten back together so Caroline figured that was why Bonnie did not call as much anymore. Elena finally chose between Damon and Stefan and to everyone's surprise she chose Damon. Stefan left town the next day. She knew getting rid of Alaric, so she could come back home, would not be high on Damon's list of things to do now that he had Elena all to himself.

So she would wait, travel from town to town. Staying under the radar and going by the name "Lola". She never stayed anywhere for more than a few days as her mother had told her some of the council members had left to search her out. Was this going to be her life now? At least for the next sixty years till all the council members were dead. Even then would they tell their kids stories about vampires and show them her picture as well? How long would she have to run?

She walked back to her hotel after stopping by the tiny local hospital. Although it was hardly that, more like a large doctor's office. She hated these small towns but was certain they would be looking for her in the bigger cities. She raided all the blood bags at the hospital and returned to her hotel room. She rested on the bed but since she left Mystic Falls sleep has not been coming easy for her. So she just stared up at the dingy ceiling until sun rise in which time she finally managed to fall asleep.

She left the next evening and traveled about 4 hours before stopping at another small pitiful town. This one had a bar that actually did not look to run down. She felt a smile grace her lips for the first time all week. She entered the bar and looked around to be certain no one looked familiar. It appeared safe enough so she sat on a stool and ordered herself a drink. After the second drink she felt herself relax and began letting her guard down.

A college aged guy walked up and put his arm around her waist and sat on the stool next to her.

"Never seen you here before sweet thing." He slurred into her ear.

His breath reeked of liquor and cigarettes. She tried to hide her gag reflex. Sure he was decent looking but there was no way she could handle him next to her even a minute longer.

"Well, that's because it's my first time here. If you don't mind I would like to be alone" She answered in a nasty tone, hoping he would take the hint. She pushed his arm on her waist and turned the bar stool to face away from him.

"Well, aren't you a little bitch! Looks like I need to teach you some manners." The man snapped as he swung her stool to face him and had her legs in between his own.

Before she could react the man was flung off the stool and told to leave.

She looked up and was shocked to see Elijah standing in front of her. What was he doing here? Did he remember her? They had only met a few times. Maybe he didn't, he may have just been a nice guy helping an innocent girl.

She smiled and thanked him before turning back to her drink.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that he was now sitting in the stool the previous guy had been in. She felt her body stiffen and was not sure what to do. Did he know about Klaus? Does he think she was involved?

"How have you been, Caroline?" Elijah said in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"I've been good, thank you" she answered trying to hide her fear.

"You do not need to be afraid of me. I am not here to harm you. Quite the opposite actually." He said as he stared straight at her.

She could feel his eyes on her but could not turn to look at him as her body was overcome with so many emotions. Was this just a coincidence running into him? Did he think she knew where Klaus was? Did he want revenge? She remained silent and took another sip of her drink wishing she had ordered something stronger. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. She wanted to leave, run as fast as possible but knew it was no use. All she could do was hope that this meeting was pure accident and when he leaves she would get as far from this town as possible.

"I heard my brother finally met his match." He said calmly.

Oh my god, ok calm down, he knows. I am so going to be dead. I tried to calm my breathing but it was no use. I was scared to death.

"Yes, He tried to kill Elena, we had no choice." She replied trying to sound strong. She even turned to look at him but she knew he could see right through her façade.

"So, you admit you played a part as well?" He asked still just as calmly as he sipped his scotch. His words just flowed like a song. He seemed to have no anger towards her although she could not trust that. He was an original after all.

"I wasn't there when it happened nor did I know anything about it till after but if I had been there I _would _have helped my friends." She said in her most powerful voice locking eyes with him.

"Thank you, for your honesty Caroline." He said with a smile before returning to his drink.

Was he not going to rip her to pieces? Elena always spoke highly of Elijah and now she could see why. She turned and looked towards the door as she heard a ruckus and noticed Kol walk in.

Oh shit she said to herself. Of course, Elijah was playing the good cop and when she would have her guard down and walk outside Kol would be the bad cop and tear her apart. Ok, she needed another drink. As if Elijah could read her mind he called out to the man behind the bar and orders her another drink. She prayed he could not read minds. She looked over at him and nodded thanks for the drink.

He smiled slightly and then motioned for Kol to come over.

Kol sat on the bar stool on the other side of her.

"Well, well, what have we here? Did you miss me?" Kol smirked

"I barely remember you." She answered sarcastically.

"You should watch that sharp tongue of yours!" he said with a chuckle before ordering a drink and keeping the bottle as well.

"That's enough Kol." Elijah said reminding Caroline that he was there.

"Is there a reason you both are here?" she finally asked hoping she would not regret it.

"Are we bothering you?" kol asked through his laughter.

Before she could reply Elijah spoke.

"Where is Niklaus?" He asked

"I am sorry, but I don't know." She answered looking him straight in his eyes so he would not doubt her.

"So tell us what you do no." Elijah added

"Damon and Stefan were supposed to put him in a large body of water. Those were the exact words and that all I know." Caroline answered cautiously.

"Hmmm, NIk always liked a good swim." Kol let out through his laughter before Elijah gave him a look which silenced him.

"Thank you, Caroline. That does help us. We have many witches working on finding him and any information helps." Elijah said with a smile.

She felt like things were going good and she was pretty certain she would be leaving here very much alive.

"My brother was very fond of you." Elijah said.

She did not know how to respond to that. So she just nodded with her lips closed tightly.

"Niklaus never cared much about getting attached to anybody, he always saw love as a weakness. Something that his enemies would only use against him." He looked at her as he noticed that he had her full attention and he continued "You, Caroline, held his attention. No other woman or man could have spoken to him the way you did without his temper causing their death instantly. I believe if you had met him at another time in his life, you would have returned his feelings. Possibly making him a better man."

She stared at him in shock and took in everything he was saying.

"You see, I believe, had he felt love and had a strong woman on his side, someone full of light, he could have avoided such a fate. Our family may not have been torn apart by his obsession with his curse and making his army." He said as he let out a sigh.

Caroline noticed he looked sad. Did he really miss Klaus? Klaus put him and his other siblings in coffins after putting daggers in their hearts. How could he forgive him?

"He is my brother." He said as if he had read her mind again.

"Are you not worried, that if you bring him back he will just betray you again?" she asked choosing her words carefully as she did not want to offend him.

"It is getting late and we are here for only one reason. You." He said as he began to turn closer towards her. She could feel Kol moving closer as well. As if they knew she wanted to run.

"Why?" She mumbled softly as she was beginning to feel light headed.

"I believe you are Klaus' only chance at redemption. He is my brother and I owe this to him. One day you will thank me for helping you." Elijah said as he was now standing directly in front of her.

"Helping me?" She could barely even get the words out as she felt the room start to spin.

Everything went black. She was not sure how long she was out before she woke up in a room full of candles.

She saw Kol, Elijah and even Rebekah standing to the side talking to some old woman. She tried to listen.

"This is not going to work!" Rebekah hissed.

"We have to try, the witch saw it. This is what we have to do if we want our family together again." Elijah whispered to her.

"Whatever, I cannot believe Nik would ever want that pitiful excuse for a vampire. She does not even feed from humans." Rebekah stated trying to convince Elijah.

"Niklaus felt something for her and that has to be enough. We have to try." Elijah replied

"If it does not work, well then I am sure Nik will enjoy killing her at least ."Kol chuckled

The older woman began to speak to them just as Caroline was beginning to feel herself slip into unconsciousness again.

"She is the light to his darkness. She will find him and everything will change. He will be changed. The only problems I see will be her locating him and her not getting herself killed. They have a connection so I do not fear him killing her. That does not mean someone else will not. She will be in danger." The witch said smoothly as if she did this every day.

"Will she be a vampire?" Rebekah asked

"Yes if everything goes as planned." The witch answered

"You better hope it goes as planned or you will regret it!" Kol spat.

"When will she return?" Elijah asked

"That depends on her. We will contact her when it is time to let her know how to get back." She answered

Caroline was coming to again and she noticed Rebekah was now seated right next to where she was laying.

"Glad you are finally awake. I just wanted you to know… If you hurt him or betray him I will rip out your heart before you even have a chance to explain." Rebekah snapped

What was going on? Was Klaus alive? Was he here?

"It's time" The witch said as she stood next to Caroline and began chanting.

What was happening? Her body began to tremble. The ground began to shake. Before she could even scream she felt herself fall. Everything was black until she felt herself hit water.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the middle of a lake and trying to calm her body. It was shaking beyond her control. She looked around and noticed she was in the middle of some forest that she did not recognize. She heard a noise coming closer that sounded like horse feet. She swam to the shore and let her body fall to the ground trying to collect herself. What had happened? Where was she? She looked at her arm and noticed writing going up the side. She sat up and began reading

"You are the light to his darkness. Give him a chance and all your dreams will come true."

As she read the last word aloud the writing disappeared. She looked around as she stood up. She was wearing a long deep blue dress and was barefoot. Everything was different here. She heard voices coming towards her and as she looked around she saw figures coming from the forest.

"Hello?" She called out shaking with fear.

"Hi."

She turned and saw Kol standing near her. Something was different about him though, He looked the same yet so innocent and why was he dressed in such old looking clothes?

Oh my god, where am I? She asked herself before everything went dark again.

**Ok so I hope everyone liked it. I know there are other amazing time travel fics but I have wanted to try my hand at this idea for a while and tonight finally decided I would give it a whirl. I will try to keep the chapters as long as possible so let me know what you think. Should I keep this going or not. Thanks so much for reading! Please review I update much faster when I know people are waiting to read more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and all the alerts and favorites. You guys are wonderful. I was not planning on updating till Friday but since I got some many reviews and alerts. I decided to update right away. I cannot guarantee such a quick update in the future but lots of reviews do cause me type faster So here is chapter two I hope you like it. Thanks.**

"What's your name?" Kol asked advancing cautiously towards her. He had never seen her before nor had he ever seen any girl alone this deep in the woods, so late in the afternoon. He watched as her eyes slowly closed and her body began to fall to the ground. He rushed to grab her before she hit the earth swiftly lifting her up into his arms. He let out a worried sigh looking down at the girl as he began the long walk back to his home.

He noticed her begin to stir as they were half way to his village.

"Well hello again, I see you have finally decided to wake. May I have the honor of knowing your name? Seems only fair as I am saving you from a likely death. Why would you be alone in these woods? Sunset will be approaching soon." Kol asked slightly frustrated while she stared up at him. She had just now noticed she was in his arms. She felt her body tense as she wanted to jump free from his grip but decided for the time being she seemed safe with him. She knew not to get too comfortable however as she was unsure where he was taking her.

"Caroline." She murmured.

She had no idea where she was and even though it seemed impossible she realized it was not the same time period she was in yesterday. She was certain if she was in a different point in time she would have to be very careful. She cursed herself for not paying more attention in history class as she had no idea what to expect.

"Well Caroline, may I ask how you found yourself out here, all alone? "He asked his tone surprising her. She had never before heard his voice filled with what appeared to be concern.

"I don't know?" She answered softly. She figured until she had time to think things through, she should say as little as possible.

They must have been getting close to a village of some sort as they still seemed to be in the forest but she could hear the sounds of people talking and running about. As they entered the village her jaw dropped instantly.

She was definitely not in the twenty-first century anymore. She was not sure what year it was and found herself growing frustrated as she leaned her head into Kol's chest closer than before. That is when she heard it. She could not believe her ears but there it was. Kol had a heartbeat. She had heard her friends say that Klaus was 1000 years old which meant…oh my god, she thought.

She had no idea what to expect as he carried through the village. They walked past numerous little huts made of mud and logs. Most were pretty close together and were relatively small. There were women sitting on logs with large wooden buckets full of murky water. One woman pulled what Caroline believed to be a sock out of one of the buckets.

She let out a sigh as she could not imagine washing anyone's clothes in a bucket. I am so not doing laundry like that, she said to herself.

There were men walking in small groups with large blades at their sides and children running around playing with much smaller swords made from wood. She was quite impressed as the children's swords had so much detail carved into them. She noticed Kol come to a halt in front of a larger size hut.

"Mother!" Kol called as he sat Caroline on a wooden bench in front of a large fire pit. There was a giant cast iron kettle hanging above it and what looked like a cast iron grate next to it. She was unsure what types of food they would have available in this time period just as she heard her stomach growl. She was becoming quite hungry as it had been awhile since she last ate. She continued to look around and noticed three other benches, one on each side of the fire.

"I'll be back in a moment." Kol smiled softly before walking inside, leaving Caroline alone to take in her new surroundings.

The benches were not very wide and looked to only fit two possibly three people. She again found herself drawn to the intricate carvings in the wood. She could tell the people in this time period took pride in their work. Part of her wished she could have a bench like this in her yard. It was rustic yet beautiful. She ran her hands over the carvings admiring them.

"Beautiful isn't it." She heard behind her. She turned to see who had spoken to her when she saw him.

Klaus. He looked the same but something was different. His hair was longer and much like Kol he had an aura of innocence about him.

"Yes, very" She answered softly looking back at the carvings. "Who ever made these has wonderful taste. The detail is amazing." She continued.

"Thank you." He smiled genuinely at her before sitting down next to her.

"I am Niklaus." He said sweetly.

"Caroline" she replied with a small smile. "So you made these benches yourself?" she asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Of course." He said beaming with pride. Caroline had never seen his face look quite like that before. She could not deny he was gorgeous. His eyes were the most intense green- blue color and when he smiled like that his dimples made it impossible not to cause her to smile in return.

"May I ask what has brought you to our home?" He asked looking back at their hut.

"Kol, He found me in the woods and carried me here. I guess he figured your family could help me." She said cautiously as she was unsure what my next move should be. Should I excuse myself and leave, where would I go, she wondered.

"You must be Caroline? My name is Ester, I see you have met my other son, Nicklaus." she heard from a woman walking from the hut and now sitting next to her as Klaus had stood when his mother had walked over.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I don't mean to be any trouble. I am not sure how I ended up so lost." Caroline replied quickly. She could not help but feel fear creeping in as she remembered how Ester had tried to kill all of her children in the future.

"Do not be silly my child, you are no trouble at all. We most definitely cannot send you away when you are unsure where your family is." Ester replied in a calming voice which instantly relaxed Caroline. Maybe Ester was not so bad. At least not at this point in time.

"Thank you for your kindness. I truly appreciate it. I don't really… have anywhere else to go." Caroline said quietly turning her head slowly to glance up at Klaus.

"Well, allow my son to show you where you can stay. I will see you at dinner, in which time you can meet the rest of my children and my husband, Michael." Ester stood and walked back to the hut.

Michael? How had she forgotten? He was definitely someone she was going to be afraid of. She would have to be very cautious around him.

She turned towards Klaus for him to lead her to where she would be staying when she heard Kol walking towards her as he had emerged from their home.

"Mother says I can now show you where you will be staying. Are you ready?" Kol asked glancing at Klaus and then back to her.

Caroline looked up at Klaus who just nodded a good bye and walked into his hut.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She told Kol as she stood up.

"So, your mother seems friendly." Caroline said trying to make small talk. She wanted desperately to be alone in a place with a bed where she could rest and do some thinking.

"Yes, mother is very good to us." Kol said as he led her behind their hut and past a few others.

"And your father?" she asked quietly not sure what else to add.

"He is a good man, but…he is a tough man as well." Kol added before changing the subject. "So you met my brother, Niklaus."

"Yes, he seemed friendly enough" She said trying to remain indifferent. She remembered what Rebekah had said to her and what was written on her arm but there was no way they could send her through time and think she would fall at Klaus' feet.

"He is friendly…that's for sure." Kol chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

"My older brother Elijah, well let's just say Niklaus is very friendly with his beloved." Kol snickered.

"Really, well that's unfortunate for Elijah but not really any of my business." She said quickly as they had finally stopped in front of a smaller hut.

"When the village has visitors we allow them to stay here. It's enough for three to four people so it should be perfect for you." He opened the leather door and held it for her to walk in. It was about the size of her room at home which surprised her as she expected it to be smaller. Although it was quite dark. She noticed blankets on the floor over some piles of straw. Kol showed her where the lantern was and then turned to leave.

"Dinner will be ready at sunset. I shall see you then." Kol said before leaving her there alone.

She quickly fell to the bed and let out a loud sigh. Finally she could think. She could breath. Ok so she knew what time period she was in but she had so many other questions. She laid down and closed her eyes to take everything in when she quickly jumped up. She hadn't noticed earlier but she was no longer a vampire. She had a heart beat and she felt very much alive. She was so preoccupied with all the changes she had not even noticed. She had heard the witch tell Elijah she would be a vampire here. Then she also remembered how the witch had added _if everything goes as planned_. Oh no she thought, what else could have gone wrong?

Had they sent her to the correct time they had planned on. She tried to calm herself down before remembering she should get ready to head over for dinner soon. There was no place to wash up so she would have to remember to ask about the nearest water supply. She hoped it was not the lake she had fallen into before as it seemed quite a long walk.

She noticed the sun begin to set so she started to walk back to Kol's Hut. Her hut was not far from theirs, about a three minute walk.

When she arrived she noticed Ester was handing out plates of food to everyone.

"You must be Caroline, I am Rebekah. Kol has told me all about you." Rebekah said as she handed a plate to Caroline and sat next to her on one of the benches.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Caroline replied a bit surprised to see Rebekah seem friendly towards her although she was certain it would not last if Rebekah was anything like she was in the future.

"Hello Caroline, I hope you have found the shelter we provided to be adequate for your stay." Ester asked walking over to her.

"Yes, it is more than enough. Thank you." She nodded with a smile.

"Let me introduce my family. This is Finn and Elijah with his friend Tatia. You have already met Kol and Niklaus and this is my youngest son, Henrick. My husband should be here shortly. Please enjoy the food. The boys just got back from hunting, so it is very fresh." Ester said as she sat across the fire from her and began eating as well.

Caroline had smiled and nodded at everyone as they were introduced. She could not believe how much Tatia looked exactly like Elena. Watching Tatia laugh made Caroline miss her friends dearly.

She could not help but notice Klaus staring at Elijah and Tatia as they laughed and talked. He reminded her of Damon. She did not realize she was staring at him as she was lost in thought when she realized he was staring at her in return. He smiled slightly at her and she quickly dropped her head to her plate to eat. She was starving but quickly realized she had no clue what the meat was. She did not want to appear ungrateful so she closed her eyes and took a bite. Whatever it was, it was actually quite good.

Besides some small talk with Rebekah she remained quiet through dinner. Michael finally showed up towards the end and said a quick hello before sitting down to eat. He seemed as he had no interest in her which she was very happy about.

After dinner she helped clean up and then started to walk back to her hut alone.

"Would you like me to walk with you? It is not safe to walk alone at night." Klaus said as he walked up beside her. Even when he was human he was just as charming, she noticed.

"Thank you." She answered remembering she was human now and it was unsafe to be out here alone. She could only imagine what their first aid kit consisted of and it caused her to shiver at the thought.

When they arrived back at her hut he began to say goodbye before she spoke "Tatia seems nice."

She was not sure why she said it, curiosity she assumed. What made Tatia so special that he would risk his relationship with his own brother? She could not believe he was as hopeless as the Salvatore's were when it came to love.

He looked down at the ground and then back at her with her smile "Goodnight Caroline."

He then walked away into the night.

She had hoped she did not upset him but honestly why did she care. If he was foolish enough to fall for the same girl as Elijah, she surely would not feel sorry for him.

The next day she noticed everyone in the village seemed to be preparing for something. She and Rebekah were in charge of bringing supplies to some underground caves. As soon as she heard this she realized it must be a full moon tonight. Rebekah explained it all to her and she pretended to be shocked that werewolves existed.

Everyone was in the caves now except for Klaus and Henrik. Tatia was with Elijah and she seemed genuinely concerned for Klaus. Could she just be another Elena, truly caring for both men or more like Katherine who just loved to toy with them? Caroline winced at the thought, she did not care either way.

After what seemed liked another hour she could not help but start to feel some concern as well. It was getting late, they could hear the howls from the wolves outside as everyone sat quietly huddled together. Where could Klaus and Henrik be?

Finally, they heard someone enter. They were yelling but she could not make out what they were saying. Michael and Ester and some of the other adults ran towards the entrance. She heard Ester cry out a scream so loud Caroline had to cover her ears. She tried to see what was going on but everyone was in front of her surrounding whoever had just entered.

Finally, she heard Michael screaming at Klaus. He was calling him horrible names no father should ever call his son. Even if he was not his real father it was still unacceptable.

When she was finally close enough to see what everyone was crying over she saw Klaus covered in blood and on the ground was Henrick. His body still and limp as Ester rocked him in her arms, her piercing cries filling the cave.

Michael was pushing Klaus while Kol and Elijah were trying to step in between. Michael managed to get a few punches in before Elijah had Klaus out of the way. Klaus had just stood there. He let his father hit him and scream at him. He just took it. She knew he blamed himself for what had happened to his brother.

Everyone was crying and hugging and she noticed Klaus walking back towards the entrance to leave.

"Wait! You can't go out there." She yelled out to him but there were too many people in her way, he could not even hear her over the cries. She was desperately trying to get to him but everyone continued to block her way. Finally she pushed through and managed to grab his arm from behind just as he was about to go out the entrance.

"Please, don't go out there." She begged as she stood directly behind him now.

He did not even turn to look at her, but he spoke softly. "It does not matter. I deserve to be out there. It was my fault… I knew I should not have let him go with me." His voice began to crack "I just wanted to see." Klaus said trying to hold himself together but it was obvious no matter how hard he tried, she knew he was in pain.

"See what?" She asked walking over and now standing in front of him.

"The wolves change. I wanted to see and Henrik came with me. I should never have allowed him to. My family will never forgive me nor should they." He mumbled. It appeared as if he was already dead inside. He was still looking at the ground before he began walking around her toward the entrance again.

"Please, don't go. You did not mean this to happen. Your family knows that." She spoke louder as she reached out to him and pulled her arms around his chest from behind to bring him into an embrace.

He stood still for only a brief moment before ripping her arm from him.

"Do not touch me!" He hissed at her. He was now turned and facing her. For the first time since he had had entered the caves she could not see his face clearly. She noticed Henrik's blood on his cheeks mixed with tears. He had tears in his eyes and it shocked her. She had never seen this side of him.

He quickly tried to compose himself , wiping the tears away. He looked up at her and gave her a look of pure anger before he turned away to make his escape.

His damn pride, all she wanted to do was comfort him. She should give up and just walk back to the group but before she knew even why, she reached out again, this time with more force than she knew she was capable of and wrapped both arms around his chest. She pulled herself tightly to his back. She was not letting go and he would have to deal with it. If he wanted to kill her so be it. He was human after all so I far as she knew he had never actually killed anyone yet.

He tried to remove her arms again but failed. She knew even as a human he was still a strong man and she was just a girl. Had he truly wanted to, he could have thrown her off but he didn't. He slowly began to calm down and he let his body slide to the floor. She kept her body attached to his as he fell. He leaned his back into her chest. She quietly held him as he sat between her legs with her arms holding him a tightly as she could. She did not hear him cry or even make a sound but she could feel his pain.

She so felt horrible for what he was going through but she knew there was nothing she could do except keep him here, with her, till morning.

Sunrise finally came and when she woke he was gone. Everyone was just starting to wake and leave the caves. She decided to go straight to her hut and let the family have their privacy.

As she lay in her bed she realized what this meant. She had remembered Elena telling her how Ester turned her family to vampires after Henrik was killed. How did she not think of this till now? What did this mean? Would they be turned soon?

Caroline stayed away all day from their home. She had not slept well so she used the time alone to catch up on her rest. She awoke late in the afternoon and decided to go for a walk. She was starving but did not want to bother the grieving family.

She found herself at the lake that she had fell into her during her arrival and sat on the grass in front of it, trying to push all the questions from her mind. She felt guilt that she did not try to stop Henrik's death. Maybe if she had arrived sooner she would have remembered. She also wondered if she had saved him, what that would have changed in the future. It was getting dark out so she began to head back. She was thankful she had left a trail of rocks every few steps on the way to the lake so she would find her way back. She was never very good with directions and could not risk getting lost.

When she arrived back at her hut she noticed sitting on her bed was a plate of food. She was thankful it was there as she was starving at this point and she could not help but wonder who had brought it. She wanted to think it was Klaus but knew it was more likely Rebekah or Kol. She sat quietly and finished the food before lying down and going to sleep.

The next day she was awoken by the sounds of crying outside her hut. She quickly stood up and walked outside. She found Rebekah sitting in front of a tree behind her.

"Hi." Caroline said softly. She knew Rebekah was grieving so she sat next to her quietly and just let her continue to cry. Caroline leaned over and hugged Rebekah as her crying had turned harder and she was now panting between tears.

As they sat there, Rebekah trying to calm herself, Caroline noticed something was different. Rebekah seemed different. Before she understood what it was she felt Rebekah bite into her neck. She quickly pulled away and jumped to her feet.

She looked at Rebekah who was still sitting and noticed her face. It had happened. It must have been last night. She was now a vampire.

"I am sorry… I don't know what's happening to me…" Rebekah cried out as she brought her hand to her lips and felt her fangs in her mouth.

Her eyes shot open and she began to stand as she stared at me. I quickly understood what was happening. She was looking at Caroline like she was something to eat. Caroline quickly turned and began to run, she ran as fast as she could even though she knew it was no use with Rebekah's vampire speed. After a few minutes she began to slow and turned around. She was alone back in the forest again.

Why had Rebekah not followed her? She shivered at the thought of Rebekah finding her meal elsewhere. She let her body fall into a large tree next to her and looked up into the clear blue sky as she began to sob uncontrollably. She knew she would be stuck here in this time and place forever and as a human she certain she would not last long.


	3. chapter 3 aka part two of chapter two

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and alerts/favorites. You guys are so sweet. It really helps motivate me as I do not want to write a story nobody wants to read just as I know you guys do not want to waste your time ready a story that you do not enjoy.**

**So I am putting this second part of chapter 2 up now as a thank you. I have already started the next chapter and it should be up no later than friday but again with enough people reviewing I will work hard to put it up sooner. This chapter was fun to wroite so I hope you enjoy.**

She must have fallen asleep against the old tree as she found herself jumping up as she heard screams in the distance. Against her better judgment she decided to walk back to the village. She knew she should be running in the opposite direction as fast as possible and she was crazy to go back there but she had nowhere to run to and part of her was hoping she could be of some sort of help. The thought of saving even one person was enough to keep her going. She found herself following the screams back to the place nobody in their right mind would want to be.

As she was nearing the village she heard the screams of pain and the cries of the helpless echo louder through the trees. She walked slower as fear began to overwhelm her. She could smell and see black smoke everywhere and as she entered the village the sight before her made her cry out. She knew now was the time to turn away and run but she couldn't, maybe it was morbid curiosity or just simply a death wish but she continued on.

The village was burning. There were dead bodies scattered everywhere. People were still running around and she saw what looked like Elijah feeding from a middle aged woman with four dead bodies surrounding him. She heard the screams coming from every direction. She knew she should run but her legs stood frozen. She was still hidden with the forest as she watched Kol chasing and quickly grabbing a boy about his own age and snapping his neck before drinking from him. Rebekah was on the ground not far away from him, she was crying as she sat on the dirt next to a dead obviously drained handsome young man.

"Why can I not stop? Please make it stop!" She heard Rebekah screaming through her sobs. "Somebody please help me! Elijah! Niklaus!" She continued screaming but nobody seemed to notice her. Caroline wanted to run to her and help her but she knew she would be killed instantly. She continued to watch as Rebekah stood and grabbed an older man who was trying to run past her. She grabbed his bicep and pulled him into her before thrusting her fangs into him. Caroline noticed Rebekah still had tears running down her face as she fed.

If only she had someone to help her control what was happening to her. She heard a piercing scream coming from behind her and turned to see Finn feeding on a younger girl. He only a few trees away from her so she quickly ran further down the village keeping to the tree line. She wondered where Mikeal and Klaus were and soon realized she needed to be extra cautious as she was certain they were not far from the rest of their family.

She saw a small group of people quietly trying to slip away into the forest. She noticed Tatia's mother and a small child that she had heard was Tatia's daughter. They were with two men and another older woman. Elena had told her that Tatia's blood was used to turn the originals and as she saw the small child holding tightly to her grandmother she found herself hurting for her. Had the poor child's mother not been such a whore, her future bloodline could have lived in peace.

She began to slow her running and quietly walked towards their large hut trying to remain in the shadows. She was worried about Esther as she had not seen her anywhere. When she came upon their hut she slowly opened the door and saw Klaus. He was standing in front of his mother with his back to the door. She noticed Esther fall forward onto him and heard him growl "I'm sorry mother, but you brought this onto yourself" before dropping his dead mother to the ground.

Caroline dropped the leather door as quietly as possible and began to run back into the forest, running as fast as she could. Where was Mikael? Her mind was racing and she was crying so hard her vision was blurry. She was human and they would kill her just as they were killing everyone else. It was a massacre. She ran back to the lake and curled up under a large tree. She pulled her knees to her chin and continued to sob. She began to slowly rock herself until darkness consumed her.

When she finally woke it was morning. She wanted to believe that it had all just been a bad dream. Everything was so quiet. She took her time cautiously walking back to the village one last time, she figured everyone was long gone by now. She decided she would collect whatever supplies were left that she could carry and travel to another village. She remembered Kol telling her there was small village about a two day walk from here. She remained in the shadows again ready to sprint at the first sign of danger. It was quiet, the silence was almost unbearable and the fires were now just piles of ash still covered in smoke. She made her way to their house and entered to find Esther's body was now gone.

She looked around and noticed one of the beds had a small piece of square wood next to it. She picked it up and noticed that it had carvings partly covering it. It appeared to be unfinished. She was certain it Klaus's bed. She could smell him on it, even without her vampire senses. She leaned down to return the wood as she noticed a small cotton bag sticking out from under his pillow. She picked it up and slowly opened it to find a small bracelet that had carved wooden beads on a leather rope. She held it in her hand running the beads through her fingers. Each bead was chiseled perfectly with different sizes and textures. She wondered if he had made it for Tatia as she continued to admire it.

"It was for you" She heard softly behind her. She jumped dropping the bracelet as she slowly turned to face him.

Klaus stood before her. He looked the same as yesterday except his innocence was now gone and it was replaced with what looked like anger and confusion mixed with pain. She could smell the blood on him and it was covering his clothes and dried around his mouth. He leaned forward and picked the bracelet from the ground. He held it in his hands staring at it sadly before he looked up at her.

"I made it after I left the caves that morning. It's just my way of thanking you for showing me some compassion that night." He said his face unreadable. He reached out his hand with the bracelet for her to take it. She was petrified but slowly reached out and took it into her hand. Their hands had brushed together softly and she swallowed hard.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She whispered choosing her words carefully. She did not want to make any sudden moves in fear he would attack her.

"You should go. It's not safe here anymore." His voice was deeper than usual.

She let out a deep breath she had not even realized she had been holding in as she watched him turn and leave. He did not hurt her. Why? Now was not the time to think about. She had to get out of here.

She walked out of the hut still holding the bracelet in her hand as she turned to look at their home once more. Part of her would miss the few days that they had together. She felt grateful that she had the chance to see their human sides.

As she turned back around to leave she felt someone grab her. It was Kol, he grabbed her be the shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She was frozen with terror. She closed her eyes as she felt his fangs rip into her neck. She felt her blood flow from her body. She knew this was it, this was how she would die.

She did not have vampire blood in her system so she would never come back from this. As she felt herself slowly slip away the bracelet fell from her hand. She heard it hit the ground at the same time she began to feel lightheaded. She felt the ground start to shake. Her head began spinning and everything went black. She thought it was death welcoming her when she realized she had felt this before.

All of a sudden everything stopped and her eyes flew open to find herself back in the room with the witch and Klaus's siblings. She heard Elijah yelling. She was shocked as she had never heard him yell before.

"This was not supposed to happen!" Elijah yelled "She was not supposed to go that far back. You told me we would already be turned. Not to mention she was supposed to be a vampire!"

"Please, calm down." The witch stated calmly.

"Do not dare to tell me what to do! She could have been killed! All of this would have been for nothing!" Elijah spat.

"For what's it worth, I really seemed to of liked Caroline and I even felt a little guilt over biting her." Kol remarked with a strange look on his face. He looked as though he was remembering.

"Well, luckily you remembered in time for us to safe her. Now we can try this again." The witch replied.

"Again! You cannot be serious. It's of no use just kill her already and let's get out of here and find Nik's body!" Rebekah hissed

"No!" Elijah commanded as he too had been lost in the memories of his past. "We try again!"

"Why I remember her now as well and guess what Nik barely noticed her." Rebekah yelled walking closer to her brother.

"She did not have enough time there. But I know she was there for him when Henrik died. I saw how he left her to live the day we left the village. Right before our dear brother, Kol, decided to drain her." Elijah said staring daggers at Kol who just shrugged.

"Fine but just know I do not agree with this." Rebekah replied as she walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down with a magazine. Her face showed her annoyance.

"I understand your frustration but this spell is not an easy one to master. I assure you now that we have returned her here, to the present I can do the spell again and it will be a success. I know where the problem was and it has been fixed. You have my word it will work this time." The witch replied.

Caroline tried to lift her head but it felt as though it weighed a ton. She turned her head slightly to find Kol leaning down next to her.

"Just wanted to let you know, you tasted sweeter than I had ever imagined." He said with a sadistic smile as his fingers rubbed circles on her stomach." I can still remember the taste as if it was yesterday." He let out a lite chuckle and licked his lips before standing up and walking away.

How could she have every thought they were friends when he was human. He had no humanity left. It was completely gone.

Before Caroline could speak she heard the chanting again and the room began to spin. Oh no, not again. Why was this happening? What did they expect to her to do? Before she could try to do anything she felt herself going through the darkness again and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Her hands hit the dirt and she felt the wet ground press into her palms. She laid there face down on her stomach for a while afraid to open her eyes but when she finally did she gasped at what she saw.

She stood slowly as she gawked at the giant structure in front of her. It was magnificent. She began walking backwards to get a better view. There before her stood the largest castle she had ever seen. Not that she had ever seen a castle before as she never really went anywhere outside of Mystic Falls but she had seen enough in movies to know this one was not standard castle. She stood in awe before she heard someone call out. As she turned around she saw two men dressed like medieval guards advance towards her.

She put her hands in the air to show she meant no harm and hoped they would understand. They were right in front of her now and speaking in a language she did not understand. She kept her hands up and gave them the cutest puppy dog eyes she could manage and an innocent smile. Luckily, it seemed to be working. One man grabbed her arm and led her into the castle.

She was so amazed at the architecture as they led her through the long corridors she did not even realize where they were taking her till it was too late. She stopped in front of a large thick wooden door while one guard took out a large skeleton key and opened the lock.

As they stepped inside her body stiffened as it finally set in where she was…the dungeon. She saw a few doors that had a couple small metal bars at the top so you could see in and as she walked past them she noticed they were all occupied. All but the last one anyway. The guards stopped and opened the door and she felt her hands begin to shake. Oh shit this cannot be good she thought.

She let out a shriek as the man pushed her inside the small cell. The room was nothing but dirt on the ground and chains on the wall. The door slammed before her as she ran to the bars yelling for them to help her. They had the wrong girl. She was innocent and meant nobody any harm. As she walked over to the back wall she looked out a small window and took in the sight of the full moon. She knew she was a vampire as she had noticed it as soon as she had arrived and she was thankful for that. She slid to the floor and began rubbing her hands together when she realized her daylight ring with the lapiz lazul stone was missing. She knew it had made it through last time she had traveled back in time. She looked out the window again and realized it must be out there in the grass from when she landed. How was she going to get it back now? As she looked around her cell she began to realize she had no clue whose castle she was in or what they would do to her. She sat quietly as her body was now trembling as she was afraid to find out what tomorrow had in store for her.

**Thanks so much for reading I do hope you enjoyed it as I know there are other time travel Klaroline fics but I am planning on doing this differently and hope I am succeeding so far. Please remember to review it means a lot to me and helps me update a lot faster. **

**A little spoiler for everyone who is curious the castle is not Klaus' as I am sure many of you are wondering. got to keep you on your toes:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to say a big thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review. Also to everyone who favorite and alerted. You are the reason I update so quickly! You guys are my inspiration as well as motivation to keep this going. I am very excited about this story and hope you all like this chapter. Again please leave a review so I know you guys like where the story is going. Enjoy!**

Caroline was lying on the cold dirt floor in front of her cell door. She had fallen asleep after an hour of begging the guards to release her, she was not even sure if they could hear her as they never once looked in her direction. They spent the entire time staring straight ahead to the main dungeon door, never once looking away. She knew there were other prisoners down there with her, she had seen into the other cells when she arrived. Yet she never heard anything all night. She couldn't help but wonder if the other prisoners were afraid to speak. If so that meant she should be afraid as well. So after an hour she allowed sleep to claim her.

She awoke with a jerk as she felt pain shoot down her legs. Her eyes shot open as she noticed her flesh sizzling in the sun light shining through the small window. She quickly moved to the far wall and slid back to the ground. She felt tears burning her eyes but instead of sitting on the floor crying like a child she decided to toughen up. If she was going to survive this she needed to put on her big girl panties and play dirty. She heard a loud creak coming from the main room and tried to look out her cell without the sun hitting her but it was no use, her cheek was hit with a ray of light and she retreated to her corner.

She heard someone walking towards her cell and stopped to unlock it. She was afraid to run as without her ring she would not get far. A large man with dark brown hair walked into the cell. He was human, she could hear his heartbeat. She could tell by the way he held himself and the way he was dressed that he was not another guard.

"What is your name?" He asked roughly. She felt relief that he spoke English as she had no clue where or when she was.

"Caroline" She answered softly hoping he would take pity on her and let her go.

"You are one of them?" He stated more than asked.

"One of whom? I don't understand. I am just a girl, what do you…

"Silence! you will answer my questions but speak no further." He commanded.

She nodded as she hid her fear. She had to stay strong.

"Who created you?" He asked.

"I don't know" She lied as it seemed easier than the truth.

"So you expect me to believe that you were created and left alone?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Well then, how fortunate for my lord. Your maker's loss will be his gain." He said with a sinister smile before turning and walking out leaving a guard to lock the door behind him.

She felt her anger boil over, she wanted out of this hell hole and would stop at nothing till she could find a witch and get sent home. Even if she could find Klaus she was certain he would not remember her. Did he even know what Kol had done to her in the past? Did he think she was dead? She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard someone whispering to her.

"Hello?" she called

"Ssssh, over here." She heard as she looked against the wall that was connected to another cell. She noticed a small hole where a brick had been and saw an eye staring at her. She crawled over to the hole avoiding the sunlight from the window.

"Who are you?" She said in a whisper hoping the guards would not hear. She needed answers and this was her best shot.

"My name is Jonas, I would ask for yours but I must admit, I had been listening earlier, Caroline." He said her name in such a way that made her feel dirty. She pushed the thought from her mind as she needed answers.

"Where are we?" she asked her voice pleading.

"You my lady have found yourself in the dungeon of a very dangerous man. Neither man nor woman has ever met him and lived to speak of it." He replied with hint of fear.

She swallowed hard and continued with her questions "What will they do with us?"

"That depends, are you human?" He asked as his eyes pushed closer to the hole trying to get a better look at her.

She thought for a moment and decided to take a risk "no." She stated.

"Well than, you my lady will be auctioned off to the highest bidder." He answered "I myself am human, so I will either be turned and forced serve here or put to death."

"Why would they not auction you off as well? Can't they just turn you first?" she asked furrowing her brows. She was afraid to ask what the auction was for. She heard him laugh quietly before he spoke.

"They prefer pretty little ladies, much like yourself" he slurred the words and she felt her skin crawl.

She heard him let out a small laugh as he thrust his hand through the hole and grabbed her wrist pulling her arm into his cell.

"Please, just touch me, you're so beautiful." He put her hand on his chest as she tried to pull away.

"What! Let go off me you freak!" she ripped open his chest with her nails and pulled her hand back through the wall.

She heard him let out a scream from the pain. She crawled back over to her corner and sat with her knees pulled to her chest, covering her ears with her hands to block out his cries.

She could not help but wonder when the auction would take place.

She remained in her cell the entire day; they brought her an old tin cup filled with blood as the sun began to set. She was grateful for it as she had become quiet hungry. Jonas next store had been removed earlier in the day due to his chest wound. She found herself feeling good about him being put to death. Something about him scared her.

It was just past sunset as she was trying to make herself comfortable for another nights rest when she heard someone unlocking her cell door. She began to stand as she saw two guards walk forward. They quickly grabbed her by the arm and led her from her out of the dungeon and deeper into the castle. They finally stopped outside of a door and knocked before unlocking it with what appeared to be the same key from the dungeon. To her surprise an older gray haired woman answered with a smile. The guards pushed her inside and slammed the door shut; she heard the key on the other side locking them in.

"Hello my child, my name is Maria and I am here to prepare you for this evening. Please follow me." The woman appeared friendly but Caroline knew she was also a vampire.

Caroline followed her through the room to another room that was much smaller. In the center of that room she noticed a small stepstool with a thick cloth under it.

The woman motioned for Caroline to stand on the stool before calling in two other women. They were both human and much younger than Maria and she figured they were servants as they kept their eyes down as they entered the room and stood before her. She noticed Maria moved towards the corner of the room and sat in a large chair. She picked up a cloth and needle and began sewing as if she were alone.

Caroline watched as one of the girls began to remove her dress. She let out a gasp and tried to hold the dress to her body till she noticed the second girl bringing over a large bucket and holding a sponge. Not her idea of a shower but it was better than nothing. She had yet to bathe since the morning before she ran into Kol and Elijah at the bar. It seemed so long ago now.

The girl with the bucket had sat it down and began washing Caroline's body. She stood there completely naked, with a stranger washing her but before she had time to let her nerves get the best of her she noticed the other girl had entered the room again. She had left with Caroline's old white dress, one that she never even knew how she had gotten to begin with, and returned with a beautiful pale blue and cream gown. Her mouth dropped open as she stood in awe. It reminded her of the dresses the woman would where in her Jane Austin novels and she could not help but get excited at the thought of wearing such a thing.

After she was bathed and dried the women helped her into the gown. It was stunning although it was a bit painful to get into and weighed more than she had ever imagined but it was worth it, she felt like a princess. As she spun around the room watching the full skirt float about she realized she was not a princess and this was not a fairy tale. She would not being going to a grand ball and meeting her prince charming. No, tonight she would be going to an auction where she would be sold off to some old pervert for her body. She let out a sigh of disgust as Maria approached her.

"You look stunning. I am sure many men will be bidding high for you my child." Maria said as she helped brush Caroline's hair up into a loose bun.

"Will you please explain the auction to me?" Caroline asked in the friendliest tone she could muster under these circumstances. She felt it was smarter to stay in Maria good graces.

"What do you want to know?" Maria asked still playing with Caroline's hair.

"Everything." She answered looking up to meet Maria's eyes.

"Well, my child, there are quite a few noblemen who enjoy the company of a beautiful woman. These men are vampires like us and they enjoy buying their woman." She answered.

"I don't understand why don't they just find some pretty girl from a local village and turn her. Why all the trouble?" she asked impatiently.

"These men are…different" she answered, slowly choosing her words. "Let's just say they have too much time and money and so they enjoy the thrill of what the auction brings. Now, enough questions, the guests will be arriving soon and you need to join the other girls. There will be only eight of you tonight."

Maria then walked towards the door and began to knock. A moment later it was unlocked by a new guard and Caroline was ushered down the hall to another room that she again found herself locked inside of.

She needed to escape and find her ring but there were guards standing outside the door and another in the far corner of the room. She noticed a young girl about 16 approaching her, she tried to turn away but found herself now face to face with her as the girl had used her vampire speed. What did she want? Caroline expected her to be a bitch by the look on her face but was surprised when she began to speak.

"Hi, my names Marisa, are you excited about all the handsome men that will be here tonight? I sure am, I mean the boys in my village are so childish and now I can meet-"The girl began rambling in a high pitched voice.

"Excuse me?" Caroline let out louder than she had intended. She was shocked at how this girl viewed what was about to happen. She let out a slight laugh as she realized teenage girls have not changed much.

"What? You are not excited to meet a lord? To have him spend his worth on you? Well I will not let you ruin my night." Marisa snapped before walking back to the other girls.

She couldn't help but overhear the other girls; they seemed for the most part excited at the idea of men bidding over them, even though they were well aware they were to be nothing more than a mistress. She scoffed at the idea and found a small chair along the back wall and sat down. She waited quietly till the door was opened and she noticed all the girls fixing their dresses and giggling. They must be out of their minds to want this although she had no idea what their lives were like back at their villages. Maybe in this time period becoming a mistress and living in a castle was the most you could hope for. She shook her head at the thought as she followed behind the girls leaving the room.

They were escorted onto what seemed to be a stage; she noticed the large curtain in front of them and could hear the voices of men from behind it.

She tried to focus in on what they were saying "I myself am looking for a fiery redhead. They are always so luscious" said one man as another began to speak "Not for me, I want a blonde with some fight in her. I will enjoy breaking her in before I throw her to wolves" She heard sadistic laughter and winced at the idea of being bought by that man. She made a mental note to not forget his voice.

The curtain was pulled open and she saw a lavish ball room filled with about fifty men. She was surprised there were so many since there were only eight women but figured it was probably a men's club that met every so often and the auction was just a small part of what they did. She did not want to think about what else these men did when they got together.

"Alright gentleman, allow me to focus your attention to our lovely ladies up here." A man called out as all the men turned towards them with big grins. The slowly made their way over to the stage and she noticed they were all walking down the line of girls making snide comments and one of the men appeared to be sniffing one girl's hair. She felt chills run down her spine. She was at the end of the line and the men were slowly making their way towards her.

After a few men looked her up and down and made some crude comments about her beauty she heard the voice of the man looking for a blonde. He was a tall, well-built man with deep black hair but his eyes were black as coal. He reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand and on instinct she slapped it away. His lips curled up with a sinister smirk. He licked his lips and leaned into her ear.

"You will be mine, darling." His words cut into her. He walked away just as she noticed the last man pass her by. He seemed uninterested in what was going on and slowly walked past all the girls giving them all a small nod. It only took her a second to recognize him. It was Klaus. She was surprised to find herself let out a sign of relief until he walked past her with nothing more than a nod as he had given to all the other girls.

He did not recognize her; she felt her chest drop as she knew what this meant. She would be going home with that beast of a man. Why did she expect Klaus to remember her, she had only spent a few days with his family and she was not even sure how long ago it had been for him? She wanted to know what year it was and decided to ask the girl next to her when the announcer started the auction. She would be last since she was on the end.

The first girl looked about 17 and was a dark haired beauty. She reminded her of Elena. The men were bidding calmly as if they were bidding on fine art. She did not understand the currency they were using she only heard numbers. The girl went for 42. She hoped that was not the same as dollars because in her time that wasn't saying much for the poor girl.

Marisa was next and was sold for 60 to a young gentleman who seemed to enjoy bragging about his other mistresses and all the things they would do for him. She couldn't help but feel sadness that Marisa had wanted such a life.

All the girls had now been auctioned off, a few ended in bidding wars with the highest bid off 400. It was for a girl that had no real beauty but did appear to be the youngest at about fifteen.

She was up next; the announcer pulled her closer to the front of the stage as the men began to call out numbers. It started with about a dozen men but once the number hit 80 it was down to only two. She noticed Klaus in the corner. He had spent much of the auction talking to a few other men who seemed uninterested in what was going on before them.

The two men left bidding on her was of course the dark haired beast and a younger man with an evil grin. She hoped he would win even though she had a feeling he would be just as bad.

The number reached 240 and the second man raised his hand to motion he was out. She noticed the other man, the beast, his lips curled up to a grin as his eyes ran over her body. The auctioneer was about to announce him the winner when she heard "300".

She looked out into the crowd and saw Klaus step forward. She could not help but smile, he remembered her. At least she hoped he did either way she would much rather go home with him.

"350" the man growled

"400" Klaus countered with a smooth voice. It was like a song to her ears.

"500" the man countered again before adding "oh come now Niklaus, you do not want her, she would be too much work for you"

"600" Klaus replied as he turned to the man and smiled "I'll be the judge of that, mate."

"1000" The man called his eyes locked with Klaus'.

She watched their exchange and waited for Klaus to counter his bid, she was holding her breath when she heard "sold!"

What? No? The monster walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm before plunging his rough lips onto hers. She tried to push him off but it was no use. He pushed his tongue into her mouth for a brief moment before pulling himself away and looking back at Klaus.

"If you would excuse me, I have big plans tonight." He hissed with an evil smirk.

Klaus shrugged with indifference not even glancing at Caroline.

"It's for the best; she's not my type after all." He replied as he walked away.

She felt sick. He did not remember her. If he did, then he most definitely either hated her or had no humanity left at all. She looked in the direction Klaus had walked off to and noticed him talking and laughing with another man as if nothing had happened. She was crushed. She should not care what he thought of her. She had hoped that after he had made her that bracelet, they were at least friends.

She was pulled roughly from the ballroom and thrown into the back of a carriage. The monster had told her his name was John as he ran his hands up her thigh over her dress. She swatted him away which only caused him to laugh.

"I like you darling and the more you fight me off, the more I will want you." He whispered slowly into her ear as he tried to kiss her neck she managed to push him off and slapped him across the face.

He face grew hard and sinister as he bared his fangs and snapped her neck.

She awoke in a dark room, still wearing her dress. She noticed the sun had yet to rise but could smell from the wind blowing in from the window it would be soon. Without her ring she would be trapped here, with him. She curled up into the bed and began to cry. Why would Elijah send her to this time, to this place? Obviously Klaus did not fancy her, not like he had in the present. She truly was just a play thing for him to toy with. She was glad she never gave into him and had remained faithful to Tyler.

She spent the day locked in her room. She was alone, not a single person entered the room. Nobody brought clean clothes or food, nothing. She figured this was how he would begin to break her. Drive her mad with the silence, the loneliness till she would accept any company, even his. She was still thankful he had stayed away as she was not sure what all he would do to her. The thought of him having sex with her caused her to gag. He was attractive enough but he was pure evil.

The sun had set and she was lying in her bed closing her eyes waiting for sleep to consume her when she heard her door open. She knew it was him, John. She closed her eyes trying to will him to leave as he began to advance towards her bed.

She knew there was no hope left. No originals around to pull her back to the present. Nobody knew she was here except Klaus and he had no interest in her now. She closed her eyes tighter as she waited for her chance to attack.

* * *

**Klaus' p.o.v. of the auction**

It was just past sunset as he prepared to leave his home for the party. It was the same crowd every full moon and normally he would have no interest in attending. They were always held at different locations and tonight it was at Kol's palace. He had not seen his brother in decades and figured this was the perfect opportunity to check in on him and see what his baby brother has been up to. He was certain if Kol was hosting it would be a night to remember.

When he arrived just past midnight, he noticed all the usual men and found himself surrounded by meaningless small talk. He kept his eyes scanning the room but never spotting Kol. He decided to leave the ballroom and search him out. The other guests had just begun feeding on 10 girls that the servants had brought in so it was perfect timing. Everyone was too busy feeding to notice him slip out.

It did not take Klaus long to find him as Kol was expecting him to make an appearance. He knew Klaus could never stay away for too long.

"Hello brother." Kol said with a sinister smirk

"Kol, Its been too long. I see you still fancy a good gathering." Klaus said as he kept his eyes locked with Kol's.

They both had trust issues so neither wanted to let their guard down.

"Yes, two decades, all because of your bloody obsession breaking that pesky curse. I still have no desire to spend my days helping you become the dominant member of our family, brother." Kol hissed irritated thinking about his brother's obsession.

"Well then, I guess I will see you in a few more decades. Of course it will not take me that long to break the curse." He replied before he turned to walk away "just so we are clear brother, I am the dominant one of this family. Do not ever forget that."

Klaus walked back to the ballroom as he figured he might as well have a snack before leaving for the night but again found himself surrounded by what he would consider male groupies. They all wanted the same thing from him, his trust. He was too smart for that as he knew every man in this room would betray him the first chance they got. He had seen it countless times over the years. He would give a little and they would see it as a weakness and try to take him down. Not anymore, He would not fall for anyone's games again.

He heard the announcer begin to speak and a curtain draw as he noticed a line of girls. Of course Kol would be auctioning off these poor excuses for a vampire. These men will take them home and tear them to pieces. Klaus himself enjoyed a pretty lady in his bed and the idea of buying her did add a thrill to it but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to leave as he had a long trip home.

He was about to escape the group of men surrounding him with their trivial small talk and annoying bragging. He turned to look at what women would be offered up tonight when he noticed her. He quickly looked away before staring at her from the corner of his eye.

It was not possible. Kol had boasted that he had drained her. Klaus had found the bracelet he made her on the ground surrounded by her blood. Her body was gone but he just figured a wolf or some other animal carried her off. How did she survive? Did Kol lie to him?

If Kol knew she was alive he must have put her in his little auction on purpose. Knowing Klaus would be here tonight. He had not thought about her in so long. It was four hundred years ago that they had met. He couldn't help admit that there were times when a blonde would walk through a crowd and he would hope it was her. He barely even knew her yet after the night Henrick died, the night she held him even when he fought to keep her away, she showed him compassion and that night she had crept into a small part of his heart.

He noticed Jonathan speaking to her on the stage, telling her she would be his. Klaus knew he could not let that happen. Jonathan was notorious for the savage manner he treated his mistresses. Klaus knew he had to help her just as she had helped him. It would make them even and he would never let himself owe anyone a debt.

Klaus made his way to the stage nodding at each girl still staring cautiously at Caroline from the corner of his eye. He did not want her to see him notice her. He was not even sure if she remembered him as it was so long ago, so it was better to let her go on with her life not knowing the help she would get from him. He would win her tonight and have one of his men take her to a nearby village and release her.

He walked back down the stage and went to the back of the room. He made more small talk with a bunch of disrespectful vampires, a few of which he would enjoy killing later at the way they spoke to him with so little concern for who he was. Finally Caroline was up, he could not deny she was a thing of true beauty. She made all of the other girls look insignificant compared to her. She looked like an angel, he could see the light shine from her eyes and new she was special. She was worth saving.

He listened carefully as the bidding was now down to Jonathan and another man named Thomas. Thomas was just as bad as Jonathan so letting him win her was not even an option. Klaus waited in the back of the room listening and waiting. Thomas stepped down and Klaus quickly spoke up. Jonathan turned and glanced at him but he paid no attention.

Klaus walked closer to the stage keeping his eyes off of Caroline and focused on Jonathan.

"350" Jonathan growled. Klaus knew in that moment Jonathan would be dead by morning. No man dare treat him with such insolence.

"400" Klaus countered with a smooth voice. He noticed from the corner of his eye Caroline's face beginning to soften. He even saw her smile slightly before it fell from her face as Jonathan spoke.

"500" Jonathan countered again before adding "Oh come now Niklaus, you do not want her, she would be too much work for you"

"600" Klaus replied as he turned to the man and smiled "I'll be the judge of that, mate." Yes Klaus thought, I will be sure to spend plenty of time enjoying his slow death.

"1000" Jonathan called his eyes locked with Klaus'.

Klaus had had enough. All the men in the room were staring intently at him waiting to see what he would do to someone with so little respect for an original. He should tear him apart right where he stands but no, Klaus will do it later where he can spend days torturing him and then be sure to send a piece of him to each one of these men as a lesson.

Klaus watched as Jonathan walked up to Caroline and dared to kiss her. Not just any kiss but a deep aggressive kiss. He watched hiding his anger as Caroline tried to push him off. He had enough; he needed to leave to start planning his next move.

"If you would excuse me, I have big plans tonight." Jonathan hissed with an evil smirk.

Klaus shrugged with indifference not even glancing at Caroline.

"It's for the best; she's not my type after all." He replied as he walked away.

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He saw the hurt in her eyes. Yes he owed her for helping him and he would repay that but why did he feel so sad. She was beautiful but he needed to focus on his curse not some girl who would never be interested in a monster like him anyway. He was human when they met, now he was different, he was evil.

He began leaving the room as another group of men dared to speak to him. One man even making a joke trying to lighten the mood. He watched as Jonathan pulled Caroline from the room as Klaus pretended to laugh at the idiot. When she was out of sight he thrust his hand into the man's chest and ripped out his heart. How dare these fools forget who he was? Not after tonight they won't. After tonight his name will again be feared.

He had planned on sending a message to all the men by the death of Jonathan but after everything they saw he knew without a doubt they would mistake his lose to Jonathan as a weakness. He could not allow that. Without another word he quickly ripped the hearts from all the men in the room. Taking his time with a few and when there were only two left, two who earlier had proven the most irritating he took his time ripping them apart. He thought of Caroline and how Jonathan would try to taint her, abuse her, kill her. He was overwhelmed with anger as he threw the final heart to the ground and sped from the building.

He had no idea Kol had been watching the whole time from a small alcove above. He himself shocked to see Caroline. As he watched his brother slaughter every man in the room then race out of the castle, he knew he was going to save her. He had never seen his brother care for anyone other than his family. Kol knew what his next move would be and he knew he would still have his fun tonight.

* * *

**To anyone who read it before I added Klaus' p.o.v I am sorry but I hope you like the updated chapter.**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update by Monday but as you know I love to hear what you guys think. So please take the time to review and I will try to find the time to update sooner. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope adding to the last chapter did not confuse anyone. I was going to add it to the beginning of this chapter but after I uploaded it last night I honestly felt disappointed that his point of view was not added with the chapter. You guys deserved to know what our sexy man was thinking when he saw Caroline. So I ran back to my computer and added it as quick as I could. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A huge thanks to all you lovely readers who reviewed, favorited and alerted. You all are the reason the story is still here and being updated regularly.**

**So enough of my rambles I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think it helps more than you know and totally inspires me. You all are amazing.**

* * *

Caroline watched nervously as John slowly approached her bed and as he reached out to caress her foot she lunged forward bearing her fangs and threw him against the wall. He let out a dark laugh and grabbed her by the shoulders swinging her around and slamming her into the wall.

"Oh, yes, I like it rough" He barked into her ear "Let's see if you do as well" He laughed.

Caroline began to claw and to bite into any part of him she could reach as he ripped open the top of her dress. If it was a fight he wanted she would not disappoint, she would not just let this monster take her against her will.

John was running his hand down her chest examining her as she heard him let out a gasp. He looked up into her eyes before his body crashed into her. Before she could push him off her, his body was thrown across the room. She noticed a man standing in front of her holding John's bloody heart. He threw the organ over to the body as it landed with a wet thud and wiped his hand on his pants before turning back to her.

"Miss me, darling?" Kol smirked cocking an eyebrow. He grabbed a small blanket from the bed, before walking towards her and wrapped it around her chest to cover her exposed body. He was helping her, saving her.

She remained silent as she tried to understand how he found her. She figured he must be here with Klaus. But where was Klaus? Did he just send Kol to save her? She surprised herself as she grew disappointed that her savior was Kol but could not help feeling thankful the beast was now dead.

"Thank you." She said finally finding her voice.

"Well, I figured I owed you one. I did try to kill you after all." Kol replied not hiding his cockiness.

"Right" she said remembering how he had tried to drain her dry just the other day. Although for him it was centuries ago. She still felt relief he at least remembered her.

Kol reached his hand out for her to take and tilted his head to the side giving her an innocent smile.

"Please, allow me to take you back to my home. I will keep you safe there." He told her.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked curiously as she tried to listen for anyone else in the house.

"What do you mean? I came to save you myself. I believe my brother was enjoying the company of a few female servants at the gathering, if you know what I mean." He lied never letting his innocent smile fade.

She felt disappointment rush through her. Why should she care. She let out a huff and looked up into his eyes.

"Does he even remember me?" She snapped.

"I am not sure although even if he does, he never would have come to help you. Niklaus was the one who told me to kill you when you were still human." He lied again. He watched as her frustration twisted into one of confusion and hurt before she finally looked up at him with anger.

"I am ready to leave" She said harshly as she took his hand.

As they were about to leave the room she walked over to John's dead body and ripped his daylight ring from his finger. She placed it on her thumb as it would have to do till she found hers. She walked around John's lifeless gray body before turning and kicking him a few times in the chest as Kol just watched laughing. He was shocked when he heard her yell at the dead man calling him a few choice words he had never heard any lady speak before.

They left John's castle and rode back to Kol's in his carriage. She was shocked to see that it was the castle she was held captive in. So Kol was the dangerous man that she had been told to fear. She looked over at Kol as he smiled his sinister grin and she felt her skin crawl. He did save her so she decided she had to at least give him a chance.

As soon as they arrived he showed her to her room. It was large and extravagant just as she assumed it would be.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked kindly.

"Yes, it amazing. Much better than your dungeon I was locked in the other night." She answered as she stared daggers into him.

"I apologize for that, had I known it was you, dear Caroline, you would have been directly led to this beautiful room instead," He said smoothly. He honestly was not sure what he would have done with her had he been aware she was the girl wondering his grounds late that night. He told the guards to take care of her and was quite pleased when they informed him she was not only a young vampire but also a beautiful one at that. Normally he would have sent for her and taken her straight to his bed but since it was the night before his big gathering he figured he would rather add her to the others girls and make something off of her.

Now that he had her alone in his home he still was unsure what his next move would be. She was even prettier than he had remembered and the idea of her falling in love with him seemed quite alluring. He had grown bored the past few years and this would make for some much needed fun. Plus there would be the added bonus of Niklaus being forced to see her at his side. Kol was not sure exactly how his brother felt about Caroline but no matter he knew Niklaus would not want her to belong to his little brother.

He turned to Caroline who was still admiring the room and reached out for her hand. He took it gently and brought it to his lips giving it a small lingering kiss.

"You should get some sleep, Caroline. You have had a rough few days." He smiled sweetly as he released her hand. "I look forward to spending the day with you tomorrow darling, we will have great fun."

He gave her one more smile that lit up his entire face before leaving her alone in her new room. She sat on the bed and let the many emotions overcome her.

Why was Kol being so nice to her? Maybe he still has humanity in this time. Why would Klaus be so cruel to allow her to stay with the monster, John? She felt her heart drop as she replayed Kol's words about the past. _"Niklaus was the one who told me to kill you when you were still human"_

She felt sick, she could not believe it. When she saw him that day he seemed concerned for her safety. He told her to leave the village. He made that beautiful bracelet for her, taking his time to carve each bead. That is not something you do for someone you plan on having killed. Her head started spinning as she tried to understand.

She wanted to trust Kol but knew he could be lying. She needed answers and she could not depend on only Kol to give them to her. She wished Rebekah was around. She would know the truth. Caroline walked around the room pacing before stopping in front of a large armoire and finding many beautiful gowns inside. In the bottom was a drawer filled with perfectly folded white nightgowns. She removed her ripped, blood stained dress and pulled on the new nightgown.

She walked across the room to a large fireplace that was burning bright and tossed in the ruined dress. As she watched it burn she let herself feel a little hope. Just maybe things would be ok.

* * *

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

Klaus sped through the woods as fast as he could run. He needed to get to Jonathan's house and quick.

He was stopped suddenly as Kol flashed in front of him causing him to fall back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus commanded.

"I came to find you. I see you had an enjoyable time tonight." Kol snickered "You left quite a mess for my men to clean up but none the less I have come to find you as I just received word from your home. It appears our dear baby sister has found herself in some trouble. She was attacked. I do not know any more information other than you are needed to return immediately."

Klaus let out a growl of frustration. Rebekah was always acting out and he would always have to be the one to help her.

"What about Elijah? I am sure he is there with her." Klaus asked.

"I was just told to send for you right away. It sounded rather important. You would not want anything to happen to our beloved sister, would you?" Kol taunted.

"Fine, I just need to take care of something first." Klaus commented as he walked past Kol.

"Caroline" Kol stated.

"So you knew she was alive?" Klaus hissed.

"No, I was just as surprised as you. Please, go to Rebekah and I will collect Caroline. I will have someone escort her to where ever she desires to go. I give you my word; no harm will come to her." Kol said in his most honest voice he could muster.

"Fine, but do not test me, Kol." Klaus spat as he turned around and ran back to Kol's home.

His carriage waited for his long trip back home to see Rebekah. He knew Caroline would be safe as Kol was normally good for his word although he would have to check in on Kol again soon to make sure everything went as planned.

Klaus arrived home late in the evening and rushed inside. He ran up the stairs to his sister's room and flung open the door to find Rebekah laying in her bed.

"I am here now Rebekah. Are you ok? What has happened?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Nik, what are you talking about. I am fine." She answered as her eyes grew wider noticing his face turn hard. "What is the matter? Did something happen tonight at Kol's little gathering?"

Klaus looked down at Rebekah and realized he had been played. He turned as he heard Elijah enter the room.

"Niklaus, what has happened that would cause you to run about so?" Elijah asked calmly.

"KOL!" Klaus growled before rushing back out of the house and into the woods. He needed to get to Caroline right away and could not wait for the carriage.

As Klaus approached Jonathan's house he noticed the front door was open. He let himself in and made his way up the main staircase following the trail of dead bodies. He stopped outside a room as he recognized her scent.

He entered the room to find Jonathan dead and Caroline gone. It was time to pay Kol a visit as he had a bad feeling he had not let Caroline go as he had promised he would.

Klaus ran from Jonathan's house towards Kol's as he was felt more anger at the thought of Kol touching Caroline than that beast Jonathan. This girl was trouble and he did not need it. He needed to focus on his curse. The sooner he gets her out of his life the better. He stopped outside Kol's home as he looked up onto a window with a candle burning brightly filling the room with light.

He focused his eyes and saw her. She was pacing the room and appeared sad. Why was she sad? What had Kol done to her? He felt a tug at his heart as he realized she was no ordinary girl and there was no way he would be able to stay away from her. She needed him to keep her safe and as he looked up into the room he knew he needed her as well.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. It is a lot shorter than the others but it seemed the perfect place to end the chapter. I am excited about next chapter and will post Monday. This chapter was supposed to be posted Monday but you wonderful readers and your lovely reviews have motivated me to update daily. **

**So keep the reviews and feedback coming and I will keep the updates as regular as possible. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys our amazing. I seriously squeal like a child while reading them as I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I have so much to do today but you guys left such wonderful reviews here I am typing up another chapter to get posted for you all! So big hugs to you all who reviewed, alerted and favorite. This is for you guys hope you enjoy! **

Klaus watched as Caroline lied in her bed and blew out the candle that had lit her room. He decided he would wait till morning to visit his brother. Caroline had been through so much with Jonathan that night, she deserved some sleep and he was certain Kol would not bother her, as it was only her first night with him. Klaus did however let himself rest in the tree where he had a perfect view to her room in case he was needed.

Caroline awoke feeling the sun shining in on her body. She stretched and smiled as the sun felt good on her skin. It was only a brief moment of happiness as she remembered it was not her ring bringing her protection but that of the beasts' John. His ring on her thumb was the last piece of him and she wanted it gone immediately. As she climbed from her bed she heard a knock on her door before seeing one of the servants enter.

"Excuse me my lady; Lord Kol has requested your presence in the courtyard for breakfast." The girl spoke quietly never once looking from the ground.

"Thank you, I'll be there soon." Caroline replied. She was having a hard time with the way people spoke so beautifully in this time. She was so used to all the slang her friends and her used. She would have to be careful as she could not let something slip like "omg". She chuckled to herself at the thought and found she was actually looking forward to speaking and acting like a lady. She had always enjoyed dressing up in fancy clothes and holding her head high but always found that it only seemed to come get on the other girls' nerves. They did not understand she did not do it to just be a snob but she truly enjoyed looking her best.

This was her chance to act out her Cinderella moment even if it did not involve a prince charming. She did not know how long she would be stuck here and she would not spend it all moping about, no she would enjoy the finer things this time period had to offer.

She dressed in a soft pale pink and cream colored dress. It looked the most appropriate for a day at home. She curtsied to herself in front of her looking glass and giggled as she spoke "Hello, my lord. I am Lady Caroline" She could not help laughing harder. She felt like a child playing dress up and for the first time in a long time she was happy. It was time to just enjoy her life even if she did not have her friends with her; she would make her own life, even if that meant doing so in this century.

She sat in front of a small vanity and began brushing her long blonde hair. The sun was hitting her face on such an angle she could not help but smile at her own beauty. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Just as she thought it, Klaus' face appeared in her head. She shook her head, quickly throwing the thought out. She had decided last night as she was falling asleep that he was nothing more than the evil hybrid he was in the future. The human Klaus she had met was gone and she needed to forget about him and focus on what life she could make for herself here.

As she stood and walked towards her door to meet Kol she could not help but wonder if she could trust him. She wanted to trust him; she wanted to feel like she had at least one person in this world that was on her side. Human Kol was kind and loving but when he was turned, she could not help remember the look in his eyes as he bit into her that day, she would need to keep him at arm's length till she was sure she could depend on him for a friendship.

She strolled from her room to the back door and entered the courtyard. It was absolutely breathtaking; she looked around smiling to herself as she noticed Kol coming to greet her.

"Good morning, Caroline. I do hope you slept well after your ordeal last night?" Kol asked.

Caroline smiled at his kindness and answered "Yes, I slept wonderfully, thank you again for coming to my rescue. It was most appreciated." She tried to hold back her smile as she laughed internally at the fact that she was enjoying this way of speaking more than she had imagined. She felt like she was on a movie set of a classic tale and was waiting for the director to yell "cut". She regained her composure as she was escorted by Kol through the beautifully landscaped grounds.

"Your home is stunning." Caroline said breaking the silence between them.

"Yes it is." He replied never the humble one. "Not nearly as stunning as you though." He turned and raised her hand to his lips. He kissed it as he had done last night but this time she could have sworn she saw a hint of lust in his eyes.

She swallowed hard as she smiled with her lips tightly closed. As if he sensed she was uncomfortable he smirked and motioned her to the corner of his property. She stood in awe of what she saw before her. It was the most beautiful field full of wild flowers as far as the eye could see. All she could was smile ear to ear.

She noticed there was a small iron table with two chairs set up. He led her over to it and held her chair as she sat. The table had fruit and pastries set up as well as some kind of juice. He sat across from her just staring into her. She twisted in her seat as she reached for a pastry.

"So, you live here alone?" She asked putting a small piece of pastry in her mouth and grinning at the wonderful taste.

"Yes. My family and I have been separated for the past few decades." He answered as he watched her eat as if she was some fascinating creature he had just found.

"May I ask what happened? The last time we met you were all so close." She asked curiously.

"Well to sum things up, I have no interest in following behind my brother, Niklaus. I am my own man and I will live my own life." He answered and it was obvious she hit a sensitive subject.

"Rebekah? Elijah? Are they with your brother?" She asked making a note not to mention Finn as she knew from Elena he was daggered about a century after they turned. She was not that surprised he was a bit of a bore as a human.

"They are with Niklaus. They see no issue in being loyal to someone who's goal in life is to be more powerful than us all." He answered with a sigh.

Before she could ask another question he cut in "What happened to you that day?" he asked as his eyes grew wider with curiosity.

"She felt herself tense as she had not thought of what she would tell him. She put another piece of pastry into her mouth to buy herself another minute to think quickly.

She swallowed it down and spoke with a sweet smile "Well, you attacked me. What do you think happened?" she figured she should see what he thought had happened and go with that. She could only hope he did not see her disappear.

"Again, my darling, I do apologize for that. It was the blood, I had no control over it. I remember I fed from you and dropped you to the ground before I rushed towards another woman coming from her hut. When I turned back around you were gone. I honestly figured you had crawled off into the woods to die." He told her and she could not help but see a hint of hurt in his eyes while talking about that day. Maybe he has not yet lost humanity she thought.

"Yes, that is what happened. Only I did not die. I was saved and a shortly after I was turned." She told him before turning her attention to a large golden apple that she had been eyeing since she had sat down.

"Who turned you"? He casually asked as he too had now picked up an apple. He was twirling it in his hand as he cocked his head to the side with his wicked grin plastered across his face.

"I am not sure. Whoever it was just left me." She answered hoping to change the subject.

"Really? That is quite odd." He spoke more to himself than her.

She could not help but feel her chest drop as he looked at her as if he knew she was lying to him.

"So what have you been doing the past four centuries?" He asked his smile now gone as he glared at her.

"A little of this, a little of that. I honestly do not want to talk about it right now, if you don't mind." She frowned hoping he would take a hint. Luckily he did and he changed the subject.

She could not help but wonder about Klaus. She told herself to drop it but she had to know.

"Can I ask you a question?" She could not even look him in the eyes as she spoke.

"Of course, what is it?" He asked as he leaned in.

"You said that Niklaus told you to kill me that day. Why?" She asked as she kept her eyes down. She was afraid of what he would see in them. She herself was confused with what she felt.

She noticed Kol squirm a bit in his seat and look out into the field before turning back to her. He reached his hand out and took a finger to her chin pulling her face up to meet his eyes.

"My brother is a complicated man. He means well, most of the time but he does not understand how to care for anyone other than himself. He is not the man you may have thought he was. He is dangerous and I am afraid he will be coming here soon to try and tempt you to leave. Please, I beg of you, stay here. I do not expect anything of you and I can keep you safe. Niklaus will kill you the moment he is bored of you. You must not trust him." He told her as he used his most genuine voice he was capable of. He knew Niklaus truly was dangerous and that he did not deserve Caroline. Besides his brother was so focused on his curse he would not want her anyways.

He could not help but see the hurt in her eyes as she processed what he told her. Niklaus ordered her death that day. It was a lie but it was the only thing Kol had to keep her there with him and he was not quite ready to let her go. He could not help to admit she was not really his type but he was quite surprised how much he enjoyed her company. She was a breath of fresh air and he would not let her go so easily.

Caroline and Kol sat enjoying each other's company for another few moments before retreating into the house as rain started to come down. Caroline excused herself to her room as she was soaking wet and needed to change.

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

Kol entered his study, after leaving Caroline, for a drink when he noticed Klaus sitting on his couch with his feet propped up.

"I warned you not to test me brother!" Klaus sneered.

"Yes, I believe you did. What of it?" Kol countered as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Klaus jumped from the couch and lunged at Kol holding him by the throat against the wall near a large fireplace. He held him with one hand while his other grabbed a larger poker and placed the tip in the fire.

"What do you want with her?" Klaus growled.

"Nothing more than companionship. Why do you care?" Kol replied.

"Companionship? As if you were capable of being friends with her." Klaus laughed still holding the poker to the flames.

"You're probably right, but I do enjoy her and she seems to enjoy me as well. I am certain it will not take long till she is willingly in my bed…calling out my name." Kol whispered the last part as his lips twisted up into a sinister grin.

Klaus growled louder and thrust the poker into his brother's chest above his heart. He enjoyed his brother's screams as he continued to twist the red hot poker into the wound. Klaus threw his brother across the room and left him to his endure the agony alone.

He needed to find Caroline and get her out of here. He asked a few servants where she had gone after changing and finally found her outside on her knees. It appeared as if she was looking for something.

"Have you lost something, sweatheart?" he asked causing her to jump. He noticed her breathing became rapid. He had scared her and he genuinely felt bad for that. He pushed the feelings away as he could not let her make him feel such things.

"What is to you?" she snapped and continued to look through the grass.

"Can I help you with your search?" He asked with a smile.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked as she stood folding her arms across her chest and popping her hip to the side. She glared at him waiting for his answer.

"It seems you lost something or maybe you just wanted a better view of the earth but if it is something you lost I can be of help, love." He smirked.

"I lost a ring the other night. It is very important to me." She answered as she walked to another part of the yard continuing to look around.

"So tell me, what is so special about this ring?" He asked curiously.

"That is none of your business." She replied not turning to face him.

He knew she was angry with him about what had happened at the auction but was surprised how she held her ground so well. Most girls would cave as soon as he turned on his charm but not her. He let out a chuckle as he watched her stand tall trying to ignore him. That was something no one had ever done to him. Not since becoming a vampire anyway.

He continued to watch her as he let himself drift into the memory of her as a human. She was just as beautiful then as she is now. He was a fool to be caught up with Tatia, how had he not seen Caroline was far better a match for him. Had only he met her sooner than he had. She was only there a short while before they were turned, had she been there longer who knew what could have been.

"Argh!" Caroline yelled causing Klaus to leave his thoughts in the past and focus on getting her out of this place.

"You should not be here with Kol. I can have my men take you anywhere you would like to go. I will even order them to stay with you for protection." He offered. As much as he wanted to get to know her the timing could not be worse. He was close to breaking his curse and he could not get distracted now. He would send someone to keep an eye on her at all times, keeping her safe. Maybe in a year, or even a century he will be ready to show her everything he has to offer. But not now, now he needed to remain focused.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" She snapped.

"You do not have to go with me but please let me have a trusted friend of mine escort you someplace safe." He demanded.

She just looked at him not surprised that he would try to order her around. She was all too familiar with that Klaus.

"I already am safe, here." She replied before turning back to focus on the grass.

"I will not leave you here alone with my brother!" he hissed. His face was hard and his eyes now black.

She looked at him and squared her chin before she scoffed and continued back to looking through the grass.

He was shocked that she was so stubborn. She should be scared, terrified, begging for him to calm down and not hurt her but instead she just scoffs at him. He shook his head as he found her so perplexing.

"Fine!" he yelled but as he turned to leave as he notice her look up at him and thought he saw her eyes flicker with hurt. It was gone as soon as he saw it but now it was clear what he needed to do.

"Caroline, I.." he began.

"Oh, look at that, you know my name. I guess you remember me after all!" She spat.

"Of course I remember you, how could I forget you. I had to appear indifferent towards you as I did not want anyone coming after you thinking they could get to me by doing so. It was for your own safety. I had every intention of getting you away from Jonathan but Kol fooled me. He only saved you to get back at me." He said frowning.

"Right, well whatever sibling rivalry you guys having going, on keep me out of it. I am staying here, with Kol. So deal with it!" She said just as she found her ring. "Finally!" she whispered as she placed the ring back on her finger. Her face lighting up as she sighed a breath of relief.

"Caroline, it's not safe here." He told her again.

"I'll take my chances" she said as she took John's ring off and flung it at Klaus before walking back into the house.

Klaus looked at the ring and was shocked that she had been looking for her own daylight ring. When he saw her outside looking through the grass he noticed Jonathan's large ring on her thumb but the fact that she had her own was not common. That is not something many vampires can happen attain without a powerful witch. What had she done the past four hundred years he wondered. He had questions and he needed her to answer them.

Klaus let out a growl of frustration as he stormed into the house and into his brother's study.

"Well dear brother, I see you have yet to leave my lovely home. Please feel free to see yourself out at any time." Kol said as he rested on the couch drinking his whiskey.

"Actually, I have had a change of plans. I will be staying here for the time being. I will not leave you alone with her and I will convince her to leave here soon enough." Klaus said as he poured himself a drink and sat on a large leather chair in front of the fire.

"So you really think she will leave here, to do what? Go live with you?" Kol chuckled.

"No, that is not what I want. I just want her away from you and safe." Klaus replied glaring at his brother. Part of him could not deny what he truly wanted but he had to fight it and stay focused on his damn curse. He would have her someday though, he was certain of that.

"Well then, since I am not willing to let her go and if you truly care for her I know you will not compel her to leave, so it appears we have found ourselves in a predicament, brother." Kol said examining his Klaus for any clues of how he really felt for Caroline.

"It appears so." Klaus answered.

Kol stood up from the couch and walked to the bar to refill his drink. He turned towards Klaus and held up his cup with smirk "Let the games begin"

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I adore Kol but I am a 100% Klaroline fan so do not worry. I can't help myself as I LOVE jealous Klaus. He's just so yummy. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. I leave for a week vacation on Friday and so this week I have a lot to do to prepare for that but I do want to try and put up at least two more chapters before I leave so please review because seriously every time I read your kind reviews I find myself walking back to my computer and working on a new chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who reviewed and alerted/favorited last chapter. I was not planning on updating till thursday but you all inspired me and so here you go chapter 7, I hope you enjoy. this chapter is a big turning point in the story. So I hope you all like it and remember I love reading your kind reviews so please keep them coming:) You all are amazing!**

* * *

Caroline was thrilled to have her ring back where it belonged. She twirled it around her finger as she walked back to her room. She was annoyed to say the least that Klaus had come back and dared to speak to her. What did he think, she was just going to be happy to see him after the way he treated her at the auction not to mention him telling Kol to kill her. She felt anger run through her as she stopped. No, I'm not going to play his games, I'm not going to let him be all charming and sweet as if nothing happened" she said to herself.

There must be lots of great guys around here that would love to court her. She smiled to herself as she continued walking. The guys back home would take her to dinner and sometimes a movie and then bam, what do they expect, to at least round second base the first night. She grew frustrated thinking about it but the idea of a man courting her, truly wanting to get to know her and respecting her was enough to make her beam with excitement.

She sat in her room looking through all the beautiful gowns when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said as she began putting the dresses away.

"Sorry to disturb you my lady, dinner is being served." The girl said and quickly turned to leave the room.

Caroline climbed down from her bed and made her way into the dining room. It was a large room with a rustic wooden table in the center that could fit ten. She had thought Kol would have a much larger table until she remembered all the other rooms the castle offered and figured he probably has larger dining rooms as well.

"Good afternoon, Caroline." Kol said as he stood to greet her. She smiled and walked over to the chair that he was now holding out for her. He sat at the head of the table with her right to his side.

"Thank you" She said.

Just as Kol was about to speak Klaus entered the room, he walked past Caroline and sat across the table from his brother. She was relieved he had sat so far from her.

"Hello again, sweetheart" Klaus said with a grin.

Caroline gave him a fake smile and a glare before turning back to Kol. Klaus was not pleased with that but found her adorable when she acted so tough.

"So Caroline, I do hope you are hungry. I know I was not the most gracious host when you were locked in my dungeon so I fully intended to make up for that now." Kol told her as he looked at his brother and lifted his eyebrows. Klaus just tilted his head as though he came upon some new idea before he turned to Caroline.

"So, the dungeon? That must have been very scary for you. I know Kol has never had much luck with the women but now I can see why." He grinned.

"Well, I am over it and I forgive him. He didn't know it was me the guards had locked up." She replied as she gave a caring look at kol and reached out to rest her hand on his for just a moment. She could not help but notice how quickly Klaus' face changed. He looked as though he wanted to rip Kols' head off.

She could not help but fight a smile seeing him look so…jealous. She removed her hand as Kol began to speak.

"Thank you darling, I appreciate that more than you know." Kol told her.

"So you forgive Kol for locking you up and auctioning you off to a beast of a man, who had only unpure plans on what to do with you, yet you cannot forgive me for failing at rescuing you." Klaus said seriously, his eyes locked with Caroline's. But before she could answer he continued.

"Not to mention he tried to kill you when you were human. So tell me, how can you forgive him so easily?"

Kol quickly jumped in as he was not ready for them to speak of the past "Let's eat shall we."

Kol nodded to a servant standing by the doorway and the man walked out only to return a moment later with two young women. Caroline realized what was happening and her mouth dropped.

The first woman had long black hair and looked to be in her mid-twenties. She walked straight to Klaus and he quickly reached out and pulled her to his lap. Caroline let out a gasp that caused Klaus to turn and look at her. She had not noticed the other woman was standing between her and Kol and looked about the same age as the first girl. She was tall and had short red hair.

As she and Klaus continued to stare at each other, both lost in the other's eyes she was pulled quickly from her trance as Kol spoke.

"I thought we could share darling." Kol said as he eyed the girl in front of him and began licking his lips. She felt sick. What could she do? They were too powerful to stop and she knew even if she did these women would unlikely meet the same fate at a later time.

Kol grabbed the girl's wrist and placed it in front of Caroline before focusing his attention on his meal. He grabbed her other wrist and began drinking. Caroline tried to block out the intense aroma filling her senses but she had not had blood in a while and it was becoming too much to bear.

She turned back to look at Klaus expecting to find him feasting on his girl as well. She was shocked when she noticed he was still staring at her. He tipped his head to the side and furrowed his brow as if he was trying to read her mind.

"You must be hungry, darling. Is she not your type? Would you prefer the other?" Kol asked as he noticed her not partaking in the meal.

He was right, she was starving, besides a small glass of blood in the dungeon two days prior she had not fed since before she ran into Elijah at the bar. The blood was dripping from the girl's wrist where Kol had bit into her. Caroline felt her head start to spin as she tried to control herself. She had been hungry before but this was different. She felt sick as if she were dying. She wanted to scream out for help but all she could do was maintain her composure and restraint. She needed to feed and could not control herself from draining these poor girls completely. She would not be able to live with the guilt if she killed anyone again.

"I'm…I'm not hungry." She answered quickly as she ran from the room. She continued running until she was outside and far from the house.

She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. She felt sick as she sat on the ground pulling her knees to her chest. It was all too clear, she was living with monsters. Yes, she was a monster herself but she did not feed on humans. She would not let herself become one of them. She had seen them in the future with no humanity and it scared her to think that could be her. There would be no blood banks to rob for at least a few more centuries. She would have to hunt for some poor little animal to feed on. The thought disgusted her but she would do whatever she needed to do to hold on to her humanity.

Her head was pounding and she felt as though the ground was spinning. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the hunger. She felt her body beginning to rock and as she was losing the battle her rocking became more erratic. She pleaded with her mind to make it stop but her body was acting on its own. It wanted to run into the house and drain both of those women of their delicious contents. She could not sit still and was positive it would be only seconds before she was doing exactly what would kill her humanity.

As if she was dreaming she felt strong warm arms grip around her from behind. She heard a sweet whisper in her ear, calming her.

"sssshhhh. You're ok, love." He whispered as he was now sitting behind her tightly holding her in his arms.

She felt her body slow down and begin relaxing.

"sssshhh, trust me. It's going to be ok." He whispered again. His words were music to her ears as her body finally calmed and she let her head fall back into his chest. Her breathing was calming but the tears would not stop. She cursed herself for letting him see her so weak.

She had been so focused on controlling her urges she had not heard him follow her out.

They sat quietly for over an hour. He just held her as she cried for the first half as she was finally mourning all that she had lost. The safety of all she had was now gone. She had been on the run waiting to return to Mystic Falls and now here she was in a place she did not know. A place that had none of the things she depended on to live the life she chose.

After she was done crying she just sat there in his arms. He had loosened them from her but never removed them. He himself loving the feeling he got when he held her. He felt at peace with her and it took him back to the day she had comforted him. The only time in his long life anyone had ever truly comforted him and now he was able to repay her. It was something he had never felt before. He had never held anyone to comfort them not even Rebekah.

After almost an hour Klaus broke the silence.

"You do not feed from humans." Klaus stated more than asked.

"No." Was all she could say. Her body was drained and her mind felt dead. She was still starving and could barely move.

"May I ask why?" He asked as he seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

"I refuse to let go of who I am. Who I was when I was human." She answered, never lifting her head from his chest as she stared out into the field.

"You only eat animals, I presume?" He asked trying to hide his disgust.

"No, yuck." She let slip as she realized what else would she eat in this time. No blood bags you idiot she thought to herself.

"You were turned four hundred years ago. How have you made it this long without feeding from humans?" He asked his face twisted in confusion.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it now." She whispered as she let out a loud sigh.

They sat silently a few moments more till she finally tried to stand. She lost her balance and fell back just as his large hands caught her around the waist. He let out a small smile as he grabbed her up off the ground and carried her back inside. He took her straight to her room and laid her in her bed.

"I will be right back" He said as he quickly left the room.

Before she could give it much thought he had already returned. He was holding a large goblet and brought it quickly to her.

"Please, drink love." He said as he handed it to her, his eyes full of concern. "It is human but it was given by choice not by compulsion, I promise you."

She looked down at the glass and back at him. She knew she needed to drink but could not stand the thought of it coming from some poor compelled girl.

"Do you trust me, Caroline?" He asked as she looked up from the goblet.

She was so torn. She knew she wanted to trust him when he had held her just as she had held him so long ago but this was the villain.

"No" She said it before she could fully process what she was saying. It just slipped out and she instantly felt horrible as she saw the hurt in his face. He sat the goblet down next to her bed and turned to leave.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I hope that one day I can prove myself to you." He whispered so quietly she barely caught it just as he disappeared into the hall.

She wanted to cry again as she picked up the goblet and quickly chugged it down. As soon as the blood slid down her throat she felt her entire body become whole again. Everything felt just as it should. She would have to start hunting for animals and hopefully she could find some that tasted as close to human blood as possible. She thought about asking Kol to send his men to hunt for her but did not want to burden anyone with her lifestyle choice.

As she sat up on her bed she heard a knock on her door and watched it slowly open.

"May I come in?" Kol asked

"Of course, it is your house after all" She answered trying to put on a smile.

"Please, this is your home as well now. Which is what I am here to speak to you about. I would like to request the honor of presenting you to all of society by hosting a ball in two night's time." Kol said as he watched her facial expression change suddenly.

"A ball?" She asked a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes, I have been asking around and I have yet to find anyone that has heard of you. It is time you enter our world of the elite. Please allow me the honor of introducing you to the most powerful vampires around as well as a few humans that we like to think are worth letting live." He smiled as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She replied.

"Great, I will send up the dressmaker in the morning to help with a gown. You will be the most beautiful girl there, I assure you." Kol turned and walked away feeling very proud of himself.

She decided a ball is exactly what she needed to move on from her old life. She looked forward to meeting other vampires and having a close friendship with originals was going to make it that much better, not to mention safer.

She walked over to her window and glanced out at the forest. She noticed a deer running by some trees and decided she might as well start her new diet tonight. She left her room and walked out into the night towards the forest.

She walked in just deep enough to where she could no longer see Kol's castle and hid by a tree waiting for her chance. She found the deer and waited for it to walk by and when it did she pounced. She jumped on top of it and tried to snap its neck but the deer kicked violently and she lost her grip. She held tight to its waist as it fought against her. She pulled it close and noticed the fear in its eyes. She instantly let go and let it run away. She couldn't do it. What kind of vampire was she.

She decided to go for something smaller a bunny perhaps. She walked around looking for a rabbit with no luck. "Oh come on. Give me a break, please." She moaned. "Please just throw me a bunny already. I've dealt with enough lately haven't I" she was talking to herself when she heard someone laughing.

She turned around and saw something flying at her. Her instincts were quick as she reached out and caught it. She looked in her hands and saw a giant white rabbit. She was shocked, she looked up to where the laughter had come from and saw Klaus walking towards her.

"You had some trouble with the deer, I noticed love" He snickered. She sighed loudly which caused him to pull on a straight face. She threw the rabbit back at him and turned to leave.

"Oh come now sweetheart, you have to eat. Please" He insisted.

She stopped and turned to glare at him.

"Why are you doing this? Guilt? Because I do not want anything from you!" She hissed.

"I have already apologized for the other night. Why can you not forgive me." He asked stepping closer to her.

"I don't forgive that easily." She answered as she took a few steps back.

"Really! I thought differently as you were so quick to forgive Kol!" He yelled as he was frustrated with her stubbornness. He had seen her so vulnerable in his arms just hours ago and now all her walls are back up.

"Kol did not want to kill me. I was nothing but kind to you." She yelled back at him.

"I must be confused. Kol bragged of how he drained you when you were human." He said as he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Because you told him to!" She screamed "How could you, I thought…I mean I hoped we were at least friends after Henrick…forget it! You are a monster and I have no interest in being friends with a man that could so easily kill someone who had only ever tried to help them!"

"What are you talking about?" He said as he calmed himself down and took a few more steps towards her. "I would never hurt you, I couldn't"

"Ya, so you order your brother to do it for you." She let out a sigh as a tear ran down her face. She quickly turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. He took both his hand and cupped her face, wiping her stray tear away with his thumb.

"Caroline, I do not know what lies Kol has filled your head with but I swear to you, I never told him to hurt you. I never even spoke to him about you. Before the night in the caves you were nothing more than a pretty stranger staying in our village. But that night, oh that night you became something else. You saved me from myself. I felt something more for you, more than I ever felt for anyone in my entire existence." He noticed her eyes looking at the ground and pulled her chin back up still cupping her face. "Look at me, in the last four hundred years I have yet to find a single person who could even come close to making me feel the way you did that night. I did not even know you but when I woke that morning at sunrise and looked upon you sleeping so soundly against my back, I knew then that I would forever work to be the man you deserved."

"Klaus, I-" she started as she tried to shake her head free of his grasp.

"Please love, understand what I am saying. I need you to know I never told him to hurt you. I told you to leave as I wanted you safe and when he told us what he had done, I went to look for you. I wanted to give you a proper burial. I felt dead inside as you were the hope I saw for the future and he killed you. Your body was gone and I assumed the worst. I should have looked harder for. I have never once forgotten you and no matter how hard you try to push me away I will never give up on you."

She now was looking straight in his eyes as another tear fell. She wanted to kiss him more than anything but knew she couldn't. He was Klaus, she had to keep reminding herself of that. She could not give in to him.

She relaxed herself, letting her eyes drop from his and her face lean into his hands. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe he could be a good man.

"I believe you." She whispered as she looked into his eyes once more.

"Caroline, thank you. I am so sorry I did not try harder to find you. If I knew you had been out in this world all this time, I would have torn it apart to find you, love." He said as his eyes lit with sadness.

Things were beginning to get too tense between them, to intimate. She had to get out of here before she did something she was not ready for.

"I have to go." She said as she pulled herself free of him and began walking back. She was relieved that he was not following her.

She walked through the castle towards her room as she heard giggling. She stopped in front of a large door the noise was coming from and opened it slightly. Inside she saw Kol and two human girls. He was feeding from them as well as doing other things she wished she could be compelled to forget.

She was angry at him for lying to her but could not help feel sorry for him. He was alone in this giant castle. His family and he were barely on speaking terms. She could not help but want to save him from being the ass he is in the future. She was standing there lost in thought when Kol noticed her.

"Would you care to join us, darling? He asked smiling ear to ear.

"No, I would like to speak to you though. Now, actually." She replied as she walked into the room and ordered the girls out.

"I must apologize. It was not what it looked like." He told her as he sat up off the couch and adjusted his pants as he went to gather his shirt.

"It is none of my business what you do with the ladies" She replied.

"I do hope you are not jealous. I was honestly thinking of you the whole time. That is why they were both blonde" He snickered.

"Stop it. Why do you do that? Always have to be such an ass." She yelled.

"Oh my, someone has a sharp tongue. Well, why don't we finish this discussion tomorrow. We have a ball to prepare for after all." He said as he poured himself a drink.

"I know you lied to me about Klaus." She told him as his eye grew wider.

"Yes, I knew that would come back to bite me quickly. It was however necessary to keep you here. I do apologize though. I also was very serious when I told you I never meant to harm you that day. The bloodlust was just too much for me. I am truly sorry." He told her as he walked back to the couch and sat.

"I forgave you already and I forgive you for lying to me." She said as she herself sat in another chair. "Do you want to know why?"

"Please tell" He said as he lifted his drink at her.

"I remember you when you were human. You were kind and you were caring. You loved your family as they loved you. You should not be here alone. You deserve to be loved. You are better than all this." She told him as she leaned into the direction he was sitting.

He was stunned. No one had ever said such things to him. No one ever cared enough for him.

"Why do you care what happens to me? Huh, you expect me to believe you do? I am no fool." He hissed as he turned his face from her.

"No, you are not a fool. But if you continue in your ways you will be and you will lose everything you hold dear. Please-" She said as he interrupted her.

"What do you expect from me? Huh, I saw how you were disgusted with the idea of feeding from humans. You want to put me on some bloody animal diet?" He yelled at her as he stood.

"Of course not, that does not mean you have to kill. You are the man that you are and I am not trying to change you. I just want to show you that if you let someone in, really let them in, let them see the real Kol that I once knew you might be surprised at what that will do for you." She said as she walked over to where he stood.

"I forgive you, Kol" she said as she embraced him in a hug. She should feel awkward and scared but she didn't, she felt in her place. As if this was where she was always meant to be.

"You pity me?" He said as he pulled away "I want pity from no one!" He spat.

"No, I do not pity you. I feel sadness for you. You deserve more than all this. Please, just let me in. I just want to be a friend. That's all." She said with a smile as she walked out.

He stood in the middle of the room stunned but could not hide a small smile. She was unique and he was lucky he had her in his life again.

She walked back to her room feeling good about herself. Maybe Elijah had a good reason to send her back. She entered her room and sat on the bed thinking how good she felt. She felt needed and it had been too long since she felt that way. She curled up in her bed and for the first time in since she could remember she looked forward to the next day.

**Thanks s so much for reading. Please tell me what you think and what you are hoping is to come next. I get giddy when I read your reviews. I have then next 4-5 chapters planned out and I am very excited for whats to come:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to you all. You guys are amazing thanks for the reviews and alerts! I just got home from vacation and wanted to get this written right away for all of you. It is shorter that I normally do but it sets the stage for the next chapter witch I will be much longer as I prefer. I love to read nice long chapters myself. Please let me know what you think by reviewing it means a lot to me.**

Caroline spent the next morning with a wonderful dressmaker to get her fitted for her dress. She had chosen the most stunning ball gown she had ever imagined and was excited to see it ready for the ball the following night. She came down stairs early in the afternoon choosing to skip breakfast as she did not want to ruin her good mood.

"Hello, sweetheart. How is your day?" Klaus asked as she walked into the kitchen. She was starving and was not looking forward to an afternoon of hunting but she needed more blood right away.

"I am fine, how about yourself?" She asked as she walked out of the room trying to avoid his eyes. Something about him made her body shiver and it was a feeling she did not know if she could control. It was in her best interest to stay far away from him till she had time to figure it out.

"I have something for you, love." He told her as he pulled out a large container from behind him. "It is deer blood not human and should be enough to satisfy your craving. When you are in need for more please let me know. A lady should not be in the forest hunting for her meal. That is what men are for and I would be honored to be that man for you."

She glared at him with her arms crossed trying not to smile. She could not let him see the effect he had on her. "Thank you, I appreciate it." She grabbed the container and quickly left the room. She could not help but notice the smirk on his face. She was certain he knew he was getting to her and it irritated her more than it should.

She made her way back to her room and drank most of the blood. More than she thought she would ever drink, she did not realize how hungry she truly was. She was grateful he had gotten it for her but was worried if she continued these interactions with him she would give into him. She could never let that happen. She knew what he was like as a human but also what his true nature was in the future. She could never be with him. She was not sure if he even really wanted her or simply a game he was playing as it seemed there was not much else to do around here. She would not let him use her as other guys have.

She needed to find a hobby. Something to occupy her time and keep her mind off of him. If this was her new home she needed to get comfortable and find out what other young women did with their time.

It was late afternoon when she noticed more people entering the castle. They were there for the ball that was to be held tomorrow evening. She walked around the ballroom watching and listening to the servants as they cleaned and sat up an area for a buffet. It was a beautiful room and she could not help but feel excited at what it would be like to dance with the handsome gentlemen who she hoped would be interested in her. She was dying to be courted by some sweet young lad preferably one who could show her all this world has to offer. She could not help but feel a ting of guilt at the thought.

Klaus had offered to show her the world in the future but he was her enemy. She shook her head trying to push him out of her mind just as she heard Klaus' voice from the front room.

"Hello dear sister." Klaus said as he smiled at Rebekah. Caroline was shocked as she entered the room to find Kol and Klaus standing in front of Rebekah and Elijah.

They did not see her yet as Rebekah walked up to Klaus and slapped him across the face.

"Do you not know how worried we were for you?" She yelled "You ran out so quickly and now we find you here as if nothing happened! I shall rip you apart, Nik!"

Caroline turned to leave as she felt uncomfortable intruding on their family business but it was too late.

"Caroline?" Rebekah whispered "Is that… Caroline?"

Caroline turned and smiled slightly as she walked towards them. She noticed the shock on Rebekah's face and the suspicion in Elijah's.

"Hello, Rebekah. How have you been?" Caroline asked her smile growing.

"Oh my, Caroline! What happened to you? How is this possible? I thought you were dead? When did you arrive?" Rebekah asked as she hugged Caroline tightly.

Rebekah and Caroline both could not help feel relieved to have not only a friend around but also another female. Rebekah was tired of it always being her and her brothers. She looked at Caroline with nothing but love for her old friend. Caroline also felt relief Rebekah appeared to still like her unlike future Rebekah.

Caroline looked over Rebekah's shoulder as the hugged her and saw Klaus staring at her with his head tilted as if in thought. He smiled at her sweetly and she could not help but return a small smile. He looked happy and she desperately wanted to think she was the reason why no matter how wrong she knew it was.

"Come, we have much to discuss. Not to mention I am told there will be a ball, I assume will be in your honor, tomorrow evening." Rebekah said as she left the room with Caroline following.

Caroline followed Rebekah to a large room decorated in flowers and many shades of pink. Obviously it was a room for Rebekah, Caroline was surprised Kol would have room for his sister here.

A few of the servants brought in four large trunks that they opened and began filling the closet with.

"How long are you staying here?" Caroline asked as the amount of items the servants unpacked from the trunks was more than she had at her closet at home.

"Until Nik is prepared to return with us. Elijah and I do not trust him here alone with Kol for too long. Although now I understand why he never returned home." Rebekah replied giving Caroline a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked.

"I still remember the look on Nik's face when Kol told him he killed you. I thought Nik was going to rip him apart. He just stood there in shock and then ran off in the direction Kol had come from. It was hours later that he returned. I knew he went looking for you and by the look on his face when he returned it was obvious how much he had cared for you. Nik never really took any interest in the girls in the village besides Tatia but he was aware that she would never stop seeing Elijah. Ugh, I hated her!" Rebekah rolled her eyes and squared her jaw at the memories of Tatia and her brothers but then continued "I am not sure what happened but after we buried Henrik the morning after the attack Nik seemed to not even notice Tatia. She kept trying to console him but he just pushed her off. I had a hard time holding back my laughter to be honest. I watched him as he kept looking around but I did not know what or who he was looking for till he approached me later at home and asked about where you were. I was so excited at the idea of my new friend and my favorite brother courting. Unfortunately it was not long after that mother and father turned us." Rebekah looked down at the ground as sadness overcame her.

Caroline reached out to hug her "Its ok. I am sorry I was not there. I wanted to give you and your family time to grieve. I am afraid there would have been nothing I could have done to help you all even if I would have been."

Rebekah slowly pulled away and smiled softly "I am glad you were not there, I so happy you survived. I just don't understand how?"

"When Kol attacked me I managed get away. I was turned shortly after. I really don't like talking about it to be honest." Caroline told her as she really did not want to talk about it again but knew by the look Elijah had on his face earlier she would be having this conversation again soon.

"Your right!" Rebekah stated as she began perky up. "Let's talk of happier things such as the way my brother looks at you. He has not looked at any woman that way, ever. Please tell me you will be leaving with us after the ball."

Caroline was a bit suprised and could not hide her confusion. If she left with them, what would become of Kol? He would for sure turn into the monster he was in the future.

"I am not sure yet. I will let you know when you all prepare to leave. Kol has been nice to me and I do not want to leave him here alone." Caroline told her.

"You truly are kind but Kol brought this on himself. He refuses to help Nik and unless he accepts what Nik desires to do he is not welcome in our home." Rebekah told her as she brushed her long blonde hair. "I have to admit I also noticed the look Kol gave you when you entered the room. Is there something I should know about?"

Caroline laughed nervously "Of course not, I am just trying to be his friend but that has proven more difficult than I realized it would be."

"His friend, are you mad? Rebekah laughed at this "Well, as much as I appreciate someone trying to be kind to my brother I wish you luck in that one. Promise me though, you will not let you guard down as he can be quite charming and if he were to take your body, I am afraid Nik may never want your heart."

Caroline winced at the thought. She would never sleep with Kol not just because she was not attracted to him that way but she would never do that to Klaus. She would never be like Tatia or Katherine. She was however very aware that Kol was quite charming and could be very deceptive she would need to be on guard till she knew for sure he could be trusted.

"Don't worry I will never let that happen." Caroline replied as Rebekah opened a smaller trunk that caused Caroline's eyes to go wide.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked as her eyes looked upon the contents of the trunk. Diamonds and pearls set in broaches, rings, earring and necklaces. They were the most beautiful things Caroline had ever seen and she could not help but smile.

"Wow, you are so lucky to own all of these." Caroline said through her glazed over eyes.

Rebekah just laughed and carelessly took out a diamond broach and clipped it in her hair.

"Yes I am quite fortunate." She smiled.

"Quite spoiled, I would say." A voice spoke from the doorway.

They turned to see who had spoken and found Klaus leaning in the doorframe. Caroline could not help but wonder how long he had been there.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and continued to fix her hair. Caroline turned away as Klaus was staring at her and she could not help the blood rush to her cheeks.

"What do you need Nik? Can you not see we are busy?" Rebekah asked annoyance obvious.

"Dinner will be served soon and I just wanted to make sure my favorite sister was no longer harboring any bad feelings for me. Do not want to find you slipped vervain in my wine again." He answered wincing at the memory.

"Oh Nik, you deserved it. I truly like that young man and you killed him with no regard for my feelings!" She hissed.

"He was a servant and was only using you in hopes to discover our secrets." He told her.

"Fine, I am over that it is in the past and now that Caroline is here I forgive you for running out the way you did the other night. I would not want her to think low of me" Rebekah laughed as she looked at Caroline who knew she was joking. Caroline enjoyed having Rebekah as a friend and looked forward to them bonding further.

"Well then, ladies." Klaus said waving them towards the door for dinner. Rebekah walked out first and as Caroline followed Klaus brushed his hand over hers. She felt her breath catch and looked up to meet his eyes. The exchange was quick as she moved herself passed him she tried to pull herself back together. Damn him she thought.

When they entered the dining room Elijah stood and approached her.

"Caroline, a pleasure to see you again. My brothers were just filling me in on what has been going on. I am relieved to see you escaped Kol's wrath that horrible day. I hope that he has been making up for it. Unfortunately the first few days after being turned we all acted in ways we wish to forget." He told her.

Caroline smiled as he pulled out a seat for her "I understand and I have forgiven him." She said as she sat smiling at Kol.

Caroline sat next to Rebekah while Kol and Klaus sat at each end of the table. Elijah took his seat across from her. Caroline was relieved when dinner was served and it was real food. She let out a small sigh of relief and noticed from the corner of her eye the knowing grin on Klaus' face.

Everyone spoke kindly as if they ate dinner together every evening. Caroline repeatedly caught Kol staring at her with what looked like hunger and lust in his eyes. She squirmed in her seat as he kinked an eyebrow at her. She would not give up on him though. She would not stop trying to help him let his walls down with her and she was desperate to see him behave as he did as a human. Klaus glared at Kol with nothing but hatred as he noticed the looks Kol gave Caroline.

After dinner everyone excused themselves to Kol's study and Rebekah took Caroline's hand to lead her in with them but she quickly found Klaus in front of them.

"Excuse my Rebekah but I would like to take Caroline for a walk of the grounds as sunset will be approaching soon and I believe she would enjoy seeing it greatly." Klaus said eyeing Caroline.

"If that is what Caroline wants." Rebekah replied turning to Caroline to wait for her response.

"That would be fine." Caroline answered.

Rebekah continued on to the study as Klaus took Caroline's hand and walked with her towards the main front door. Caroline turned as she saw four human girls enter the study. She understood instantly what was about to happen and found herself thankful Klaus cared enough to know she would not be comfortable there.

"Thank you." She said as they sat on a bench outside.

"It is my pleasure. If I may be honest, I normally would never miss out on dessert, but for you I find myself...doing a lot of things out of character." He said as he looked up at the sunset.

"Well, I truly appreciate all you have done for me." She said as she looked at their hands that were still linked together.

Klaus looked over at her and smiled as he took their joined hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on hers and then slowly released it.

She knew Klaus was always kind to her back in her time but this was different. She wanted to believe all the bad he had done to her and her friends was not who he truly was, at least not yet.

The sky was dark and Caroline began to stand "I should be getting some sleep, it will be an interesting evening tomorrow." She told to him.

Klaus stood as well "Save me a dance." he stated more than asked. He was as confident as he was in the future and she liked that.

"Possibly" She teased with a smile before heading back to her room.

**Ok so this was a bit shorter than I normally like but I wanted to end here as the Ball will be next chapter and I am very excited for what I have planned. So please review and let me know what you think. I will try to update by end of week but as always more reviews equals not only lots of love for you all but also faster updates next chapter will be much longer also.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I posted a chapter yesterday and because of all your wonderful reviews I am posting a new one today. This chapter is for all my lovely readers. This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like it as much as I do. Thank you so much for the great reviews. You all are so sweet. I continue writing this for all of you so please take the moment to review. Seriously they drive me to update. Enough of my rambling hope you enjoy!**

"Rebekah, we need to talk." Elijah said as he entered Rebekah's room. She was finishing getting prepared for the ball. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with her hair pinned up in a bun.

"What is it brother?" She asked as she sat in front of her vanity.

"I am worried about Caroline. It seems Kol has taken an interest in her and as we know all too well that never turns out well. Normally I would not get involved but it is obvious Niklaus also has feelings for her and I will not let anything else separate our family." He told her.

She walked over to him and smiled "Elijah do not be so cynical. I trust that Caroline will not play our dear brothers for fools. "

"We shall see but if anything happens to prove otherwise she will have to go" Elijah stated as he walked out of her room.

Rebekah could not help but fear what her brother meant by "have to go". How dare he threaten Caroline when he was the one that broke up their family all those years ago because of Tatia. She considered Caroline a friend and would do everything in her power to protect her and hope that Caroline and Klaus ended up together for good.

Her brother had been through so much in his life and all she wanted was for him to be truly happy. That was the reason she stood by his side as he searched for the doppelganger and moonstone. The way he looked at Caroline was something she had never seen on his face before. Caroline was meant for him if only she could see it.

Rebekah left her room and headed towards Kol's study.

"We need to have a word, brother." Rebekah told Kol as she entered.

Kol was standing by the fireplace enjoying a drink. He was looking forward to his guests' arrival soon. He was already dressed in what could only be described as a very expensive, perfectly tailored, men's suit for that time.

"What about, dear sister?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Caroline." She stated as she sat on a chair across from him. He turned and smiled.

"What about our sweet Caroline. I look forward to seeing her this evening." He told her.

"Why? I know Niklaus has feeling for her from when we were human but what I do not understand is why you do? "She asked.

"You cannot be serious Rebekah. Caroline is beautiful and strong, you know I love a girl with a sharp tongue. I think she is exactly what I need." He smirked.

"Yes, I am aware of her beauty but also your anger at Niklaus. I have no doubt you are doing this just to hurt him. Has our dear brother not suffered enough?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I am sick and tired of you and Elijah falling to his feet and worshipping the ground he walks on. Mikael was a monster to all of us and as much as I feel for him taking the extra beatings Niklaus got due to our mother acting as a strumpet, I will never submit to him! He is our brother, our equal and until he understands that I have no issue with making his life nothing but hell!" He hissed as he walked to the door to leave. He was angry and with guests beginning to arrive it was not the time for this conversation.

Rebekah reached out and grabbed his wrists pulling him around.

"Do not do anything stupid Kol!" Rebekah begged.

"Why? Are you afraid he will dagger me as he did Finn? Have you truly forgotten what our dear brother is capable of doing to us? Yet you follow him still." He asked calmly before turning and leaving.

The guests were arriving and filling the ballroom but Rebekah was too concerned with what Kol was planning. He could have any girl he wanted why must he go after the one girl Niklaus cared for. Rebekah made her way to Caroline's room and quietly knocked before entering.

"Oh Caroline, you look stunning!" Rebekah gushed.

"Me? Look at you Rebekah you look gorgeous! I am sure all of them men will be lining up for a dance with you." Caroline replied smiling at her friend.

"I could only dream." Rebekah said sadly.

"What do you mean? Any man would be lucky to have you." Caroline told her as she placed her arm on Rebekah's shoulder to comfort her.

"Let's just say most men are too afraid of my brothers to even approach me." She told Caroline.

"I am sorry." Caroline replied feeling the sadness flow through her. Of course men would be afraid to date the originals sister although in the future it did not seem to be a problem.

"I was in love once. His name was Alaric. It was a long time ago and after courting for many moons I finally told my brothers. They seemed to enjoy his company but one evening Niklaus found him in the arms of the village…well let's just say this woman was known for bringing pleasure to many men. Niklaus ripped both of their hearts out instantly. Since then word has spread about how much my brothers protect me." Rebekah had a single tear running down her cheek as she spoke.

"I am so sorry Rebekah. I am sure you will meet a man who truly deserves you and that your brother will see is worthy of your heart. Who knows maybe he is downstairs right now." Caroline smiled as they both walked to the door to head downstairs.

"I am sure Nik will be drooling when he sees you." Rebekah laughed causing Caroline to blush.

Caroline had to admit she was greatly looking forward to seeing Klaus dressed up in this time period as well as sharing a dance with him.

"Caroline, you look absolutely ravishing this evening" Kol told her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He gently took her hand and placed a sensual kiss upon it causing her to squirm a bit. She was quickly pulled from the moment as she felt eyes upon her. She looked past Kol and saw Klaus staring at her, his face twisted with jealousy that he seemed to not even try to hide.

Caroline walked towards the ballroom where Klaus was standing.

"Good evening sweetheart, if I may, you look simply angelic." Klaus told her as he kissed her hand as Kol did moments before. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon"

Caroline tried to hide her blushing but it was no use. He did things to her that she could not hide. "You do not look so bad yourself" She smiled as Klaus smirked at her teasing.

Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her into the enormous ballroom filled with dozens of perfectly dressed royals both vampires and humans.

Rebekah introduced her to everyone as "Lady Caroline" and as much as Caroline tried she was unable to remember all of the names of her new acquaintances.

Throughout the evening Kol would try to introduce her to some of his closer friends as his lady Caroline, she could not help but feel uncomfortable except when she noticed a few of the men eyeing her with looks of pure lust in their eyes. If them thinking she belonged to Kol, a feared original, maybe they would keep their distance.

Kol was the first to dance with her and she could not help but notice Klaus dancing with a beautiful tall redhead. Caroline tried not to stare but why would he dance with her she thought. He could do so much better, she is not even that pretty, Oh my god, I cannot be jealous she screamed to herself. Lost in thoughts she was pulled back to reality as Kol's hand dropped lower on her hips.

She quickly pulled his hands back up and glared at him.

"Oh come on Caroline, think of the fun we could have together." Kol whispered into her ear.

"I already told you Kol, I want to be your friend nothing more." She told him.

"Well, we shall see about that." He snickered.

"May I cut in?" Klaus asked saving her from Kol's wondering hands.

"I am afraid not brother." Kol stated twirling her in another direction.

Luckily Klaus reached out and snagged her around the waist causing Kol to sneer at him.

"You would not want to cause a scene, would you _brother_?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

Kol shot them both a look before reaching out and snagging another dancing partner from a young man who appeared to afraid to complain.

"Forgive my brothers lack of manners." Klaus said smiling at her.

"It is ok; I am becoming used to it if I may be honest." She laughed quietly.

Klaus grinned wider and pulled her closer.

"Is it wrong that I enjoy having you in my arms more than any other woman?" Klaus asked into her ear.

Caroline did not answer nor did she want to look into his face. She kept dancing looking over his shoulder. She noticed Rebekah in the corner alone. There was a handsome young man only a few feet away that obviously wished to approach her but Caroline could tell he was afraid. It did not help that Kol kept glaring in the poor boys direction. Poor Rebekah, Caroline thought, no wonder she treats boys as disposable in the future.

"Why will you and your brothers not allow your sister to find love? Caroline asked boldly causing Klaus to tense pulling back and look at her.

"My sister is young and naive in the ways of men." He said before pulling her back in.

"How do you expect her to grow and learn if she never has a chance? Not all men will hurt her you know." She told him.

Klaus sighed "She is my sister and I will not allow her to be hurt by anyone especially by some boy who will cause her nothing but heartache. I do not wish to speak of this any longer. It is no business of yours." He snapped.

Caroline pulled herself from his arms and glared at him "Rebekah is the closest I've ever had to a sister and so it is my business. You are foolish to think that you are actually doing her a favor! How could you keep something as special as love from her? Are you so blind that you cannot see she is hurting already? She is lonely and if you truly cared about her feelings you would allow her the pleasure of a man's affections." She hissed before turning on her heel and storming over to the corner where Rebekah stood.

Klaus watched as Caroline walked right up to the young man that had been stealing glances at Rebekah.

"May I ask your name?" Caroline asked him.

"Lewis, My lady" the man said with a slight bow.

"Well Lewis, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Lady Rebekah." Caroline said as she waved for Rebekah to come over.

Klaus was fuming and stormed over stepping between Lewis and Rebekah.

"Leave, now!" Klaus commanded to Lewis.

Lewis turned to leave but Caroline caught his arm.

"No! Please stay. I am sure Rebekah would love to share a dance with you." Rebekah looked longingly at Lewis but he was terrified staring at the ground as Klaus bore his eyes into him.

"It is ok Lewis, would you not like to ask Lady Rebekah for a dance?" Caroline asked ignoring Klaus' glare.

"Yes my lady but I do not wish to anger my lord Niklaus nor my lord Elijah." He answered.

Caroline turned around and saw Elijah standing directly behind her. She had not even heard him come over. He seemed confused by what was unfolding.

She turned back around to face Lewis. "If you were to share a dance and possibly a walk of the grounds with Lady Rebekah can you give your word that your intentions are pure?" She asked sweetly. The poor young lad even as a vampire was shaking with fear.

"Of course, My Lady Rebekah deserves nothing less." He answered smiling quickly at Rebekah who was blushing. He noticed Klaus' glare and quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

"Well then, have at it." Caroline said pulling Rebekah into his arms causing Klaus to reach out to grab Lewis. Caroline knew it was coming and thrust herself in the way.

"You will let them dance and whatever else they choose to do. Rebekah is a big girl and unless she asks for your help you need to stay out of her personal life!" Caroline commanded with her arms folded over in front of her chest and her jaw squared in anger.

"Tell me sweetheart, why do you think I would I do that? "He asked anger displayed in his features.

"If you do not I will never speak nor look at you again! I will see you as nothing more than a monster who knows nothing of love, for all eternity." She answered acting as a five year old about to have a temper tantrum.

Klaus glared at her with anger but slowly began to soften so much that he quickly began grinning at her.

"A monster?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" She answered still glaring angrily at him.

"Do you really think so low of me, sweetheart?" He asked reaching out for her hand.

She quickly pushed her hands away. "Would you deny your sister love?" She countered.

"No, not if it upset you. I appreciate your concern for my sister. So I will make a deal with you. I will allow her to be courted on the condition that if they hurt her I am allowed to punish them in any way I see fit." He smirked and then leaned into her ear to whisper "I do enjoy a bit of torture I must warn you though."

Caroline pulled herself to stand up straight and pushed out her chest putting on a serious expression. "If a man dares to hurt her and she feels that it is unforgivable then yes you may do your worst to him" She answered causing him to grin wide showing her his pearly whites.

"That's my girl." He said to himself as he gazed a t her beauty and strength.

"You have my word, love. Now please allow me one more dance." He said as he reached out and grabbed her by the waist a bit more roughly than he had previously, causing Caroline to giggle before hushing herself and putting back on her face of indifference. He was getting to her and he knew it.

Elijah had watched everything unfold before him and was shocked. Caroline had gotten his brother to fold. Niklaus never allowed for anyone to speak to him like that. He would have killed them slowly if they even dared to. Elijah remembered the women Niklaus would take to his bed and the screams that would come from his bed chambers as he ravished and then drained them. Niklaus was not one to be sweet or gentle unless he wanted something. What did he want from Caroline? Could he truly just want her heart? Elijah could not help but smile as he watched his brother and Caroline dance and laugh at each other but his gawking was cut short as he noticed Kol on the other side of the room glaring at them and seething with anger.

The night came to an end and Rebekah had extended an invite for Lewis to join them for lunch the next day as she was not sure how much longer they would be staying at Kols' home. Caroline and Klaus watched as Lewis walked with Rebekah to the main door to leave. He said his goodbye to Rebekah and was surprised when she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upin his cheek.

Caroline notice Klaus tense and reached down and took his hand in hers. Klaus looked down at their intertwined finger and back at her with a smile.

"I will give this Lewis boy a chance and make sure my brothers do the same. I know my sister deserves love but that is not the only reason I am allowing it. I am doing so because I enjoy the way you look at me when you are happy and if Rebekah's happiness is what you request how can I not consent? I could never deny you anything."

Caroline and Klaus made their way out of the ballroom as he escorted her back to her room with their hands still linked.

"I had a lovely time, thank you for giving your sister a lovely time as well. I am sure she will love you even more after tonight." Caroline teased.

"Well it is not her love I am interested in at the moment." Klaus said boldly causing Caroline to quickly look down blushing.

"Please do not say this like that." She pleaded as she pulled her hand free from his.

"Why not, I only speak the truth." He said as he slid a finger under her chin pulling her head back up to look into her eyes.

"I am sure you could have any girl here, why me? I am nothing." She said showing her vulnerability more than she would have liked but she could not help it. She could not continue this flirtation they had when she was not sure what he wanted from her.

"How could you ask such a thing? Sweetheart you are beautiful, strong and full of light. Did you not notice all of the men here would love to make you theirs." He told her sweetly.

"What do you want from me? Please, just be honest." She whispered.

"Sweetheart, you are shaking. Are you afraid of me?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"I am afraid for my heart. I have always been everyone's second choice. The girl to have some fun with while they waited for the girl they truly wanted to come around. I am afraid of being hurt again" She whispered.

"Love, I give you my word, I will never hurt you. You are my first choice and always have been. I have dreamt of you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Even before the night in the caves. Please just let me in. Allow me the honor of showing you all the great things this world has to offer. I will earn your heart if you will just please give me a chance." He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear. "All I want is a chance. Leave with us tomorrow."

Caroline had no words. She was full of so many emotions and being this close to him smelling his manly scent was too much. She reached up on her toes and gently placed her lips on his. It was gentle and sweet and he seemed surprised. He quickly realized what was happening and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter, kissing her with all the passion he had. Kissing her in a way he never knew possible. Passion poured from his lips. He wanted her and even more he needed her. He had never felt such desire for anyone and he was damned if he did not make her his. She pulled away slowly with her lips swollen from the intensity and looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Goodnight Klaus." She said as she opened her door and ran inside.

Klaus turned to leave as he heard her door open slightly. He turned and saw her there staring at him with a very small smile. It was barely there but her eyes said everything he needed to know. He would have his chance and he never felt more hope than he did in that moment.

"Goodnight love" He told her sweetly as she shut the door for the final time that night.

Klaus went back to his room and was surprised to find Kol there.

"What now, Kol? I am in no mood for you tonight." He spat.

"Seems you think you have won her." Kol said.

"It appears I just may. You have no chance with her so yourself the embarrassment. We will be leaving tomorrow evening and she will be coming with us." Klaus said with a grin.

"We shall see" Kol said with a sadistic look in his eyes.

Kol made his way to Caroline's room and entered without knocking. He found her in her bed in nothing but a white sleep gown. Kol removed all of his clothing quietly not wanting to awake her.

"Hello darling" Kol whispered as he climbed in next to her.

She quickly woke and tried to jump from the bed but Kol was stronger and pulled himself on top of her.

"I will have you one way or another. Did you really think I would just let you leave with my brother?" Kol asked as he viciously kissed her neck.

"Please don't do this. You are better than this. I know it." She pleaded.

"No, I'm not. There is no saving me." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't believe that. I will not give up on saving you from yourself no matter what you do to me." She said calmly hoping he would see she truly cared for him.

"Well we shall see about that." He said as he ran his hand down her stomach and ripped her gown off.

"If you do not stop this now I will scream and Klaus will kill you!" she choked out. She was terrified of what could happen if nobody heard her.

"No you won't" Kol said as he looked into her eyes. Just as she realized what he was about to do it was too late. "You will not scream anything other than my name from pleasure."

She froze she tried to yell but her voice was not there. She struggled under him with nothing but her panties on. He kissed down her neck onto her breasts. She cried out hoping he would stop. He glared down at her with lust before ripping the last cloth of protection from her body.

Kol grabbed her by the waist and pushed her deeper into the bed. She let out another cry as he kissed down her stomach, his hand on her breasts. His hands were making their way down to her core and she felt them run along her inner thighs. She cried louder but it was no use.

She tried to block out what was about to happen as she turned her head to the side and saw her side table with a vase of flowers as well as a vase of water. She quickly grabbed them and smashed it over his head and threw the other across the room hoping someone would hear it. She struggled against him before he pulled back and slapped her across the face. She desperately tried to crawl from the bed. Her fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he pulled her closer. She flipped herself to her stomach. Kol laughed as he grabbed her up and placed her in his lap.

"You will be mine, Caroline." He hissed. Grabbing her breast from behind kissing her neck and down her back. He pulled her around and looked into her eyes. "You want me and no one else!" He compelled her again.

She heard the door fly open and saw Elijah standing in the doorway. She could not help but notice the look of anger on his face. What did he think was happening?

**Ok so I know a cliffhanger, sorry. This was my favorite chapter to write. I love Rebekah and Klaroline has lots of interactions. I was not sure how far to take Kol's attack on Caroline as I do not want my story deleted. Please review and let me know what you think and what you hope happens next. I have the next chapter mapped out but curious what you all think should happen. Obviously Elijah is already worried about Caroline having both his brothers attention so what will he do now that he sees her and Kol in bed together? Will he know she was attacked? Will she give upon trying to change Kol? So excited for next chapter. Review and I will try to update within the next few days. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I never really update twice in one day but wanted to leave you all with a non-cliffhanger. Yes this is going up because all of your lovely reviews. Please never doubt my love for Klaroline. I hope you enjoy it is shorter than any other chapter of this story but wanted to get it up so you all did not have to stress about poor Caroline. I have to admit i took this in a diferent diraction after all the reviews I got so I hope it is not to much fluff. it seems a pissed off Klaus and a regretful caroline trying to prove herself innocent was not what you all wanted so I hope you like the way this chapter turned out. But there will be more drama soon enough and not with Kol :) Enjoy and please review.**

"What in the hell is going on here?" Elijah yelled. He looked at Kol and Caroline naked on the bed with her in his lap but also noticed the broken vases and ripped bedding.

He walked closer to the bed as Kol yelled "Get out of here; this is no concern of yours. You heard her she wants this so if you would give us some damn privacy it would be much appreciated." Kol went back to kissing her neck only this time he did it sensuously.

Elijah turned to leave but saw the tears in Caroline's eyes and the pleading on her face. As he began to approach her Klaus entered the room.

"What is this!" he yelled rushing at Kol and pulling him up by his neck. Caroline quickly covered her nude body as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no words other than "I'm sorry".

Klaus ignored her and glared at Kol.

"What can I say, she wanted me. Do not be a sore loser brother." Kol laughed.

Klaus was angry but could not help become filled with sadness. Is it true, did she really want Kol?

Klaus snapped Kol's neck without another thought and let his body fall to the ground before turning to Caroline. Rebekah was in the room now holding Caroline and trying to calm her down.

Klaus had seen enough, he would not share a woman with his brother as he had Tatia. He walked towards the door when Rebekah called to him.

"She cares for you Nik. She would not do this." She told him.

He wanted more than anything to believe in that but it was difficult as he had been through this before.

"I am done, let's go home." He said.

"No! I will not let you walk away from the one person who can give you the love you need, that you deserve. She cares for you. She had to have been compelled!" Rebekah yelled.

As soon as Rebekah's words were spoken he cursed himself for not thinking it sooner. He knew Caroline would never hurt him like this.

Rebekah looked at Caroline's teary eyes and compelled for her to speak the truth.

"What happened tonight?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline controlled her sobs and finally spoke looking at Klaus "I am sorry, Kol came into my room. He did this. I never wanted him; I never wanted any of this. He attacked me and said I was to be his. I am so sorry." She began crying again.

Klaus rushed to the bed and pushed Rebekah away. He held Caroline tightly rubbing his hands gently down her arms. This was his fault; he should have known Kol would try something so horrible. It could never happen again. He would have to make sure of it. Vervain, she needed vervain. He pulled her eyes to his.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry. This was my fault not yours. Please forgive me. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again." He told her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Look at me Caroline "Anything Kol compelled from you it is over you will forget he his compulsion." Klaus compelled to her as another tear ran down her cheek. She hated what had happened but was relieved the truth was out. The thought of her being forced to love Kol was too much to handle.

She let out a sigh and continued to cry in his arms as Rebekah and Elijah left them alone. Elijah had wrapped a blanket over Kol's body and was carrying him over his shoulder and out the door.

"I feel awful for what Kol did to her. How could Kol be so cruel?" Rebekah asked. "You do not think Nik will dagger him like he did Finn, do you?

Elijah looked down at her "I will not allow that to happen. Our family will be together again. I will make sure of it. Now go back to your chambers and sleep sister. We are going home tomorrow."

Elijah walked away towards the stairs where an older gentleman was standing. He was one of their most trusted servants.

Rebekah closed in on them hiding in the shadows to listen.

"It is time we get rid of Caroline. My family needs to be whole again. Nothing is of higher importance." Elijah told the man.

Rebekah was shocked and quickly ran to her room to come up with a plan to protect Caroline. She needed to tell Nik but as she made her way back to Caroline's room she saw Klaus still holding Caroline. He looked just as hurt as she did. Now was not the time to bother them.

Rebekah waited till morning and finally Klaus left Caroline's room. Rebekah snuck in and found Caroline sound asleep on the bed.

"Caroline. Please wake up." Rebekah whispered into her ear.

"Rebekah? What is it? What's the matter?" Caroline asked as she opened her eyes and saw the concern in Rebekah's.

"We have to go, now. Elijah will be here soon. There is no time to explain." Rebekah told her as she pulled out a blue dress for Caroline to wear.

Caroline was confused but she trusted Rebekah. She quickly put on the dress just as there was a knock at the door. Caroline looked at Rebekah to tell her what to do and she pointed to the window.

Caroline was shocked as Rebekah told her to climb out and meet her in the barn on the far end of the property. "Do not talk to anyone. No one can be trusted other than me and Nik!" She told her and then closed the window behind her.

Rebekah answered the door and saw Elijah standing impatiently.

"I have come to have a word with Caroline." He told her.

"She is not here, I believe she is with Nik." She lied hoping he would not catch on.

"I am quite certain she is not as I just spoke with our brother downstairs." He told her suspiciously.

"What do you want with her?" She asked cautiously.

He glared at her "What have you done, Rebekah?" Elijah demanded as he pushed past her and found the room empty.

"She cares for Nik, I am certain of that and I will not let you hurt her!" she yelled.

"Our family is already torn apart and now that she has come back into our lives it has only gotten worse. Kol and Niklaus could have gotten past things but now Niklaus is blind. He needs to forget about that girl and focus on his loyalty to our family as well as breaking his curse." He told her coldly.

"I will not help you separate her from Nik. He needs her and I will protect her even if that at means going against you!" she stated.

"Do not test me Rebekah! I do believe you are having a visitor for lunch today and would hate to have him suffer the consequences of your actions." he threatened. "Now go down and find her! I will promise not to kill her if you help me. I will only compel her to forget all of us ever existed so that Niklaus can focus on what is important to him, his family."

She ran out to the barn to find Caroline and was shocked when she realized Caroline was not there. Did Elijah find her already? She called for her and looked everywhere with no luck. It was time to talk to Nik.

Caroline had made her way to the barn but upon arrival was attacked by a man she recognized as one of Elijah's servants.

He grabbed her and snapped her neck before carrying her limp body deep into the woods.

When Caroline came to she saw Elijah standing in front of her. She was bound to an old wooden chair and as she looked around she saw she was in the middle of a small hunting shack.

"What do you want with me?" she choked out. She felt her head spin from having her neck snapped.

"I want you to leave. My brothers need to forget you or my family will never be able to be one again" he told her calmly. "How would you like to go about that? Death or compulsion?"

"Klaus will never forgive you!" she spat as she squirmed trying to free herself from the ropes. It was no use especially since if she did break free she was no match for Elijah.

"We are family and family always forgives, in time anyway" He told her.

"This is unbelievable. You are the one who sent me here!" she snapped. "This was your idea not mine. I did not ask for any of this!"

"What are you speaking of?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. I am not from here. I am from the future. You are the one that sent me here." she told him.

She was not expecting him to believe her but she was also not expecting him to laugh at her.

"Why would I have sent you here?" he asked as his laughter stopped.

"That's what I wanted to know but it seems you think I can save your brother Klaus. In my time he is not around anymore. Desiccated to be exact." She said calmly.

Elijah walked away thinking, could this be true. "I will send for a witch to tell me what this is all about in the mean time I will allow you to go back if you can answer a few questions for me."

She stared at him and nodded waiting for his answer. He placed both hands on her cheeks and brought her face up so they were eye to eye.

She knew what was about to happen and did not fight it "You will answer all of my questions honestly from now on. No secrets will be kept from me." He compelled.

He let go of her face and asked his first question "Are you truly from the future?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

He continued "Do you care for Niklaus?"

"Yes, I do" She replied.

"Do you love him?" he asked as she had his full attention. No woman had ever loved his brother.

"No" She answered "But I could, I feel it inside me when I am near him."

That was all he needed to hear. "Thank you Caroline. Please allow me to escort you back to the house." He stated as if he had not threatened her just moments ago.

She felt safe for the time being but was not sure what was to happen once he brought a witch to see her. Would she finally go back home? Did she even want to go home?

Elijah and her arrived back to the house early afternoon and saw Rebekah saying goodbye to Lewis.

Rebekah ran towards them as the approached.

"Are you ok Caroline? I tried to find you but you were gone. I told Nik and he has went out searching for you." She said glaring at Elijah.

"I am fine, Elijah and I were just talking over a few things but all is resolved for now. Is that right?" she asked him.

"Yes, everything is as should be for the time being. I must go prepare for our trip home. I will instruct the maids to have your things packed as well." He said before heading inside.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Rebekah asked

"Yes, your brother was just looking out for Klaus." Caroline started saying as she felt strong hands wrap around her waist.

She turned and saw Klaus standing behind her with relief in his eyes.

"I searched everywhere for you. Rebekah told me what Elijah was planning on doing and I was afraid I would never see you again." He said as she pulled herself into his arms.

"It's ok I'm here, I'm safe." She told him as she smiled and reached up and brushed her lips over his. "I am not going anywhere."

Rebekah left them their privacy as they continued to kiss.

"You are proving quite difficult to keep safe love." Klaus sighed.

"Sorry about that." She teased.

"It seems I have two brothers that I need to teach some respect to!" he hissed.

Caroline grabbed his face so he was looking right at her "Elijah just wanted to speak to me, please, leave it be for now." She said kindly.

"So you will be joining us as at our home?" Klaus asked his voice full of hope.

"If you will still have me." She answered.

"Always sweetheart always" he replied as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**So I hope you all like this chapter its short but sweet. She will be going to Klaus's home and we will see what happens between them next. Also what will happen when Elijah brings in his witch. Please review it is much appreciated. And remember I am a huge Klaroline fan so never doubt that I will always give them the ending they deserve.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all that reviewed you guys are absolutely fabulous. It seriously brightens my day. Also everyone that favorite/ alerted it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter. I posted a little hint of what is to come at the bottom of this chapter. So please review it makes me update faster. I will update over the weekend but as always reviews get me motivated to update a lot faster. I hope you enjoy!**

Caroline awoke to see Rebekah entering her room. She appeared to have been crying as her eyes were red and swollen. Caroline wasted no time jumping from her bed rushing towards her to comfort her.

"What has happened?" Caroline asked rubbing Rebekah's back as they both sat at the end of the bed.

"I told Lewis we were leaving today and he said it was for the best. He will not admit it but I know he fears my brothers. Damn them!" She cried.

"Shh, it will be ok. You will find a man that will stand up for you to your brothers not some scared little boy. He is nothing more than a coward and you are a strong beautiful woman. I promise to do everything in my power to keep Klaus from scaring off any future suitors." Caroline reassured her.

"Thank you" Rebecca smiled pulling herself out of her despair and looking forward to going home. "I am please you have decided to join us on our journey home and hope that you will stay with us there for good. I have always dreamed of having a sister and I cannot stand the thought of you leaving."

Caroline smiled but could not help feel sadness knowing someday she would possibly return to her time. She hoped future Rebekah would remember her. "Yes, I plan to stick around for a while, sister."

Rebekah and Caroline descended the stairs and headed out towards the carriage. There were two of them and two extra horses. Caroline watched as the second carriage was filled with the luggage Rebekah had brought as well as a few other trunks. She turned as she heard Elijah yelling.

"Careful!" Elijah commanded loudly to a couple of servants that were carrying out a crate large enough to fit a body in it. Kol she thought.

"Good morning love, are you prepared for the journey? It is almost a day's ride." Klaus said stepping down the porch stairs approaching her with a wide grin.

"Yes, but if I may, what is that?" She asked pointing to the large crate as the servants shut door to the carriage concealing it.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetheart." He answered as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Where is Kol?" She asked boldly. She knew he must have been daggered but of course Klaus could not know all the information she had about him and his siblings from the future.

"Let's not speak of him, love. I do promise though that he will not bother you again. Now, please let me help you as I am sure Rebekah is grateful to have a traveling companion." He said as he helped her into the carriage. Rebekah was already seated inside and smiled at Caroline.

"I hope you have a lovely time ladies." Klaus said as he shut the door.

Caroline reached out and caught it before it latched.

"I am confused; I thought you were going home as well?" She asked with concern.

"Do not worry sweetheart, I will be there. Elijah and myself have never enjoyed being trapped in the carriage so unless absolutely necessary we would rather ride." He said pointing to the two horses.

"Oh, I see" she replied a bit surprised.

"I hope that will not be a problem." Klaus asked genuinely concerned he may have offended her by not riding with her.

"Do not be silly Nik, we have much girl talk to speak of and we do not need you here ruining that." Rebekah whined. She had been excited to have Caroline along for the boring ride home and the thought of Klaus intruding was enough to make her livid.

"Well then, enjoy your ride, ladies." He said once more, smiling at Caroline and giving a slight nod as he shut the door.

Caroline watched from the carriage window as Elijah and Klaus spoke to a few servants, probably giving orders about their duties at Kol's home she guessed before getting on their horses. Caroline watched the way Klaus handled his horse. It was obvious he had a lot of experience with them. She saw his confidence and strength something that she once feared but here attracted her.

It was a much longer trip than she had expected as it was past nightfall when they arrived at the manor, it was of course very large and extremely beautiful.

Klaus gave her a quick tour since Rebekah wanted to give her the official tour in the morning. He took her hand and led her down a long hallway and showed her where she would be staying. Her room was large and of course over the top gorgeous.

"Where is your chamber" She asked, immediately regretting it.

Klaus looked down and chuckled before composing himself and replying "Here, right across from you. If you need anything do not be afraid to ask." He pointed to the room directly across from hers.

She swallowed hard and looked back to her door.

"Good night, Klaus" She said as she shut her door for the night.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He replied.

The next few days were wonderful. Caroline and Rebekah were getting along as if they had been best friends forever and Klaus was a complete gentleman. Too much so, as Caroline was not used to it. She liked how caring and protective he was towards her and she was well aware that courting in this time was different from where she came from but they had not kissed since they had left Kol's.

They hardly touched besides the slight brush against each other in passing or when he would take her arm and escort her through the gardens. She enjoyed him and as much as she wished to be a respectable lady she was dying for him to touch her. She found herself dreaming of him every night and waking in the morning covered in sweat with her body aching for him as she replayed the events from her dream over again desperately wishing it were true. Wishing he would grab her and lock his lips to hers, kiss her with all the passion she was certain was there between them. She had felt it, that spark every time he looked at her.

One late night Caroline had awoken to find Klaus calling her name and holding her in his arms.

"Caroline, wake up, it's just a nightmare love." Klaus yelled.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on what was happening.

"I heard you from my chambers. You were moaning, I thought someone was hurting you. It must have been an intense nightmare you are covered with sweat, sweetheart." He said as he rubbed circles on her arms.

Caroline was shocked as she had been dreaming about him but it was no nightmare. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. Her lips pressed against his roughly. He was not expecting it but quickly kissed her back, her tongue ran across his bottom lip and then thrust into his mouth, she wanted him and needed him to kiss her. To show her that he still wanted her.

She would not allow things to go beyond that but it did not even need to, his kiss was enough. She let out a gasp as she broke away.

"Goodnight" She smiled as she laid back down. Klaus stood to leave but Caroline grabbed his wrist. "Please stay with me. I do not want to be alone."

Klaus simply smiled and climbed in bed behind her. He held her throughout the night and when she woke in the morning he was gone. She figured he must have went back to his room or went down for breakfast but was thankful he had held her during that night.

It had now been a week and she noticed Klaus was becoming more distant. He slowly began leaving the manor for much of the day, only arriving back just as the sun went down. She felt hurt and did not understand why he wanted her if he had lost interest in her. She always worried that if she was to give herself to him in every way that he may bore of her. The problem was she had not given herself to him so why was he suddenly indifferent towards her.

"Rebekah, the last few days I have hardly seen Klaus, is everything alright?" Caroline asked one afternoon as the girls were sipping tea in the garden. She could not help but notice the way Rebekah tensed.

"He is distracted right now but I assure you everything is fine and he will be back to his old self very soon." Rebekah said reassuring her.

"What has him so distracted? I do not mean to pry it's just I thought there could be something between him and I but lately he seems to hardly notice me." She scoffed.

"Please Caroline; trust me when I say my brother wants nothing more than to be with you. It is just that something has come about that is of very high importance. I do hope you can see past his recent changes." Rebekah pleaded with her.

"Yes, I will try." Caroline said before changing subjects. If Rebekah would not give her answers she would get them herself.

Later that day Klaus again left for the evening. Caroline had become accustomed to this and was ready when he left. She had been learning to ride horses again with Rebekah as the last time she had done so she was still a child. She had her horse prepared to follow him and kept covered with a long dark cloak. She stayed as far back as possible without losing him. His scent was fairly easy to track as she came upon a village.

In the center of the small village was a large structure that appeared to be some type meeting hall. A bar to her anyways. She was hoping more than anything it was not a brothel as she was not sure what she would do if that was the case. She felt her heart drop at the thought.

She waited till a small group of men and women entered and she followed behind discreetly. As soon as she was inside she saw dozens of people standing about with drinks in hand. Laughing and talking. She looked around for Klaus with no luck.

"What are you doing here?" She heard the familiar voice from behind her and turned to see Elijah. She had not noticed him leave the manor. He must have followed her.

"I am sorry I was just wondering around, I wanted to check out the village." She lied.

"So you did not follow Niklaus?" He asked as if he was deciding what to do with her.

"Why is he here? Is this where he has been going every evening?" she boldly asked avoiding his question.

"Yes, he has business to attend to and you need to return home. I will escort you." He commanded. He grabbed her hand to turn her towards the door when she saw him.

Klaus was in the corner of the room. He was standing with a group of people and laughing at something they said. He had not noticed she was there. Of course not she thought he seemed to be too focused on someone else. Elijah noticed her eyes were on his brother but chose to step back for a moment. That's when she saw her, Katherine. She instantly came to the realization of what year it must have been about.

"He found the doppelganger" Caroline sighed

"Katerina,yes, how do you know of her?" Elijah asked in a whisper he did not want his brother to notice them.

"I told you already, I am not from this time. I know a lot about you all including what is to happen to the doppelganger." She whispered in reply.

She watched as Klaus flirted with Katherine, it made her blood boil but worse it made her heart break. He was using Katherine to break his curse but why had he been spending his mornings ignoring her. He could have told her what was happening or at least treated her the same. Breaking his curse was obviously more important to him than she was. She had seen enough.

Elijah and she returned home in silence and she went straight to her room. She was hurt and confused. Did Klaus ever care for her or was he just looking for a toy to play with till his curse was broken. She was angry and could not sleep so she grabbed her bedside lantern and left her room. She walked down the long corridors not sure where she was going till she made her way to the corner of the first floor and found a big wooden door that Rebekah had told her led to underneath the manor.

Caroline opened the door and walked down the old steps. It was chilly and musty and she had no idea why she was even going down there but she continued on. As she found herself in a large room she noticed the crate from the carriage. The one she was guessing contained Kol's body.

Klaus had caused her too much hurt since she arrived and she was angry enough to hurt him back. She pulled open the top that had been nailed down and found Kol's grey lifeless body with a dagger in his heart.

Without thinking she removed the dagger and waited for him to awake. It did not take long, by the time she had finished exploring the other rooms down there she found him coughing and trying to speak.

"I will give you blood if we can make a deal?" She told him as he sat up staring at her bravery.

"How long have I been in here?" He asked.

"Not long. Do you want to make a deal or not? I am sure Klaus will have no problem putting this dagger back into your heart." She asked.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Your help, get me away from this place so I can return home. I will never be your lover but if you promise me your protection I will stay with you as a sister and I will remain loyal to you as long as you are loyal to me." She told him with pleading eyes.

Kol appeared shocked but soon nodded "You have a deal, sister." He smiled. Caroline left to bring a servant down, one that had been rude to her since her arrival. Kol needed blood so she led the older woman down to him.

"Meet me when sun goes down in the village. Oh and I will be waiting for your apology for what happened that night in my room. Do not make me regret trusting you. You are the only one that can help me right now and I believe I am the only one that can help you as well." She told him and quickly left the room as she heard Kol compel the woman to remain silent. She heard the woman struggle and Caroline made her way back to her room.

She felt bad leaving Rebekah but she needed to get away to think about what she wanted for herself. To figure out if there was a way home. She wanted to speak with Rebekah and see if she would join them but she knew she would only tell Klaus that Kol was alive. It was not worth the risk.

It was early morning when she heard someone enter her room and sit next to her on her bed.

"Hello love, I think it is time we had a talk." Klaus said as he approached her bed and sat on the end gazing at her.

She sat up but could not bring herself to look at him.

"When I was first turned my mother put a curse on me, one that I have been trying for over four hundred years to break and the day after we returned home I got word that the one person capable of helping me break my curse was near. I know you saw me tonight in the village; Elijah spoke with me when I returned last night. I hope you understand I need to focus on doing this one thing and then I will be able to focus all of my attention on you." He told her.

"Is that so? Or will you turn your focus towards making more hybrids like you when the curse is broken?" She asked sarcastically.

He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded as he stood from the bed. "Who has told you about my curse?"

"Answer my question!" she yelled "Is that all you care about? Your curse? So you can become all powerful and create an army?"

"I will ask you only once more Caroline, how do you know about my curse!" He demanded again.

"Did you sleep with her? Katarina?" She screamed. She was done with his lies and him avoiding her the past week. She would not sit on the sidelines. She thought he could be different than the other guys she dated but he was just the same. "Answer me, goddamn it! Did you sleep with her?"

He looked down to the ground to compose himself and sighed loudly "No. I would never do that to you. My feeling for you are genuine, I wish you could trust me."

"I want to but it is you who have not trusted me!" She responded as her voice cracked. "Please just leave me alone, I just… I need to be alone right now."

Klaus nodded and slowly left the room. He was afraid he was going to lose her but he had spent to long trying to break his curse he could not let anything stop it now.

Caroline made her way down for breakfast but soon realized there was a visitor in the house. She heard an unfamiliar female voice and then Klaus'.

"A pleasure to see you again so soon. I was not expecting you." Klaus said in the other room.

Caroline leaned into the wall to listen.

"Yes, well I wanted to see your beautiful home that everyone speaks so highly of. I do hope you are not upset by me showing up unannounced?" The woman answered.

"No, not at all. Please allow me to show you the grounds." Klaus told her as they walked out of the room past Caroline.

As soon as Klaus saw her his face dropped.

"Katarina, this is Lady Caroline. A dear friend of the family." Klaus said sincerely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Caroline" Katarina smiled and gave a slight curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine." Caroline lied with a fake smile. Klaus could see her discomfort in the situation.

"Katarina, would you mind if Elijah gave you a tour, I will be with you both in a moment." He said as he looked up at Caroline.

"Of course not." Katherine smiled at Elijah and Caroline noticed the spark between the two of them. Had Elijah cared for her? It made sense since he had loved Tatia. Although Klaus also loved Tatia and that made her skin crawl and she wondered how Klaus felt seeing Katherine walk around looking like his former lover.

Caroline watched them leave and then returned her gaze back in the direction of Klaus.

"Please love, a word." Klaus said waving her into the room. "I know what you must think and I beg of you not to think so low of me. My feelings for you are genuine and deeper than I ever thought I could feel for another. That has to be enough for the time being. Please." He sighed hoping she would understand.

"Is it difficult that she looks exactly like Tatia, your first love?" Caroline asked breaking eye contact and changing the subject..

Klaus laughed, how could he laugh at her she thought.

"Sweetheart, you still do not understand. Tatia was never my love. She was nothing more than an infatuation that turned into a competition with my brother." He walked over and cupped her face pulling his lips to her ear and spoke "Caroline, it is you, it has always been you that I have loved."

"Why?" she mumbled in a whispered.

"I told you, that night you showed me compassion after Henrick's death I knew then you were all I would ever need, ever want. So please do not turn away from me now."

She wanted to stay but was afraid to give into him like she had all the other boyfriends in her life. She needed to leave for now anyway.

Caroline pulled away and smiled "Please go, you have a guest to entertain and a curse to break."

Klaus lips twisted up into a grin, taking it as a sign that she was ok with everything he needed to do. He leaned in a placed his lips on hers for a small sweet kiss. He pulled away gently smiling and headed out towards the gardens to find Katarina and his brother.

Caroline was not sure what would happen between them once the curse was broken but after much thought she realized it needed to play out the way it had before and that her being there could change things. If Katherine does not escape and turn then she would never turn Damon or Stefan. Although Caroline did not mind never seeing Damon she could not let that happen. Stefan had saved Elena; if he was never turned she would have died in the car accident with her parents.

She had to leave and find a witch to help her. She waited till she saw Elijah break away from Katherine and Klaus and entered the manor.

"May I have a word?" She asked him.

"Of course, what about?" He asked.

"Your witch, I would like to speak with her." She told him cautiously as she did not want anyone to overhear.

"I have already sent for her, she should arrive in a few short days." He replied confidently.

"That's not soon enough, I am leaving tonight." She told him.

"What makes you think I will allow that?" He asked impatiently.

"I am doing it for you and your family. I will be safe and I will send word as to where I am if you can keep it from Klaus. I cannot include him in this." She answered.

"Why? What is to happen?" He asked.

"Klaus did not trust me and I cannot trust him right now. Maybe someday but I have already told you I am from the future and if I stay here around Katarina I could change things. It could prove deadly for your family. Please, I am leaving with Kol." She told him hoping he would not snap her neck and report back to Klaus.

"You are a brave girl for waking him. I am afraid Niklaus will be rather angry when he finds out." He stated.

"Please tell him Kol will not hurt me and that I will come back to him when it is safe. I need to try to get back to my time. It is dangerous for my friends if I stay here." She explained.

"I will allow you to leave as long as you stay with Kol. I will send my witch to you. She will help send you back to your time. She is a very powerful witch if anyone has the power to do such magic it would be her." He stated calmly.

She sighed with relief, he would help her.

She knew he was only doing this to get rid of her which caused her to laugh to herself as he is the one that sent her here but it did not matter now. She needed to get back to her time and figure out why she was sent here in the first place.

Caroline went back to her room and watched from her window as Katarina and Klaus walked through the garden with her arm snaked through his. Klaus looked up at her and discreetly smiled. She felt bad leading him to think she would stay and support him.

She knew he would be hurt when he realized she was gone but the consequences were too much to bear if she stayed. She could not risk changing the future in a way that could risk her friends life's. She could only hope he would someday allow her the chance to explain why she had to leave. Maybe she was never meant to be with him. She sighed sadly at the thought as he had truly crawled into her heart in a way no other man had and she was not ready to give up on him just yet.

Caroline left a letter in Rebekah's room and then slipped out the back of the house and made her way to the village. It did not take her long to find Kol.

"Are you ready Darling?" Kol asked.

"Yes, let's go I have a lot to tell you." She replied as she entered his carriage and headed away from Klaus.

**Ok please do not be mad that she left Klaus. She is only looking out for her friends by not wanting to interfere with the past too much. I will say this though you will get to see future Klaus and his siblings as well as Past Klaus again Just a little sneak peak. Please review it means the world to me and keeps this story going. I have the next chapter almost finished so please review so it motivates me to get it uploaded right away for you all to enjoy. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A big hug and thanks to last chapters reviewers- Javajunkie110,cassie,Cryxtal, psychvamp,a true dreamer, angel1725,shayshay305, ,Matt-on-Matt,jstarr713,candicejoseph,blubell1203,lazerlicious,iloverrandyortonwwefan23**

**Thank you so much. You all are amazing and the reason this chapter is going up early. I hope you enjoy and please review if you like this because lack of reviews I am started to feel as if I am just writing this for myself. So please help cheer me up by pressing the little review button.**

"So I must know, what has come about to make you want to run away from my dear brother? "Kol asked sarcastically turning towards her as they rode through the dark forest.

She turned to look at him knowing she needed to tell him the truth. "I need to tell you something and I am asking you to please listen to me and try to understand." She said seriously trying to find the correct words to explain to him quickly.

"Alright darling, please go on." He replied focusing all his attention towards her.

"I am not from here. When you fed from four hundred years ago I did not crawl into the woods and survive. I was sent home, through time. I am from the future, 2012 to be exact." She told him and waited as it sank in.

"Alright." He said calmly.

"Alright? That's all, you believe me so easily?" she gasped.

"I have been around magic for over four hundred years so yes, I believe you. Also Elijah tracked me down earlier this evening after you told him you were leaving with me and explained what was happening." He chuckled. "I am, however, quite pleased to see you were planning on telling me though."

"Oh, I see. Well then, where are we going to go?" She asked as she watched the forest fly by from the carriage window. It was dark and all she could think about was how angry Klaus would be when he found out she was gone. Was he out there now hunting her?

"A home that I own, not far from here. Elijah is the only one that knows about it and its location. He will send his most trusted witch right away." He told her and quickly look down and then back at her with a pained expression "Caroline, I hope that you can forgive me for what I did to you. I was angry with Klaus and you had to suffer the consequences. I may be monster, I know that but you still undaggered me. I did not deserve your kindness. Thank you. I hope that someday you can trust me and know that I am sincerely sorry. And just so you know, I rarely apologize to anyone."

Caroline turned to fully face him and took his hand. "I forgive you but only this once. I will not carry that with me. You are not a monster you are just lost. Your family has been through a lot but that does not give you all the right to treat people as though are toys and you can play with them as you like. You are not better than me, stronger and older yes but not better. I hope someday you see that I am only trying to help you. I worry you may be a monster in my time but I will not sit by and watch you become that monster, not if I can help it." She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand causing him to furrow his brow.

"You can truly forgive me?" He asked looking down with shame. How could he have hurt such a kind girl?

"Yes, I have no interest in carrying another grudge, I have enough of those." She grinned.

She released his hand and turned to look back out the window. They spent the rest of the ride in silence but were content with the progress they were making. It was a comfortable and safe feeling.

xxxxxxxx

"She left! Where did she go, Elijah?" Klaus growled. How could she just leave him? She had told him she was fine with what he needed to do. As he thought back, she never actually said she was going to stand by him he just assumed it. He cursed at himself under his breath.

"I am not sure brother. I am sure she will be fine. You need to focus on Katarina and worry about Caroline after your curse is broken." Elijah tried to calm his brother.

Klaus huffed at his brother and stomped out of the room before running to Caroline's room looking for a clue or a letter. There was nothing. He grabbed the end of her bed and leaned into it. His head down as he tried to think where she would go. Did she not feel anything for him or was she simply jealous of Katarina.

"Argh!" He screamed as he gripped the bed and it broke to pieces under his grip. "Damn that girl!"

He was furious, how dare she leave him! He would have given her the world and she left. She is no different than everyone else, he thought. He continued to thrash around the room destroying everything in sight. He finally stopped and fell to the floor fighting back tears. He would not cry for her, for no one. He was a man not some boy as his father had always called him.

He felt his anger race through his veins. He heard someone approaching and could smell human blood. In walked an older woman, she had been a servant with them for over ten years. As soon as she entered the room and saw the mess she turned and spotted him. She quickly tried to leave but it was too late. He had her in his grip and pulled her into his chest whipping her around to look into her eyes.

"Feel free to scream!" He commanded and then tore into her neck with fury.

He gripped her roughly as he drained the life from her. He could feel her bones shattering as his grip tightened around her. He hoped it would lessen the pain of losing Caroline but it did nothing to ease it. He slowly removed his fangs from the dead woman and walked over to the window where he had last seen Caroline standing. He took the servants body and threw it through the window shattering the glass at his feet. He did not care who saw, he would enjoy draining every human around, anything to help him forget about her.

xxxxxxxx

"Nik." Rebekah called sweetly as she walked towards her brother. It was now early morning; he had spent the entire night terrorizing anyone that was unfortunate enough to be seen by him. He was now standing outside in the garden as the sun was rising. Rebekah sighed as she laid eyes on the two dead men at his feet. One of which she had considered a trusted family friend. She winced as she thought back on what had occurred just a few hours ago.

She and Elijah had secretly tried to hide as many of the servants as possible in the cellar but it was of no use. Klaus quickly found them and slaughtered each and every one of them. Rebekah had seen her brother kill before, even torture before but this was different. He was filled with nothing but anger and hurt. She was truly afraid not for herself but for him.

Then came the worst part, the one thing Elijah was trying to keep from him. Klaus was about to leave the room when he stopped and slowly walked back towards the room that held his brothers daggered body. Elijah quickly grabbed Rebekah and flashed from the room knowing what was to come. Klaus found the lid open and Kol gone.

He wanted to kill everyone he could at that moment. Just leave this place and massacre every human and monster till the only ones left were him and Caroline. He would make her suffer for betraying him. But as he looked at the empty box that once held his young brother he was overcome with sadness. He let out a loud sigh and turned to leave the cellar. He headed out to the garden, roughly grabbing two unfortunate servants trying to sneak off the property along his way.

That was where he now stood as Rebekah slowly approached him.

"I found this in my room last night." She quietly told him.

She handed him a letter. Klaus said nothing, he did not even look at her. He looked down at her hand that was held out to him and grabbed the letter before turning and walking away.

Rebekah felt the hot tears running down her cheek. She was just as hurt as her brother was; she finally thought she had a real sister. Another female she could trust. Why would Caroline not come to her for help. Did she not trust me? Rebekah thought.

He sat on a bench at the edge of the garden and opened the letter.

_Dear Rebekah._

_Please forgive me for what I must do. I never intended for this to happen but I am afraid I cannot stay with you and your family at this time. You have been the most amazing friend I have ever had and I will forever see you as my sister. I hope that one day you will allow me a chance to explain everything. Until then please trust me that it is for the best. Please take care of yourself and do not let your brothers push you around so much. You are stronger than you think._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

_P.S. Take care of Klaus for me and please let him know my heart belongs to him, always._

Klaus finished reading the letter and dropped his head letting a single tear fall. He wanted desperately to find her to get his answers but Elijah was right he needed to focus on his curse and wait for Caroline to return to him. He was too afraid of the rejection he may face if he searched her out.

Xxxxxxxx

Caroline and Kol had been settled for only five days when Elijah's witch arrived. She refused to give her name barely speaking a word as Elijah had already filled her in with the details. She entered the house and instantly began setting up candles in the sitting room.

"I can send you back to the time you came but I am afraid my powers may not be able to keep you there." The witch said cautiously eyeing Caroline as if she were searching her soul.

"Please, whatever you can do I am willing to try." Caroline replied. She wanted to go home to her time where she did not have to worry about changing everyone's future.

"If you insist. Now, lie down here." The witch instructed.

Caroline quickly ran towards Kol and whispered into his ear. His face dropped but quickly composed himself and nodded. Caroline smiled, she would miss him and could only the hope the last few days they had spent together would leave a mark on him. She showed him she cared and she hoped it would change him if only a little, for the better.

Caroline laid her body where the witch directed in the center of the candles. She closed her eyes as the witch began chanting. The feeling was exactly as she remembered it, she tried to focus on something else and her mind went immediately to Klaus. She missed him already. She was afraid for what she would find in the future. Had he changed? Was he still desiccated? She lied there thinking when she heard a voice.

"Caroline" Kol said. She was disappointed it did not work.

She opened her eyes and quickly realized she was wrong. The Kol in front of her was different and as she looked around she saw she was back in the room that it all started.

"Kol?" She spoke quietly afraid of what would happen.

"You did not think I would let you down did you. It may have been six hundred years ago but I found your letter." He told her.

The day she left she wrote him a letter to meet her at this location on this date in case the spell worked. She was not sure if the originals would have still been there since so much time had passed. As it turns out she was right. The place was empty as if nothing ever happened there. That could only mean one things. Something had changed.

"I'm really back." She said as she stood slowly. She was still a bit weak and began to fall back down. She was shocked to see Kol there catching her in his arms.

"Wow, Kol Mikaelson, the gentleman?" She teased.

"What can I say, I once knew a girl that showed me it wasn't the worst thing to be. Although I will admit very few people have experienced my kindness." He taunted.

"Sounds like she was a smart girl." She countered.

"She was not that bright. Pretty yes. Kind maybe but smarts? Well let's just say she had her moments." He chuckled.

"Pft!" Caroline laughed as she finally stabilized herself and began walking around.

"Are you here alone?" She asked as she looked around the room again.

"No, he's not" Elijah spoke as he entered the room. " I am sorry, I was busy with something out side. How are you feeling?"

"Why did you send me back?" She asked rushing towards him demanding an answer.

"I told you already. My brother Niklaus, you are meant to be with him." He responded coolly.

"If that was true then we would be together." She spat.

"Maybe, I have to admit I am a bit ashamed of myself. I was so determined to reunite my family I did not see how happy you truly made him." He told her.

"What made you think I could be the girl for him? I am nobody, just some small town girl he fancied. I am sure there have been many over the centuries that he has fancied like me." She sighed.

"You are very wrong Caroline. My brother never cared for anyone through the centuries. When you left something broke in him. At first he was angry, killing all the servants in the manor, draining them all dry. A few he tortured after they saw him shed a tear over the loss of you. He loved you and that never changed, even after he felt you had betrayed him." Elijah replied.

Caroline looked down at her feet as she was overcome with grief at the pain Klaus must have felt when she had left him.

"Where is Rebekah?" She asked changing the subject and looking around. She hoped she was not upset with her. She truly missed her.

"She chose not to come along. She has had a hard time watching everything go on in Mystic Falls. When she first saw you there she thought you would remember her. Instead you were nothing but hateful to her. She was hurt and confused. Kol and I explained everything to her but it was still difficult as you were her only true friend all those years ago and to watch you treat her so harshly, well I am afraid she may have dismissed what you were like to her in the past." Elijah stated. "Give it time. When you see her again I am sure all can be resolved."

"I hope so." Caroline mumbled to herself. She realized it was now time to get her answers about what had changed.

"Klaus?" She inquired, her eyes pleading for good news.

"He is not desiccated if that is what you are asking. Kol explained to me what you told him right before you were transported back. We were able to stop the desiccation unfortunately it came with a casualty." Elijah spoke as if it was nothing to him.

The words just flowed out of his mouth and she was afraid to ask which of her friends she had been responsible for having killed all because of whispering a few words into Kol's ear. A date in which he needed to protect Klaus.

"Who?" she finally asked as she shifted her weight as the guilt began to fill her.

"Tyler" Kol said quietly stepping closer towards her. "There was nothing to be done, darling. I am sorry; it was me who killed him to protect my brother."

Elijah shot Kol a sharp look that went unnoticed to Caroline as she let out a cry. She felt as if a ton of bricks were placed on her back as she dropped to her knees. She had saved Klaus but in doing so killed Tyler. This was her fault.

She sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Elijah and Kol stood in place watching her grieve. She slowly composed herself and stood.

"What happened to Klaus?" she asked as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Does he know the truth?"

"Yes, but we kept it from him till the late 1800s. He searched for you after Katarina turned, ruining his chance to break his curse. He searched for a few decades." He told. "I thought he had finally forgotten you as it had been over four hundred years till one night he came home drunk with a petite blonde prostitute he had picked up at the local brothel."

Caroline quickly looked down as she felt sick at the thought of Klaus with another woman. She tried to focus on Elijah as he continued.

"He took the girl to his room and on the way up I heard it slip from his mouth "Caroline". The next morning the girl walked past me with not a single mark on her. He never hurt her. I compelled her to tell me what had happened. I had seen him on occasion bring home some poor girl to sleep with her and then feed from her, sometimes draining her in the process. This time was different however. The girl told me he just held her. That was it. No sex, no feeding. I knew then he deserved to know the truth."

"How did he take it?" She asked wide eyed.

"Not well, love." She knew that voice and felt shivers down her spine. He was there, behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. She wanted more than anything to turn and face him but her body was frozen.

"You did not think I wouldn't follow you, did you brothers?" Klaus asked glaring at Kol then to Elijah.

He stood behind her taking in her scent. He missed everything about her. He had seen her when he arrived in Mystic Falls but she was not his. She had not gone back to meet him yet. He tried to protect her but watching her with that mutt Tyler was infuriating. That boy did not deserve a woman as perfect as her. When his brothers saved him from almost being desiccated they informed him after that it was Caroline who had told them the date to save him. He knew then she truly did care for him. He cleared his head and focused his attention back at Caroline.

"I was shocked at first but it slowly began making sense." His words slowly purring into her ear. "I wish you could have trusted me enough to tell me yourself. I do however understand I did not give you enough reason to do so."

Klaus grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around quickly. She looked up at him as tears ran down her face.

"I-I'm sorry I left. I had to." She whispered.

Klaus cupped her face and crashed his lips to her. She kissed back with everything she had. It was a desperate kiss filled with hunger. He pulled back slightly resting his forehead on hers.

"It is I who should apologize. I should have trusted you and told you everything that was going on. I should have come after you the moment I discovered you had left. Forgive me, love" His eyes were pleading as they were locked with hers.

She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him in for another kiss when her body started to quiver. She stumbled back as her head felt heavy.

"Something is wrong." She cried out as pain shot through her..

"Caroline, what is it?" Klaus asked panic flooding his voice as he held her in his arms.

Her entire body began shaking, she looked back at Klaus and wide eyed.

"I am going back. She was not powerful enough." Caroline whispered. It took all her strength to get the words out.

"I will find you Caroline, I promise." Klaus told her as he wrapped his arms around her tighter as if he could keep her there forever.

She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes and forced the words out of her mouth against all the pain she was suffering from "I-I love y-you." She was not sure if he heard her but it felt good saying the words to him.

With that she was gone.

Caroline felt herself going through time again and hoped she would end up back with Kol and the witch. She fell on something soft and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see she was not with Kol instead in a pile of straw in the middle of some old farm.

She stood up and saw two men running towards a house in the distance. They were dressed differently than in her time but not as Kol and Klaus had dressed in the 1400s. She had no idea where she was but she was going to find out.

She ran towards the house at vamp speed and pushed open the door quietly. She walked around the corner slowly and gasped at what she saw. It was Klaus sinking his fangs into one of the men. His eyes were black as coal and filled with hate. She turned to leave before he saw her but as she made her way out of the house she felt a hand shoot over her mouth. She was dragged away from the house and into the nearby field.

She spun around and saw Elijah staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Caroline?" He asked dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not sure, I just got sent back through and this is where I ended up. What year is this?" She asked impatiently as her looked back towards the house.

"1702" He answered.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am very excited as I have the next two chapters mapped out and it will be different from the other time travel stories. So please Review. I have almost 200 people following but last chapter only had 14 reviews. So I am hoping it is not because you are not enjoying the story. So please take a moment to let me know that I should keep it going. If there are only 14 people reading this that makes me a bit sad and unfortunately for everyone reading this when I am sad I am not motivated to write. So please take a second to review even if only one word. Thanks so much. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, seriously here I was worrying nobody was really reading this story anymore because of lack of reviews and then last chapter you guys blew me away! OMG! _Thank you all sooo very much_. Seriously brightened my day and that is why I got to work and wrote this chapter to get it posted right away as a big thank you! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It is a bit dark but what can I say Klaus is pissed. Please review and let me know if you all enjoyed it. Thanks!**

Caroline was still in shock at having just seen the man she loved looking like such a monster. She had no idea why he was killing those men or what he was even doing there but the only thing she could focus on was the look on his face as he ripped into that man's neck. It was horrifying, gruesome, and all she wanted to do was beg him to stop.

Had she created this, was she to blame? How many innocent people had lost their lives to him because of the pain she had caused? She let out a loud sigh as she felt her knees go weak. Her dead heart beating faster in her chest as she felt the pain of what she had done. She had destroyed him. She had to force herself to remember that even through it all he would someday be the man she once loved. She saw it herself when she went back to her time. He was there and he was the kind, loving man she remembered. This was just a dark period for him, she thought.

Elijah had been lost in his own thoughts as well trying to decide what to do with her. Before he had a chance to figure out a plan they heard a loud crash coming from the old farm house.

"You have to run, now!" Elijah commanded as quietly but forceful as he could.

Caroline stood there still in shock trying to figure out why she wasn't moving her body was betraying her mind. She just stood there as she heard footsteps walking out of the house

"I-I but where?" She stuttered trying to find the right words and collect herself. Would Klaus hurt her? Was he capable of hurting her? She looked back at Elijah and instantly knew the answer by the fear in his eyes.

"Just run, I will find you." He commanded again and then he ran back towards the house.

Caroline sped away deeper into the field and into the nearby forest. She ran as fast as she could, not once looking back.

She finally stopped; she was deep in the woods now and could no longer hear anyone behind her. She looked around and had no idea which direction to continue in. She did not know where she was or if there was even anywhere safe to go. She walked over to a large oak tree and let her body fall against it sliding slowly to the ground. She closed her eyes and opened the flood gates. Her tears poured from her eyes as she realized she may never get back to her friends and family. Get back to the Klaus in her time that wanted more than anything to be with her. His curse was broken and he was ready to be with her the way she needed him to be. Instead she sat alone in the forest centuries away from her time watching the sun go down slowly surrounding her in darkness.

Caroline must had fallen asleep as when she opened her eyes the sun was high and the birds were chirping. She felt relief that she had made it through the night. As she stood and looked around the fear quickly rushed back to her. She decided against better judgment to head back the way she came. She was hoping Elijah and Klaus were gone by now. She would stay hidden till she knew for sure. She needed to feed and the farm had quite a few small animals on it. It seemed like the safest option she had in her current situation.

As she neared the farmhouse she waited, still hidden in the shadows of the forest. She sat and waited for any type of sound or movement. There were none and she finally began approaching. She felt like some secret agent from a spy movie lurking around hoping to not get caught. She feared death would surely be the consequence.

As she finally made her way to the barn she let herself in and double checked every area to be positive it was empty. She finally gave a small smile and quickly ran over to a large hog and drained it. It was disgusting and smelly but she was starving and would take what she could get.

After getting her appetite filled she made her way to the house. She was instantly knocked back by the odor emitting from the place. As she stood in front of the open door she had to hold her hand over her face as it was to overpowering.

She gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. An entire family spread about the room. They had all been killed in what looked to be the same manner, drained. All except one, a middle aged woman. Caroline cried out as she saw her head dangling from her body. How Klaus could be capable of something so gruesome scared her. She felt tears escape and roll down her dirty cheek.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise." She heard his voice but hardly recognized it as his words with filled with hatred.

She slowly turned and saw Klaus standing in the doorway with Elijah behind him. She glanced at Elijah and saw his eyes were filled with concern.

She stared back at Klaus locking her eyes with his. She had to be strong, this was not who he truly was. He is just hurting and she was the only one who could save him.

"You are much braver than I remember love. What has brought you here?" He asked in such a menacing tone she felt shivers rush through her body. She tensed from fear as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't" She stuttered in a whisper shaking her head. She cursed herself instantly for showing him her fear, she wanted to reached out and grab him into her arms but she was still in shock seeing him like this. His beautiful face looked tired and worn, he had dried blood around his luscious mouth and his clothes were soaked in it.

She quickly composed herself standing up straight and squaring her jaw in anger. Not at him but at herself for coming off as weak in front of him. Caroline Forbes was anything but weak.

"I see you have made quite the mess here." She said boldly, glancing back at the bodies with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What can I say sweetheart, it's what I do." He smirked with a hint of sadness in his eyes. It was there only the briefest second before they returned black as coal and filled with rage.

"No, that's not what you do. That's what you are choosing to do. Why?" She asked pleading with him.

"What does it matter to you?" He snapped "You… left! And with my baby brother of all people!" He began circling her like a predator.

She stood her ground glaring back at him. She would not falter.

"I had no choice. I did it to protect you. If you would let me expla-." She was quickly interrupted as he grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"No! I do not want to hear your excuses! You left! You betrayed me! Played me for a fool!" He growled at her. His face inches from hers as he continued "Do you know what I do to people who betray me?"

Caroline's eyes were locked with his as she tried to even her breathing. She remained silent as he tilted his head to the side staring into her. She could tell he was trying to decide what to do and a part of her was very much afraid he was too far gone to remember he once cared for her.

He growled in her face as his grip tighten and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as Elijah stepped forward.

"Do not make a rash decision brother." Elijah said strongly.

Klaus made no movement his eyes still locked with Caroline's. After what seemed like hours he finally released her and back away. She felt her body relax when she noticed his lip twist up in a sinister grin. Before she could blink she heard a snap and everything went dark.

When Caroline woke her eyes flashed open and quickly realized she was no longer in the house. She was somewhere dark and cold. She tried to move her hands but instantly realized they were hanging above her head, chained to an old, damp brick wall.

She used all her strength to pull free of the restraints but it was of no use. She was shackled around her ankles as well forcing her body to hang down along the wall. She looked around the room as the realization set in, he had locked her in some sort of dungeon.

She continued thrusting about with everything she had desperately trying to break free as panic began setting in. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

"It is of no use to try and escape, a witch has spelled the chains, they are unbreakable."

Caroline looked up to see who was in front of her and smiled when she saw his familiar face.

"Kol! Thank god, you have to help me. Please, get me out of here." She cried out.

"I wish that I could but it is not possible. My brother has guards placed all around the castle and grounds. I am afraid even if I did get you out, he may kill you for escaping." Kol told her. He reached out his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. "When did you return?"

"The other day, I was only gone for what felt like a few short minutes and then I was brought here. Why would I be sent to this time?" She asked as she leaned into his palm. He made her feel at ease and safe; she smiled as he looked at her with concern and not lust.

"I am not sure. When you left my brother focused on breaking his curse but Katarina escaped and turned. I am sure you know about that already." He said.

She nodded In agreement.

"Well, my brother went mad; he hunted down her family in Bulgaria and slaughtered them all. Sending her a message after that he tracked me down. Luckily, Elijah and Rebekah were able to convince him to not kill or dagger me. He never once spoke of you to me although I could see it in his eyes he had question that he knew only I could answer. I believe he has been too afraid of what the answers will be. I finally did tell him you had left me as well but he walked away as if he never even heard me. Elijah decided against telling him the truth." He said warmly as he knocked a spider off her leg.

She twitched and was torn as to whether she should tell Klaus, She knew Elijah had already told her they had not told him the truth till the 1800's. She wanted to change history because she could not bear the thought of him holding some prostitute in his arms instead of her.

Kol continued "Since then he has been searching for another way to break his curse. The house you found him at was the residence of a witch and considering she is now dead I can only assume she was of no help to him. He has searched out dozens of witches over the past two centuries, none have been able to help. He has killed them all to send a message to all the witches. He will not stop to he breaks his curse."

Caroline felt her as though she was punched in the face. Klaus truly had become a monster. She had to keep reminding herself it was not who he really was. She would not give up on him.

"Where is he now? " She asked cautiously looking around the room hoping he was not hiding in the shadows.

"He went out, I am guessing to get a drink. He seemed very affected by your arrival. That Is a good thing darling. He would have killed you already if he was planning on it." Kol told her. Trying to put her at ease.

He knew his brother loved Caroline which is why he would not try to help her escape. His brother would only find them and dagger him and possibly kill her then. She was safer in the dungeon where Klaus could come to her when he was ready.

"Is Rebekah here?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. But she is not ready to see you yet. I am sorry." He told her softly. "I will bring you down some food soon"

Kol shot her one last smile before turning and leaving her alone in the dark room.

Caroline had fallen asleep again when she heard the large door creak open.

Klaus stumbled into the room and shut the door behind him. He was drunk and reeked of alcohol. How much did an original have to drink to get drunk she wondered?

He approached her slowly, tilting his head and gazing at her. Her dress was torn and dirty, her hair matted and scattered around her face. She hung there watching him carefully.

He slowly advanced towards her and reached out his hand gently pulling her hair away from her face and behind her ears. His eyes looked pained as he saw a tear run down her cheek. He caressed her cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tear away.

She sighed quietly which seemed to catch his attention and he yanked his hand away.

He looked up at her with all the rage he had back at the farmhouse.

"I should stake you now! Or maybe torture you for leading me on to believe your lies!" He yelled.

"Klaus, I nev-"

"Silence!" He yelled louder "I will not allow some worthless little girl to speak to me! Do you know how I am? I am an original damnit! You will coward before me, worship the ground I walk upon!"

He began pacing the room stealing glances at her, deciding what to do with her. He slowly looked up at her and before she knew what was happening he was in front of her. He grabbed her neck with one hand, squeezing it just enough to inflict pain but not enough to break it as his other hand trailed down her waist. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Tell me sweetheart, did you enjoy my brother? Did you enjoy his hands as they were caressing your body? I am sure you two had quite the laugh as you screwed him like the whore you are! Did you only come back to my home with me so you could undagger him? To be with him?" He spat in her ear as his hands found their way up under her skirt sliding over her thighs.

"To think, I allowed myself to care for a whore like you." He hissed. Caroline let out a cry and felt the tears pour down her cheeks as his words were like daggers. She tried to speak but he moved his hand from her neck to her mouth. Covering it so she could not speak.

His other hand continued up her thigh and stopped as he cupped her core.

He uncovered her mouth and grabbed her chin forcing her to lock eyes with him. His other hand still cupping her most treasured region.

"I could never want someone as pitiful as you!" He growled pulling his hand away harshly. He quickly turned and rushed from the room leaving her there to scream out her tears.

His words were worse than any torture he could have given her. She had never felt so low in her life. If only he would listen to her. She continued screaming as she thrashed around in her chains. She would not give up on him. She will never give up. She will force him to hear the truth if it is the last thing she does.

Klaus sat in his room as he heard Caroline's screams ring out through the walls. He wanted to make her suffer; make her hurt as much as he did. He thought it would make him feel better, finally take away all the pain she had caused him but as the image of her face, as he spewed the cruel words at her, flashed before him it only made him feel worse.

He couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so hurt by his words if she truly had only used to him to get Kol back. He needed to get out and take a walk. Her screams were unbearable. They were filled with hurt as she cried out and it shook him to his core. It was time to sober up and have a long overdue discussion with Kol. He needed to find out what had happened between her and his brother before he could decide her fate.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it is shorter than my others but this was the best place to end it. Yes it was a bit dark but Klaus is hurting and when he's hurting well so is everyone around him. He does not strike me as the lets sit and talk type of guy. Please review and let me know…love it or hate either way I love to hear from you all. Next chapter…will bring in another character from the show. Hint-he's an original. Till then have a great week everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave the kind reviews. You all are so amazing. I have been updating quickly because every time I check my email I find more amazing reviews and it totally motivates me to keep writing. So please keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Caroline screamed and thrashed about as her mind replayed his vulgar words. The way his hands ran down her body not with love or even lust but with pure disgust and hatred. He despised her and he believed she used him, that she had loved Kol. He believed her and Kol had actually… she began screaming louder as the thought was so vile. How could he think so low of her?

She hated herself for not trying harder to explain but as she got lost in her sobs, her screaming suddenly stopped as she felt something snap. It was too much, the pain, the hurt, her heart could take no more. She didn't mean to, it just happened. Her mind was protecting her as she felt it switch off. She hung there feeling nothing but the darkness take over her. She no longer hurt, no longer felt for him, no longer cared about anything. Her emotions were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning when Klaus finally made his way towards Kol's bed chambers. He was dreading speaking to his brother but he could not bring himself to kill Caroline, not without knowing everything first. Even then he was still unsure if he was capable of ending her life. If she had only been using him and playing with his emotions it would be much easier to continue her suffering till she finally begged for her death.

Klaus opened the door and made his way over to his brother who was still asleep in his large bed.

"Time to wake up, brother." Klaus yelled leaning into Kol's ear.

Kol shot up and jumped from the bed crouched in a fighting stance on the other side of his room.

"What the bloody hell!" Kol snapped.

"Oh, sit down. It's about time we finally discussed something." Klaus said raising his brows and glancing at the chair behind Kol, hinting for him to sit there.

Kol already knew this was coming, now that Caroline was back he was certain Klaus would want his answers. Kol and Elijah had secretly met last night and decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"So brother, let me guess. This would have to do with the pretty little blonde you have hanging in the dungeon. I heard her screams throughout the night; I hope you kept her alive." Kol taunted.

He knew she was alive as he had checked on her before sunrise to find her passed out but still hanging in the same condition as earlier.

Klaus let out a slight growl under his breath but quickly composed himself. "Tell me, what happened between you two all those years ago." Klaus demanded.

"Well, where should I start?" Kol teased.

Klaus shot off the bed and lunged at Kol tossing him against the nearby wall.

"Do not test me Kol! I will kill you both!" Klaus hissed.

"No, you won't!" Kol snapped back as he collected himself and shook off the quickly passed pain of the attack.

"What makes you so sure?" Klaus asked calmly as he took a seat in the chair Kol had just been sitting. Kol stood in front of the bed watching his older brother, feeling him out.

"You love her. We can all see that. If you were going to kill her, you would have already." Kol told him.

"I want the truth. What happened between you two? How long was she your lover? Were you really trying to take her against her will that night or was it all a lie? Tell me! If she always only wanted you why did she not tell me from the beginning?" Klaus asked impatiently. He needed answers but he dreaded hearing them. "Why would she leave you after going through the trouble of undaggering you?"

Kol listened to his brother list of questions and then finally began laughing. Bad idea he knew but it just came out. Klaus stood up slowly but Kol quickly raised his hands in defeat.

"You truly are a fool dear brother. She never wanted me. It was you she loved. I was only a means to an end. Someone to help her escape what was about to happen if she stayed with you. Not because she did not care for you but because she was protecting people she cared for." Kol told him carefully.

Klaus shook his head as he replayed Kol's words. Nothing about them made sense.

"What are you talking about? Protect who?" Klaus hissed as he was losing his patience.

"She was afraid to tell you, to tell all of us. Caroline is from a different time. A time far in future. She was sent back by Elijah and ended up there when we were human. The day I thought I killed her she was transported back. Problem was instead of her staying back in her time Elijah sent her through again. That is when she ended up outside my home the night before the auction." Kol watched his brother as he processed what he was saying.

After a few short minutes Klaus finally spoke. "Why did she leave me and with you of all people?" Klaus asked cautiously afraid of the answer.

"She had confided in Elijah only because he had threatened her but she knew I would help her get away since I did not trust you. She was right, she did me the favor of undaggering her and I simply repaid her by helping her get back to her time." Kol said.

"Why is she here again? And why at this time?" Klaus asked as he began pacing the room.

Honestly brother, she is not sure. When Elijah's witch returned her she was afraid she was not powerful enough to keep her there. That is why she got sent back. She does not know why it was this place and time." Kol told him as he sat on his bed.

It felt good telling his brother the truth. Klaus and he were in a better place as brothers and he did not enjoy keeping such a big secret from him. Kol always looked up to Klaus even if he would never admit it aloud.

"He's telling the truth." Elijah stated standing in the doorway. He had overheard their conversation and was relieved Klaus now had the truth and would hopefully make his amends to Caroline. Elijah had also heard her screams that night, he had been comforting Rebekah when he heard Klaus enter Kol's chamber.

Klaus looked up at Elijah and continued pacing, processing everything when he stopped midstep. Klaus had so many question but only one needed to be answered immediately. He turned back towards Kol and stepped right in front of him.

"Tell me, what was the relationship between you and Caroline?" Klaus asked staring intently at his brother reading every move his face made. Waiting to read if he dared to lie to him. "Answer me truthfully or I will rip out your liver."

"When Caroline undaggered me she had only one condition. That we would never be more than friends, she wished to be a sister to me. She gave me here word, she would be loyal to me as long as I was loyal to her. The little time we spent together waiting for Elijah's witch to arrive and send her back to her time was spent telling each other stories. She enjoyed the stories I told that involved you the most. At night I could hear her crying, for you." Kol told him. He watched as Klaus's eyes grew wider.

Kol continued "I never touched her and she never wanted me to. She only ever wanted you and she still does."

Klaus rested his face in his hands and slowly let out a sigh. He felt sick. What had he done? He had made ridiculous assumptions and now she would surely hate him for all eternity. How could he expect her to ever trust him again.

Klaus wasted no time as he rushed out of the door passed Elijah and sped down to the dungeon. What had he done?

When he arrived at the dungeon he saw her. She was sleeping, her hair matted and sticking to her beautiful face from all the tears she had cried. She cried because she only ever cared for him and he said such horrendous things to her. He shook his head clearing it of the memory. He would work to earn her forgiveness and he would spend eternity worshipping this exquisite creature in front of him.

He gently unlocked her chains and held her closely as her limp body fell into his arms. She had exhausted herself during the night. He gently moved her hair from her face and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

He saw dried blood covering the back of her head and looked up to the wall her body had been hanging from. He let out a gasp as he realized through all her cries and screams she must have pounded her head into the wall as well. If she were human it would have killed her.

She began to stir in his arms as he slowly carried her up to his room. He was in no hurry to let her go as he had no idea how long it would be till she was this close to him again. He felt her snuggle in closer to his chest as he continued walking down the long corridors. When they entered his room he gently placed her on his bed and covered her with a light blanket.

She looked like an angel, this angelic woman that had fought hard to tell him the truth only to have him push her away and cause her more pain. He would never forgive himself.

He sat next to her on the bed caressing her arm never once moving his gaze off her as she slept.

Hours passed and he finally heard her begin to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

As her sleeping haze drifted away she was left with nothing but Klaus standing before her and the memory of his vicious behavior. A small part of her wanted to jump into his arms and beg him to listen to her but she realized she wouldn't do that. It did not matter what he said or what he did whether he tortured her, killed her or loved her. She no longer cared.

"Caroline, please forgive me. I am so ashamed. I should have listened to you, heard what you had to say. I was just so angry at the thought of you and Kol. I should have known better than to think so low of you. Please, love. Say something, anything." Klaus begged as he sat next to her and reached out for her hand.

She looked back at him and moved her hand away violently. "Do not touch me. Do not ever touch me!" She hissed.

"Sweetheart, I will do whatever is needed prove myself worthy of you." He replied now standing on front of her as she walked around the room.

Caroline turned looking back at him and flashed him a fake smile "I am not your sweetheart. Now if you will excuse me I am leaving." She told him as she made her way to the door.

"Caroline, wait." He called as he spun her around to face him.

She looked up and as her eyes locked with his he realized something was different. Her light that had always shown so brightly was gone.

"You turned it off." He whispered more to himself than to her.

She pulled away and shrugged "What do you care? I am nothing but a pitiful whore to you." She said it so calmly it frightened him.

He had broken her and as he watched her walk away all he could do was let her go, he hated himself too much to go after her. She deserved better than him.

Caroline left the room and began descending the stairs when Rebekah ran out from one of the other rooms and stepped in front of her.

"Caroline, hi, look my brothers explained everything to me. I wish you had trusted me with the truth but I also understand. So all is forgiven. I am so pleased you have returned to us" Rebekah said cheerfully and leaned in to hug Caroline.

Caroline backed away from the hug and looked up at Rebekah. "Ya…whatever."

Caroline shrugged and made her way down the stairs and out the front door. She needed a drink and had no clue where to find one but was certain there had to be some type of village or town close by. She made her way down the long gravel road just as she felt a gust of wind pass her.

"What do you want Kol?" She asked as he stood in front of her. She was tired and in no mood.

"You need to come back inside. We can do that the easy way or the hard way. You choice, darling." He told her firmly. He had overheard her and Klaus and instantly saw it himself as he stood before her.

"Not happening. You can't make me stay." She said as she walked around him.

"My sister is quite upset. Elijah is inside explaining to her that you turned your emotions off but why don't you explain to me, why you would do such a thing?" He asked as he stepped back in front of her.

"I didn't do anything. It just happened. Now get out of my way, Kol." She threatened.

Kol let out a small laugh "Sorry to say but you are no match for me. I cannot let you leave."

Caroline let out a loud huff and lunged forward. Instead of knocking him down like she planned he pinned her arms behind her back and ran back into the house with her. He took her straight up stairs to an unused guest room that had no windows and a strong thick wooden door and tossed her inside as gently as he could.

"Sorry sweetheart, until we get our old lovable Caroline back you are stuck with us." He said as he shut and locked the door.

Kol went back down to his siblings. Elijah was out back sending word to a local witch to come quickly to help but he knew it would still be at least a day possibly two before she would arrive.

"What do we do?" Rebekah asked sadly. "How could she just turn it off?" She finally had her dearest friend back only to lose her again so quickly.

"Well it seems our dear brother broke the poor girl." Kol taunted.

"Not the time Kol." Elijah sneered as he entered the room. Klaus handed his brother a drink as he walked towards his sister and sat down next to her.

She could see how upset Klaus was as he sat quietly, dinking, not making eye contact with anyone. This was his fault and he knew it.

As they all sat silently trying to figure out a plan of how they could help the girl that had slowly become like family to them, they heard a lot of commotion coming from out front of the home.

They all fled from the room and out the front door. The stopped as Elijah watched the head servant, George approach.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah demanded as he saw a three men from the village approaching the house.

"These men send word from the village." George spoke.

The oldest man of the group stepped forward and spoke "We have been informed there is a reward for anyone who spots a certain man entering in the village. Is that true?" The man held out a sketch Klaus had drawn and gave to the eldest member of the village a year earlier when they first settled in the area.

"Yes, what do you have for us?" Elijah asked eyeing the picture and then glanced back at the man waiting for his information.

"This man was spotted last night just outside the village. He was seen by both of my men here with me." He said and turned waving for the men to step forward. "Tell them what you saw."

The first man spoke. "The man in the sketch came through the woods and was asking about a family that he believed lived nearby. He described that girl there and said she would be accompanied by older brothers." The man pointed at Rebekah.

Rebekah swallowed hard and felt her heart sink as she knew it was only a matter of time before he found them again. She could not hide the worry on her face. Klaus reached down and squeezed her hand giving her a reassuring look.

"Thank you, George will bring out your reward in a moment." Elijah told them as he walked back in with his siblings.

Elijah handed George a bag of coins and then turned back to his siblings.

"Pack only what you need. We leave immediately."He commanded.

He then turned to Klaus as Kol and Rebekah rushed out of the room.

"Do what you must to ensure Caroline's safety. She must go with us. If Mikael finds her, he will try to use her against us, against you." Elijah said firmly.

Klaus understood and was well aware of what he needed to do. He had to get her away from this place and the only way she would go with them was if she was unconscious.

Klaus sped back to his room and threw a few things into a small trunk. Yelling at the servants to have it loaded on a carriage. He and His siblings would be riding horseback for a faster escape but they always packed a carriage to carry their most valuable personal items.

Klaus quickly made his way to the room Caroline had been kept in. He unlocked the door and walked in closing the door behind him in case she tried to escape before he was able to snap her neck. He hated what he had to do but it was for her own safety. He would make it up to her soon. As he looked around he quickly came to the realization that she was gone.

He ran out from the room and down the stairs, passed the servants and out towards the horses.

"She's gone, I must find her." Klaus yelled out as he climbed onto his horse and rode off into the direction he believed she would have gone.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah looked on in horror as they feared he may not find her in time. Mikael was notorious for watching them before he made any type of move to close in on them. If he was near he would have known who she was to Klaus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline had managed to escape through a small passage hidden in the room. She was surprised Kol had forgotten it was there. She made her way through the woods when she suddenly turned at the sound of a twig snapping. She looked up and saw a tall middle aged man standing in front of her.

"Hello, you must be Caroline." The man spoke with a sadistic smile.

Caroline could see right by the look on his face and the rage in his eyes he was not someone to be trusted. Before she had a chance to run he reached out at her snapping her neck instantly.

"I am certain my children will be looking for you." He said to himself with a sinister laugh as he threw her limp body over his shoulder and walked deeper into the forest.

**Ok I know another cliff hanger so sorry but I will start next chapter tomorrow know Caroline turned off her emotions but she loved him and he hurt her and considering vampire emotions are heightened it only made sense she would be extremely upset. She would want more than anything to yell the truth for him to hear. All that would be a lot to handle thus snapping and turning it off. **

**I hope you all like the chapter. I am very excited about next chapter because watch out going to be intense. Please review as it makes my day and reminds me that you all enjoy the story. Thanks so much. Have a great weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, a big hug to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love you all and am thrilled you are all enjoying the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please continue to leave such kind reviews they are my motivation and the reason this story is updated so often.**

Klaus rode off through the woods searching frantically for any sign of Caroline. He was certain this was the correct direction as he caught her scent still lingering in the air. He felt panic rushing through him at the thought of not finding her before Mikael had. His father was capable of anything and if he knew Caroline held any standing with him and his siblings, Mikael would not think twice about killing her.

Back at the manor Kol and Elijah were planning their next move. The needed to get Rebekah out of harm's way and even though she was not happy about it they forced her into the carriage that was meant to hold only their belongings. They had decided it was best to send her to stay with a trusted witch, Maria, outside of the village. The witch was someone that could protect Rebekah and she feared them all too much to deny them.

"We need to go after Niklaus! He may not find her in time." Kol yelled as he paced in front of his horse. He was waiting for Elijah to make a decision.

Elijah kept his eye in the direction Klaus had ridden off in hoping to see him return with Caroline. He turned to Kol "We will remain here a while longer." Elijah told him.

After an hour, there was still no sign of him. Kol was growing more impatient as each minute passed. He finally snapped and jumped up on his horse.

"I am done waiting. We need to help find her!" Kol yelled as he kicked his horse in the side firmly and rode off in the same direction Klaus had.

Elijah did not hesitate; he quickly climbed upon his horse and followed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caroline heard two men speaking as she began to stir. She knew they had noticed her as the room fell silent. She kept her eyes shut hoping they would assume she was still asleep but it was no use. She heard the footsteps approaching and finally stopped right behind her.

"Time to wake up, my dear." The man from the woods whispered into her ear. It was not seductive or sweet like Klaus or Kol would say it instead his words were filled with venom.

She opened her eyes as he walked around to face her. She cursed herself for not recognizing him earlier.

"Mikael" She whispered. She had only seen him once before in the future so she had not recognized him at first.

"So, I see my children have told you about me." He grinned.

"Not exactly." She replied.

He seemed confused but let it go for he had big plans for her. He had compelled one of his children's servants to feed him information and when they told him about some girl, Klaus had locked in the dungeon but did not kill, he found himself intrigued.

He had been hunting them for centuries, trying to correct the mistake he made by turning them into monsters.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she snapped cocking her head to the side and glaring at him.

"You are a brave girl; I can see why they have kept you alive." He snorted with a small chuckle.

"Ya ya, I'm a brave girl blah blah blah. Enough with all the pleasantries and answer my damn question! What the hell do you want with me?" She snapped louder.

She had been kidnapped and tortured enough in her short life and was in no mood to play out the whole fake friendly banter.

"Well, I can see you are ready to get started so allow me." He said calmly and walked away for only a brief moment before turning back around and throwing a stake that had been sitting on a small table straight into her stomach.

She let out a small whimper but quickly composed herself, shrugging it off as she bit her inner cheek.

"Wow, I can see you are really unique in your torture techniques." She laughed. "Hate to break it to you but your boys are much more creative."

He was shocked and instantly rushed at her wrapping his rough hands around her throat. He ripped her up from the chair she had been bound to shredding her skin as it was pulled threw the tight ropes. He was stronger than she had imagined.

He held her in the air in front of him as blood dripped from her wrists. She snarled at him as she kicked her legs violently.

"Watch your tongue little girl. I will not allow my son's whore to speak to me in such a manner!" he hissed.

Whore, there was that vile word again that Klaus had spewed at her. She felt it build up inside her. She was certain Mikael was planning on killing her once he had found Klaus, her death was inevitable. If she was going to die today she would not go down without a fight.

He threw her into the corner of the room and turned back away trying to calm himself. He had planned on killing her in front of Klaus but with her sharp tongue he was afraid he was losing his patience. Caroline jumped to her feet.

"Look here you twisted son of a bitch! Nobody calls me a whore!" she threatened.

Mikael looked over his shoulder as his lips twisted up into a sinister grin.

"Is that so? Well then what do you plan on doing about it?" He asked coolly.

He walked over to the table as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She lunged forward but not at him instead aiming at the other man who had been standing quietly by the door keeping guard. Caroline had caught them both off guard as she ripped into his neck snapping his head back. Blood shot everywhere, covering her mouth and her chest.

Mikael quickly grabbed her from behind and snapped her neck.

He had to admit she was a feisty young vampire. He could see what Niklaus had seen in her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus heard horses approaching and was relieved when he saw his brothers riding towards him.

"Where is Rebekah?" he called out.

"She is on her way to Maria's." Elijah said as he stopped in front of Klaus. "No sign of Caroline yet?"

"No" Klaus sad warily. He needed to find her before nightfall.

"Her scent is still here. But…do you smell that?" Kol asked eyeing his brothers.

Kol was always the best tracker in the family. Klaus used his senses, closing his eyes focusing on only the air around him when it hit him. Mikael.

They all caught the scent at the same time. Their eyes shooting up at each other as they realized what that meant, he had Caroline. They all quickly rode off as Kol led the way.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah stopped when they neared an old hunting cabin deep in the center of the forest. They knew Mikael had been there. His scent mixed with Caroline's was still strong in the air.

"Klaus wait!" Elijah commanded firmly as he saw Klaus jump down from his horse and run into the cabin.

He threw open the door ripping it from its hinges. He did not care if it was a trap. He needed to get Caroline to safety, that was all that mattered. He had spent seven hundred years running and hiding from his father. This time his father finally found his weakness, he would not run, not till Caroline was safe by his side.

Klaus slowly walked around the room, taking in the sight in the center. An old chair, ropes hung around the arms with dried blood mixed with dead skin soaked into them. He winced at the thought of Caroline being tortured because of him.

The room was silent and empty but he knew Mikael could not have gone far.

Klaus ran back outside but instantly came to a stop as he saw Mikael standing in front of him with Caroline. He could see the fear in her eyes as she narrowed her glare at him.

"Let her go! She means nothing to me, she is nothing more than a mistress." Klaus stated smoothly trying to convince his father he had no weakness.

"Well then I guess you will not mind if I do this!" Mikeal yelled as he grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards. She let out a scream as the bone cracked. She looked down at her arm and gasp as the bone was visible, sticking out of her bloodied arm. She snapped her arm back in place and waited for it to heal.

Klaus did the best he could to keep a straight face. "Like I said before she means nothing to me! Now let the girl go. She is innocent!"

Mikael laughed "She is a vampire son. She is far from innocent!"

Mikael turned slightly as he saw Elijah and Kol came forth from the shadows.

"Hello my sons! I will spare you both for the time. I am here for Niklaus! I cannot allow him to break the curse his mother put upon him!" Mikael told them.

"Sorry father but he is our blood. We will not sit idly by and let you kill him!" Kol spat.

Elijah and Kol circled their father predatorily waiting for the right time to pounce. They knew they could not kill him without a white oak stake but they only needed to rescue Caroline and run.

They all watched as Mikael pulled a stake out from his coat everything happened quickly. Kol lunged forward pushing Caroline to the ground as Elijah attacked their father.

Klaus looked up as he saw a large group of vampires come forth from the forest. Mikael was notorious for compelling vampires to help in his battles.

Klaus rushed towards Caroline yanking her from the dirt, grabbing her chin gently looking deep into her eyes. Sadness overcame him as he saw her light was still extinguished.

"You have to run, get as far away as possible. I will come for you soon!" he told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she yanked her face free from his grip. "Seriously, just leave me alone already. I can take care of myself!" she turned and ran out of the clearing and headed towards woods.

Kol and Elijah continued to fight off the vampires, ripping into them as Mikael advanced towards Klaus.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, boy!" Mikael taunted.

Klaus' eyes turned black as coal as he felt rage flood through his body. He lunged forward gripping his father's around the neck as he felt a stabbing pain in his abs. He looked down giving his father the upper hand as he pulled the bloody knife away he felt his body being thrown into a large tree.

Mikael rushed at him, stake in hand as Klaus grabbed ahold of it using all his strength to push his father away. Klaus could feel the stake inching closer as it pierced his skin directly above his heart. He was losing and all he could think about was how he would never be able to win back Caroline's affection.

He let out a small moan as her beautiful face flashed in his mind. "Caroline I love you" slipped from his lips.

Caroline was still in ears reach as she heard his words. She wanted nothing more but to continue running as fast and as far away as possible but hearing those words she knew she stood motionless.

She turned back and gasped as she took in the sight of Klaus pinned to the tree by his father. Klaus was strong, holding his father back but she knew he would not survive much longer.

As much as she hated everything he had done to her she was not willing to live in a world where he did not exist. She felt rage boil inside of her, she was done with it all. She would bring an end to this battle.

Without another thought she ran over to Mikael, slammed her fist through his back and ripped out his heart. In a stunned reaction Mikael turns facing her, realizing what this young girl had just done, as his limp body fall into her, crashing to the ground.

Klaus rips his father's unconscious body from hers and panics as he sees the stake plunged into her heart.

"NO!" Klaus cried.

Klaus pulls the stake out as gently as he can as he watches her once glowing body turn a dull grey.

Kol and Elijah immediately rush to help as they have killed off the remaining vampires. Kol grabs the white oak stake from the ground knowing his father's heart still beats. Without another thought his thrusts the stake into his father's cold black heart. His father's body instantly burst into flames.

"Forgive me Caroline, Please, you cannot leave me! I love you. I will never love another, I swear to you." He spoke as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Kol and Elijah watched as their brother held the only woman he had ever loved. They feared what would become of their brother if they did not find a way to bring her back.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know another cliffhanger don't hate me I mean well. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review they are the motivation running this story!**

'


	16. Chapter 16

**Firstly a big thanks to everyone who left me wonderful reviews I love you all! I hope you like this chapter. I decided to update this today only hours after the last chapter because this one pretty much wrote itself and as I always say you review I update faster. I hope you enjoy it. Please review I love to hear what you all think. A big thank you to my dear baby sister for helping me out with the story. We had a blast working on this for you all!**

**1702**

Klaus watched as her body slowly disappeared in front of his eyes. He had lost her, he had failed her. She was the one good thing in his dark world and now because of him she was gone. He stood and walked away as Kol and Elijah watched.

"Klaus?" Kol called.

Elijah pulled Kol's arm and looked at him sharply. "Give him time." Elijah said.

Kol pulled his arm away and continue towards Klaus. "No! We didn't see her turn to dust, there's still hope. If we can bring her-."

Klaus cut him off as he turned around screaming "There is no hope! I have destroyed her. She deserves better than me, better than this! Let her be!"

Kol looked down at the ground as he began to mourn for the one girl that had given him the one thing he never knew he was missing, love. She had become a sister to him in such a short time and he was not ready to let her go.

Elijah approached Kol "Do not worry; we will protect her when the time comes. She is the only one that will be able to save him."

They watched as Klaus mounted his horse and rode away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2012**

Caroline eyes shoot open, gasping for air as she looked around to find herself no longer in the woods dying in Klaus's arms. She quickly jumped to her feet as she took in her new surroundings. She was standing in pink frilly pajamas in the middle of some fancy room. She walked towards the large bay window and felt her heart beating frantically as her eyes met the view in front of her, The Eiffel Tower.

She quickly stumbled back towards her bed, letting herself fall into it. As she laid there grasping the pillow for comfort, the memories flooded back. She closed her eyes as she replayed her memories.

_Stefan Salvatore was the new guy in school. He was sexier than any other guy in town but it seemed know matter how hard she tried he only had eyes for her best friend Elena. Then there was Damon, she remembered one date that ended up at his house but that night was too hazy to recall._

_She remembered the next day Elena panicking about what had happened that night all though she was not sure why, all she remembered was Damon was no longer around. That was also the day she received the letter, her big break. She was thrilled to finally escape her small town. She found herself in Paris with a full scholarship to an elite modeling school. That is where she met her best friend and roommate Rebekah._

"Rebekah" Caroline gasped.

She sat there in shock as the memories continued to flood back. She remembered everything. She had changed the future again only this time the originals had intervened in her life. As she sat silently she felt it, her heart beat, she was no longer a vampire.

She had left Mystic Falls before Katherine had turned her. She never even knew vampires existed in this life. Everything was different; it was everything she had ever wanted. It only took her a moment to quickly realize that was no longer the case. She wanted her mom, her friends and above all she wanted Klaus.

She felt herself ease into the bed as she replayed their time together. She no longer felt numb and pained by his actions against her. She wanted him back, she needed him.

Caroline climbed off the bed and walked out her bedroom and into the kitchen. She found Rebekah sitting on the counter with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Good morning Care. Ready for our first big shoot? I've been told the photographer is quite sexy." Rebekah giggled as she took another drink.

"Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked impatiently. Rebekah was shocked and the liquid in her mouth shot out as she gasped.

Caroline looked disgusted as she saw the liquid was blood. Not being a vampire she found it quite repulsive.

"Caroline? Wha-what are you talking about?" Rebekah said cautiously. Did Caroline remember she wondered?

"I know everything. It was the 1700s and now poof here I am. Why am I here? Why did you all take me away from Mystic falls?" She demanded.

"Caroline, we were protecting you. We stood by watching you, never making contact till the day Stefan came to town. We were certain you were not safe and it turns out we were right. Kol had been watching you when you went on your little date with Damon." Rebekah told her rolling her eyes as she said his name.

"What happened that night? I only remember Damon taking me to dinner and then we ended up back at his house. The next morning I woke up back in my own bed." Caroline asked although she had a feeling if Kol was the one watching her it did not end well.

"Let's just say Kol was less than thrilled to find Damon not only trying to take advantage of you by using compulsion but also feeding from you. Damon never made it out of the house that night." Rebekah smiled.

"He's dead?" Caroline asked feeling a little proud of Kol. He still cared about her and even though Damon was dead Kol was not a monster.

Rebekah nodded and walked towards the doorway.

"So you still want to go to that photo shoot or would you rather spend the day shopping?" Rebekah asked as she raised her brows grinning.

"I want to go home." Caroline whispered, lost in her thoughts.

"Why? You haven't seen them in over a year. Let them go, they barely even called or wrote since you left." Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"They are my friends, I need to see them. Now!" Caroline snapped.

"Ok, fine. I'll call and have the jet prepared to leave by noon. Good enough?" Rebekah asked as she turned her back and left the room.

Rebekah went straight to her bedroom and sent a text to Kol. "_We are leaving for Mystic Falls. Meet us there, she remembers everything."_

It only took a minute for her incoming text from Kol "_Fantastic, we'll be there tonight"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plane ride was long and boring. Caroline was anxious to return home. Rebekah had spent the entire flight avoiding her questions and pretending to sleep. Caroline was certain Rebekah was hiding something from her but she decided to stop pushing the subject. Rebekah had told her she would have all her answers when she returned to Mystic Falls.

Caroline was relieved to remember her mother had moved from Mystic Falls due to a job transfer shortly after Caroline had left. She couldn't help but wonder if Rebekah had something to do with that as well. Caroline tried to block out the worry of what had changed to her beloved town and friends but it was no use, she feared for the worst.

The jet landed at a small airport just outside of town.

"I will let you have some time alone. My number is in your phone. Call me when you are ready to talk." Rebekah said as she headed towards the town car that was awaiting her.

There was a second car behind it ready to take Caroline wherever she needed to go. Being human again she no longer had her vamp speed to go run around the town with.

As the car sped passed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign she felt her stomach drop. She prayed everyone was safe.

She first went to Elena's house but as she pulled up front she saw it was boarded up with a for sale sign out front. She felt her breath catch as her mind danced around dozens of possibilities as to why.

She told the driver to take her to another address, the old boarding house. Even though Kol had killed Damon, Stefan could answer her questions.

She let out a small cry as the car pulled to a stop. The house was gone; in its place was nothing but charred rubble. The house had been burnt to the ground and from the look of it, it had not been recently.

She continued crying as she ordered the driver to take her to the center of town. She quickly got out of the car, wiping her tears away as she headed into the grill. She took a seat at the bar and let out a small sigh as she saw Matt approach her.

"What can I get for you?" He asked still looking down at the glass he was putting away.

"Matt!" She shrieked

"Caroline?" He said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a much needed embrace. "When did you get back in town? I figured you would never want to come back to this place. I mean look at you, Paris, modeling. Everything you always wanted."

Caroline looked down at the bar and sighed. "Matt, what happened here?" She asked quietly.

Matt looked at her as sadness clouded his blue eyes. He quickly let it pass as he pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of vodka changing the subject. "Your back, let's have a drink to celebrate." He poured them both a drink, she watched as he downed the shot. Something was terribly wrong and she needed answers.

"Matt, please. What happened? Where is Elena and-" She began but he slammed down his glass and interrupted her.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it alright!" He snapped "I'm sorry it just… if you need answers go talk to Bonnie."

Caroline's eyes grew wide as she had never seen Matt act so harshly towards her, towards anyone for that matter. She was relieved to find that Bonnie was alive and felt confident she would answer her questions.

She stood up and walked out of the bar and back to the car, she told the man the address as she climbed in. She looked around the town and felt a tear run down her cheek as she noticed how deserted it was. It had always been busy with friendly people and now it was empty and run down. She let out a deep breath as she braced herself for what she would find at Bonnie's.

The car came to a stop and Caroline's lips turned up into a smile as she saw Bonnie's house still standing and in the same condition as it was last time she was there. She quickly ran to the door, an extra bounce in her step as she looked forward to seeing her friend again.

She knocked and when the door opened she let out a gasp. There was Bonnie, her best friend yet she looked different. Her eyes were deep black and scary, her features were hard. She no longer looked like a sweet high school girl instead she looked tired and worn.

"Bonnie. Hi, I just got back, can we talk?" Caroline asked cautiously as Bonnie glared at her.

"What is there to talk about? Huh?" Bonnie asked annoyed. "You left, escaped, if you were smart you would go back to where ever you came from."

Bonnie turned and closed the door but Caroline reached out her hand to stop it.

"Please Bonnie, what happened? Where is Elena?" She pleaded.

Bonnie let out a loud sigh and turned back towards Caroline "She's dead, along with everyone else. Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna do you want me to continue?"

"How? Why? I don't understand what happened." Caroline cried

"There are things out there, horrible things you could never understand. Turns out our sweet Elena was more precious than we knew. Her blood was needed to break a curse. After the beast broke it he drained all her blood, killing everyone in the process. I managed to escape and luckily Matt was out of town for a few weeks." Bonnie told her. "So like I said, you need to go back to Paris or wherever you have been enjoying your human life. Consider yourself lucky to have left this dreaded place."

"Who did this?" Caroline asked already knowing the answer but she needed to hear it.

"His name was Klaus. He left a few months ago." Bonnie said. "Goodbye Caroline. Please go, I can't handle watching another friend die."

Caroline watched as bonnie closed the door. She felt sick, Klaus never changed. He killed everyone; did he even know his siblings had taken her away? Did he even care?

Caroline walked down the pathway back to the car but just shook her head at the driver. She needed to walk, she needed the air. She walked for hours trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. She finally stopped as she knew what she needed to do. She had to go back. This was her fault for changing the past, she needed to fix things.

She made her way back to the car and told the driver to take her to Rebekah's. She tried to toughen up as the original's mansion came into view. Bonnie had told her Klaus had left but she was not sure if he was still gone. She wondered if Rebekah had called him and filled him in on what was going on. Rebekah was never without her brother.

As she walked up towards the door it opened instantly and she saw Kol smiling at her.

"Hello darling, I am sure you are tired after the day you had." He said as he hugged her tightly.

She was thankful she could count on him, he was the closest to a brother she had ever had.

"Yes it has been a very long day but I need to know why this happened? Why did he kill them all if he broke his curse?" She asked as Rebekah and Elijah entered the room.

"I'm sorry I did not warn you, I felt it was best if you saw for yourself." Rebekah said as she motioned Caroline towards the sitting room.

Caroline took a seat on the couch, stretching her legs up on the ottoman.

"It's ok, I understand. But why the modeling school? Why not just let me stay here maybe if Klaus saw me things would have been different." She asked.

Elijah stepped forward and began "We watched you for years, since you were a young girl, never planning on taking you away. We wanted to see things play out naturally but when Kol caught Damon feeding from you the plan changed." Elijah shot Kol an annoyed look.

Elijah continued "It was not safe for you; Rebekah had overheard you telling your friends about your dreams of modeling so we decided to get you away from this town. It was for the best honestly since Klaus came to town not long after looking for his doppelganger, Elena. We were not certain he would have not killed you as well."

"Why would you say that? He would never kill me!" She yelled.

Kol stepped closer and sat beside her "Caroline, when you died or got sent back to this time for that matter Klaus snapped. Worse than ever before. He has no humanity left. He blames himself for what happened to you."

Caroline looked down at her hands, she rubbed her sweaty palms together as she listened to what they were telling her. She had seen Klaus the last time she left and if this was worse, she shook her head wiping the thought away.

"Where is he? I need to see him!" she said jumping up from the couch.

"Caroline, listen to me darling. I know you love him but it is not safe." He told her softly. "Come upstairs, we have prepared a guest room for you. We can discuss this further in the morning."

Caroline was exhausted and figured sleep would do her good so she agreed. She said her goodnights before closing her door and stepping into the on-suite bathroom. She made her way over to the large deep tub and started the hot water. She stripped off her clothes and climbed in letting the warm water cleanse away her thoughts.

After her bath she found a pile of clothes at the end of her bed. She put on a t-shirt and panties and climbed into the massive bed. It felt good, she had not had a proper bath or bed in a long time it was quite the luxury. It did not take long to drift to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline quickly woke as she heard someone enter her room. She looked over at her window and saw it was open, she was positive it was not open when she went to bed. She got up to close it and as she turned to head back to the bed she stopped, froze, as she saw a figure on the other side of her room.

It was dark and being human made it hard to see but she knew it was him.

"The window, really? This is your house is it not?" She asked as she climbed back in bed. She should be afraid but she wasn't, she knew him to well.

"Wasn't in the mood to deal with my siblings." He stated calmly.

"Ok, so I hear you have been causing a lot of trouble, killing everyone I care about." She said calmly.

"What can I say love, I am not the same man I was centuries ago." He smiled but she did not recognize it. He was different she could see it from the gleam in his eyes. It was the only real feature she could make out in the darkness.

"I don't believe that. Why did you give up on me? On us?" She asked desperately.

"You deserve better than me. When my sister took you away to Paris I was relieved. I was not sure I would not kill you especially if you got in my way." He told her. She was shocked he had known where she was all this time.

"How can you say that? I would have waited all of eternity for you and you could not even wait a few centuries! You call that love?" She said louder. She was annoyed and angry.

"I only came to tell you to forget about me. I will compel you if I must. Go, live your life. Your human, you have the whole world out there." He said as he approached the bed.

"I will not give up on you!" she whispered.

"Damn it, love! Let it go. Don't force my hand!" He snapped and lunged towards her.

She let out a gasp as his face was inches from her.

"You could never hurt me." She whispered.

"Is that so? You do not know me anymore sweetheart. I am a monster. I could drain you right here." He replied causing her to tense up.

"I don't believe you. You came here tonight that proves you still have some humanity left." She said sweetly as his lips were a mere inch away from hers.

He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered softly "If I still had my humanity I would not be able to do this."

He grabbed her tightly and ran his tongue down her ear over her throat before he thrust his fangs into her neck tasting her sweet blood. He had yearned to taste something so sweet. If he couldn't have her no one would he thought as he began draining her.

**Ok I know another cliffhanger but what can I say every episode of VD has one and it just leaves you all coming back for more. Hope you all enjoyed her being back in the present. Please review as it is the reason I updated twice today. Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I am so thrilled with all of the wonderful reviews you all have been leaving for this story! Thanks you so much! You guys are so sweet. I am nearing the end of this story (so sad!) I am thinking 2-4 chapters left; I already have it mapped out. I hope to have it all typed up and uploaded by end of next week but as always the more you review who knows maybe I will upload every other day or more. But do not worry I will start a new Klaroline story when this one ends! I cannot get enough of them.**

**I got a few questions about Mikael. Yes he is dead, since he is killed in 1702 that means he will not be killed in Mystic falls in the future. This also means he would not have been there in Chicago in the 1920's. Hint hint- Klaus may have no reason to compel Stefan away!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Kol was still asleep when he was jerked off his bed. He crashed loudly to the floor and saw his brother standing over him.

"Klaus!" he exclaimed. He hadn't seen his brother in a few decades as Caroline in the past had warned him about Klaus daggering him and Rebekah. When Klaus left after Mikael died, his siblings stayed together and tried as best as possible to keep an eye on Klaus, never making contact though. He was a loose cannon and they stayed out of his way.

He watched as Klaus walked over to the end of the bed and sat quietly. Kol sat up; he figured his brother's surprise visit had to do with Caroline, now that she was back in town.

"So, is there something you wanted or did you just miss me?" Kol taunted as he walked over towards his door. He looked back over his shoulder at Klaus and sighed "Do I need to go check on her? I hate to think you were foolish enough to harm her."

Klaus looked up at his brother with hardness in his eyes. "Keep her safe, Kol." Without another word he jumped from the bed, flew open the large bay window and disappeared into the darkness.

Kol could not help but feel concern at what his brother had been doing there tonight. He rushed from his room to hers and flung open her door. He slowly made his way to her bed as he listened to her heart beat flutter. He could hear it beating perfectly as her breathing was even and slow. She was sleeping soundly. As he stood over her he let out a low gasp.

How could he, Kol thought as he saw the bite marks on her neck. His brother truly was lost to them, forever. He was surprised however that she was still alive; as he leaned in closer he saw it. The dried blood on her lips. Klaus had fed her his blood. Kol was certain it was not to change her but to save.

Kol winced at the thought of his brother draining her just a few rooms down as he slept peacefully.

Kol pulled her blanket tighter over her resting body and left the room.

The next morning Caroline awoke feeling rested. She sat up in bed stretching into the air as she remembered what had happened last night. Her hand flew to her neck as she ran over to her vanity mirror. There was no sign that he was ever there let alone that he had bit her. She sat slowly onto her bed as she recalled what had happened.

She remembered him tearing into her neck, feeling her blood rush from her body. She cried as the pain hit her, waiting for him to stop. She loved him and without a doubt knew that he loved her as well. She could feel it in the way his fangs seduced her neck, the way his tight grip slowly loosened as he ran his hand down her stomach, caressing it. The look in his eyes as his fangs retracted from her neck. He had taken most of her blood, he truly had intended to kill her. She felt herself drifting away into oblivion as her body trembled in his arms. She could barely hold open her eyes as she saw the look of regret in his.

"What have I done." He whispered to himself before bringing his wrist to his mouth and ripping it open. She remembered the taste of his warm blood pouring down her closing throat as she inhaled his sultry scent. He had saved her; he would never be able to bring himself to truly harm her. That was all she needed, the hope that he could be saved, that he still held onto a small piece of his humanity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red tank top. She sat in front of the vanity, opening up the makeup bag Rebekah had left for her, and put on a bright red lipstick.

She felt good, yes her friends had been killed but she was not going to give up till she set things right. She had spent the last few days all doom and gloom and now she was feeling like her old perky self again. She was human and the man she loved was out there somewhere. It was time she ended his suffering.

She made her way down stairs to the dining room and found Kol and Rebekah eating breakfast while Elijah read the paper.

"Good morning, darling. Don't you look cheerful today." Kol said warmly.

"What can I say, I had a good night." She smiled as she took a seat next to Rebekah and grabbed a few strawberries.

Kol and Elijah shot each other concerned looks as Rebekah gazed at Caroline in disbelief. Kol had filled everyone in on what had happened last night with Klaus. They had all assumed she would spend the day in bed, crying her heart out. Instead here she was with a smile on her red painted lips as she took a bite out of the juicy strawberry.

"Oh! These are delicious!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Have you gone mad?" Rebekah asked confused by what she was seeing. Why was Caroline not angry or depressed? Klaus tried to kill her last night.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline whined. "I am just happy I am human! Plus, it is only a matter of time before I find my way back to your brother."

"I am just wondering if maybe… oh… compulsion, of course." Rebekah said under her breath as her eyes grew wider. She turned and shot Elijah a troubled look.

"Excuse us, Caroline. Please enjoy your breakfast." Elijah told her as he motioned his siblings to follow him out of the room.

Caroline simply furrowed her brows annoyingly at them and continued with her breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elijah, Rebekah and Kol stood outside in the back yard as they replayed Caroline's odd behavior.

"Do you think he compelled her to forget what he did last night?" Rebekah asked warily.

"Possibly, why else would she be acting this way? If she was aware of what he had done, I am certain it would have been enough to have to lock her up again. That girl can only take so much." Kol replied.

"I am not so sure-." Elijah began as Caroline walked outside.

"Seriously! If you have a question, just ask me, don't make assumptions." Caroline said as she advanced towards them. "He didn't compel me. I know exactly what he did last night."

"Then I don't understand why you are acting as if it everything is alright. He tried to kill you!" Rebekah said still feeling confused. She hated feeling as if she did not know what was going on. Her brothers had always kept things from her but she had expected more from Caroline.

"Don't you guys get it? Yes he bit me but he also saved me. He would not have done that if he had no humanity left!" She snapped.

They all shared a knowing look.

"Caroline, just because he spared you hardly means everything will be ok." Kol told her, trying his best to make her understand that Klaus was no longer the same man as she once knew.

"Trust me I get it. He murdered my friends but he did that because of me, because he was hurt." She said and then turned towards Elijah and continued "This all started because you sent me back. You said I was meant to be his redemption, the light to his darkness and now I get it. Every time I left, he was a monstrosity. If I had I stayed with him he would have been different, you all have seen it, he is different with me by his side."

Kol let out an annoyed sigh as she continued.

"Look, I'm not foolish enough to believe he will ever be some sweet vampire who will never hurt anyone. I am just saying with me by his side he will never lose himself again. He will be balanced and because of that he will be a better man. I am aware that he is one of the most feared creatures alive and I cannot change that, I'm not trying to change that. I only want to make him happy and as it turns out he is the only person that makes me happy. Please, tell me you will help fix this." She said desperately. She needed to go back to him, nothing else would work.

They all stood silently for a few minutes before Rebekah's features softened and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Of course we will help. Elijah will send for a witch and we will have you back to my brother in no time at all." Rebekah said sweetly as she grabbed Caroline's hand leading her back into the house.

Kol and Elijah both nodded in agreement as they watched the girls go inside.

"What do you think, brother?" Kol asked.

"I think it's time I call in my witch." Elijah answered as he walked away dialing his phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days had passed and there was no sign of Klaus. Caroline had hoped he would visit her at night but he never came around. She was awaiting the arrival of Elijah's witch and found she could not sleep.

She tossed and turned all night, every sound that she heard kept pulling her back to reality as she jumped up hoping it was him. It never was, she would fall back into her pillow and wait. She even left her window open through the nights. As a human, she found the night air colder but it didn't matter, she only hoped he would take it as a sign that she was waiting for him.

The third night came and she knew it would be her last night sleeping there in that room. The witch was to arrive in the morning and if everything went as planned she would be returning to the man she loved by tomorrow afternoon.

She opened her window and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets closer.

Rebekah had brought her a few extra blankets to keep her warm. She saw the look of sympathy in Rebekah's eyes when she came in the other morning and found Caroline huddled on her bed shivering under her thin quilt. She looked over to the open window and without a word brought in the extra blankets.

Caroline was relieved that she and Rebekah had made amends and were finally feeling like sisters again.

That night was the hardest of them all. This was her last chance to see him before she would be going back. She laid in bed waiting but like the nights before he never came. She huffed and turned to her side staring at the alarm clock on the nightstand 3:22 a.m. She couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and climbed from the bed, making her way to the closet. She pulled out a white hoodie and threw it over her pink tank top and pajama shorts. She slowly opened her door and scurried down the hall.

She made her way to the back door and quietly slid it open making her way outside. The cool night air felt good as it caressed her face. It was exactly what she needed. She strolled down the drive and into the woods. Deciding she would take a shortcut to her old house. She wanted to see it once more before she had to leave again.

She had been walking about twenty minutes when she heard a noise behind her. She stopped instantly and felt her breath catch. Was it him she wondered as she turned around.

"Hello?" She called. Her eyes darting in every direction as she felt her heart beat rapidly. She was scared, what was she thinking, taking a night time stroll through the woods as a human. She cursed herself for being so foolish. She tried to calm herself as she was hoping it would be Klaus but quickly came to the realization that she was wrong, very wrong.

From each side of her came two men, staring at her with sadistic grins.

"What have we here?" the first man with dark brown hair and a large build taunted.

"She looks like a taste!" Said the second man, who was of the same build but with long stringy black hair. They could have been brothers especially as they both shared the same evil look in their black eyes as they watched her.

She wanted more than anything to run but it would be of no use. They were stronger than her, she was nothing but an eighteen year old girl.

The first man approached and reached his hand out caressing her cheek. "My name is Lance and this is Randy" he told her.

She smacked his hand away and stepped back. "Why are you telling me your names? Aren't you worried it will make it easier for the police to find you?" She snapped

She watched as they both laughed darkly at her. It was like an inside joke as they glanced at each other.

"Little girl, that would imply you would be alive to tell them our names." Randy laughed as he stepped closer to her looking her body up and down. He licked his lips as he stared at her chest, her hoodie not fully zipped and with her tank top being low cut she was showing more cleavage than she liked.

She quickly zipped it up all the way causing him to growl. Without another thought she turned and ran.

She could hear them following her. She felt sick at what they would do if they caught her. It only took a minute till she slammed into Lance's chest.

She screamed and kicked as he picked her up and spun her around. She was now facing Randy, he was nasty looking, his teeth rotten in his mouth, his hair greasy and dirty. She felt certain she would vomit if he dared to touch her.

He walked forward with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"This will be fun!" He whispered as he unzipped her hoodie. She screamed but Lance wrapped one hand tightly around both of her arms and used his free hand to cover her mouth.

She bit into his palm and he spun her around and punched her straight in the face. She felt her nose break as she fell to the ground.

That's when she heard the snap. She looked up through the blood running down her nose, covering your face. She tried to make out what was happening as she saw Randy's body fall next to her. His head was snapped to the side. She heard Lance trying to run begging for his life. Then there was the worst sound of all. It sounded like someone thrust their hand into a vat of jello, squishing it around. She turned to the side and gasp. Lance's body fell to the ground, his insides dropped next to him.

Her head felt heavy as she tried to sit up, she quickly fell back to the ground. She felt strong arms wrap around her, picking her up and carrying her to safety. She knew these arms, she recognized his scent. She leaned into him feeling safe as she finally let herself drift off to sleep.

Caroline awoke the next morning to loud yelling coming from downstairs. She jumped from her bed and followed the voices leading her to the sitting room.

"He deserved it! I told him to protect her! If I hadn't been around she would have been dead!" She heard Klaus yell.

"Caroline will be furious when she finds out, you know that!" Rebekah yelled back.

"I gave him one task. Keep her safe. If they had killed her she would have been turned! I don't want that for her." He said slowly calming down.

Caroline entered the room and found Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah standing over Kol. She gasp and ran towards him as she saw the dagger in his chest.

"What did you do! Take it out now! This was my fault; I just wanted to get out one last time." She told them as she gazed at Kol's grey lifeless body.

Klaus looked at her with rage in his eyes. "Kol was supposed to protect you, they were going to kill you!" He snapped. He couldn't handle the thought of her being killed even knowing she would return a vampire. If she chose that life, he would not want it to happen through murder by those vile pigs.

She looked up at Klaus and snapped "If you would have stayed with me none of this would have happened! I waited for you every night I've been back!"

"I know." He told her as he turned and walked towards the front door. "I told you, let me go. I will not be around to protect you next time."

Caroline watched him leave and felt her heart drop. She wanted nothing more than to run to him but she needed to go back to fix not only him but the damage he had caused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She smiled as she watched Elijah remove Kol's dagger, she ran at him and gave him a hug as he stood.

"Darling, what were you thinking? If you had died you would have been turned." Kol said as he straightened himself up.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said genuinely. She knew she would be turned eventually since she planned on being with Klaus for all eternity but wanted to do it her way not by being killed.

They all turned towards the door as it sprung open. An older woman with rich black hair walked towards them and smiled.

"I have everything we need to send this girl back to where ever you wish. Are you all ready?" She asked

"Yes" Caroline simply answered with a smile.

They watched as the witch set up candles and pulled out an old grimoire.

"There is something you must know young Caroline." The witch spoke looking intently at her "I can send you back to the year you wish but it will be difficult to find someone to return you back to this time."

"I figured, the last witch was not able to hold me here." Caroline said as she recalled her previous experience. She smiled to herself at the memory of Klaus holding her when she had returned. She wished she had been able to stay with him at that time.

"This magic was not common all those years ago. Are you sure this is what you want." The witch asked carefully. "Think it over my dear, we have time."

Caroline looked up confidently at the witch and then at her new family. "I don't need time, I need Klaus. I will never leave him again."

Rebekah let out a small chuckle and ran towards Caroline pulling her into a warm embrace. "I will see you soon, sister." Rebekah told her.

Caroline smiled and gave a slight nod to Kol and Elijah and made her way to the center of the candles. She closed her eyes as she heard the chanting begin. It only took a moment to feel herself being pulled from this world and into another. She felt her body shaking violently as she fell through the air crashing to the ground. She let out a loud cry as she felt her insides screaming with pain. She quickly looked down and saw the thin tree branch protruding from her leg.

She tried desperately to pull it through but the pain was too much. She snapped off one side of the branch and left the other hanging, hoping someone else could pull it out.

As she laid there with tears pouring down her face, she heard men speaking in the background not far from where she laid, she knew those voices. She needed to get to them before they left. She listened as she heard his voice.

"There is no hope! I have destroyed her. She deserves better than me, better than this! Let her be!"

This was it, the moment he would turn from her, she pushed through the pain as she used all her strength to stand. She pulled herself to her feet and stumbled as she grabbed hold of the nearest tree. She tried to call out but the pain was too much, her words caught in her throat.

She heard one of the men ride off with his horse. She could only hope he was riding in her direction as she heard the pounding of hooves thrashing into the ground.

She wobbled from tree to tree following the direction of the voices. She felt herself grow weaker from the throbbing pain in her leg. She fell to the ground and pulled herself to the closet tree. She needed to remove the branch. She gripped it tightly and as she began to pull everything went dark.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you all enjoyed this I will try to update tomorrow no later than Friday though. So please leave a review, like or hate. **

**Hint for next chapter- Major Klaroline fluff!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A huge thank you to all of my amazing readers that reviewed! I love you all! Also everyone that favorite and alerted, thank you so much. Ok so this chapter was fun to write. This goes out to all of you that left me wonderful reviews and kept up with this story through all of my cliffhangers! This one is cliffhanger free. I am thinking there will only be one possibly two chapters left unless I get enough reviews asking for it to continue. I explain more at end of story. **

**Thanks again! I hope you all enjoy and please, I hope you all will review.**

Klaus rode off into the forest trying to escape his pain. His body and soul ached for her, to hold her, to touch her and above all to beg her forgiveness. He was defeated, he had failed her. She had been killed because of his foolishness. How could he have treated the one woman he loved so harshly? He would never forgive himself for hurting her.

He desperately wanted to redo the past few days. How he wished he had taken her into his arms the day he found her in the farmhouse. Had he only spoken to Kol decades ago, learned of the truth earlier, instead his foolish pride had gotten in his way yet again.

He wanted to suffer, feel the pain he had caused her. It was bad enough that she had lost her light due to his vile treatment towards her but now she was gone. He was aware that there was a slim possibility that she had gone back to her time but it did not matter. She was better off as far away from him as possible. He would only continue to hurt her. He was not capable of love.

He was pulled from his self-deprecating thoughts as he saw her. He let out a loud breath as his eyes flew open wider. How was this possible, he had just seen her die, disappear minutes ago? He slowed his horse to a stop and jumped down towards her unconscious body.

He advanced towards her slowly, he felt as though it was some strange dream. Was she really here or was he just hallucinating. He stopped in front of her and closed his eyes tightly. When they flashed back open she was still there. She was real.

Her body hunched over, blood covering her legs and hands. He laid her back onto the ground and pulled away to take in her condition when he smelled it. Her blood was human, she was human. It was impossible but he was certain of one thing, this was his Caroline. Her clothes were that of from a different time, that could only mean one thing, she came back to him.

He pushed away the thoughts of what kind of future she had gone home to as he noticed the thin branch protruding from her thigh. Without another thought he ripped it free, he watched as her eyes flew open as she let out a piercing scream. Her eyes were glazed over; her face was covered in a mix of sweat, dirt and blood. He could tell she must have wiped her bloodied hands through her long blonde hair and down her neck.

The picture before him was disturbing but he couldn't deny she was as beautiful as ever. He reached down and wrapped his strong arms under her knees and under her neck, pulling her into his chest. He quickly mounted his horse and headed back to the manor, holding her tightly.

As he walked through his front door he heard Elijah and Kol come out from the study towards him.

"What happened?" Kol asked impatiently.

Klaus ignored his brothers and continued up the stairs to his bed chamber. He gently placed her body on his soft bed and ripped open the leg of her jeans, exposing her wound. Kol and Elijah quietly watched from behind Klaus.

Klaus quickly bit into his wrist and pulled her up into his arms. He sat next to her holding her up as his blood flowed into her dry mouth and down her throat. After a few moments she began to suck from his arm, taking his blood willingly. Klaus watched her, waiting for her to get enough to heal her wounds.

Klaus slowly pulled his wrist away and laid her softly back into the bed as she slept. He turned around to face his brothers.

"Go, send for a doctor immediately!" Klaus demanded.

"You gave her your blood, she should be fine. What do you want a doct-" Kol began as Klaus cut him off.

"Do what I asked now, damn it!" Klaus snapped as he bared his fangs, the black veins spreading down under his eyes. He was furious with seeing the woman he loved being in such a condition and the last thing he wanted was to argue with Kol.

Elijah and Kol nodded and quickly flashed from the room to retrieve a doctor. Klaus knew his blood would heal her but he was not willing to take any chances. Klaus tilted his head as he gazed at her beautiful figure sleeping in his bed. He called for a servant to bring a washbasin of hot water and a fresh washcloth.

When the woman returned he snapped for her to leave as he began washing away the dirt and blood from Caroline's face. He took his time, running the cloth over her closed eye lids gently, down her smooth pink cheeks and onto her luscious red lips. He couldn't help himself as he ran the cloth over her forehead; he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto her sweet lips.

He pulled away as he felt a tear well up in his eye. He breathed in heavily as he composed himself. He dipped the cloth back into the hot water, ringing it out and bringing it to her neck. He ran it over the dried blood that she must have wiped there as well, making his way down her milky white body.

He knew he should have ordered a servant to clean her but he could not pull himself away. As looked upon her stunning body he was overcome with feeling of love not his usual feelings of lust towards a woman in his bed. He let out a sigh as he realized how perfect she truly was.

He placed the cloth back into the basin and ran his hand down her arm as he watched her face. She was sleeping soundly; he could hear the perfect rhythm of her heart fluttering. He smoothly tore her shirt from her body, pulling it in his hand and bringing it to his face. He closed his eyes as he held it tightly in his grip, allowing her scent to overwhelm him.

After a few moments he placed it on the floor beside him and took the cloth from the now warm water and slowly began to wash her chest and stomach. He never removed her bra, he longed to view every inch of her magnificent body but not like this.

He continued down and stopped at the top of her jeans. They were soaked in blood and torn apart from where he had ripped off the leg. He took his time while he undid the button and slid down the zipper. With one sudden movement they were removed from her body and on the floor. He looked back at her face and smiled as she sleeps soundly.

He looked upon her black lace panties but shook his head and began washing the blood away from her legs. He never again even glanced at her most treasured region. He called for the servant to return with clean water as he tossed the cloth back in the washbasin. The clear blue water was now murky brown.

The woman swiftly entered and swapped out the old basin for a new clean one, with a fresh white cloth. He finished cleansing her, focusing heavily on her wound. It was already close to being completely healed.

He sat there next to her leaning over her body as he rubbed the cloth over her muddied feet. He had noticed earlier she was barefoot, he figured she had lost her shoes at some point during her return to this time.

He got lost in his thoughts of what it would be like to watch her, to take in her expressions of love, lust and joy of his hands on her body. Did she even still care for him? Was her humanity still turned off? He sat there as he continued to rub her now clean feet as he noticed her begin to stir.

He placed her foot back onto the bed and inched closer to her side. He watched as she slowly roused, her hand running down her face as she let out a small yawn. He couldn't help but hold back a small chuckle at how innocent and small she appeared to him.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked as her eyes darted around the room and finally settled on him.

"Klaus? How did I get here?" She asked cautiously. She felt her tense body slowly relax as he began to speak. His words were soothing to her like no one else's.

"I found you earlier. You were in the woods and hurt. I brought you back to our Manor. Kol has sent for a doctor but I have fed you my blood. You will fine, sweetheart." He told her sweetly as he stroked her arm.

She continued to gaze at him as he smiled down at her. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"You came back, why? I hurt you, killed you." He spoke looking down at the bed, his hung head in shame.

"Yes, you hurt me. But Mikael killed me, not you. It was not your fault." She began.

"Yes, it was. Had I only listened to you earlier Mikael never would have gotten ahold of you." He told her as his tone deepened at the memory of her death.

"Please, understand what I am saying now. I came back for you, I love you Niklaus. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you have. One look from you is enough to take my breath away. I don't wish to speak about what happened or what could have happened if we had done things differently. I just want to focus on us, now, at this time." She said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Klaus pulled her chin into his palm and pulled her gaze to his. "Why are you crying, love?"

"I can't lose you again. I just can't go through it again. When I went back all I wanted was for you to hold me and now here we are. I never want to let this go. Promise me, promise you'll never let me go again." She pleaded as a hot tear ran down her cheek.

Klaus smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She opened her mouth inviting him in as their tongues wrestled together.

She pulled away after a few moments, being human she needed more oxygen then she was used to.

She breathed heavily as he watched her with a grin on his lips.

"I promise to never let you go." He said warmly. Caroline pulled him closer to her body as she looked down she realized she was missing a few things

"Um, why are my clothes gone?" she asked sheepishly as she had just now noticed her naked body under his arms. She was however relieved to find she was still wearing her bra and panties even though they left little to the imagination.

Klaus let out a small laugh as he saw her blushing cheeks.

"About that, you were a bit filthy when I brought you back here, love." He laughed.

"Ugh! I cannot believe you just called me filthy!" She snapped before finally letting out a small laugh.

She pulled him on top of her body and placed her lips on his cheek, kissing her way to his ear. She gave it a small tug with her teeth. "So does that mean you cleaned me up?" She asked seductively.

Klaus bit his lip, enjoying where this was going "Mostly." He whispered.

"Well, what's stopping you from cleaning the rest of me?" She breathed into his ear before slowly kissing back down to his lips.

He pulled her into his chest as he kissed her roughly. He loved the feel of her in his arms and he would never let go again.

They took their time learning every inch of each other's bodies. The spent hours bringing each other to climax after climax. He could not get enough of her and was pleased that she seemed to enjoy him just as much. Klaus was sitting on the bed, his back against the oak headboard, Caroline on his lap straddling his waist, as he held her firmly by the ass. He was kissing his way down her chest as she swayed her hips, enjoying the feeling of him inside her.

"Alright, he's finally here." Kol said as he entered the room with an older white haired gentleman.

Kol let out a loud bark of laughter as the doctor began shaking from embarrassment and running from the room only to find himself caught up in the oversized rug and face first on the wooden floors. He tried to get to his feet instantly as blood ran from his broken nose.

Kol watched as the doctor finally fled the room and turned back to the couple on the bed.

"Glad to see you are feeling better, darling!" Kol grinned.

Klaus grabbed a pillow from beside him and chucked it at Kol.

"Get out or I'll rip your eyes from their sockets!" Klaus growled as Caroline covered herself with the thin sheet.

"Really brother, a pillow!" Kol laughed as he held his arms up in defeat and turned towards the door closing it behind him.

Klaus fell back against the headboard and let out a deep breath of annoyance and anger. He hated that Kol had just seen Caroline nude even though he knew they were like family it still made him want to remove the memory from his little brother.

Caroline sat back up into his lap, kissing his chest and running her tongue up over his neck. "Don't be angry, it was an accident. I finally get you all to myself; I am not letting anything ruin it." She smiled wickedly as she began grinding her hips into his lap causing him to let out a deep moan.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a sweet kiss, biting her lip to tease her. He licked greedily as the small bite caused a trickle of blood to run free.

"Ouch, I'm not a vampire anymore; my pain threshold is pretty low." She giggled as he licked up the blood running down her mouth.

"Oh Caroline, you have no idea how sweet you taste." He whispered.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle as his hands ran down her waist pulling her bloodied lips deeper into his mouth.

"So what? Now you want to feed off me?" She asked curiously. She knew he loved her but would he feed from her as he had done in the future. She hated to admit it but it actually turned her on thinking about it.

"Well, we do need to figure out what you plan on doing now that you are very much alive. I personally have no intention of watching you grow old and die after living such a short human life. I worry I will not be able to protect you if you remain human." He told her warily.

He pulled her away from him just enough to see her face. "I want you for all eternity Caroline" he told her seriously.

Caroline smiled wide and sucked in her bottom lip, the taste of blood still lingering. "I will be with you for as long as you'll have me. I could never leave you again." She said as she kissed him feverishly.

Klaus smiled into her mouth as his tongue ran over hers.

"I want you to change me but not yet. Soon, first I want you to enjoy me this way. I want to feel you in every way possible as a human before I spend forever with you as a vampire." She told him.

"And enjoy you, I will." He said as he felt himself grow hard as she continued to grind her hips deeper into his lap.

He needed to be inside of her and she felt the same urge overcome her. She felt him enter her deeply as she continued to sway her hips. She was lost in the feeling as he kissed her neck. He caressed her cheek as he pulled away the loose strands of hair covering her face. He looked deep into her eyes and without a word spoken she smiled and gave a slight nod. That was all he needed.

He kissed her passionately and slid his mouth down to her neck. Without hesitation he pierced her skin as gently as he could. He felt her body tighten around him. He held the back of her head firmly with one hand while his other hand wrapped around her back. He caressed her, thanking her for sharing every part of herself with him. He continued to drink, only taking enough to tease himself with, not enough to cause her harm.

He gently pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes and took in the look of pure love coming from hers. He would turn her, he was certain of that, but he enjoyed hearing her body call out to him as only a human could.

He kissed her gently, lovingly as they both reached their climax. She fell into him as he caressed her side. They laid there in each other's arm, her head resting on his chest.

"I never want this to end" She whispered.

"I promise you Caroline. I will never let you go. You are mine and I am yours forever." He said, his tone dangerously serious as he tightened his grip on her. "I will never let anything happen to you again."

**Ok so no cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter they are finally together but she is human so I am looking forward to her transition and hoping Klaus is the one that gets to changes her.**

**I am going to do one more chapter and after that possibly a few more if you all are curious to see where this would go through the years. She is planning on staying with him in 1702. I have it mapped out such as the 20's with Stefan and the 90's when she is born. Her relationships with Rebekah over the years and so forth. But I will only keep it going that long (another five chapters or so) if I get enough reviews saying I should. Don't want to keep writing if you all are losing interest after Klaus and Caroline are together. So let me know.**

**Also a side note, I am planning out my next Klaroline story and am curious if anyone has any good story ideas that have not been done yet for them. If you guys have any ideas let me know and maybe I will use that idea for my next story. Thank so much for reading! Have a great week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. You all are so sweet, I love reading all of your wonderful reviews. They are so kind and the reason I just cannot stop writing this. I will continue this at least another five chapters or until it feels like the story is told. I have it all mapped out and excited to get it typed up and uploaded for you all to enjoy. **

**I hope you like this chapter it has some fun Klaroline fluff. I cannot get enough of them and honestly if he was my man I would not be able to keep my hands to myself so I assume Caroline feels the same way! This chapter also sets the stage of what is to come in some ways. Over the next few chapters more show characters will make their appearances. It will be fun! Enjoy and please review it fuels this story.**

Two weeks went by quickly. They remained at the manor and Caroline found herself enjoying life as a human once again. She was in no hurry for Klaus to turn her although she had promised him she would be ready on her next birthday which happened to only be a little over a month away. She figured it gave her enough time to experience things as a human but she was not blind to the worry that Klaus had on his face every time she left his side.

Things were different in 1702 compared to 2012. Sickness for example was a big concern not to mention the numerous enemies the originals had made over the centuries. As a precaution was planning on persuading her to drink wine every night at dinner laced with his blood. He had an entire argument planned out to convince her into drinking and was swiftly relieved to watch her down the glass with a smile.

"I understand." She chuckled. "I don't want to die any more than you want me to. I feel safe knowing if something happens your blood is in my system. It guarantees I will be waking up in your arms for many more centuries, so why would you assume I would deny that."

Klaus was always surprised by her, why had he been planning on her to deny his blood. "Well love, you are quite stubborn when you want to be." He said as he walked closer to her and took the now empty glass from her hands, sitting it on the dining room table. He pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips with his, kissing them passionately.

"Thank you" He whispered, pulling away slightly to see the look in her eyes, love mixed with lust.

She licked her lips as she watched him, the taste of the blood laced wine still lingering, now mixed with the taste of him. Oh how she loved his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his everything. She could never get enough.

Without another thought, she gave him a seductive grin and raised her brows. Leaning into his ear, she ran her tongue down it and nibbled on his lobe. "I do believe your siblings are out for the day." She whispered.

Klaus pulled away and gave her a shameless grin. "You have no idea what you are in for, my lady!" He said as he swiftly threw her high up into the air, when she fell back into his arms, she let out a giggle as she noticed his entire wardrobe was thrown against the far wall. She bit her bottom lip as she took in his entire form; he stood there in only his white undershorts.

He held her tightly in his arms. "I'll give you a head start, love" He said as she scrambled out of his arms giggling.

She ran throughout the manor, ridding her body of her clothes throughout each room. She was well aware he could have caught her in less than a second had he wished, but if there was one thing she knew about Klaus, that was how much he enjoyed the chase.

She ran through each of the rooms, seeing him flash by from time to time, taunting her. He was like a gust of wind; she would feel his fingers flash by caressing her, the air whispering things he would do to her. He urged her on, watching her run, shedding her clothes. After what felt like an hour but was merely ten minutes he found her. She was back in the dining room, sitting up cross legged, on the table.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He teased as he advanced towards her slowly, memorizing her bare form. She was as breath taking as ever.

He positioned himself directly in front of her, his gaze locked with hers. Her eyes were nothing but pure lust, she wanted him, and he could smell it on her. He placed his hands, on each one of her thighs and gently opened her legs wrapping them around his waist, never breaking his gaze from hers.

"Oh Caroline, the things you do to me." He whispered as she pulled at his undershorts.

As his shorts fell to the floor they heard Rebekah and his brothers enter the manor. Klaus wrapped Caroline deeper into his arms and flashed her to their room.

She couldn't help but giggle the entire way.

As they entered their room they heard Rebekah yell up to them "I will kill you both if you continue to force us to bear witness to your never ending need to touch each other! It's quite repulsive!"

"Jealous dear sister?" Kol taunted.

Rebekah stormed up to her room and slammed her door shut behind her.

Klaus laid Caroline out on the bed as they both continued to laugh.

"We need to be more careful. They have had to endure us long enough, don't you think." She told him as her laughter halted.

He continued kissing down her neck. "We could always leave. I want you all to myself, sweetheart. I want to ravage you wherever and whenever I choose." He said as he licked down her throat but his lips were drawn back to the pressure point on her neck. He could feel the blood flowing underneath her porcelain skin.

He had only tasted her once, the first day she returned. He couldn't deny how he craved it, craved every inch of her but he would never feed from her again unless it was her that wanted it as well. They had been intimate numerous times throughout each day since she had returned and he never asked even once to taste her sweet blood again.

He continued kissing down her neck and towards her breast when she pulled his face back up to hers.

She cupped his face and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you" She spoke softly. "I know you want it; I have seen the look in your eyes when we are intimate. Yet you have never taken it since that first day, so thank you."

"Caroline, I love you, you know that. You are the only thing that matters to me not your blood. As magnificent tasting as it is." He replied his serious tone turning sweet.

She leaned into him and tilted her neck to the side. "I want to share myself with you. Please, I am yours; why not enjoy it while we can. Besides I would prefer you to feed from me here than by some chamber maid later." She told him with a snicker.

He kissed her with an intense grip on her body as he ran his mouth down to her neck, greedily sucking her succulent blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next two weeks were spent bonding with his siblings and enjoying each other in the evenings. Klaus slowly began leaving the manor to handle business in the towns. He trusted his family to protect her but always felt the worry of leaving her.

Caroline enjoyed Rebekah's company immensely and relished learning the ways of a true lady. They were so different than the girls in the future. Rebekah would call on dressmakers and jewelers. She saw Rebekah compel whatever she wanted but Caroline did not want to live like that. She would not turn away from her humanity; it was what gave her the light Klaus had fancied in the beginning.

A local, jeweler brought a large trunk displayed with about twenty extravagant pieces. Rebekah picked out about half of them and compelled the gentleman to gift them to her as an honor of being a guest in her home. Caroline ignored it as usual as her eye caught something at the bottom of the trunk.

Caroline gazed upon the most beautiful brooch she had ever seen. It was a large flower, about the size of her fist, covered completely in flawless diamonds. It was simply exquisite; she had never owned a brooch as they were not a common piece of jewelry for girls her age back home. She held it in her hand but quickly returned it as he told her the price. It was too much to ask Klaus for although she knew he would buy it for her anyway. She gave a small smile to the gentleman and left Rebekah to her new collection.

That night in bed, after they had made love for the second time that evening, Klaus presented her with the brooch.

"I was in the other room earlier; I saw how your eyes lit up when you saw it. I want to see that look in your eyes every day, love."

"Klaus it's…It's beautiful but I don't feel comfortable with you compelling things for me. I don't need them and that poor man spoke of having a wife and children. I am sure they count on him to provide for them. Please, return it." She said shamefully as she placed it back in his hand.

"Caroline, I did not compel him, I bought it. You deserve so much more than this and I am your man. I will always provide for you, without compulsion. I give you my word love, I will never give you a gift that I obtain by stealing, if I can help it anyway." He said warmly as he placed it back in her hands.

"Thank you" They were the only words that she needed to say. He understood her, loved her for who she was. She was thankful he would not try to change her.

Caroline was finally beginning to feel at home but was still uncomfortable ordering about servants. She tried to remain as nice as possible as she noticed Elijah was always respectable to the servants. Kol and Rebekah on the other hand could be a bit demanding and rude. Klaus paid nobody any attention besides Caroline, if he needed something, he simply snapped his fingers. She could tell the servants feared him. She couldn't help but wonder what he was like to them before she arrived.

She had seen how evil he had turned considering his treatment towards her in his dungeon and could only hope his servants did not take much of his abuse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline enjoyed witnessing how much Rebekah had grown over the centuries. When Rebekah was still human she was kind, sensitive and naive to the world outside of their village, she was no more than a child in so many ways. When they were reunited over four centuries later, she still held onto her kindness for the most part and was still naive to the world outside of her own bubble but she had sadness to her and not to mention how spoiled she was becoming.

Now here she stood a different woman. She was tough, bold and very much spoiled. Her brothers were too easy on her yet she still held onto a small part of her humanity. Caroline could see it in the ways she ordered about the staff. She was harsh and rude and then that day a young woman from the kitchen fell ill. She feared to tell Rebekah but was caught vomiting outside the kitchen entrance. Caroline watched from the garden as Rebekah placed a compassionate hand on the woman's back and sent her to her room. Caroline couldn't help but smiled as she watched Rebekah enter the kitchen and found her ordering the other women to send up a bowl of hot soup immediately.

Rebekah turned to see Caroline grinning at her.

"What, I cannot have the help sick when there is much work to be done. They have a household to run after all!" She snapped but finally began smiling as well. "What can I say, I may be dead but my heart is not."

Caroline said nothing just smiled and took her hand to walk with her.

They walked out to the gardens together, the sun was setting and Rebekah was pleased to have Caroline to herself. Klaus rarely let her out of his sight but today he had business to attend to in town. Caroline hated to think of what he was doing so found it best not to ask. She had no intention of trying to turn him into something he was not. He was kind and loving with her and his family and she would hope he would show compassion for the innocent but she did not expect him to change his ways completely.

"So, tell me what I am like in your time." Rebekah said as they sat on a large bench overlooking a beautiful rose garden.

"Honestly, you were…not friendly and a bit of a strumpet as Kol would say." Caroline said laughing.

"Ugh! I beg your pardon but I am a lady! I cannot believe I would be nothing more than a mere mistress for any man. My brothers would never allow that!" She snapped her tone harsh and annoyed.

"You have to understand where I come from women are different. We are not mistresses for men to enjoy and hide away. We take what we want and if that happens to be the pleasure of a certain man in our bed, well society does not chastise as they would in this time"

"You are saying that you treat the men as a mistress?" She asked shocked.

Caroline let out a loud laugh and tried to calm herself as she could tell Rebekah was quite confused.

"Not exactly but if you wanted to there are plenty of men who would not mind, I am sure." Caroline told her still letting a few laughs escape her lips.

"Interesting, your time sounds much different than ours. What else will change?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I think the less you know the better." Caroline answered turning her gaze back to the sunset. It was amazing, they had a beautiful view.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a week away from her birthday and it was time to start figuring out what the future would hold for them. Was it even possible to stay in this time without major consequences?

She had already spoken to Kol about the future and was hoping since she would be by Klaus' side he would not end up daggered again. She felt bad as she knew it would change things but she couldn't help it, she would not let him rot in a casket. A small part of her wondered what he would do to deserve being daggered for so long. If he was out in the world for a century instead of trapped in his casket, how many innocent people would die, what children would never be born? It was too much to wrap her mind around. She begged Kol not to kill anyone unless he needed to, simply feed, heal and compel. He swore he would try. That would have to be good enough.

She needed to speak to Elijah next and she knew he was the one person she trusted with the most important task of all. She found him in his library reading an old worn leather book. He lowered the book from his gaze and placed it on the table next to him as she entered through the open door.

"Can I help you with something, Caroline?" he asked as he watched her take a seat across from him. He had grown quite found of the young girl but their time together was usually spent in the company of his siblings.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. Is this a good time? Klaus has gone out for a short while and I would appreciate your discretion on this matter" She asked.

He was caught off guard at what she could possibly need to speak to him about that needed to be kept from Klaus.

"Of course." He nodded.

Caroline smiled and continued "I am not sure how things will progress with me deciding to remain in this time. I fear for what will be changed in the future but I cannot allow myself to worry when there is little I can do to help it. I am not willing to leave him again, I never will. I trust you, Elijah. Your morality is honorable and I respect you for that. So I must ask you for a favor, two actually."

Elijah listened intently and nodded for her to continue.

"I need you to ensure the safety of my family. I am certain I can find a witch to trace my lineage and with that information I ask you to help keep them safe. Klaus and Kol have already agreed to help as well but I wanted to ask you instead of Klaus ordering you to do so." She said kindly.

"Of course, we will do everything in our power to ensure whatever changes throughout the next few centuries your family will not endure the consequences." He told her.

"Thank you. There is one more thing, it is very important to me and I would appreciate your absolute discretion on this. In my time I have a very close friend. We grew up together and I consider her a sister. Her parents were killed in an accident and she was saved but I fear with the future changing that will not happen. This is everything you need to know." She handed him a small piece of paper with Elena's name and the place and date to help save her as well as her family.

"Please protect her, not just from the accident but from Klaus. She is the doppelganger." She said quietly as she watched his mouth open in surprise.

"I remember you told me he breaks his curse but I was not aware you were so close to the doppelganger." He said processing this information.

"The curse your mother cast on him is not exactly as he believes it to be. Yes the doppelganger must die to unleash his inner wolf, he will be a hybrid. But in order to make more like himself he needs her blood." She told him.

"If she is killed he is unable to build his army he so desperately hopes to acquire." He said to himself. "Does my brother know of this?"

"Not yet, I will speak to him on the matter soon. I cannot allow him to hurt her." She said softly.

"I am certain of my brother's love for you but I also know him well enough to say he will stop at nothing to break his curse. I suggest you tell him soon." He advised cautiously.

"Well, we have almost three hundred years before we have to worry about it." She said letting out a humorless laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, but I am certain it will take that long to convince him to let her remain unharmed." He commented as he stood. "Klaus has returned, I hear his horse approaching."

He took the paper with Elena's information on it and slipped it into his book. "I give you my word, Caroline. I will save her from this accident but after that I cannot ensure her safety from my brother. I will however try to see what I can come up with to help her survive this fate."

She left the room and made her way to the front door. She trusted Elijah and was certain he would never let her down. She did not want to tell him about the ring that had saved Elena as she hoped he would find another way as a back-up plan. She knew he also had a potion that he had planned on using to save Katherine and in the future gave to Elena but she was comforted knowing he would continue looking.

She loved Klaus but was not willing to lose him over this. There had to be a way to allow his sacrifice to go on without all the tragedy they had endured originally. She shook the thoughts from her mind as Klaus entered the manor.

"Hello sweetheart, I have some good news to speak of." He said as he pulled her into his arms, lifting her into the air as he kissed her deeply.

"I missed you." She whispered as he placed her back on the ground.

"I am sorry I had to go out again but I have been tracking down a witch that is knowledgeable in time travel. She will be arriving this evening and we will find out everything we need to know to ensure you can safely remain by my side." He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you. I hope it is possible. I can't leave you now. I never want to wake up without your arms around me." She told him as he picked her up and slung her gently over his shoulder, flashing out of the room towards their chamber.

He threw her down on the bed and they spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped in each other's arms.

It was nearing dinner when they finally showed their faces again. They made their way downstairs to the dining room; Klaus pulled out her seat and sat himself next to her. Caroline was thankful they had a large feast every evening. They always ate with her and fed when she was not around.

"So, I hear we will be having a visitor this evening." Elijah stated.

"Yes, Rosina will be arriving soon. I have been told she is the only one who holds the answers we need." Klaus told him as he gently squeezed Caroline's hand under the table.

He tilted his head and gave her a reassuring look, she would be ok, he would make sure of that.

After dinner they all went to the large sitting room and waited. There was a knock at the door not long after and the head butler announced Rosina.

"I am glad you made it so quickly." Klaus told her as she approached.

"I had little choice in the matter seeing as you threatened to destroy my entire village." She replied coldly.

Klaus turned to find Caroline glaring at him; he lowered his head but was unable to feel shame. This was what he did, he protected his loved ones and Caroline was now on the top of that list.

"Please have a seat." Elijah spoke waving the woman over to an empty chair as everyone else sat around the room.

"What can I help you with? I have been told it has to do with moving through time." She said calmly as she took in the atmosphere in the room. It was tense.

"Caroline is from another time, she has traveled back and forth a few times and would now like to remain here. Is it possible?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Interesting. You did this more than once and survived? That is not possible; a human would be killed if they attempted it more than once." She spoke as she processed what they were telling her. She had studied time paradox's and had seen it done but humans would die after the second sometimes third time through.

"I was a vampire each time except this last time coming back. The future changed and I was never turned." Caroline spoke up. She looked at Klaus as he was staring at her.

She had told him about the changes she went home to and he was disgusted with himself but not surprised. He was thankful his family had taken her away and protected her as even now he was not certain he would not have hurt her. Not after being able to treat her so harshly after finding her at the farmhouse.

He gave her a small smile, his eyes full of shame and then looked back at Rosina.

"I see, well the answer you are looking for is yes. Yes, you can stay here but only until the day you are conceived. Once that happens you will disappear from that time and will be reborn." Rosina told her.

"So when my parents are having sex I will disappear and enter my mother's wound? Seriously?" She asked slightly sickened at the thought.

"Something like that. The universe will not allow two of you to exist at the same time. When you are conceived you will die. Not in the full sense of the word as you will be simply moved to your mother's wound. You will be born nine months later, grow up and live your life. As long as you do not go back again you will remain in your own time and continue to live." Rosina explained.

Caroline let out a small sigh of relief "That is actually pretty amazing. I get to relive my childhood. Oh, the things I could change for the better." Caroline laughed feeling excited at getting to redo her silly mistakes as a child. She was lost in the thoughts of what she would change when Rosina interrupted her.

"No, when you are born you will have no memory of this, your former life." She said.

"What, none of it? What about Klaus?" She asked as she became overwhelmed with sadness. She did not want to lose all her memories with him.

"Klaus and everyone you ever encountered will remember you. There is a spell that can be done. If it is cast the day before you are conceived it can lock your memories away. Hold them for you until you are ready to receive them." Rosina told her.

"When? When would I get them back?" Caroline asked.

"The spell can be set to your liking. A celebration of your day of birth, perhaps?" The witch suggested.

"My eighteenth birthday" She said looking at Klaus.

"If that is what you want, love. I will ensure it." Klaus said sweetly as he rubbed circles on her hand.

The witch wrote out the spell and handed it to Klaus.

"I am certain you will find a capable witch when the time comes. I have no desire to live longer than a human life." Rosina said as she walked out the room turning back to glare at Klaus "I hope you will now leave my village at peace." With that she turned back around and left the manor.

Klaus gave the paper to Elijah and watched as his sibling's left the room.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me." Caroline teased.

"Yes, it appears so. There is just one thing left to do." He replied as he kissed her cheek.

"My birthday is in a few days." She said as she looked lovingly into his eyes. "Promise me it won't hurt."

He pulled back as he heard the hint of fear in her voice.

"Do you trust me, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation

Klaus smiled and pulled her into his embrace. "Your birthday will be a grand celebration and after that night we will have eternity together. I promise, you will never feel pain again with me by your side." Klaus told her.

"I know" She replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so this chapter was setting the story for what is to happen if she stays in the past. I wanted to show her relationships with the other originals a little bit as well.**

**Next chapter will be her birthday and her death. Got to die to be turned so how do you think he will kill her? He promised it would not be painful.**

**After that I will be doing different time periods through the chapters. Going all the way up to her 18****th**** birthday in her own time. Which means, we will see Caroline at 17 with no memory of Klaus and how he will handle the doppelganger situation. So ya a lot more story to tell. **

**Please review and let me know what you all think. It is much appreciated as you all know. It brightens my day seriously! This chapter was longer than intended and honestly it could have been longer as there was more I wanted to add about each of the originals interactions with Caroline but felt it would be too much. So let me know, was it too long or just right. Thanks for reading have a fabulous weekend!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! Almost 500 reviews. You all flatter me. I never dreamed this story would be so popular. Thank you all so much for your support. **

**I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

Caroline spent the morning of her birthday with Rebekah. They walked through the garden as the servants ran around setting up for the party that was to take place that evening. Caroline had not seen Klaus since last night; he had left earlier in the morning. There was only a small note on his pillow explaining he had last minute business to attend to. Rebekah had hinted it had to do with her gift.

"Do not worry my brothers are all great gift givers." Rebekah commented, pulling Caroline from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes I am sure whatever they give me I will love it." Caroline smiled as they continued walking through the garden passing the beautiful rose bushes and towards the field of sunflowers.

"Well, then what has you so nervous? I can sense it; you are human now which makes you fairly easy to read." Rebekah told her as she watched Caroline's expression change.

"Why must we have a party? It would be wonderful with just us. There is no need to invite a room full of people I have never met before." Caroline said looking slightly annoyed.

She wanted to have a nice birthday with her new family not a bunch of strangers. She couldn't help but worry about how the night would end. She would be turned, yet Klaus would not tell her how it would happen only that she would feel no pain. She racked her brain with how he would do it and was frustrated when he told her to stop worrying about it. So she put it out of her mind but now today was the day and spending it with anyone other than Klaus and his family was nothing but an annoyance.

"It is important that we show everyone who you are. When you are turned, we will be able to leave the grounds without my brothers. Sometimes by yourself and we want everyone to be aware that you are part of our family not just under our protection." Rebekah told her seriously.

"Look, I understand, it's just I-"Caroline turned to see she had lost Rebekah's attention. Rebekah had stopped and was gazing across the yard where a younger man was pruning a slightly overgrown shrub.

He was dripping in sweat as the sun beat down on his back causing his white shirt to cling to him, outlining his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Who is that?" Caroline asked. He must have been new as she had never seen him before.

"His father is head gardener here and he asked Elijah the other day if his son could join the staff." Rebekah told her never breaking her gaze from his perfect form.

"So I take it Elijah said yes." Caroline commented with a smile. She had never seen Rebekah pay so much attention to any man before.

"Yes, my brother is a kind man." Rebekah giggled.

"I highly doubt Elijah gave the poor man a job for you to enjoy him." Caroline laughed. They both took off giggling when the gardener looked up and took notice to them staring.

"I feel like some silly teenager again." Caroline laughed as they made their way back into the manor. "What is his name?"

"Honestly, I do not know?" Rebekah replied wishing she knew it.

They walked into the sitting room and found Elijah reading a book.

"Elijah, do you know the name of the new gardener?" Caroline asked causing Rebekah to stiffen and pull Caroline back towards the door.

This did not go unnoticed from Elijah. He simply grinned and replied "Matthew". He then stood and left the room shaking his head at the young girls.

"Matthew, hmm. So, I think you should invite him to my party tonight." Caroline said seriously.

"What? I cannot do that. I am a lady and he is a servant, not to mention he is human." Rebekah snapped annoyed not at Caroline but at the situation. She wanted to speak to him, invite him but did not have the nerve.

"Ok" Caroline said and turned away heading back to the garden.

Rebekah's eyes flew open wide as her mouth dropped. She followed and stood in the doorway, hiding in the shadow, watching Caroline approach Matthew.

"Hello, I am Lady Caroline. I am having a birthday celebration tonight and would be honored if you would join us." She told him.

He looked up at her in shock. He had just turned seventeen and this was his first job outside of the town. "You would like me to help at the party, my lady?" he asked confused.

"No, I would like you to escort my sister, Lady Rebekah." She said boldly. She turned and motioned for Rebekah to come out from hiding.

Rebekah let out a loud breath and slowly walked towards them. She felt her nerves stirring inside her and tried her best to keep a mask of indifference. She had little experience with men since the last time Caroline was with them but Caroline had told her in the future she was more …experienced, so it was time she took things into her own hands and lived a little. She was an original after all, no mere human would cause her such fear of rejection.

She pulled together all her strength and smiled "Hello Matthew, you will be joining me for the festivities tonight, I hope." She stated calmly, she was the lady of the house after all but then the dreaded, I hope. Why had she added that, it put her vulnerabilities on display for him?

Matthew smiled at her and licked his lips as he looked her up and down. "Of course my lady, it would be an honor."

The girls smiled appreciatively and turned back towards the manor. Caroline feeling quite proud of her self while Rebekah felt excitement at the thought of him holding her for a dance that evening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Should I expect to spend every birthday waking up alone?" Caroline teased as Klaus entered their chamber. She had just bathed and was about to get dressed for the party. Guests would be arriving soon.

Klaus simply smiled as he took in her state, her body still damp with one of his button-down tunics covering her.

"You look ravishing, love." He told her as he took her in his arms, running his hands under the tunic and over her back.

"Well, if I look so good now wait until you see me in my dress." She said before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Klaus huffed when she pulled away and made her way to her vanity.

"Oh, come now sweetheart that is all I get?" He smirked standing behind her as his hands ran down her stomach and covered her core. Caroline bit her bottom lip and moaned heavily.

"I have missed you today. You left with nothing more than a note. I should make you suffer awhile." She taunted as she began brushing her long blonde hair.

"I suffered every minute I was away from you today. I need you." He whispered in her ear as his hands continued to run along her body causing her knees to go weak. In one swift motion he had her in his arms and on the bed straddling his lap.

"How can I ever deny you, deny myself?" She told him as he sat up kissing her breast.

They spent the next hour making love and ignoring Rebekah's incessant calls to hurry downstairs as the guest had already begun arriving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Klaus finally made their way down the stairs, hand in hand. Most of the guest had already arrived and were now in the ballroom, dancing and mingling. Rebekah was relieved they finally made an appearance and hoped they would not run off to early.

"Hello my lady" Matthew said as he approached her. "May I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Rebekah smiled "Thank you, sir"

"Are you fond of dancing, my lady?" Matthew asked timidly, he did not know why she had invited him and his family could not afford for him to lose this job.

"Please, I would be honored." She told him kindly, hoping to help him relax a bit.

"Is that the gardener?" laughed Kol as he approached Klaus and Caroline. "How desperate my dear sister has become."

"Leave her be, she is enjoying his company this evening." Caroline demanded as her and Klaus walked onto the dance floor.

Kol stood and watched as all the guests were enjoying themselves.

"Hello, Lord Kol" he heard from behind. He recognized her voice instantly and with a sinister smirk turned and faced the woman.

"Ah Mary, I am surprised to see you here. I am certain my dear sister would not have invited you into our lovely home again."

"What can I say, I heard there was a celebration going on here tonight and my curiosity got the best of me. It has been so long since any of you have thrown a party. I could not help but sneak in." Mary chuckled.

"Well, we should make the most of it. A dance." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. Kol was very aware of the looks his siblings were giving him but he only wanted to have some fun and Mary was the perfect girl for that.

_Mary was turned by Klaus over two hundred years ago. She remembered those times as something very special to her even though painful. Few people had the honor of knowing the originals as she did. She was a human girl, a chamber maid that was aware of her masters' secret. They were vampires and she wished to be one as well. She wanted the power they had and the ability to live forever. She started with Elijah; he was always very kind and respectful towards her. She pursued him for a few months before he finally took her to his bed. He was rough and sexually demanding which took her by surprise but she enjoyed his company though he never spoke more than a few words to her. He was powerful, feared and she spent every night under his perfect body. _

_During the day she would bond with Rebekah as much as the blonde would allow it. She seemed to have no interest in forming a friendship with a human let alone a servant who was involved with her brother._

"_He will never love you." Rebekah told her after two months of Mary being nothing more than his mistress._

"_You do not know that." Mary defended herself._

_Rebekah laughed "Does he hold you, talk to you after he has finished with you every night? Or does he simply ask you to leave?" Rebekah asked sarcastically._

_Mary said nothing, there was nothing to say because it was true Elijah never held her, no words were ever exchanged. It was sex, rough animalistic sex, nothing more. He would tell her to go back to her chambers when he was finished._

_Mary stood and walked away from Rebekah and that night she did not go to Elijah's chamber. She waited, hoping he would come to her but he never did. After a week of no contact with him she finally went to his room late in the evening. He was sitting in bed reading. When he saw her open the door he laid down his book and stared at her._

"_What are you waiting for, Mary?" He asked as she stood in the doorway._

"_Will you ever love me?" She asked timidly._

_Elijah smiled and pulled the book back to his face choosing to ignore her question. _

"_You should leave. I have no desire to see you in my chamber again. Thank you" he told her kindly and proceeded to read his book. He knew he never loved her and he never would. She was nothing more than an outlet to his needs. He never fed from her as he took enough by using her body. She never again came to his room after that night._

_It was only a few weeks after that night till she began the flirtation with Kol. He enjoyed toying with her, she was so eager to please. He was not a fool, he knew she had been with Elijah and he also knew she wanted to be turned, and he looked forward to playing with her. They spent over a month together. She was used for sex and entertainment by him. He enjoyed ordering her to do all the things he had to compel other women to do. She was so willing to obey him. He fed from her often never draining her as he was not willing to let her go just yet. After a month she found he was still enjoying other women in his bed, she had hoped he would stop and only see her but he laughed at her when she asked._

"_You are nothing more than a fun toy for me to play with! Did you honestly believe I would ever care for me brother's whore." he laughed "Now, remove your clothing and go dance outside the castle."_

_He laughed harder as she did as he said without needing to be compelled. He enjoyed watching her as she humiliated herself for his pleasure. She walked outside and began dancing in circles in the rain. She looked up and saw Kol standing in the entrance, most of his clothing was gone and he was watching her. She smiled as the rain beat down on her. She began to walk towards him when he pulled something from inside the door, another servant. She was Mary's age and was completely nude. She watched as he pushed the compelled girl into the wall, thrusting himself into her. He tilted his head at Mary and smiled._

"_You will never be anything to me." He told her as he continued with the other girl._

_Mary wrapped her arms around her body and ran back inside. Kol dropped the girl he had been screwing, letting her fall to the floor and grabbed Mary by the wrist._

_He pulled her into him and thrust his fangs into her neck violently. Without a care in the world he began draining her._

"_Silly girl, we are not here for your pleasure. You are here for ours. I would never turn a creature as weak as you." Kol taunted as he watched her crawl away, she had hardly any strength left. He turned back to the other girl, pulling her back in his arms and continued to ravish her._

_Klaus had heard everything, he found Mary crawling to the stairs, towards her room when her body gave out. He could hear her heart slowly giving out. He did not know why he did it but he bit into his wrist and fed her his blood before snapping her neck._

"Who is she?" Caroline asked as she saw the look in Klaus' eyes as they watched Kol dancing.

"She is of no importance." Klaus smiled and focused his attention back on Caroline.

"Well then, tell me how you all know her." Caroline asked firmly. Her curiosity was killing her. She saw how all the siblings watched her when she entered."

"It was a few years before you came back the first time. Before Kol had moved away to his own castle. We were all living together as a family and she was nothing more than a chamber maid." Klaus told her seriously.

"So what, did you sleep with her or something?" Caroline asked and instantly regretted it. He was seven hundred years old, she did not want to know how many women he had been with and she certainly did not want to meet any of them.

Klaus saw the look on her face and removed his hands from her body, cupping her face. "She was nothing to me, love. You are the only woman I have ever cared about." He kissed her passionately.

They left the dance floor and Klaus noticed Mary and Kol had done so as well. Klaus watched as they approached him.

"Hello Klaus, It has been too long." Mary smiled and gave a small bow. "And who might this be? You never could get enough of the young humans." She teased.

Klaus let out a small growl and snapped. "You were not invited, I am certain of that. You will apologize and then you will leave or I will rip your heart from your chest."

Mary was dumbfounded. Klaus had always been cruel but rarely to her. She apologized and made her way out of the ballroom following Kol to his chambers. On the way she remembered her time with Klaus.

_She had awoke at the bottom of the stairs, servants watching her. She was hungry and wasted no time draining an older butler. Elijah came out and pulled her away and locked her in the cellar. Klaus came down later with some blood._

"_You should feed and then you should leave." He told her nonchalantly. He had no interest in her and had no idea why he had turned her. He only came to see her in the cellar at Elijah's insisting and he did not want to start a war with his brother. _

_Mary drank the blood and began leaving the room when she quickly turned and to his surprise she began kissing him. He pushed her face away and ripped open her dress. He shoved her into the brick wall and took her from behind. When he finished he left her there, he never wanted to see her again. She had other ideas; she waited till he was alone and found him outside by an outhouse. He took her against the side of it. After that he would take her whenever she popped up. He never thought about her when he was done. It was easy; he never kissed her, never talked to, and only used her body. _

_Finally he had enough, sending her away when she started turning up in his chamber. He did not want her, none of them did but she loved how the other vampires she associated with looked at her with fear. She had bedded all of the originals and she lied that she was under their protection. It had been so long ago but she would never give up till she had Klaus' heart. He was the most feared, the most dangerous and the only one she wanted as her mate. Over the past two centuries she came around rarely always finding Kol willing to welcome her and Klaus and Elijah always there to remind her she is nothing more than a simple vampire beneath them. _

She entered Kol's bed chambers, he began pulling her dress away from her body while she began plotting her way into Klaus' heart. Seeing him with some human had set her off. Klaus will be mine, she thought as Kol began kissing down her nude body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the night went on Rebekah and Matthew began to say their goodnights outside of the manor. She wanted to see him again other than as her gardener.

"Would you join me for a walk of the grounds in the morning?" Matthew boldly asked.

"I would love to." Rebekah replied.

Rebekah blushed as he took her hand in his and placed a lingering kiss upon it.

"Good night, my lady." Matthew told her.

She smiled and walked up to her chambers.

Elijah continued entertaining guests as Klaus pulled Caroline away from a group of old vampires who were trying to learn more about her.

"I want you to myself for the rest of the night." He whispered into her ear.

Caroline smiled saying her goodbyes to the rest of the guests before following him up to their bed chamber.

As soon as they were inside he kicked the door shut as his hands were instantly on her body. He ripped her dress to shreds exposing nothing but her corset tightly wrapped around her pulsating body. He sat her on the bed facing away from him as his fingers began unlacing the strings. She breathed deeply as she felt her body shiver with each loosening touch.

He ran his fingers over her back and turned her to face him.

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you." She replied.

She watched as he pulled a small box from his pocket. Her smile lit up her eyes as she open the gift.

"Happy birthday, love." He said warmly.

Caroline let out a breath as she looked at the beautiful diamond ring. She was confused and excited; she looked up at him as he took the ring from its box.

"This ring is my promise to you. My promise to spend eternity protecting you, Caroline. I will never allow any harm to come to you. I am uncertain what the future holds for us, though through every moment and beyond, my heart belongs to you. Please, accept this ring as a token of my undying love to you." He took the ring and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Klaus, it's stunning, the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Thank you." She stared down at her the ring on her finger and couldn't help wonder if this ring could mean more.

Klaus could sense something was wrong as her expression of joy changed to one of contemplation.

"What is it, love?" He asked as he placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his gaze.

"It's just, is this like a-… Never mind. I love it!" She exclaimed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Caroline, I had not planned on making you my wife if that is what you are wondering." He said watching her face drop.

"Oh, of course." She laughed nervously "We are vampires and you probably have a reputation and-"

"Sweetheart, I would take you as my bride in an instant. I just assumed you would find it unnecessary. My love for you is forever and if you would take me as your husband you would make me the happiest man on earth." He grinned his eyes beaming with love.

Caroline smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Of course, I want nothing more than to be your wife, for all eternity." He pulled her into him, kissing her with a new ferocity.

She ran her hands up his chest removing his shirt. His mouth running down her neck and towards her breasts. She moaned with delight as his tongue reached her nipple. Once they had shed all of their clothing they wasted no time. He pushed into her gently, memorizing the look on her face as she moaned underneath him.

He allowed her to flip them over, straddling him as he kissed her deeply. His hands firmly on her ass as she rocked into him. He pulled himself up to her ear and whispered "turn around"

She did as he asked, smiling, she rolled off him and onto her knees. He thrust into her from behind, pulling her body up, her back connecting with his chest. He ran his hands down over her breasts as he kissed her neck from behind. She reached an arm back around her and into his hair as she felt his hands move down to her core.

Her moans were growing as he whispered into her ear "You are the only thing I will ever need."

She tilted her head and moved her hair from her neck. She turned her face to meet his gaze and biting her bottom lip she grinned. He knew what she wanted; he had planned on feeding from her and felt his excitement as she was asking for it. He pulled his wrist to his mouth and ripped it open. He placed it in near her lips and smiled as she wrapped her mouth around it and drank.

She had been drinking his blood nightly with her wine at dinner but wanted to ensure she had enough in her system. She pulled away after a few moments of drinking. He kissed her bloody lips as she turned her head back towards him. He pulled his lips away and ran his tongue down her neck and gently pierced her skin.

He thrust into her harder, deeper as he greedily drank from her. He heard her heart slow as she continued moaning louder. "Oooh Klaus, I'm close, please don't stop," She begged.

He pushed into her faster as he continued drinking. Her head began spinning with a mix of pleasure and faintness. He was draining her. She felt her body begin to quiver as his left hand went down between her pulsating thighs. He ran his fingers over her most sensitive point as she began to feel her climax.

He felt her tighten around his throbbing manhood. She was close. His fingers teasing her most sensitive flesh as his free hand gripped her tighter. She began losing control as she screamed his name loudly. He retracted his fangs as her body gave into the high of her climax. The blood lose mixed with her explosion of endorphins caused her body to jerk back into his chest. He focused every sense he had on her bodies signals waiting for the perfect moment.

He leaned into her ear and whispered "Forever yours, love."

Snap!

**Ok,so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all liked how he turned her. So I am not sure how you all feel about Mary. You all remember bloody Mary as Damon called her. She turned rose in the 15****th**** century so I brought her in as she would have been with them before Kol went away to live by himself where Caroline eventually ends up the first time she returns. There will be a little more of Mary next chapter and then we will be jumping ahead to the 1800 hundreds. 1864 hint hint. **

**Please review as I am torn on this chapter. I am so worried I let you all down with it. Was it good with having a back story for the originals with Mary and Rebekah with Matthew or do you want more Klaroline only. Please review and let me know I am self-hating a bit right now. I hate not feeling confident with a chapter. Plus I take too long to update when I fear you all don't like what I wrote. So please let me know. I will try to update in the next few days. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! You all are the most amazing readers ever! Seriously, all your reviews really brighten my day and as a thank you this chapter is extra-long. I hope you all enjoy it and big hug to everyone that reviewed! Thanks so much for every review, alert and favorite. So without any more rambling here is chapter 21. Enjoy! **

Klaus watched as her lifeless body fell back into his naked chest. Her neck snapped to the side. She was dead. He could no longer here the flutter of her heart, her soft breath of life, everything was eerily silent. He took her into his arms and gently laid her body onto the bed. He silently sat next to her caressing her pale cheeks admiring her beauty. Even in death she was the most stunning creature he had ever seen.

He finally stood after a few moments and walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a satin white robe he had bought for her in town a few days earlier. He slowly made his way back to the bed and pulled her body up into his arms, wrapping the robe around her nude form. He gently laid her back down and covered her with a thin quilt.

Klaus walked to the door, turning to give her one last look before closing the door.

He knew it would be a few hours before she awoke and began her transition. He was planning on hunting for her to have fresh blood. He knew Caroline would not want to feed from a human and even if she was unable to control herself he would be there to help her. She would regret any harm she brought to an innocent when she was in the right mind set later. He would be strong for her and help in any way he could. She never wanted to feed from humans as he did and he loved her the way she was, he would never try and change her.

He stood outside her room and snapped his fingers for a serving girl to come to his service. Without the need to compel her, he simply told her to stay close by as Caroline would need her blood when she awoke. The woman nodded and went back down the hall. She was paid heavily for sharing her blood willingly and he wanted to make sure Caroline had fresh human blood for the transition for the transition as well as animal blood to satisfy her hunger.

He made his way out into the overgrown forest and sat next to a large willow tree waiting for the perfect prey. He sat quietly contemplating what would happen when Caroline awoke. He never dreamed he would ever find her again and he had never felt more grateful. He was certain, love was nothing but a weakness and now he did not want to do anything other than love her. If she was his weakness, she was worth every second he would suffer for it. Every moment in her arms was nothing short of pure bliss. Now, they would have eternity together and he could not imagine anything he wanted more not even breaking his curse.

As he was lost in his thoughts he caught a glimpse of a large moose walking through the bushes to the side of him. Without another thought he jumped to his feet and hunched over waiting to attack. Another moment later the moose was in his tight grip with a snapped neck. Klaus took his time walking back to the manor, the beast thrown over his shoulders.

Klaus threw the large animal on the ground outside the kitchen and order the servants to drain the blood and place it in large ceramic pitchers. He ordered for them to be taken upstairs and left outside their chamber. Caroline would be extremely hungry after the transition began and he had no intention of letting her out of his sight. He would stay with her through the day. Lying in bed waiting as she became like him, a vampire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mary snuck out of Kol's room early in the morning and discovered Klaus in the kitchen. He was standing next to a large container of animal blood. The smell was repulsive and she couldn't help but gasp. She was quite confused as she knew Klaus had never drunk anything but fresh human blood from the tap. She shook her head and continued in towards him.

"Since when do you enjoy drinking that?" she asked disgusted at the blood in front of him.

"Mind your business, Mary" He snapped, he had no interest in speaking to her. He was feeling nothing but happiness from the night spent with Caroline and Mary only reminded him of his darker times.

"Oh, come now, you know you want me. That little human could never be enough to satisfy your needs, your desires." She whispered as she leaned into his back from behind and reached around groping his manhood.

Klaus grabbed her wrist and snapped the bone causing Mary to let out a loud cry.

"Do not dare to think for one moment that I will not kill you. You are nothing more than a silly little vampire who has been a whore to my family. If you so much as look at Caroline I will make sure your death is anything but swift." He barked at her.

Mary was boiling with rage. "Why her? I was a human once and you never even showed me a second glance. What is so special about her?" She yelled as the tears began pooling in her eyes.

"You went to both of my brothers before you came to me, Mary. Why would I bother when I was your third choice?" He stated his tone annoyed.

"I wanted you. I did but I was afraid. You were so quick to take an innocent life yet you saved mine. There had to have be a reason." She said sincerely.

Klaus laughed "I had no reason for saving you other than boredom and I honestly I wanted to piss Kol off. He wanted you dead and now you get to spend eternity tormenting my brothers. But if you think you will show up at my home and interfere with my life... you are truly mistaken. Do you understand me?" Klaus threatened. "You live only because Elijah shows mercy upon you. I would have ripped your heart out when I was through with your body!"

Mary simply nodded and flashed from the room as tears began pouring down her cheeks.

She had been used and tossed aside by all of them but she always thought it was because they would never love any women. Now Klaus, the cruelest of them all loved a mere human. Mary could not stand it. She felt her anger boiling through her veins, her body shaking uncontrollably with rage. She did not care what the consequence would be she would have her revenge. She would no longer be their toy.

She left the manor and made her way into the hidden shadows of the forest waiting for her chance to seek her revenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus sat on the bed next to Caroline as she began to stir. Her eyes shot open as she looked up at him.

"Good morning, love. How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Klaus? Did you?" She asked confused. She remembered last night, making love. The feel of his lips on her neck as he fed from her. After that everything was blank. Did she simply fall asleep or had he killed her. It only took a second to find the answer. She could feel it deep within her, she was dead.

"You need to feed, sweetheart." He told her and signaled for the serving girl to enter.

Caroline watched to woman slowly walked towards the bed with fear in her eyes. Caroline cried out as the fangs began tearing through her gums. Klaus was there, now sitting behind her, rubbing her back gently. She sat up in between his legs as the woman stood next to the bed.

"Klaus, please, I'll kill her. I can't." she cried out. She was starving and could hear the flow of the woman's warm blood calling out to her. She began shaking with desire but held back with everything she had.

"Sweetheart, I would never allow you to kill her. She is here willingly." He replied.

"You are lying. I can see the fear in her eyes." She yelled.

"Love, trust me. Yes, she is afraid but only of the pain. I promise, her family will be paid quite generously for her donation. You need fresh human blood for your transition." He told her.

"Promise, you'll stop me." She pleaded as her body started to lose control. The smell was overpowering all of senses. She could hold back no longer.

"I swear to you, love." He said

Without another second of hesitation she had the woman pinned to the bed and was drinking greedily from her neck. She could not feel anything but her desire to feed. She had hoped since she had transitioned before that this time would be easier but was sickened to learn she was still struggling.

"Listen to her heart beat, sweetheart." Klaus whispered from behind.

Caroline shook herself from her desires and tried to focus on the woman. Her heart was slowing, she was dying. She felt his strong arms pull her away and she did not resist.

She turned around and slammed her head into his chest as she felt her body transition into a vampire. She felt her head spinning with thoughts of blood and death, killing and pain. She cried louder into his chest as she raked her fingers down his back.

Klaus looked down at her as he held her tightly, caressing her lower back with one arm while the other ran up and down her arm. She had passed out soon after feeding and he held her while he waited for her to come back to him. She was strong, stronger than most young vampires. She had stayed in the room instead of running out to feed on more servants. She was fighting her desires and as much as a small part of him wished she would give into her animal desires he knew she would lose the light he loved about her.

Her transition was easier than the first time as she knew what to expect. She was still overwhelmed with hunger and desire to rip into the servants necks but Klaus was always there. He would hand her a large glass of animal blood to suppress the hunger. Slowly the animal blood became enough to satisfy her. By the end of that week she felt like her old self again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus was reluctant to let her leave the grounds without him yet but would give her time alone often. She enjoyed walking the grounds and taking in the fresh air. She spent so much time with Klaus, talking, making love, enjoying each other's company. So when she was alone with nothing but her thoughts she found it to be quite enjoyable.

As she walked out deeper into the garden she heard someone approach from behind.

Hello, Lady Caroline, correct?" Mary asked mysteriously appearing behind Caroline.

"Hello. Yes, you are Kol's friend from the celebration. I was not aware that you were still on the grounds. Kol is in the sitting room if you are looking for him." Caroline said cautiously.

Mary smiled "No, he is nothing but an old acquaintance. All of the brothers are actually. We have been friendly for over two centuries."

"Well, I should be going back inside. It was a pleasure to see you again. Good day." Caroline spoke and turned back towards the house showing no interest in getting to know the woman.

"I must say, I have yet to see a human girl leave Lord Klaus' bed chamber alive let alone turned." Mary taunted. "There have been hundreds, thousands possibly. I am the only one he ever turned."

Caroline stop dead in her tracks, her heart clenched in her chest. Had that been the reason Klaus was watching her dance with Kol that night. Was he jealous of his brother? She shook her head clearing her thoughts. Klaus loved her and had never loved another. He would never lie to her about that even he thought he was doing so to protect her.

Caroline turned to face Mary. "He turned you?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes. We were very much in love. When we were together he could not keep his hands off of me." Mary grinned taking pleasure from the pain in Caroline's eyes.

Caroline cleared her throat "Well, if he loved you so much, why are you know longer by his side?" She asked curiously.

Mary looked down at the ground and sighed. She let out a deep sigh and looked back at Caroline "He grew bored of me I suppose and then tossed me away." Mary hissed. "He will do the same to you as well. Do not be fooled by his charms. I have seen the many women he has seduced. Most ended up dead only a few escaped with broken hearts." Mary became quiet as her words were not all lies.

"Well, this was all quite informative but I must be returning. Good day, Mary." Caroline spoke softly.

Caroline entered the manor and went straight to their chamber. She needed time to process everything. When she entered the room she found Klaus sitting up on the bed with charcoal and parchment.

"Hello love, how was your walk?" Klaus asked sweetly. He had been awaiting her return.

"Interesting." She said as she approached the bed.

"Interesting? How so, sweetheart?" he asked confused. She had walked the ground a hundred times over the past month, what would make it so interesting this morning.

"If I ask you a question about your past, will you swear to me that you will answer truthfully?" She asked anxiously.

"Of course, now tell me, what has happened?" He insisted.

"You will tell me the truth even if you know I may be hurt by it." She questioned looking down at the quilt under her.

Klaus threw his charcoal and parchment onto the floor and turned to face her. He took her chin into his grip and pulled her gaze to his. "I will answer any question you have, love. I want no secrets from you. So yes, even if I fear the truth may hurt you, I will be honest."

"How many girls have you used for sex and to feed on before taking their lives?" She asked boldly. She did not even know why she asked. Did she want to know the answer; he was seven hundred years old. Yet the conversation with Mary had turned her into an insecure teenage girl again. And with her transition still fresh and her emotions enhanced she could not help but wonder.

"Oh sweetheart, I promised I would answer your question and I will but are you sure you want to discuss this. I have been around a long time and through that time I have been a very lonely man. A man with needs just as any other." He told her carefully. He was not sure where this was coming from. Did she really want to know about his past with other women?

She let out a deep breath. "Please, just tell me." She said glancing up at him.

Klaus looked at her and titled his head to the side, searching frantically for the correct words. "When I was a human the only woman I had ever been with, intimately, was Tatia. After I turned and discovered you were dead I became a monster. Killing and feeding from whoever I desired. It was not long till I began taking young women to my bed and yes I would feed from them before killing them. I cannot give you as number of how many, I am sorry Caroline, they were not my proudest moments." He said watching her as hurt flickered through her eyes.

"Did you ever sleep with vampires?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, not as many though. You are the only woman I have ever courted since being turned and the only women I have ever loved. Even with Tatia, that was not love." He said his tone serious.

Caroline smiled a thin line as her shoulders shrugged "What about, Mary?" She asked not able to look at him.

Klaus let out a deep growl and stood from the bed. "I should have known." He spat. "What did she say to you?" He snapped.

Caroline shook her head as she processed everything he had told her. He stood next to the bed, besides her waiting impatiently.

"What did she say to you?" He growled, shaking her by the arms.

"Let go of me!" Caroline yelled and jumped to her feet.

"Caroline please, just answer me already." He pleaded.

"She told me that you turned her, that you loved her. And when you grew bored of her you tossed her away." She said slowly. "Is that what you will do with me?" He voice so low he could barely hear her.

His eyes grew wide, full of anger and hurt. Without a single word he turned and left the room.

Caroline threw herself onto the bed, her grip tight around the pillow as she cried. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. She had truly hurt him. As she continued crying, her thoughts were on Klaus and how he had told her continuously how much he cared for her, loved her. Why had she doubted him so quickly? She had agreed to be his wife only a week and already she had doubted his love. She began to grow angry at herself for letting him down.

She pulled herself from the bed and walked to the mirror above her vanity. She fixed her hair and smoothed her dress before heading down to find him.

He was outside staring out at the field when she approached. She placed her arms around his waist from behind, her cheek resting on his back. She felt his body stiffen as he let out a deep low breath.

"Please, forgive me. Mary caught me off guard this morning. My emotions are still not quite in control from my transition. I never meant to doubt you, to doubt us." She told him as she removed her hands and walked around to face him.

"Please, Klaus, say something, anything. I cannot bear for you to be angry with me. I am a stupid, insecure girl. You deserve a woman stronger than myself." She whispered the last part.

Klaus reached down to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up into a heated kiss. "I could never be angry with you love. I just never want you to doubt the one thing that I am most certain of. My love for you. It is genuine and sincere and you, Lady Caroline, are the most beautiful, strongest woman I have ever met. I have never wanted another as I want you and I never will." He said warmly.

Caroline smiled as her lips brushed over his again. "Show me how much you want me." She whispered seductively.

Klaus smirked and threw her into his arms flashing back to the manor.

They wasted no time ripping each other's clothes from their bodies as they reached the top of the stairs.

There chamber doors flung open as they crashed onto the bed. They spent the rest of the day wrapped together as one.

As dusk approached Caroline snuck from the room, leaving a sleeping Klaus tangled in the bedding.

Caroline made her way down stairs and out towards the garden. It only took a moment before she saw who she was looking for come forth out of the forest.

"You have a lot of nerve to linger around my home." Caroline stated calmly.

"Your home is it? I do believe it is Lord Klaus' home. You are nothing more than his mistress." Mary hissed. She knew her game had not worked. Caroline was stronger than she expected but that would not stop Mary from making Klaus suffer.

"Klaus will be my husband soon enough. That makes his home, mine as well. I suggest you take leave from here and never return." Caroline warned.

"Or what?" Mary laughed. "You really think you can take me? I have centuries on you baby vampire! I may never have his heart but I will enjoy ripping yours from your chest!"

Mary lunged forward slamming Caroline to the ground. Caroline used all her strength to flip Mary off of her, throwing her into the rose bushes.

"You honestly think he truly loves you!" Mary laughed darkly. "You are a foolish girl!"

Caroline ran at Mary slamming her into the dirt. They wrestled around as Klaus and Elijah ran outside with Rebekah and Kol following.

"Mary!" Klaus screamed as he ran faster.

Mary looked up, caught off guard by him calling her name. It gave Caroline the upper hand. She reached under her dressed and pulled out a long wooden stake she had strapped to her leg. Without another thought she thrust it into Mary's heart.

Klaus reached Caroline and pulled her to her feet, taking her into her arms.

"You came out here knowing she would be here. Why? She was older than you, stronger." Klaus scolded.

Caroline looked up at him with a smile. "No, I have you and your love makes me stronger than some wretched old bitch." Caroline snapped watching the body turn to dust. "Now take me back to bed."

Klaus smiled and kissed the top of her head as he carried her in his arms back to their chamber.

Caroline felt good about killing Mary. It would change the future but it made her feel better for allowing Kol to be around when he was originally daggered. Mary's death justified Kol's life.

She spent the night safely in Klaus' arms. Caroline loved him as much as he loved him. A love that powerful gave them both the strength to get through anything. That night she promised him, she would never again doubt their love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few weeks were spent in bliss. Kol and Caroline were bonding more each day. He enjoyed teaching her how to fight as well as taking her to the towns. Caroline spent time with Elijah reading old books and learning the ways of fitting in. He quite enjoyed teaching her everything she would need to know.

Kol would always bring home different women, some he would parade around for a few days while others he would bring home late at night and everyone would spend the evening drowning out the sound coming from his chambers.

Caroline watched as Rebekah snuck around with the gardener, Matthew. They seemed to enjoy each other's company and to Caroline's surprise they had taken their relationship to the next step rather quickly.

"He is amazing, Caroline. I cannot get enough!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Caroline liked Matthew but she saw the way he looked at Rebekah. It was not a look of admiration but one of lust. She kept it to herself as Rebekah had never been so happy and Klaus would have killed the boy instantly.

"He seems perfectly nice but Klaus is a bit weary of his sister taking up with the gardener. He finds it quite scandalous." Caroline laughed. "I will keep him away but be careful."

"I will, Matthew is human, I would never allow my brother's to harm him." Rebekah replied seriously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Kol were walking the grounds after spending the last few hours teaching her sword fighting. She had been begging him to teach her as Klaus told her Kol was quite fond of it.

"It's a beautiful day." Caroline said casually as they strolled along. "Will you be going to town tonight?"

"Of course, there is always some damsel that needs me." He laughed.

"As if you would ever save them. You are the one they should be running from" She replied giggling.

"I don't recall telling you I was the one looking to save her." He teased.

"Oh Kol, when will you settle down. Fall in love and leave your womanizing ways in the past?" She asked

"I enjoy women to much to ever settle down, darling." He exclaimed as they heard noises coming from the nearby bushes.

Kol placed his hand in front of Caroline to stop her from continuing and made his way forward.

He quietly crept towards the bushes and quickly ripped them from the ground, exposing a naked Rebekah on top of Matthew.

"What the bloody hell is this!" Kol growled. He through Rebekah off the boy and picked him up by his neck.

Caroline instantly began calling out as loud as possible for Klaus. He had been in the library with Elijah when he heard her. In a flash he and Elijah were out the door.

"Stop him!" Caroline yelled at Klaus as he watched Kol dangle the boy in the air. He was slowly crushing his wind pipe as he screamed at the buy for violating his sister.

Klaus stood by idly watching.

Klaus took in his sister's naked state and growled through his teeth. Caroline pushed Klaus towards Matthew, her eyes pleading. Rebekah was desperately trying to put her dress on as she pushed Kol away.

"You are a dead man!" Kol yelled. Klaus finally stepped forward and pulled Kol away from the choking boy. Mathew dropped to the ground, rubbing his throat as he gasped desperately for air. He used his feet to push his body further away from the brothers.

Rebekah, finally dressed, ran to Matthew. She dropped to her knees, holding him next to her. She was trying to comfort him but found her presence only caused him to stiffen further.

"Leave us be! All of you! I am a grown woman, damn you! He did not do anything to me that I did not want!" Rebekah screamed furiously.

"Is that so? Our baby sister, the strumpet!" Kol snapped as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Matthew pushed Rebekah off of him as he regained his breathing and stood, collecting his pants.

"I don't need this. You may be good but you're not that good!" Matthew hissed looking Rebekah dead in the eyes.

"What?" she whispered, his words striking her in the heart. "I thought you cared for me."

"Darling, you are a great beauty but you are not worth my life." He told her and began walking away.

Rebekah felt the tears roll down her cheek as he walked away from her. She had lost another man due to her overprotective brothers. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Caroline.

"I am sorry. He is wrong. You are worth more than his pathetic life. The right man is out there, I promise." Caroline said sympathetically.

"I just want to be alone, please." Rebekah whispered as she headed inside the manor.

Klaus watched as his sister made her way inside and quickly flashed away towards Matthew. Caroline looked up at Elijah and shrugged before heading inside herself. Elijah flashed off after Klaus.

"I hope you understand, it is our duty to avenge our sister's honor. Nothing personal, mate. " Klaus said appearing in front of Matthew.

The boy's eyes grew wide with fear.

Klaus looked past the boy and smirked at Elijah who was now standing directly behind Matthew. Klaus raised his eyebrows and Elijah quickly reached out and snapped the boy's neck.

They ordered his body to be burned by a compelled servant and never spoke of him again. The boy ran away for all Rebekah would ever know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a week later when Caroline noticed Klaus acting strangely. He had been in the town more than usual throughout the week. When he was home he seemed to avoid her during the day. Their nights were always perfect so Caroline decided to stop prying him for information.

Caroline awoke alone and after experiencing a week of him avoiding her during the day she snapped.

"Rebekah!" She called as she stormed out her chamber and into Rebekah's.

"What has happened?" Rebekah asked jerking up from her bed.

"Why has Klaus been to town almost daily the past week?" Caroline asked impatiently as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, I thought something terrible had happened. Please I need my sleep." Rebekah replied and laid her head back on her pillow. She began closing her eyes when her pillow was ripped from under her head.

"Tell me!" Caroline warned.

"Fine! He knew you would be asking me eventually. He is planning a surprise. A celebration of your transition." She replied yawning.

"What? I was turned over a month ago!" She snapped confused.

"I do not question my brother. I have a gown already picked out for you and the party is tonight at sunset." Rebekah said falling back to sleep.

Caroline left the chamber and went searching for Klaus with no luck. She tried to find Kol and Elijah and found them gone as well. They were avoiding her she was certain of it.

The day was long as Rebekah kept her busy in the manor with unnecessary tasks. Whenever she would try to escape and head outside Rebekah would pull her back with some ridiculous reasoning.

"We must get dressed for the party." Rebekah exclaimed pulling Caroline upstairs after dinner. They had dined alone as the men were still missing.

Caroline sat on Rebekah's bed and brushed her hair wondering what her gown would look like. Why would Klaus throw a party for her turning into a vampire? It did not make sense but if he wanted to surprise her with it she would not let him down.

"Can I see my gown?" Caroline asked after finishing her hair and applying what little makeup they had available to them at that time. She missed her cosmetics from the future.

Caroline gasped as Rebekah pulled out the most stunning gown she had ever seen. It was something from a fairytale. It was creamy white silk with lace overlay. She had never thought something so grand could exist.

"Has Klaus seen it?" Caroline asked as her eyes never once left the gown.

"No, he let me take care of picking something perfect for you. The dressmaker worked harder on this gown than any other before he told me." Rebekah said pleased with herself.

Caroline slipped into the dress with the help of two servants.

As the sun began setting Caroline and Rebekah made their way out to the garden. The garden was lit with tall torches and candles everywhere. It was breathtaking. The sun setting only added to the beauty. Caroline was confused as there were no guests. There was no one except Kol and Elijah. They were dressed in their finest.

She had no idea what was happening till she saw Klaus standing under a large wooden trellis draped with the finest white silks, wrapped with beautiful wild flowers. Large candles on extravagant candelabras placed everywhere.

Klaus smiled at her and she felt Rebekah lightly grab her arm.

"Don't forget this" Rebekah said as she handed Caroline a large bouquet of the most beautiful roses from their garden.

Caroline gasped and felt a single tear slide down her cheek. This was not a party for her transition; this was something she had never dreamed of before. She loved that Klaus had did all of this. He truly was perfect for her. As she walked towards him she smiled at Kol and Elijah. They would really be her brothers now. She wished her father was there to walk her to the man she loved but closed her eyes and silently told her father how much she missed him and her mother. She stopped as she reached her groom.

She swallowed hard and shakily took his hand. There was no minister or priest just Klaus and her. His siblings standing a few feet away watching.

"Caroline, you are everything I have ever wanted. I never dreamed I would find you again after you left the first time. I knew then you were created for me, my better half. That is why I know you were returned to me. Without you I am nothing but a shadow of a man. I give you my word I will spend every day protecting you, loving you and providing for you. I love you, Caroline. Forever and always." Klaus spoke with a voice of confidence.

She smiled wide, her eyes gleaming as the hot tears rolled down. His hands began trembling as he slipped the gold band on her ring finger with the promise ring.

Rebekah then handed Caroline a gold band for Klaus and took her bouquet. She had not planned any vows as this was all so unexpected but she did not need them. She spoke from the heart.

"Niklaus, you have given me something I thought I would never have. When I was first turned I was certain I would never fall in love and get married but here I am. You make me the happiest woman alive every day I am by your side. No matter what struggles we may face I will always stand by you. I love you always and forever." She said before taking his ring and slipping it on his finger.

He quickly pulled her into him, kissing her passionately.

They heard Kol loudly clear his throat. Caroline pulled away giggling while Klaus shot Kol a glare.

"Congratulation!" Rebekah yelled.

She pulled Caroline in for a deep hug as Elijah placed a pat on Klaus' back. They all made their way inside and left the newlyweds under the moonlight.

"I cannot believe you planned all of this. You are amazing!" Caroline laughed.

"Dance with me." Klaus commanded as he took her in his arms.

As their bodies began to sway she heard music coming from the other end of the garden. She look over and saw a large orchestra set up.

"Seriously!" she giggled rubbing her face into his neck.

"Only the best for my girl." He whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Caroline simply smiled as they continued to dance.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, sweetheart." He told her as he looked down into her eyes. He noticed the tears ready to overflow down her cheeks. He cupped her face and stopped his dancing.

"Why are you crying, love?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing. I-I just never thought I could be this happy. Thank you, for everything." She said as she stood up on her toes to bring her lips to his.

They spent what felt like hours dancing and kissing under the night sky before heading up to their bedchamber.

Caroline had made love to Klaus countless time over the last two months but tonight was something different. It was pure love, intense and hungry for each other. They stay locked away for the next two days, Rebekah made sure the servants sent up food, blood and water. Klaus had given strict orders to not bother them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline, my bride, I want you to know that I will never keep secrets from you. I have seen many married men who do not trust their wife's but I will not be one of them. Promise me, we will have no secrets." He told her as he held her in his arms caressing her back. Her head resting on his chest as her naked body wrapped around his.

She never wanted to have secrets that she could not tell Klaus but she did. She knew she needed to tell him about Elena, about his curse but she dreaded it more than anything.

"Klaus, I will always be honest with you. I-I need to tell you something. I have only been keeping it from you because I have not had the right opportunity to tell you. I have been scared but it is time you know the truth." She spoke slowly, her tone worried.

"What is it, love?" He asked shifting up in the bed, focusing his attention fully towards hers.

"I have told you that we know each other in the future and that we are not friendly. I have also told you Elijah was the one that sent me here as he believed we were meant to be together." She started.

Klaus smiled "My brother was quite correct on that."

"Yes." She continued smiling widely. "You must know, we were not friendly because you were my enemy."

She watched as his face dropped. She had told him of the time she went back and he had murdered her friends so he was not that surprised just disappointed.

Caroline ran her fingers over his chest and began "My best friend is the doppelganger. That is how I met you. You came to-"

"What!" he yelled louder than he had intended. He sat up and stiffened. "I have been searching constantly for her and you just now tell me this."

"Calm down, please. She will not be born for another two centuries. I figured I had plenty of time to tell you." She said trying to calm him.

He let out a deep low breath and slowly began to relax. "Do I break my curse?" he asked eagerly.

Caroline looked up at him and answered "Yes."

Klaus' eyes lit up and his lips turned up into a large grin. He pulled her back into his arms tightly. "Hmm so not only do I have the honor of spending eternity with the woman I love but I also will become a hybrid. I am quite the lucky man, sweetheart."

"There is something you should know." She said looking at his hesitantly.

"What is that love?" He asked still caught up in the joy of finding out this new information.

"You will not be capable of building your army if you kill the doppelganger." She said. He looked at her confused as she went on to explain that he needed Elena's blood.

"My mother, of course she would want me to spend eternity alone!" he spat.

"You won't be alone. You have me and your family." She smiled.

Klaus tried to return the smile but the anger flickered in his eyes.

"I will not let you kill her. She is my best friend! I have spoken with Elijah and he is searching for a way to keep her alive after the sacrifice. In my time she is brought back by a ring and you are able to use her blood." She told him.

His head tilted back towards her. "So you have seen my hybrids?" He asked.

"Yes, the boy I was… courting was a werewolf. You turned him into a hybrid." She said sadly. She did not miss Tyler but she hated that Klaus wanted to build his army even with her by his side.

"I see, I guess I should have known a woman of your beauty would have been courted in your time. Let's speak of the future later. As you said we have plenty of time to come up with a plan to ensure we both are satisfied." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her body on top of his,

She began kissing his chest but had one question she could not shake. "Promise me, any plan you come up with, you will not kill the doppelganger or any of my friends."

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully. He could care less for some young human girl that was made simply to break his curse but he loved Caroline so for her he would do whatever she wanted. "I promise, love. Besides it appears I need her alive." He answered sincerely.

They never spoke of it again, not when they had other things more enjoyable to fill their time.

Mikael was dead; the doppelganger would not be born for nearly two hundred years. They were more than happy to spend that time together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1702-1863**

Klaus and Caroline had been inseparable. They traveled and she learned new languages. As long as she was with him she was happy. His siblings stayed with them but occasionally they would go away for a few years by themselves. Caroline loved how much Klaus cared for her, treating her like his queen but when he went out he was the most feared creature there was.

He loved her, respected her, so he never tried to change her. In the early 1800's she began feeding, healing and compelling but rarely. When they lived in large cities where fresh animal blood was harder to come by she found it easier. She did not mind, she would try to find the meanest jerk around so she could enjoy it.

Klaus loved to watch her feed from humans; he found her adorable when she would compel them some silly story about how they recieved their injury. She was always the light to his darkness.

He would feed to the death and she never asked him to change. He knew she preferred him to compel and let them live and from time to time he would. He would do anything for her.

Enemies came around occasionally but never got close enough to harm her. Their years together were more than they could have dreamed of. She told him everything about her future self. Everything before the time she was turned. She never told him of the Salvatore's, Katherine or himself coming to town to break his curse. She was relieved he never asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1864**

"Klaus, I need to talk to you about something." Caroline told him as they lay in their bed overlooking the lush fields of the English countryside.

"Yes, sweetheart" he said kissing her gently. He never tired of kissing her even after all these years.

"I am ready to tell you about my future self. I want to tell you how I was turned." She said warily.

This instantly got his attention. He had always wanted to ask her about her past life but was certain is was better to wait. She would tell him was she was ready. He sat up attentively and smiled for her to continue.

She grinned, seeing that he was so eager to listen. She let out a deep breath and began "I was turned by Katarina."

His eyes shot open as his jaw tighten. She noticed the anger filling his eyes and reached out to grab his hand.

"But I know where she is. Where you can find her and kill her." Caroline said seriously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so I had planned on seeing Damon and Stefan but this chapter took longer to get to that than planned. But next chapter will be in mystic falls 1864 and then jumping through time a bit. So let me know what you all think this is the longest chapter I have ever written but I could not find a good place to end it till I got them to 1864.**

**I will try to update over the weekend but please tell me what you all think. Mary getting staked by Caroline, Rebekah's boy troubles (she will find Mr. Right soon) Klaroline wedding, her telling Klaus about the doppelganger and his curse. I hope this chapter was not to long, it was 17 pages on Microsoft word. **

**Please review, they produce quicker updates as well as fuel the fire that is my passion for this story. Have a great weekend and thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for your fabulous reviews! You know I love you all! Now this chapter is the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story, let me explain why. I began writing the next chapter and felt I would put this first half up today as a nice treat for you all. I hope you enjoy it and I will be updating on Sunday with the next part. **

**One more thing I have gotten some reviews that say Caroline is ooc and not snarky enough with Klaus as on the show and I get that but please keep in mind she is mainly that way towards people she don't really like or is annoyed with. With Tyler, who she loves she is vulnerable as she is here with Klaus. But no worries with new characters and more drama coming we will see a lot more pissed off and snarky Caroline. Keep in mind also, Damon was not a sarcastic dick in the past either. So next chapter we will see alot of him but if you watch the episodes of him when he is turned he is the kind and gentle brother. But as he grows older and is around Stefan we will begin to see more of the Damon we all love.**

**Ok enough of my rambling, please enjoy this short chapter and remember review and maybe I will finish up the rest of it and post Saturday.**

As they arrived in Mystic Falls they found Katherine fairly easy as Caroline knew she was staying with the Salvatore's. Klaus wanted to kill her immediately but promised Caroline he would to wait until after Damon and Stefan's death. She had no intentions of changing their future more than she needed to. She would let them die as they originally had and then capture Katherine.

If they killed Katherine now she would not be there to turn her and wreak havoc on Mystic falls in the future. Caroline felt warm inside at the thought of Klaus turning her again in her next life.

Katherine would not be there to taunt the brothers ever again. Klaus had promised to ensure her friends safety in the future so any changes made she felt safe knowing he would be there.

Caroline was disgusted at what she had seen of the brothers and their ways towards Katherine. Klaus and Caroline had been watching the Salvatore's for a few weeks now and it took everything in her to not snap Katherine's neck and serve her up to Klaus.

Caroline had watched the relationship between the brothers slowly drift away to nothing but jealousy and hate. She felt sadness knowing it would happen again with Elena.

Rebekah had come along with them to Mystic Falls and was waiting at a nearby cabin hiding out while Kol and Elijah had been traveling the country the past decade.

Klaus and Caroline watched quietly from the shadows, hidden in the woods outside the Salvatore home. Katherine and Damon parading around the grounds as Stefan sat inside glaring at them from his window. Caroline was appalled at how eager Damon was to please Katherine, he was so much kinder and gentler than the Damon she knew but the way her treated Katherine was not so different from his ways towards Elena.

"What a lovely day it is, Mr. Salvatore." Katherine exclaimed formally.

"My dear Miss Katherine, please it is simply Damon. Mr. Salvatore is my father and I am sure you have no intentions of holding his arm so sweetly and walking these lush grounds with him." Damon teased.

Katherine smiled up at him and batted her lashes. "No, I have no intentions of such a thing." She laughed.

They both continued laughing a few seconds longer before she continued. "Perhaps, we could request your brother's company for the rest of the afternoon?" She asked a little too sweetly for Caroline's liking.

Caroline watched and let out an annoyed sigh "Stupid bitch!" Caroline said under her breath turning her gaze away from the couple and back towards Klaus.

"Argh! I do not understand why I cannot rip her to shreds this instant!" Klaus growled as he watched Katherine flirting with Damon only a few yards from where he stood.

Caroline rubbed her hands up his chest and pulled his face towards hers. "I told you, Damon and Stefan are under my protection. You hurt them or do anything to change their transition, you answer to me." She warned.

"Is that so, do you really think I fear you, Mrs. Mikaelson?" He taunted her as he licked his lips.

"If you ever want to taste my lips again, feel my body grinding with yours." She taunted seductively in his ear as her hands ran down his chest towards his throbbing manhood. "It would be very wise to fear me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and in one swift motion had her on the ground under his muscular body. "Oh Caroline, I fear your wrath more than any other." He mumbled as he reached under her dress, caressing her thighs. His hands making their way to her moist core. His lips crashing down on hers as she fumbled with his pants.

"What was that?" They heard Katherine ask. Klaus pulled back from Caroline slightly. They were hidden just inside the forest and had no intention of being discovered by Katherine or the Salvatore's.

"Some wild beast, I am sure. It is getting late, we need to be returning." Damon requested as they began turning back to their home. Katherine walked with him but looked back sensing someone had been watching them.

Caroline began to laugh when she saw Katherine and Damon enter the house. "She's right, you know." Caroline said as he began ripping her dress from her body, continuing where they had left off.

Klaus looked up at her and raised his brows.

"You are a wild beast." Caroline taunted just as Klaus thrust himself deeply into her.

He leaned down and whispered. "I am your wild beast and we both know you would have it no other way, love."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah watched and waited. Caroline grew more angry and annoyed as she saw the ways Katherine treated the brothers. Finally, the towns' people went into action. They made sure to stay far enough away, hidden in the forest.

Everything happened so quickly, they saw Katherine thrown into the back of a wagon heading away from the home. Klaus greatly enjoyed watching the men roughly handle her.

"I will follow them. I will get her out and take her back to the cabin. You go there with Rebekah now!" He demanded kissing her lips quickly before flashing away.

Caroline sat staring at Stefan who watched the wagon ride away with Katherine. As she watched she saw Johnathon Gilbert approaching Pearl. Caroline had been watching the town with Klaus for a few weeks and Anna's relationship with her mother was something she envied. Caroline instantly realized what was about to happen.

"I have to help." Caroline whipsered.

Rebekah had been sitting by bored. When she heard Caroline speak her eyes shot open. "Have you gone mad? Nik will kill me if I let you go out there. The council will kill you with the others."

"Stay here or help. The choice is yours!" Caroline said before flashing away towards Anna.

She was too late; Johnathon Gilbert looked down at his compass pointing straight at Pearl. He opened his mouth to speak just as Caroline appeared in front of him.

He looked up at her and stumbled back. Caroline turned slightly and whispered "Take Anna and run!"

Pearl's eyes were scared and grateful, without hesitation she turned and grabbed Anna away from Emily, flashing off into the darkness.

"We have another!" Johnathon Gilbert yelled. The council turned and shot at Caroline. She had hoped she would be faster but the bullet hit her in the stomach. She dropped face first into the dirt.

Rebekah appeared and pulled the man free of Caroline. She had been told to not kill any council members as they were ancestor's to her friends.

Rebekah was shot twice and with a loud growl she retreated faster than any other vampire could run. She watched as they threw Caroline in the back of a second wagon and rode off towards the church. She was boiling with rage, she needed to help her sister but without being able to kill the men she was of little help. She needed to find Nik.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus had watched as the Salvatore's were shot and fell to their deaths. He waited and it was only moments later when Katherine was set free from the jailed wagon. He watched as she handed the moonstone over to the Lockwood fellow.

He grinned to himself and walked towards them.

"It has been too long, Katarina." He smirked.

She let out a deep breath, her face frozen with fear. "Klaus!"

She tried to run off deeper into the forest but she was no match for him. He snapped her neck from behind. He let her body fall, hitting the ground heavily. He then turned back; facing the direction Lockwood had ran off in. It only took a few seconds before Klaus was standing in front of the scared man.

"I believe that belongs to me, Mate." Klaus told him, his gazed focused on the man's hand. "Now, I have been told I must keep you alive but I have never been very good at following commands. Besides, there are other ways to hurt you that do not end in your death." Klaus taunted.

"You think I would hand this over so easily?" He asked pushing his fear away.

Klaus laughed "Well I guess we will do this the fun way." Klaus lunged forward and pinned the man to a tree, snapping his hand back. The moonstone fell from his grasp as the bone shattered.

Klaus left him on the ground screaming in pain, slipping the moonstone into his pocket. "No worries, Mate. You will survive."

Klaus made his way back towards Katherine and threw her limp body over his left shoulder. He ran off toward the cabin they had been staying in. When he arrived, he threw her body onto the floor. Looking around he saw no sign of Caroline or Rebekah, he had firmly commanded them to return here and wait for him.

"Damn!" He yelled.

"Nik!" Rebekah called as she flew through the door. "Nik, they have her. They have Caroline!"

"Argh!" he growled loudly. Rebekah felt a shiver run down her spine at his rage. She had never seen her brother look so frightening.

"Take this, guard it with your life, understand me!" he ordered handing her the moonstone.

"Is this?" She asked her expression surprised.

"Yes, now stay here! If anyone comes near this place you run." He told her, his face still hard but she could see the one thing she had not seen in her brothers eyes in centuries, fear.

He would never let anyone hurt Caroline. He had always kept her safe and now she was out there with dozens of men eagerly awaiting her death.

Caroline had begged him not to kill any of the town's people but circumstances have changed. He needed her back no matter who he had to destroy to do so.

**Ok I know a cliffhanger! I will be updating on Sunday as planned but wanted to put this first part up early. I hope you all enjoyed it. Caroline is heading to the church to be burned down will Klaus safe her? Will Emily still put the spell on the church?Plus Anna and Pearl escaped. **

**Please review and let me know what you all think, they mean a lot to me and maybe with enough motivation I will update earlier. I am writing the next half right now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you all so very much for the kind reviews and alerts/favorites! Seriously, they are my motivation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a lot of fun to write. I will not ramble and let you all get to it already.**

**Oh my! The weekend I have had was stressful to say the least. We lost electricity Friday for entire evening and throughout the night, luckily my hubby has a generator. Electricity was back on Saturday morning but another storm came in and knocked it out again along with my internet/cable! So I could not update this chapter Sunday as planned. But I did work on next chapter and it is almost finished. So I will be posting it tomorrow if internet is restored. My sister is uploading this for me on her laptop at Panera bread. That's how much I love ya all don't want to leave you hanging. **

**Please remember to review so I know you all are still with me. We are at chapter 23 already and hope you are all still interested. Thanks again! **

Caroline sat against the dank wall in the small jail wagon. She could feel the bullet lodged in her intestines, her skin healed around it. Her hands were bound behind her back and there was a metal harness around her head, covering her mouth. Her eyes shifted around in the dark and noticed there were two other vampires, both young females locked in there with her. She tried to show a reassuring look as she tilted her head at them. The women were bound similar to her.

The wagon rode slowly but it was still quite bumpy. She continually fell forward as the rode over the winding dirt road.

Nik is so going to kill me, she thought as she pulled herself closer to the bars to look out the back. The moonlight illuminated the dark forest and dirt road. She could hear the voices of men speaking but could not make out what they were saying as the wagon came to a sudden halt.

Caroline watched as the door flew open and one of the men threw another vampire in the back with her. He was unconscious and wreaked of vervain. Caroline tried to use all of her strength and lunged forward out of the wagon. She did not make it more than a few feet when she felt the shot from a large needle pierce her skin, vervain. Her limp body was thrown back into the wagon and continued towards Fell's church.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus ran towards the Salvatore boarding house and growled when he saw the grounds were empty. He turned to head closer to town, to the church Caroline had told him about. They had spent the last few weeks around the area, watching the founding families, so he knew their plan. Caroline had also explained to him how a Bennett witch would place a spell on the tomb under the church trapping the vampires.

As he began to leave he felt a gentle hand grab his wrist. He turned on his heel quickly and came face to face with a scared woman, Pearl.

"You are here for the young blonde girl, correct?" she asked cautiously.

"Where is she?" Klaus hissed grabbing her arms roughly.

"They took her to the church but I can help you. Please, come with me." Pearl said as he released his grip. She walked towards the trees behind the house and waved for him to follow her.

He let out a deep breath as he looked back towards the direction of the church and shaking his head he quickly followed Pearl.

"I have no time for this! I have to get her out of that church." He hissed.

Emily and Anna stepped forward from the woods causing Klaus to snap his head in their direction.

"You're the Bennett witch. Have you already placed a spell on the church?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Pearl is safe and she has told me Katherine has managed a deal with the George Lockwood to ensure her safety as well. I am sorry but the vampires in the church will die tonight." Emily said firmly.

Klaus lunged at her and growled in her face "You will help me get Caroline out of there!"

"Yes." She said simply.

He backed away stunned. "You agree so easily, why?" He never trusted witches they notoriously hated vampires.

"I watched your friend save Pearl for no reason. She is not like most vampires, she is full of light. We owe her a debt for her selfless act. There is one condition, however." Emily said seriously.

Klaus listened; he knew all too well how different Caroline was from any other. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. He enjoyed torturing and killing where as she would save the innocent even if that meant putting herself in danger. He loved her for it but right now he wanted to snap her neck and lock her away to keep her safe. He could not lose her; he was nothing without her by his side.

"What's the condition?" He asked, glaring at her.

"You will not kill a single member of this town. If you do, the deal is off and your friend will be trapped till the fire ends her life with the others." Emily stated eyeing him carefully as he processed her words.

Klaus took a second to think before asking "Why do I need your help? I can get her out myself."

Klaus was certain that he could rescue Caroline on his own, but not without breaking his promise to her. If he went alone it would be a bloodbath, Caroline would never forgive him.

"There is a spell that will immobilize all humans but it will not last long. Seconds possibly. It is all I can do without more time to prepare. It should give you enough time to get to the door and get her out." Emily stated.

Without hesitation Klaus spoke "Let's go! You have your deal." He grabbed Emily's hand and flashed towards the church.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline's eyes slowly opened her body still weak and unable to move from the vervain. She was now inside the church and her chains were gone, there were a few more vampires lying next to her unconscious. She looked out the opened door and gasped at what she saw.

She watched as a few men walked around to the group of vampires outside the church. They were all bound and gagged as she had been so they could not attack. The men had worn leather doctor bags and pulled out large syringes filled with vervain. She cringed as she watched them inject the vampires with the rusted old needles.

One by one they plunged the needle into the neck of each vampire and as the body fell limp on the ground they removed the gags and chains. They threw each body into the church. They had only used a small amount of vervain on each vampire so it was not long till the older vampires began to stir. They were groaning and cursing as their bodies would stumble under them as they tried to stand. The doors were now closed and she tried to set up but her body was still too weak.

"Oh shit" she said under her breath as she realized Nik may not be there in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus, Pearl and Emily stood in the dark forest outside the church. Anna had been order to remain hidden till Pearl came back for her.

Klaus nodded for Emily to begin just as the men began throwing torches into the windows of the church.

Emily began to chant and within seconds the men fell to the ground unconscious. Klaus wasted no time running to the church but was stopped as he felt a piercing shot through his stomach. He looked down and reached his fingers into the bloody wound and retrieved a wooden bullet.

Klaus turned and saw the George Lockwood whose arm he had broken earlier that evening. He was not pure human; Emily's spell did not work on him.

Pearl continued to the church doors and began tearing the large timbers nailed over them. The vampires inside began pounding louder and soon the doors were pushed open as the all began piling out of the burning structure. The men slowly began to stir and quickly realized what was happening. They jumped to their feet, shouting as they began shooting the escaping vampires and pure chaos ensued.

Klaus looked up at George Lockwood and smirked. "You are either quite brave or quite stupid, mate" Klaus taunted. Klaus began to run at Lockwood when he felt a stake pierce his chest next to his heart from behind. He spun around and snapped the neck of an old, grey haired gentleman.

The man fell dead to the ground and Lockwood raced away into the woods.

Klaus pulled out the stake and ran at the doors to the church. The founding fathers were distracted rounding up the vampires that had escaped; they did not notice him and Pearl.

Klaus tried to enter but there was an invisible barrier blocking him. He saw Caroline in the back of the room advancing towards him sadly. She had already tried to escape but the wall had trapped her and a few others inside.

"What is this?" Klaus yelled as Emily came forward.

"You broke our deal." Emily stated in anger her eyes narrowing on the older gentleman. "The man you killed had children, as well as grandchildren. He was simply protecting them, he did not deserve death."

"I will kill everyone you ever cared for! I will destroy this godforsaken town! Let her out!" Klaus growled holding Emily by the neck. Emily glared down at him, focusing her strength and causing him to drop her to the ground as he felt the pain in his head.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled. He turned his attention back to the woman he loved, regaining his control over the pain. Emily pulled herself up and freed him from her power.

"I'm sorry. I really screw this up. But please remember, we will meet again." She said with a fake smile. The church was consumed with flames, the smoke so black he could barely see her face as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"No! No, this is not right. If you die now you will never remember!" He shouted. This was not what was supposed to happen, he could not lose her now.

"Shh, it's ok. I love you, Niklaus! Forever and always." Caroline placed her hands up towards the barrier as she watched a single tear slide down his face. He reached his hands to meet hers and gasped as his hand fell forward. He quickly grabbed her body and pulled her into his chest.

He raced her into the safety of the forest away from the towns' people. Pearl and Emily quickly followed.

He turned his gaze to Emily.

"You truly love her?" She asked surprised. She could not let this girl die after watching her not only save Pearl but now standing so strong as her own death was expected in mere moments.

"She is my wife. She is my everything." He replied looking down at Caroline in his arms, and then turned back to Emily. "I should rip you apart for making her suffer!" He spat.

"No, Nik, she must go, she is the one that will help the Salvatore's. Please, leave her be." Caroline whispered.

Klaus held her in his arms, her dress burnt and torn, her face covered with soot. He looked down at her gripping herself tightly to his chest and saw nothing but her beauty, her strength and her loyalty to friends.

"The things I do for you, sweetheart. That witch deserves nothing short of a painful death. But for you and only you, I will let her be, this time." Klaus whispered so only Caroline could hear. He kissed her temple and she smiled as she felt the safety of her man's arms.

Emily was extremely lucky. Had she not lifted the barrier for him to retrieve Caroline the town would have been a bloodbath, he thought. Caroline was all that mattered even if that meant killing the doppelganger's bloodline.

Pearl and Emily left without saying another word and Klaus flashed away with Caroline in his arms, back to the cabin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days later**

Damon and Stefan wondered through the woods, the only sounds were that from nature. Damon was angry his brother had brought the innocent girl to him. He never wanted to be a vampire without Katherine. They had left Emily's with daylight rings and were now heading away from Mystic Falls.

"I do not know why you are following? You are no longer a brother to me!" Damon spat looking straight ahead.

"Oh come now, tell me you do not feel invigorated? The world is ours for the taking. Everything you ever dreamed can be yours. All you have to do is take it." Stefan beamed.

Damon scoffed and trudged on. "I will never turn my emotions on and off as simply as you seem to be willing to do. I want to feel and right now I only feel pain for Katherine." Damon stated as he looked over at his brother.

"Don't be so righteous, brother. We are the most feared creatures walking this earth. I will not waste it by pretending to be moral." Stefan said annoyed his brother was ruining his mood.

"When we get away from this place I want you as far away from me as possible. I have no intention of watching you destroy innocent lives. I will not live like you." Damon started as they heard a piercing scream in the distance.

The brothers looked at each other as their eyes shot open "Katherine!" they said in unison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why have you not just killed me already?" Katherine asked as Klaus thrust another stake into her leg.

"Well, it seems I have to wait. My lovely wife has asked me to keep you alive till company arrives." He grinned as he began twisting the stake deeper into her thigh. "Caroline is a wonderful women, she has requested I torture you yet again today. As she know how much I enjoy it!" He smirked as he pulled the stake out roughly and thrust it into her shoulder.

"Please, just kill me already." Katherine had finally given up any hope that she would survive this and was too afraid to ask who the company was that he spoke of.

"Oh Katarina, have you not enjoyed these past two days in my company?" He pulled the stake free from her shoulder and threw it onto the floor.

Katherine let out a low sigh as he turned away from her. She was hoping he would take a break and let her begin to heal but was instantly disappointed as he flung his arm around and threw a small hatchet into her chest, barely missing her heart.

"Please feel free to scream as loud as you like. It is a request from my dear wife." He taunted.

Caroline and Rebekah sat outside the rundown cabin in front of the streaming river. Caroline was waiting, she knew Damon and Stefan would have turned by now and was hoping Katherine's screams would lure them in. She could not bear for the brothers to spend the next century pining over Katherine. It was time they seen she was still alive and never had any intention of loving them. No matter what Damon had done to her, she cared for him and Stefan was like a brother to her, she owed them this.

"Do you really think your friends will come?" Rebekah asked as she tried to block out Katherine's beastly screams.

"Yes, I do." Caroline said as she began to stand. They were coming, she could hear the pounding of their feet as they headed in her direction.

She flashed into the house and pulled Klaus away from Katherine. She stood there waiting.

Damon entered the room first, his brother directly behind him.

"Katherine!" Damon yelled. He lunged at Klaus but was instantly held by the neck under Klaus' grip.

Caroline shot Klaus a look and he simply smiled, he would not hurt her dear friends. He wanted to kill them all, the foolish brothers played by an evil woman. He wished he could take Caroline away from it all but she had waited to long for this.

Stefan watched with horror in his eyes. He made no move but finally spoke, his voice filled with panic "What is happening? What have you done?" He looked at Katherine's state of distress. "Please, take me instead." He did not know what Katherine had done to get herself in this situation but he would die before he let her suffer another second longer.

Her dress was stained with dried as well as fresh blood, her hair tousled and matted with dirt. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. She was strong, Stefan always knew that.

"Hmm, that is not a bad idea, darling." Klaus kept his grip on Damon and flashed in front of Stefan. He knew exactly what Caroline expected for him to do. He held them both by the neck, his hands slowly crushing their wind pipes. "Well, what should we do now?" He smirked.

Caroline watched as Katherine's face was nothing but a mask of indifference. Did she really not care for either brother.

"I have seen you with these poor lads. Playing them for fools. I think it is fitting for you to watch them take their dying breaths." Klaus taunted. Caroline knew Klaus was following the plan but seeing the fear in Stefan and Damon's eyes was heartbreaking.

Katherine's mask slowly resolved into one of panic. Her eyes pleading. "Please, let Stefan go." she whispered.

Klaus smirked and tilting his head to the side he asked. "And tell me, why would I do that?"

She looked down at the ground as a single tear began forming in her eye. She never wanted anyone to see her weak but she could not lose Stefan. "I love him"

"And what about this poor fellow?" Klaus asked releasing Damon from his grasp. "Does this mean I can kill him?"

Katherine looked at Klaus sternly, never turning her gaze to Damon "Do what you must but please let Stefan go unharmed. You killed my entire family, please do not kill him" She begged as she regained her strength. She would not be weak any longer.

Caroline growled under her breath and slapped Katherine across her face harshly.

"You really are a piece of worthless shit!" Caroline hissed. "You deserve the torture my husband so desperately wishes to continue."

Damon watched as tears rolled down his face "Did you never love me?" he whispered to Katherine.

"Please Damon, I am sorry but it was always Stefan." Katherine replied trying to show compassion.

Her words taunted him. He could see she truly did not care how he was suffering.

Katherine needed to get herself out of this situation and if she could keep Stefan alive as well they could go away together.

Damon's body fell forward as his heart broke. He was a foolish boy who believed her lies. He tried to stand but his legs were to weak. He had no strength to continue on.

Caroline wanted to run to him and comfort him but she needed to deal with Katherine first.

Klaus released Stefan from his grasp and pushed him towards the door.

"Time for you to leave, mate. You will not meet your death today, thanks to that lovely woman there." He said looking at Caroline.

Stefan growled"If you kill her, you must kill me! I will not stop till I destroy everyone in my way for revenge and I will find a way to kill you all!" Stefan yelled. His eyes were full of rage. It frightened Caroline, she knew he would be a ripper and destroy so many but maybe she could change that. It was a long shot but she wanted to see him happy.

"I will make a deal with you." Caroline began as she looked warmly at Stefan. "We mean you and your brother no harm. Katherine has and will do many things that warrant her death but we will grant her pardon if you can make me a promise."

"Anything!" Stefan said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You may leave with Katherine but you must keep your humanity turned on. Be happy but do not come looking for us or your brother, if you do we will kill her." Caroline stated firmly.

Klaus shot her an annoyed look. Of course she would change the rules, she had promised him Katherine's death and now she was granting her a pardon for ruining his sacrifice. If she were not his Caroline he would have killed her instantly as well as the other three in the room.

"Alright" Stefan agreed and began ripping the ropes from Katherine wrists.

Caroline walked to Klaus who was standing over Damon. She placed her hand on his back and leaned into his ear and whispered low enough for only Klaus to hear "I promise to let you torture me instead, tonight"

Klaus looked over at her and smirked "You have no idea what you are in for, sweetheart. I do not take betrayal lightly."

"I know" She whispered seductively as she bit her bottom lip.

Katherine wasted no time flashing from the room while Stefan looked down at Damon and asked. "What will you do with him?"

Caroline scoffed and replied "He is no longer your concern. You made your choice; I hope she is worth it."

Stefan looked down ashamed before flashing from the cabin to join Katherine.

Caroline bent down and sat next to Damon. "You are safe here. You can come with us. I promise your protection. I know it hurts now but time heals everything." She told him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He snapped his body up, smacking her hand away.

Klaus growled and grabbed Damon, pushing him into the wall. "Do not dare to treat Caroline with anything less than respect. She is the reason you all live! It would be wise to remember that, mate!"

Klaus released Damon and walked over to Caroline. He knew her better than anyone and could see the pain in her eyes. Not for herself but for her friend. She had told him a lot of Stefan but little of Damon. He knew she was keeping something from him and if Damon was going to be tagging along he would need to find out what it was.

Damon walked out the front door and away from the cabin. He had nowhere to go and wanted nothing more than to end his pitiful exsistence. Katherine was alive but never loved him and his pitiful excuse for a brother had chosen her. He would never see them again. He sat on the bank of the river and gazed down at his hand. His daylight ring was staring back at him, taunting him. He began twirling it on his finger debating whether or not to fling it into the water. The sun was still high in the sky and Emily had told them without it they would burn instantly.

"I would not recommend that." Rebekah said coming up behind him. She saw the way he stared down at his ring and knew what he was thinking. "It is a horrible way to die. You would not force a lady to view such a thing, would you?"

Damon scoffed and ignored her.

She sat next to him and looked out at the water quietly. After a few minutes she broke the silence with a whisper. "I thought I was in love once."

Damon looked at her and furrowed his brow. He could not deny she seemed pleasant enough but he had no interest in getting to know any women again.

Rebekah looked down and continued "He betrayed me with another woman."

Damon was surprised she was telling him this; she did not even know him. He wanted to stand up and leave but when he turned his gaze back on her, he saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

He sighed and asked "What happened?"

Rebekah looked back at him and locked eyes. She smiled "My brother killed him."

Damon was shocked at first but quickly realized he was living in a different world now.

Rebekah decided to clarify "It was my brother that had caught him with the other woman. He killed them both. Since then I have yet to find a man that deems me worthy enough."

Rebekah let out a deep breath as she sat quietly. Why was she telling this to a complete stranger? She had overheard Katherine in the cabin and knew the pain he was feeling. She couldn't help but want to comfort him.

"I am sorry." He said genuinely.

"Well, thank you Mr. Salvatore. My name is Rebekah and I look forward to keeping company with you. It has been me and the lovebirds for too long now." Rebekah told him with a large welcoming smile.

Damon could not help but feel accepted. "Please, call me Damon"

"Well, Damon. We she could get back. My brother will want to leave right away. Caroline has a lot of explaining to do I am sure. She had promised him Katherine's death." She said as they both stood.

She smoothed her dress as he looked at her confused. "What did Katherine do to him?" he asked.

"Well that, Damon, is a long story." She laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They made it to a large estate not too far away. Klaus had compelled the owners to leave after they were invited in. Caroline had asked him sweetly to not harm them. He did however enjoy feeding from the young couple before they left.

They would stay there a few days before they continued traveling back to their home in England. Caroline loved it there and Klaus would take her anywhere as long as he was able to see her beautiful smile.

The home they were now staying at was quite large and had a few maids that Klaus and Caroline compelled to do as they requested.

Damon had been quiet the entire ride to the estate and Caroline gave him his space.

Rebekah showed Damon to the room he would be staying in, ordering the maids to prepare the bed. They had not planned on him to join them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Klaus went straight to the master bedroom.

Klaus walked up behind Caroline after he shut the door loudly. His hands began expertly slipping her dress away from her body. He kissed down her neck as he began unlacing her tight, creamy white corset.

"You have some explaining to do, love" He whispered into her ear.

"Do not worry, I am certain Katherine will turn up again to cause some sort of problem. When she does you can make her suffer for it. She does not strike me as the type to go away and live a simple life. She craves adventure." Caroline said tiredly.

"Fair enough. But as I warned earlier, I hope you are prepared for the torture I have waiting for you tonight, love."

Caroline turned back to look at him, grinning, her eyes full of lust. Without hesitation he stripped her body of the corset and stockings, pinning her to the bed.

Caroline let out a giggle as he roughly handled her body. He crawled on the bed atop her and growled seductively "We will see how much longer you laugh once I begin to punish you."

He flipped her over onto his lap roughly and began spanking her bottom harshly. She let out a loud cry but could not suppress the moan that followed. After her ass was completely red and marked with his hand print he flung her back onto the bed.

He grabbed her hands and pulled out a pair of chain cuffs that were spelled by a witch, they were indestructible. He always traveled with them but had never used them on Caroline. This will be fun, he thought.

He pulled her hands together and flipped her over, chaining her wrists tightly behind her back.

Caroline felt the excitement in her core, she wanted this punishment. She knew how much Klaus had looked forward to Katherine's death and she had taken that from him, she was more than happy to face the consequence.

Her excitement grew as she laid spread out on the bed. She waited for him to kiss her and tried to sit up to reach his lips but he quickly pushed her back into the bed.

"Tsk, Tsk. This is your punishment love not pleasure."

Klaus ran his hands up her legs as he sat at the end of the bed. His fingers trailing the inside of her thighs. He quickly spread her legs apart and ran his fingers inside of her. He gave her no time to prepare for it.

She wanted him more than anything and couldn't help but wonder what he was planning. He was still fully dressed and she desperately wanted to rip his clothes to shreds.

He continued working her over till she was close. He focused all his attention on her bodies senses and waited. She moaned louder as her body was close to climaxing and then he harshly ripped his hand away and walked to the bedroom door.

She began thrashing around the bed, her eyes pleading.

"No! Baby please, I need it!" She moaned as her body shook from the loss.

Klaus smirked looking back at her and licked his lips "As I needed to kill Katarina." With that he left the room.

He went down the hall and could hear her still struggling with the cuffs. He let out a low chuckle at the thought of her left in the bed begging. He could never hurt the woman he loved but he quite enjoyed watching her squirm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so no cliffhanger! But expect more in the coming chapters.**

**I hope you all excited for what is to come next. Katherine is alive and with Stefan (a little spoiler alert- we will be seeing them again soon!). Also Damon is living with the originals now, how will that change things. On the show he is moral and a gentleman for more than 50 years after turning so we will watch how he grows while living with the originals instead of alone or with Stefan. **

**Was the punishment for Caroline to much? I tried to keep it as clean as possible in fear of this story being deleted, damn you ff. **

**Sneak peak of next chapter-1920's Chicago!**

**Please review they mean a lot to me and remind me people are enjoying this fic. So please take a moment to leave a few words. I've had a stressful weekend and worked really hard to find the time to get this up today.**

**A big hug to you all for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N A big hug and thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! It totally motivated me to update early. **

**I had said this chapter would be the 1920's but as I wrote it out I realized it was not there yet. I think you will all like this chapter. A lot of great Klaroline moments as well as Damon/Rebekah.**

**Please read a/n at bottom where I will explain why I could not jump to the 20's quite yet but after you read chapter I think you will understand and agree. **

**Please review, they are the reason I update so regularly. You all are amazing readers!**

Caroline and Klaus made their way hand in hand down the grand staircase towards the exquisite dining room. Caroline was all smiles as Klaus had surprised her earlier in the morning by finishing what he had started the night before. He did however keep the chains on till she was left with nothing but a swollen mouth and throbbing core. They were both insatiable and if not for Rebekah and Damon staying with them in the home, they would have happily stayed locked away for days.

"Well, I was about to tell our new guest that you both would be indisposed for the day. I am pleased you have remembered at least a few good manners when it comes to entertaining company." Rebekah said disgustedly. She loved her brother and Caroline but watching them, so in love, was depressing to say the least.

Klaus scowled at Rebecca while Caroline simply rolled her eyes.

"I want to return home immediately. This place reminds me of Katarina and I have no desire of thinking of that infuriating creature again." Klaus stated firmly.

Klaus kindly pulled out the meticulously carved chair for Caroline to sit before seating himself next to her. Damon was seated across from Rebecca at the far end of the table ignoring their conversation.

"You will love our home, Damon, I am certain. The English countryside is breathtaking." Caroline beamed as she filled her plate with a variety of fruits the compelled gardener had picked fresh that morning.

Damon looked at her aggravated and was about to scoff when he saw the look of anger glaring back from Klaus. The last thing he needed was to enrage the protective husband again, Damon thought.

"Thank you. I am sure it will be lovely." Damon said as kindly as he could muster as he excused himself from the room.

Caroline looked down at her plate solemnly.

"I do not understand why you want him to stay, love. He obviously wants nothing to do with us, with this life." Klaus said his tone annoyed. Caroline was such a loving creature and this Damon lad was upsetting her. He would not stand for that.

Caroline looked up and saw the rage in his eyes and his tight grip on his goblet of blood. She reached out and caressed his free hand.

"Please, give him time." She told him kindly. His face slowly softening.

"I promised you his protection; I never agreed to allow him to become a part of our lives. You have told me so little of him. You seemed to enjoy speaking of Stefan, so tell me, what is it you are keeping from me?" Klaus asked glaring at her.

"Stefan was a good friend to me. He is kind and loyal but as I told you already he takes the dark path for the next few decades. Damon on the other hand was the just the opposite. He started off moral and sympathetic or so I was told, and when he came back to Mystic falls in my time he was not so kind. No matter, he was and still is a trusted friend. My loyalty to him is not something I will stray from." She told him firmly and then continued on with her breakfast. She did not want to speak further about Damon but knew Klaus would not let it go.

"So in your time, when you met him, what did he do to that was not _kind_ as you put it?" He asked curiously. His attention focused solely on her, forgetting Rebekah was even in the room.

Rebekah felt uncomfortable staying and listening but her curiosity about the new man in their lives would not allow her to excuse herself. She sat still quietly listening.

"Klaus, I love you. Must we discuss this further?" She asked still not looking up at him.

"What are you hiding from me, Caroline?" He demanded.

Caroline sighed deeply and began "Fine, Damon was definitely not kind to me. Is that what you want to hear? He was an asshole. He came to town causing nothing but destruction. Stefan was there and was courting Elena. Damon thought Katherine was trapped in the tomb under the church and he was searching for a way to get her out." Caroline snapped loudly but her voice lowered to a whisper as she remembered that time in her life. She slowly continued "I was still human. I was young and naïve and watched as every boy I showed interest in flocked to Elena. Even Damon enjoyed tormenting his brother by going after her even though he still loved Katherine. Damon…he." She let out a deep breath and shook her head.

"He what?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"I was his plaything" Caroline whispered, afraid of his reaction. She heard the goblet in his hand shatter along with a loud gasp that escaped Rebekah's lips reminding her they were not alone. Before he could speak or leave to kill Damon she continued.

"I guess he was bored, so he used me to feed on and" She took another deep breath "for sex. It was not totally against my will, I mean I liked him." she added quickly. "He was the sexy new guy in town and girls in my time as I have told you before were not known for being so proper. But he would compel me to forget what he was and I was ordered to simply treat him as my boyfriend."

Before she could say anything further Klaus' chair flew back and he was standing with his jaw tightened and his eyes glazed over with rage.

"So let me understand this correctly, the young man who used my wife for _sex _and then fed from her is keeping company here and will continue to do so in my own home. The boy you call _sexy_!" his words dripped with venom as he glared at her. He would not allow such an atrocity to continue. He may have promised Caroline he would not kill the fool but he had yet to promise her he could stay with them.

Klaus turned away and began leaving the room in a rage. Caroline quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed his wrist.

"Please, understand. Yes, he did horrible things but he also saved my life." She said fearfully.

"What is this you are speaking of now?" He asked losing his patience with the situation.

"When you come to town looking for Elena, I am the vampire you kidnapped to use for the sacrifice. Damon was the one who rescued me." She told him sadly.

Klaus growled loudly, releasing his tension and slowly his face began to fall to one of despair.

"Why have you never told me this before? I am sorry for the things my future self has done, sweetheart. But tell me, why would you forgive Damon; him saving your life once hardly seems enough to cause your undying loyalty to him." He asked genuinely confused. He knew Caroline was a forgiving person but Damon's acts were unforgivable.

"When I was turned I remembered everything he did to me and I wanted to kill him. I wanted nothing more and I made sure he paid. But, through everything happening with Elena I was able to see the real Damon. Underneath his layers of impulsive destruction and rage, I saw the hurt and loneliness. I saw how Katherine never loved him but simply used him as he had done to me. It was his blood in my system that turned me when Katherine suffocated me. I forgave him because he deserved it. Just like I forgave Kol." She told him, her tone very serious. "Just like I forgave you for all that you have done and will continue to do. You and Damon are more alike than you think. Please, give him a chance. I will not abandon him. He does not have to turn into that monster I met as a human."

Klaus pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I am sorry, sweetheart. I will give him a chance if that is what you truly want. How could I ever deny you?" He told her softly. He had to admit he was no better than Damon; he had used plenty of human females as Damon did her. If Caroline wanted him around he might as well accept it now rather than start a long battle. Caroline

Was quite stubborn and he would no doubt lose in the end.

Rebekah watched with her eyes open in shock. She never dreamed Damon could turn into such a monster. She had watched him with her brother and Caroline the past few weeks as he treated Katherine like royalty. He was nothing but a perfect gentleman.

Klaus and Caroline left the room and Rebekah smiled as they left. They were heading back up stairs and Rebekah rolled her eyes and shook her head as a chuckle escaped her lips. They truly were insatiable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah walked outside searching for Damon. She found him easily, sitting under a large willow tree looking off into the distance. He seemed lost in thought as she approached.

"Hello." She said simply "May I sit with you?"

Damon looked up into her beautiful but troubled eyes and giving a small tight smile he nodded.

Neither wanting to be the first to speak, not out of awkwardness, their silence was anything but uncomfortable. Rebekah lowered her body so she was lying on her back looking up into the large cloud filled heavens. The sounds of the birds singing, the trees blowing and the small pond beside them with the lite waves rippling, it was all too relaxing to ruin it with chatter.

After a few short minutes Damon joined Rebekah in her new position. He slid his body down to the ground and looked up into the vast sky. It was exactly what he needed. They sat their together silently for a better part of the morning.

After Damon was more relaxed than he had ever remembered being in his short human life he finally decided to break the peaceful silence.

"Thank you." He smiled slightly never breaking his gaze from the perfect view above him. "Not just for sitting with me and making this a more an enjoyable morning but for the kindness you have shown me."

Rebekah simply smiled and pointed to a large cloud above. "Do you see the lion?" She asked sweetly.

Damon gazed up in the direction her finger guided and instantly saw the cloud transformed into a ferocious lion. "Yes, he looks quite mean." He laughed focusing in on the details of the shape the cloud had taken.

Rebekah laughed along but quietly added "Look closely, if you do you will see the mean, hungry lion but his eyes, look at his eyes. They look sad. Maybe people assume because he looks like a lion he must act as one. Not everything in this world is so black and white. We are vampires but we are part of the grey area." She stopped speaking for a moment and looked over at Damon who was still gazing at the cloud above. "Life from here on is what you make of it. My brothers have enjoyed the destruction they can so easily cause but they also enjoy the simple things. I have lived as a feared vampire for over eight hundred years and even though I have done many things I am ashamed of and a few I hate to admit I was proud of but through it all I remained Rebekah Mikaelson. Underneath it all, we all crave the same things we did as when we were human. The lion is ferocious simply because it can be."

Rebekah slowly sat up her eyes still on Damon. He had been listening carefully to her but soon sat up and turned to face her as well.

"I want to be me, Damon Salvatore. I fear I will lose that." He said his vulnerability on full display.

"So then you will be Damon and I will be here to help." She smiled and took his hand as they both stood. "Come, we have a long journey to our home. As Caroline said earlier, I am certain you will love it there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived back at their grand estate hidden deep in a crowded forest overlooking the vast countryside. They were alone there and that was exactly how they intended it.

Caroline and Klaus instantly fell back into their perfected rhythm. Klaus would go to the nearest town once a week, leaving before sunrise and always arriving home just past sunset. Caroline knew it was some business she could care less about as well as for his pleasure. She would allow him that one day a week to feed as he pleased no questions asked. There was only one unspoken rule, no playing with his female victims before the kill.

Klaus had been notorious in his past to lure a beautiful woman in with his charms. Using his perfect lips to caress the victim's in a deadly kiss before trailing down to her neck for the kill. Since Caroline came back into his life he simply used his charms and if a woman dared to lay their lips near his he would ensure there death was anything but swift. His lips were owned by Caroline, as well as every other part of his body.

Klaus smiled at how possessive his wife could be. She trusted him more than anyone but she could not ignore the way other women lusted for her man. She would not hesitate to destroy any woman who dared to touch him; he was hers, forever and always.

They had been home for over a month and Caroline had only spoken to Damon in passing. She did not want to make him feel uncomfortable and Klaus had suggested to leave him be. "He will come to you when he is ready. He must have questions for you." Klaus told her. She agreed with a deep sigh as she gazed out her large bay window that overlooked the lush gardens below.

Damon and Rebekah were walking the grounds, as they had grown inseparable since their arrival.

"Do you think he is fancies her?" Klaus asked surprising Caroline as he snuck up behind her. She quickly relaxed as she felt his hand caress her back and continue till he reached her perfectly toned ass. "Did he meet my sister in the future or did I still have her daggered?"

Caroline had filled him in years ago about his betrayal towards his siblings. He was not surprised that they all eventually joined Finn. He did however wonder what they would do to warrant being crated around as baggage.

Kol, he always knew would end up like Finn, the young boy was never one to sit idly by. He always had something planned out to annoy his siblings. Elijah and Rebekah on the other hand, he never would have dreamed of daggering them. Klaus rarely spoke of the daggers or of his elder brother Finn in fear of Caroline requesting to awaken him.

He was certain Caroline was keeping pieces of the future a secret as she was not at all surprised when she stumbled upon the two caskets he traveled with. She already knew about Finn but yet never once asked who occupied the second casket. He could tell by the expression she had on her face that she already knew. That was decades ago and still she never told him about Ester's return.

"Your sister did not come to town the same time as you as I told you before. But yes, she knew Damon, they became…" She was lost searching for the right words to describe what Damon and Rebekah had been to each other. Certainly not lovers yet it seemed the kindest way of putting it.

"They became what?" He asked curiously.

"Nik, your sister and Damon were lovers, except they detested each other." She said carefully.

Klaus growled. "So our guest has slept not only with my wife but my baby sister as well? How fantastic, sweetheart!" He hissed sarcastically.

"It was a mutual thing that did not last long, just sex. Nothing more I am sure." Caroline said as she realized she was not positive what Rebekah and Damon truly had together in that time. She only knew they had slept together more than once.

"Anyone else I care about sleep with Mr. Salvatore? Kol possibly?" he teased as he lifted her into his arms and threw her to the soft bed.

"Well, you never know. Kol can be quite scandalous when he drinks too heavily." She laughed pulling away from his kiss.

Klaus barked out a loud chuckle before diving his tongue back to her waiting wet lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few months were spent relaxing at their lavish estate. Rebekah and Damon had grown closer as they continued to spend much of their time together. Caroline was relieved when Damon finally began speaking to her and Klaus. He never asked them why they let him live or why they had insisted he came with them but Caroline knew it was best if Rebekah answered any questions he had for the time being.

Damon trusted Rebekah more than anyone else. She had helped teach him to feed from humans and then heal and compel them to forget. She told him Caroline fed from humans but used to drink from animals as well. He tried feeding from a large rabbit one morning but quickly found it too repulsive. He had tasted human blood and nothing could compare. He still felt guilt about feeding from the innocent but Rebekah was always there to help him control his emotions without switching them off.

Damon and Rebekah went off for a walk searching for lunch early one afternoon and quickly found two young men who had been hunting. Rebekah nudged Damon as the hid in the shadows of the forest. The men were strolling down the dirt road and Rebekah flashed in front of them and began speaking to the confused men.

In less than a minute Damon flashed in front of them as well and grabbed the first man, feeding greedily from his neck. He watched as Rebekah took the other man and slowly told him to close his eyes before piercing his skin with her sharp fangs.

Damon knew it was twisted but he loved watching Rebekah feed. She looked like a beautiful angel and when the blood would drip from her perfectly pink lips he couldn't help but let out a hidden moan.

The men were quickly fed their healing blood and compelled to forget and leave.

"Well I must say, you are becoming a great hunter. Not sure why you bring me along anymore?" Rebekah asked as they walked back to their grand estate.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, darling." He smiled. It was true she was almost always with him when he fed and he did not want that to change. "Where does your brother go when he leaves for the entire day?"

Rebekah smiled softly and then looked down at the ground as they continued to walk. She had told him about her family and Caroline. Over the last six months she had told him everything except Caroline being from the future and him knowing her. She also avoided telling him about Finn and the daggers Klaus possessed. She did not want Damon to worry as Caroline had promised her it would never happen.

"Nik has a great deal of responsibility. He feels it is his duty to protect our family. Since he married Caroline, rumors have been spreading wildly that he has gone soft. He goes to the towns once a week to prove them wrong. He also meets with other vampires as well as witches. He always has some sort of deal taking place, or some new fool trying to best him." She said with a chuckle.

Rebekah had seen her brother come home many times after being out. He would change out of his bloody clothes and bathe in the guest quarters before returning to Caroline. He never kept any secrets from Caroline but he was also respectful enough to not flaunt it in here face.

"Well, I should thank him for keeping you safe then. I cannot imagine my life without you in it." He said and quickly looked down at his hands when he saw her cheeks blush red.

"Yes, Nik is very protective of his family. I am certain I will be around another eight hundred years, so no need to worry." Rebekah giggled as they approached the house.

Rebekah could hear speaking coming from the sitting room as she entered and quickly flashed away from Damon, leaving him confused.

"Bekah!" Kol said lifting his little sister into his arms for a tight embrace.

"Kol, when did you arrive? Where is Elijah?" She asked just as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She spun around and pulled Elijah in for warm embrace as well.

"We arrived just moments ago." Elijah said coolly before looking towards the doorway to the room. "And you must be Mr. Salvatore."

Damon was now standing in the room starring cautiously at the two men. Caroline was next to them with Klaus directly behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you…" Damon said.

"Elijah and this is my brother, Kol." Elijah replied. Damon instantly relaxed as he realized they were the brothers Rebekah had spoken about often.

"So, I hear you and our baby sister have grown into quick companions." Kol began as he glared at Damon, "Tell us, were you to off enjoying a walk or each other's bodies?" Kol laughed.

Klaus and Caroline held in a laugh as they themselves had wondered when the two new friends would grow into something more. It was not lost of them that Rebekah had grown a small crush on Damon but his feelings for her they worried were not mutual.

"Shut your mouth before I rip your tongue from it!" Rebekah hissed. "Mr. Salvatore has been extremely kind and you will treat him with equal kindness."

"Well then, I think we should go out. Klaus tells me my sister has been helping you control your hunger, all very boring I must admit, so let me take you out to the town." Kol smirked.

Damon looked warily at Rebekah but she simply nodded. If Kol was going to hang around she was certain it was only a matter of time before they bonded. She knew they were alike in many ways.

"Before you both leave I need to have a word with Damon." Rebekah said and began walking out of the room.

Damon followed her as she led him out the front door and onto the large porch.

"I do not need to go out with him. I would much rather stay here for the evening. We can play a game of your liking. Whichever game you choose I am certain tonight will end with my victory." Damon laughed.

"No, you should go. We have spent every day together since you have arrived. It is time you put everything I have taught you into use in the real world. The towns have a lot of temptation and without me there I am still certain you will be fine. Kol will not let anything happen to you. He would have to answer to me and Caroline." She smiled sweetly.

He looked confused for a moment but quickly returned a thankful smile. He desperately wanted to ask why Caroline cared so much but he was not ready to know. He had a feeling it was something big and right now he just wanted to have some fun.

Kol and Damon finally left after both Caroline and Rebekah threatened to have Klaus dagger him if he came home without Damon safely by his side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah had waited till the sun was just about to rise, pacing her room like a mad woman and still no sign of Kol or Damon. As the sun finally broke over the horizon she heard the front door close. She quietly made her way out of her chambers and peered over the railing. Kol and Damon were in the foyer below laughing and she was relieved to see he had no blood stains on his clothing as well as his body. She flashed back to her room and fell into bed. She let out a deep breath and let her body fall into a slumber.

Over the next few weeks, Damon spent less and less time with her. She tried to hold onto her mask of indifference but Caroline could tell she was saddened by the loss.

"Why don't you just tell him, already?" Caroline asked sitting across from Rebekah who was staring out the large sitting room window at Damon and Kol sword fighting in the garden.

"I do not know what you are speaking of?" Rebekah replied nonchalantly, breaking her gaze away from the men and back to her chess game with Caroline.

"You cannot lie to me Bekah. I see the way you look at him. You fancy him. Why not simply tell him?" Caroline asked as she debated her next move in the game.

Rebekah gazed back out the window at Damon and sighed. "I can't. He has never shown me anything to suggest he returns my feelings. I will not humiliate myself in my own home." Rebekah told her and returned focused on the game at hand.

They continued playing a few more moves before Rebekah spoke again. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." Caroline said giving it little thought as it was her move and she was certain she would be winning this game.

"Will you ask Nik to go out with them this evening?" Rebekah asked quietly.

Caroline slowly raised her gaze from the board and narrowed it on Rebekah. "What? Why would you want him to go out with them? They are simply going to go drink at some atrocious tavern as they do almost every evening. I much prefer Nik warm and cozy in my bed."

"Please Caroline. I just want to know what they are doing. Just ask him to go this one time." Rebekah begged.

Caroline finely agreed and Rebekah grinned just as she squealed "Check mate!"

Caroline scoffed and shaking her head annoyed stood and headed up to find her husband.

She found him in his study painting and as usual it was of Caroline.

"After all this time do you never tire of painting the same face?" She asked running her hands down his back.

"Never." He replied as he turned to face her.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her and quickly he lifted her up into his arms. The brush dropping from his grip as he placed her on his large oak work table. Caroline could feel the paints rubbing into her back as he continued kissing down her neck and towards her breast. He ripped just enough of her dress, allowing her breast to spill out.

Before things could go any further she pulled his face up to hers.

"I need you to do me a favor." She said as he continued kissing at her jaw up to her ear.

"Anything, love." He whispered, his lips lingering at her lobe. He ran his hand under her dress and caressed the inner corner of luscious thigh.

"You need to go out with Kol and Damon tonight." She told him as a moan escaped her lips.

Klaus pulled his hand away and looked at her stunned. He stood up and backed away from her.

"Sorry sweetheart that is not happening." He replied as he retrieved his brush and palette and returned to his painting.

"Why not? Just this once, please. It is for Rebekah, she is worried about Damon." She pleaded.

"The answer is no! If you knew where they were going you would not be asking me this." He said firmly as his brush began to apply more color to the canvas.

"Where are they going?" She asked surprised he already knew.

"Sweetheart, leave them be. Tell Rebekah she is better off." Klaus said as he tuned her out and focused solely on his canvas.

She knew when he was like this, there was no point in continuing to try and persuade him. Caroline huffed as she stomped out of the room and into their chamber to change into a new dress before heading down to find Rebekah.

"Caroline, will he be going with them?" Rebekah asked hopeful.

"No, but I have a better idea." Caroline grinned wickedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so I hope you all understand why I could not simply jump to the 20's quite yet. There is more story to be told and the reason is because I want to show a bit of the journey Damon goes through. So I do not want to rush through the story. When we get to the 20's you will be thankful I wrote the next chapter with Damon and Kol.**

**But next chapter will also show his journey along with lots of Klaroline. Also next chapter with Damon and Rebekah is going to be very exciting and will end with us in the 20's. I hope you all loved this chapter. It was a fun one to write. What did you all think about Klaus angry about Damon sleeping with Caroline as well as Rebekah. I had been looking forward to writing that for over week now.**

**Please review. I plan on starting next chapter tonight and if you are all kind enough to leave me some motivation in the way of reviews I will have it updated by Friday. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Big hugs and thanks as always for everyone that reviewed. I am glad you are still enjoying this fic. **

**Please leave a review if you are able to it really helps motivate me and with my a/c out for the next month the heat is killing me so I have been working hard to keep my Klaroline passion alive. Every review I receive totally reinvigorates me.**

**They are what helps drive me to update so often. **

**I adore you all for reading this! Thank you so very much I hope you all know you are amazing! **

**One more thing I got alot of reviews talking about shades of grey. I have not read the book but it is on my list to read next and if her punishment reminded you of that book then I definatley I need to hurry up and purchase it, lol.**

**Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoy! **

"I am not sure this is such a good idea." Rebekah whispered warily as they hid outside the estate just inside the tree line.

"Do not worry so much. You wanted to know what has been keeping them out every night and this is the perfect way of doing so." Caroline replied quietly.

Caroline had told Klaus she was spending the evening with Rebekah and since she was still annoyed with him from the small spat in his study earlier, he agreed although he did not hide his disappointment. She was certain he would be furious if he found out they were planning on not only leaving the grounds at such a scandalous hour but also following Kol and Damon. Klaus seemed disgusted by where they were going and that only fueled Caroline's curiosity.

They remained silent and hidden until finally they saw Damon and Kol leave the home and set out into the night. They left the same time as they had almost every night.

Rebecca could not hide her worry that Damon had given into his hunger and was killing his victims. She knew Kol was far from a good role model but knew Damon should have enough self control.

It had been less than a year since Damon was turned and Kol taking him into any kind of temptation would be a lot for a young vampire to handle.

"Let's go." Caroline whispered as they began following the men. They noticed Kol and Damon were laughing and talking, luckily, not paying any attention.

It was not long until they reached the small vacant town. The streets were empty besides a few drunk men stumbling towards their horses. Kol and Damon were far enough in front where they would not sense the girls but the girls could easily track them.

"Where did they go?" Caroline asked looking around frantically.

"They were there by the side of that building just a moment ago." Rebekah replied stating what Caroline already knew.

They looked around, making sure they had not been discovered, before slowly heading towards the spot they had disappeared from.

As they stood in the exact same spot Damon and Kol had been occupying moments earlier they became quickly frustrated.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Caroline asked drawing Rebekah's attention back to her. She could hear music and laughter, it was faint, but it was there.

Caroline began examining the wall on the building and quickly shook her head at her stupidity for not seeing it sooner. There was a small piece of metal covering a hidden entrance in the wall.

She lifted it open and they hesitantly began walking down the long spiral stairs into what she assumed was the basement of the building.

"What is this place?" Rebekah asked fully knowing Caroline was just as stunned as she was. They made their way to the corner of the room keeping themselves as hidden as possible while looking for Damon and Kol.

It did not take long before Rebekah let out a loud gasp.

There was Damon, sitting at a small table, with a beautiful brunette, sitting on table top. His muscular body was positioned between her long legs. The young women's dress hiked up past her knees. Rebekah felt nauseated as she watched his hands glide up her legs and disappear under the dress. They were whispering and the woman began giggling, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Rebekah was suddenly overwhelmed with disgust and despair as her she felt her knees begin to weaken.

"We should leave." Caroline said calmly as she realized they were in the middle of an underground brothel. She now knew why Klaus had no interest in going out with the boys. She was thankful and wanted nothing more than to return home to his strong arms.

She looked around the room for Kol but saw no sign of him. She rolled her eyes as she saw the back wall covered with tiny rooms and a hallway leading to more. Kol must be in one of those, she thought.

Rebekah was frozen. She watched as Damon stood from his chair and placed his hand on the girls chin. Bringing her face up and crashing his lips to hers. Rebekah let out a silent whimper. Caroline began pulling at her, trying to tell her it was not safe for them to be there but Rebekah would not budge.

While Rebekah had been focused solely on Damon, Caroline had been scoping the room and noticed the large group of men sitting at the bar. They were talking and pointing at the two girls. Caroline knew they were vampires and from the looks of them and how they spoke, they were older than her.

"Rebekah! Now, we cannot be here." Caroline snapped annoyed at the situation. She wanted to comfort Rebekah but it was not the time.

Rebekah watched in horror as the girl jumped down from the table, reached out and took Damon's hand leading him too a room in the back.

"Oh god, do you think he will kill her?" Rebekah asked still frozen with shock.

"Bekah, I am sorry but I am sure he is in that room for other reasons. We can talk about this later. Let's go." Caroline said becoming aware that all of the women were human.

"Hello ladies, you must be new. We rarely see females of our kind visiting this place." A short middle-aged man said with a sadistic smirk. "My name is Christopher."

"Sorry Christopher, we were just leaving." Caroline grabbed Rebekah firmly by the wrist but was pushed away by another man.

"It looks to me this little lady wants to stay." The man said looking at Rebekah with lust filled eyes.

Rebekah was still solely focused on the hall that Damon had entered. She knew Caroline was worried but she was an original and Kol was here as well. She was not concerned with the men in the room.

"I am sorry Caroline, I just have to see." Rebekah said in a daze and began advancing towards the hall.

She was disgusted he would be sleeping with prostitutes, had Katherine caused him such pain he would give up on love so easily. She just needed to know if he was killing as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah walked past a few rooms, the doors covered with velvet draperies. She went down the narrow hallway and stopped outside the room she was certain held her dear friend.

She peaked behind the blood red velvet curtain and felt her heartbreak when she saw Damon and the girl lying on a make shift bed in the closet size room. Damon was on top of the girl, his shirt ripped open and his trousers down around his ankles. He was feeding from the prostitute's neck unaware of her standing a few feet away. The girl had her dress pulled up over her hips and was moaning lighting as he continued to take her blood while ravishing her.

Rebekah let out a low cry and stumbled away from the curtain, letting it drop roughly back to the floor. Damon snapped his head away from the bloodied neck and towards the still swaying curtain.

In a flash he had his trousers pulled up around his waist. He opened the curtain and felt a wave of shock flow through him. There leaning against the wall with a tear running down her cheek was Rebekah. He looked back into the room at the woman he had just been with, she was fixing her dress and cleaning up the blood.

"Rebekah, why…what are you doing here?" He asked shamefully.

"Obviously making a mistake. Do not worry, I was just leaving." She said harshly, wiping her tear away and turning to leave.

"Wait" he pleaded as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I am sorry but Kol just wanted to have a good time and I did not see the harm in it."

"Well, it seems you both have been having a good time almost nightly! The women here must be quite extraorinary for you to feel the need to return so often?" She snapped back at him.

Her features turned hard as she looked down at his ripped shirt, his bare chest staring back at her. It was stained with perfect red lip prints, she felt as though they were taunting her. She could not bear the thought of the whore having her lips on him.

"I don't know why I cared, you are no better than any of the other man!"

He let out a growl as he pulled her closer towards him. His grip still tight on her arm.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "You have been a wonderful friend to me, Rebekah. Without your help I am not sure I would be able to control my hunger. I promise you, I have not killed any of these women." He looked at her tilting his head, contemplating his next words. "But that is all we are, friends. You deserve a better man than I will ever be." He told her. She looked up into his eyes that were filled with shame, hurt and anger.

"Katherine may not have loved you but that does not mean you do not deserve a woman that does." Rebekah said looking down at her feet.

He reached up and cupped her face, pulling her gaze to his. "Rebekah, do you love me?" he asked boldly.

She had been his closest friend, at least until he met Kol. Kol had become the brother he never had. He had occasionally caught Rebekah staring at him with a look of more than friendship but he never dreamed it was possible for her to care for a simple man like himself. She was so much better than he could ever be.

Rebekah looked him straight in the eyes and whispered softly "I did"

He released his hands from her face and looked down, stunned by her honesty. What had he done? He felt a gust of wind as she flashed away.

He felt a piece of him break as he slowly realized the severity of his night. He never knew she truly cared for him. Loved him. He was so tired of women after being played by Katherine, he did not see what was right in front of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Takes place while Rebekah is in the back spying on Damon)**

Caroline walked to the bar with Christopher, hoping if she sat with him for an innocent drink it would give Rebekah enough time to do whatever she needed to do.

"So, pretty lady, how long have you been a whore?" Christopher asked as he handed her a drink.

"Seriously, that is what you say to a lady?" She asked furious that this was how she was spending her evening. It had been too long since she had paid any attention to men and their pick up lines but wow even if she were a prostitute, she would not be getting paid enough to endure such an insult.

"No, that is how I speak to a whore." He smiled as his eyes were focused down on the cleavage her dress provided. He licked his lips and reached his hand out to rub her thigh.

Before Caroline knew what had happened she heard the man scream and saw his arm, that was stretched out towards her body trying to grope her, now being thrown to the floor. She looked up and saw a fuming Klaus standing next to the man.

Caroline's eyes grew wide and pleading. He paid her no attention and continued to rip the man's other arm from his body before taunting "You dare to call my wife a whore!"

Christopher looked at him in horror as he realized his death was inevitable. "Your wife?" he stuttered terrified. "Klaus, I did not know, I swear.

Klaus growled at him and slowly ripped his heart from his chest "Now you do."

He looked over at Caroline and tossed the heart onto the floor near her feet. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. She kicked the organ further away from her and watched as he walked towards the back rooms.

The main room was eerily silent, every man in the room feared Klaus and no man would dare go against him.

He went into the first small room and came back out holding Kol by the collar. Kol was trying to pull up his trousers while waving goodbye with a smug look on his face to the two women laying naked, pouting at their sudden loss. He looked back towards the direction Klaus was roughly pulling him towards when he saw Caroline with a look of terror on her face. She looked frightened and he had not seen that on her face since before she married his brother.

"Bloody hell, what is she doing here?" Kol yelled. "Darling, this is no place for a proper woman."

Klaus threw him towards Caroline and hissed. "Take her home!"

"Nik, please I-" Caroline began but Klaus was in front of her holding her tightly by the shoulders.

"Go home, now!" he growled. He had never spoken to her in such a way and it truly frightened her. She nodded her head in agreement, as tears began welling up in her eyes. She was certain he knew Rebekah was there as well so decided to follow his order.

Kol and Caroline quickly left the building.

Rebekah flashed from the hall, in front of Klaus with pleading eyes.

"I had to know if he was killing. I am sorry I should not have allowed Caroline to come with me." She whispered so only he could here her.

"We are leaving, now!" Klaus said and Rebekah simply looked down and ran after Kol and Caroline.

Klaus walked to the room Damon had been in and found him sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Time to leave, mate." Klaus demanded.

"Of course, may I collect my possessions back at the house before I go." Damon asked not looking up.

He was relieved Klaus did not seem as though he was going to kill him but was not surprised he wanted him to leave them.

"You misunderstand; time to leave this pathetic little whorehouse. You will be returning to our home." Klaus said turning and walked up the stairs and into the night.

Damon let out a deep breath and followed.

"I think it is time we have a discussion." Klaus said as he stood by the building waiting for Damon.

Damon simply nodded as they began the walk back to the estate.

"Why have you never asked about Caroline? You must wonder why she let you all live and why she protects you." Klaus asks walking at a slow pace, looking up at the moonlight.

"I am worried it is something I would be better not knowing. You all have been kind to me and I figured it was better to just let it go rather than ask." Damon said honestly.

"Rebekah and Caroline trust you so it is time you prove yourself to me. What I am about to tell you is of the highest secrecy. Do you understand me? Your betrayal of our trust, my trust will not be taken lightly. Do not think Caroline's protection can save you if you betray that." Klaus said stopping and staring straight at Damon. His face tense and threatening.

"Of course, I understand." Damon said genuinely as they began walking once again. He would not betray them after everything they had done to help him.

Klaus began slowly "Caroline is not from this time. She is from the future." He waited for the information to settle in to Damon.

"What year?" Damon asked as his eyes were wide open and his brain was trying to understand how something so complex could be accomplished.

"Over a century from now. The reason she protects you is because you were a friend to her in that time." He said pleased that Damon was taking this better than he had expected.

"Did she know Stefan and Katherine as well." Damon asked wondering what he was like in the future.

"Stefan was also a friend to her, yes." He answered.

"Katherine? She let her live as well, why?" Damon asked confused.

"Katherine was not meant to live that day. Caroline only allowed it to be so for your brother. She was worried if I killed Katherine he would never be able to grasp his humanity." Klaus said but quickly continued. "Katherine will be wise to avoid us, I will not let her live a second time."

"What did she do?" Damon asked he had been curious for some time and Rebekah had only told him Katherine had ruined something important for Klaus.

"She betrayed me but worse she is the one that kills my wife in the future. I will not stand for anyone touching Caroline as I am sure you are already aware of." Klaus smiled.

"Yes, I have seen the two of you together enough to know she is yours. Although, Kol talks constantly of all of the amazing things you have done in the past. So many adventures, do you not find it a bore only spending time with one woman even after this all this time?" Damon asked hoping he had not over stepped the thin line.

"Had you not wanted to spend eternity with Katarina?" Klaus asked raising a brow at Damon.

"Yes, I guess I forgot what it is like when you are in love." Damon said looking down at his feet. They were close to the estate and Damon still had many question but only one that he needed answered immediately.

"I care for Rebekah, I do. I never meant to hurt her. Please, tell me what I can do?" Damon said quietly. He could not hide his fear as he saw Klaus tense.

"My sister is still quite young when it comes to love. You have been a fool, blinded not to see the affection she holds for you. My brothers and I will not stand by and watch you hurt her again. You need to be worthy of her love before we will allow you to go after her heart." Klaus said just as they approached the large porch.

Damon simply nodded as Klaus entered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My brother is correct, you need to be a strong man before you our worthy of Rebekah." Elijah said as he came forward from the darkness.

"Yes, I know what I must do. I need to leave and find out who I am as a vampire. This is all still so new to me. Until I am sure of my own self I can not be what she needs." Damon said sincerely.

"Kol and I enjoy traveling. We rarely stay any one place too long. You are welcome to join us. Learn what the world has to offer, it will be your choice what kind of vampire you become."

Damon remains silent as Elijah begins entering the home.

"Wait, I'll go but I want to leave tonight." Damon said. Elijah nods in agreement as he heads in to find Kol.

**A/N I hope you all like this. Please do not be mad he is leaving, I think you will all like what I have planned for next chapter! Please review and I will try to update by no later than Monday. If I get up to 700 reviews I promise to update early, we are at 650 now so show me some love I will give you some Klaroline fluff next chapter!**

**Till then have a fabulous weekend!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so I was planning to update Monday afternoon but wow you all blew me away with the amazing reviews so I promised you all an early update and I always follow through on my promises.**

**I send you all a big hug and thank you! Your reviews seriously are the reason I stay up after my baby girl went to sleep last night and finished this chapter. I was up till 3am, why, because you all took those few moments to leave me some very motivating reviews so another HUGE Thank you!**

**Now enough with me showing my love for you all. Here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

**Remember leave a review and let me know what you all think. **

Klaus entered the house and immediately saw Caroline sitting somberly with her head resting on the wall at the top of the grand staircase. He looked up at her and shook his head, flashing from the foyer to his study for a strong drink.

Caroline had never seen him this angry with her before. Their relationship was not always perfect, they had their fair share of arguments and even a few fights in the past but he had never ignored her like this before. She had lied to him about where she was going and put herself in danger, she was going to have to work for his forgiveness this time.

Caroline slowly stood from the steps letting out a deep breath and walked quietly back to their room. The way he had looked up at her when he came in she knew he needed some time to calm down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kol and I are leaving." Elijah said as he entered the study. "Mr. Salvatore will be accompanying us."

Klaus did not look up from his place at the bar. He simply nodded and poured himself another drink.

"When?" Klaus asked, he could honestly care less but the unnecessary small talk helped him push Caroline from his thoughts.

"Tonight. They are both preparing as we speak." Elijah answered pouring himself a drink. He stood across from Klaus and watched as his brother slammed down another glass of bourbon.

"I worry for our sister. She is stronger than she realizes. It is time you show her what she is truly capable of." Elijah said coolly as he stared at Klaus.

"Why don't you show her? Take her with you, away from Caroline and I for all I care!" Klaus snapped.

"I just came from Rebekah's chambers and from what I understand it was Caroline's idea to chase after them earlier this evening." Elijah replied calmly as he poured himself another drink.

Klaus simply scoffed "Of course, leave it to Caroline to put herself in danger for absolutely no worthy cause. She is absolutely infuriating!" Klaus growled, slamming back yet another drink.

"Yes, that she is. I do believe that is why you married the girl." Elijah said with a smile. "Tell Caroline we said good bye. We will see you all soon, I am sure."

Klaus simply nodded and raised his glass to his brother. They shared one final drink before Elijah left the room.

Kol and Damon were waiting outside the house already on their horses when he walked outside. With one final look at the house, they rode off into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline could not sleep a wink. She had not slept alone in decades. As she laid there tossing and turning she finally let out a deep growl and sat up, turning on the lantern next to the bed.

With a loud huff she climbed from the bed and walked out into the hallway. She needed to see him, the sooner she apologized the sooner she would be back in his arms.

She found him easily, he was still in his study. His body stretched out across the footstool, sitting on the lavish couch, sketching. He heard her enter the room but did not look up from his work. He simply picked up his glass, taking a big swig and slammed it back down on the side table.

"Klaus, please. Talk to me." She pleaded as she sat next to him and took the sketchbook from his hands. She climbed up onto his lap cupping his face.

He refused to meet her gaze, staring past her face with a hard mask covering his emotions. She leaned in and kissed his jaw up to his ear. "I truly am sorry." She whispered sincerely.

Klaus let out a deep low growl and pushed her back to her side of the couch. He jumped to his feet and glared down at her.

"Do not think you can seduce me into forgiving you, Caroline! Do you honestly believe that I would give in so easily, with nothing more than few kisses." He hissed, his eyes hard and cold as ice.

"Well, I am offering much more than just a few kisses." She teased as seductively, licking her lips and reaching out to tug at his trousers.

Klaus knocked her hand away and looked down at her with something she had never seen in him before, his eyes were now black as coal, hard and cruel, she was honestly not sure why he was this angry.

"What can I do to fix this?" Caroline pleaded. "I only wanted to help Rebekah."

"My sister is not a child. She should have spoken with Kol, he could have helped her." He began pacing the room, choosing not to look at her. He had been drinking the past few hours since he arrived home and it only seemed to enrage him further.

"Do you not realize what all I have given up to be with you? The way the others now look at me? They believe I have grown weak, Caroline!" He yelled still not looking at her. "I will not allow you to go off at such an hour. To force me into protecting you at some vile brothel!"

"Not allow me? You do not own me Klaus. We are married! We are equals! Poor Niklaus, I am sorry to hear that giving up your evil plotting and murderous ways has been to much to bear." She yelled sarcastically. "Forgive me for spending the last century by your side, loving you! Oh, what a terrible woman I must be. I am surprised you do not have me stoned to death, locked away in the dungeon again!" She stood up from the couch screaming as she walked to the doorway to leave.

"Sweetheart, I am an original. Do not dare to forget that!" He threatened, his face twisted with rage.

Caroline turned back to face him, her arms crossed over her chest, her hip cocked to the side and brows raised. "Well then, Mr. big scary original! I hope you enjoy your bed cold!" Caroline snapped as she darted from the room.

Klaus let out a deep sigh of annoyance and threw his body roughly into the couch. He growled loudly as the couch gave out and snapped under his sudden movement.

She would be the death of him, that he was certain of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rebekah, your brother is a complete idiot!" Caroline yelled as she threw open the door to Rebekah's chamber. "He seriously thinks he can intimidate me? Who the hell does he think…" Caroline stopped rambling as she saw Rebekah on the bed crying.

"Rebekah… I am sorry about Damon. He is just messed up from Katherine. He is not a bad guy, really." Caroline said softly as she sat herself next to Rebekah on the bed.

"He left." Rebekah said wiping her tears away.

"What? When?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Earlier, Elijah and Kol came to see me and told me they were leaving. Elijah handed me this." Rebekah told her as she handed her a piece of parchment.

_My Dearest Rebekah,_

_I am truly sorry for what you saw this evening. I hope someday you can forgive me. I am leaving with your brothers to figure out my place in this new world. I cannot ask you to wait for me but I will be waiting for you._

_Forever yours,_

_Damon _

"Rebekah I am sorry but maybe it is for the best. He is still so new to everything. Give him time." Caroline said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is for the best. I am tired of never winning the affections of the man I desire. Never again will I throw my heart away so quickly. He can wait as long as he pleases, I am not his. I am no man's possession nor will I be." Rebekah stated firmly.

Caroline had never seen Rebekah like this before, she thought and then it clicked, yes, she has seen her, this was the Rebekah she knew in the future. Tough, angry, her emotions hidden away. She would no longer be the naïve little girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and as much as it scared Caroline, she knew it was probably for the best. She was tired of seeing her sister hurt so often by pathetic men. She needed a tough outer shell if she was to live forever.

Caroline climbed under the quilt next to Rebekah. They both lied silently as they were consumed with thoughts. No more words were needed as they drifted to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next 2 days passed slower than usual. Klaus and Caroline avoiding each other at all cost. Rebekah had been spending more time with Klaus as he was teaching her new fighting techniques.

Caroline watched with sad eyes, Rebekah was changing, growing but she could only hope the Rebekah she has loved like a sister would forever be under this new layer.

Klaus had been sleeping in his study and Caroline in the guest quarters. Neither wanted to even enter their bedchamber.

It was dinner the third evening when Rebekah had seen enough.

"How long is this going to go on for? Honestly, this is absurd. Caroline is sorry she snuck out and Klaus is sorry for being an idiot. Now can you two go off and do whatever it is you both do up in that chamber of yours?" Rebekah asked, her voice pleading. She hated watching them completely ignore each other.

"I am no longer sorry I went out that night. I am free to go where I please." Caroline replied calmly not looking up from her plate.

She heard Klaus take a deep breath before he began "I am no idiot. It is Caroline who could have gotten herself killed. No wife of mine will be running amuck at such an indecent hour with the scum of the vampire society."

"Is that so? I guess you now consider Kol scum as he seemed to frequent there often." She snapped.

"Yes. It seems that is what I am saying, sweetheart." He told her with a smug look on his face.

"I may be your wife but I will do as I please! I take orders from no one! Especially some self righteous son of a bitch!"

"How dare you speak to me in a such a way! Do not think I will allow such disrespect in my own home!" He yelled standing up, sending his chair flying back and smashing into the wall.

Rebekah quickly grabbed her goblet of wine and flashed from the room with a smile on her face. At least they are speaking, she thought.

"Your home! I was under the impression this was our home. But of course I am just a guest, I assume?" Caroline yelled pushing out her chair roughly and standing across the table, staring directly at him.

"Well, you have been staying in the guest quarters, love." He replied with his brow cocked a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Oh, you are such a dumbass!" She screamed feeling as though she was speaking to the Klaus from her time.

"You drive me absolutely mad!" He growled, his tone low and husky.

Rebekah was in the sitting room when she heard a loud crash. She raced back to the dining room in fear of what had happened when she let out a huff and rolled her yes.

"I expect a new table, immediately." She said and quickly turned to leave. Happy they were past talking and onto the other things they seemed to enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neither Klaus nor Caroline was certain who had made the first move. It happened so quickly, a blur, they were on the table, hiss hand ripping her dress to shreds. Her hands pulling at his trousers, kissing him with a new intensity. She wanted him more than ever before and he felt the same exact way. It was a hunger, a need, their bodies overwhelmed with lust and passion.

Her stockings were ripped away harshly and before she could prepare he thrust into her. Her head fell back, about to hit the oak table, she waited for the pain but it never hit. His hand was there, behind her head, wrapped in her hair. He massaged her breasts as she kissed, licked and nipped at his jaw, his neck, his anything her lips could reach.

She wanted every last piece of him. Klaus could not help but feel completely whole again. Why had he been so stubborn? He loved this woman, he needed her.

She could no longer take his control over her and flipped them over. She ground her hips deeper into him. He pushed himself up and sat with her on his lap. Her body rocking, his length pressed into her deeper than he had ever been before. It was not long until they met their climax.

Her head falling into the nook of his shoulder as she felt the wave of her release overtake her sweaty, throbbing body. He kissed her ear and whispered. "I have been a stubborn fool, love. Forgive me."

"Klaus, it is I that should apologize. I knew you would not want me to follow them. I just did not realize I would be putting myself in danger." She asked her body still recovering.

"I know, I am over it already." He smiled and she couldn't help but remember those exact words coming from his mouth in a different time. It was a different Klaus but still the man she would have one day married.

He laid back and pulled her tightly into his chest. She rested her head and they both enjoyed the silence. It felt good to be back where she belonged. She wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened but one thing was still eating at her.

"Klaus, do you miss it?" She asked her voice lower than a whisper. She was afraid of what his answer would be, as she already knew he did. She saw the look in his eyes when Kol would tell his many stories of destruction and punishment.

"Miss what, love?" He asked hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Do you miss that life? You lived that way for centuries and when I came along you gave it up, for the most part anyways. I have found your clothes a few times from your trips to the towns. So I can tell by that amount of bloodshed you are still enjoying it. Do you miss being free to kill as you please, when you want?" Caroline asked, her head propped up on his chest.

"Sweetheart, I spent years, killing and torturing. I now enjoy spending my time with you. Yes, I still like a good kill but then again I am a man, love." He teased, reaching down and kissing her nose.

Caroline could tell the conversation was now closed and she was alright with that, for the time being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1920**

Caroline and Klaus had been living in perfect bliss since the fight that they no longer spoke of. They washed it away, gone but not completely forgotten by Caroline. His words left a mark, as much as she kept it hidden she worried the words he spewed at her were in a small part, his true feelings.

Damon had remained with Kol and Elijah. They had seen Elijah once sometime twice every decade but he always came alone.

The first time he came back to visit, five years later, he handed Rebekah an envelope while he was preparing to leave, it was from Damon.

"He is doing well. He spent the first couple years with Kol but now has been learning more about our kind. He seems to enjoy going out to the towns less frequently." Elijah told her even though she did not ask.

She looked down at the sealed letter in her grasp. Wishing she did not want to know how he was. As much as she tried to forget him, he was always there, tucked deeply away in a small hole in the corner of her heart.

She looked up and nodded at her brother before turning to retreat to her chambers.

"He wanted to come. He did not feel it was fair to you. He is still learning who he is but he has shown no interest in the females Kol brings around." He told her, he never got involved in his siblings love lives but watching Damon sulk around the past few years and now his once perky sister doing the same, he felt compelled to speak up.

"Well, he is free to do as he pleases." She said as she approached the steps behind him. Looking back once more she said quietly "As am I."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline knocked quietly on Rebekah's door later that evening and was relieved when Rebekah called out for her to enter.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked concerned Damon not accompanying Elijah on the visit would have upset her.

"He sent a letter." Rebekah said simply. "He says he is doing well. Enjoying traveling and learning what it means to be one of our kind. I am sure Elijah is simply loving having a student." Rebekah let out an awkward laugh.

Caroline smiled as she knew it was probably true. "Did he say anything else?"

"You mean did he pour his heart into this letter? No, he just wanted to tell me how he was doing and the things he had seen through their travels. I am his friend of course he would want to share those things with me." She replied, her face hiding the pain she felt.

She truly was his friend, she always would be. His first letter said he would wait for her yet this showed no sign he still felt the same. She placed the letter in a small box on her side table and stood from the bed.

"I wish to no longer speak of Mr. Salvatore." Rebekah said calmly before leaving the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few months Rebekah began enjoying the company of the many suitors she began to take up with. She would have a new one every week it seemed. Caroline would watch warily as the men praised her, lavished her with exquisite gifts, anything she could want but it was all received by the new Rebekah. The tough, sarcastic, spoiled little girl. She used them, sex, food and then compelled them to forget her. A few she killed and left the body for the servants to clean up.

Elijah would continue to visit every few years, always alone except for a single envelope addressed to Rebekah. As the decades progressed she found herself waiting for the visits, knowing full well Damon would never accompany Elijah but simply send a letter.

The letters were nothing more than him speaking about his newest travels, the little luxuries he was enjoying and reciting the boring teachings Elijah had a stowed upon him.

Never once did he speak of his feelings for her nor did he mention if he had missed her in any way other than dear friends.

Caroline would watch as Rebekah would take the letter from Elijah each time and disappear for the remainder of the evening. Caroline saw the look in her eyes when she would receive the letters from Damon. She saw the sweet, caring, compassionate Rebekah that she wished she could see more often.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1920's**

They were now living in Chicago. Caroline was happy to be back in the states and as technology was slowly catching on it made her miss her old life even more. She looked forward to going back but the thought not only terrified her it caused her great pain. She would be leaving the man she loved. She could hardly bare the thought they would be spending eighteen years apart, even though she was sure he would never be far from her.

So much could happen, so many things could go wrong. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as they settled into a new brownstone downtown. It was larger than any other in the area but not as lavish as she had grown accustomed to, she completely forgave future Rebekah for being spoiled as she was certainly not that much better. She had everything she could have ever wanted and everything she had never thought to dream of. She had lived a long life and loved every moment of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I worry about her." Caroline said as Klaus climbed into bed beside her. He ran his hand under the blanket and growled up at her.

"May I ask why you feel the need to wear a nightgown to bed all of a sudden?" He asked confused ignoring her statement. She always slept in the nude. She knew anything she wore once she entered their room would be instantly destroyed.

"First, I want to speak of Rebekah." She told him, pulling his attention back to her face.

"She will be fine. She has grown into a tough young lady." He smiled. He had enjoyed watching his sister learn new ways to defend herself as well as making friends with powerful witches and others he liked to have around.

"She is not happy, you know that." She stated sadly.

"I am aware of my sister's struggles but since she would prefer me to stay out of her personal life, I would like to oblige, love." He replied with a sweet smile on his face. He licked his lips and reached under the blanket and gripped her white cotton nightgown.

"This is covering much more than it should be sweetheart, allow me to fix that." He smirked.

He pulled the blankets away from her body and watched them fall to the floor. He pulled her onto his lap. Her body straddling his and placed his hands above her breast, gripping the fabric tightly.

"You had to of known this new gown would not survive the night." He chuckled.

Caroline remained silent her lips closed tightly, pressed into a thin line.

He pulled at the fabric to rip it open and let her perfect breasts break free but the fabric did not even fray. He cocked a brow at her and tried again, nothing.

He pushed himself further up and noticed as her lips were slowing tugging up on the sides.

"What is this?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Gloria, she placed a spell on the gown. You have to say the magic words before it can leave my body." She giggled.

"Oh Mrs. Mikaelson, meeting with my witch behind my back. A brave woman you are indeed." He growled.

He threw her off his lap and onto the bed. Kissing her deeply before sliding his tongue down her lips towards her jaw "I love you." He said hoping the magic words would be so easy.

"Nope." She giggled.

His tongue went up to her ear and whispered "You are beautiful."

"Try again."

He let out a deep low growl as his lips moved down her jaw to her neck. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

He looked up to see her shaking her head no.

His hands went down to the bottom of the gown but an invisible barrier blocked his way under.

"This is taking to long, love." He said feeling the need for her growing.

"Well, give it some deep thought." She told him as she sat up and pushed him into the bed. In a flash she was next to him, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them free from his body. She slowly unbuttoned each button on his crisp white shirt.

"Do you know how yummy you are?" she asked him batting her eyelashes at him in a way that drove him insane with lust.

He was busy thinking of what the magic words could be when he felt her tight grip on him. She stroked him as she kissed up his chest. He began muttering random things in hope of one of them being the correct words but they all ended with her shaking her head.

He was lost in bliss as her hand was stroking faster and her lips were heading south when he felt her mouth cover him. He had been so close before this and now he would not be able to control it.

"Caroline, I am close." He stuttered as her mouth pulled away from him.

She grinned widely and his eyes flew open. With a sinister smirk he had her gown ripped to pieces in less than a second flat. He picked her up into his arms and positioned her in the perfect spot, directly above his throbbing manhood. She crashed her lips to his just as she slammed her body down onto his.

That night and the next two days were spent locked away in their room. She had surprised him with her little game and he had never been more aroused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Klaus had been at Gloria's enjoying a Saturday night. She adored the twenties more than she had thought she would. It was everything she had imagined and more. She never wanted it to end. She especially loved how gorgeous Klaus looked in his suits. He was always devilishly handsome but something about him here in this time made her crave him in new adventurous ways. She wanted him to make love to her every place they went no matter what they had been doing or who was around.

He would simply compel everyone to leave or for them to not notice. She had to admit having him ravish her in a room full people, with them not even looking at them or noticing was quite thrilling. She never thought she could be so adventurous sexually, but he brought that out in her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rebekah, I see you decided to join us." Klaus said as Rebekah approached them sitting at the booth at Gloria's.

"Yes, I was growing desperately bored at home." Rebekah sighed annoyed with the turn out of people. She raised her nose and scoped out the room.

"What happened to your friend…Jack, was it?" Klaus asked amused.

"I had my fun and sent him home to his pathetic old wife. He may be a little sore but he'll live." She replied still searching the room for some new man not even looking at Klaus and Caroline.

They did not mind, quickly going back to their impromptu make out session.

Rebekah headed to the bar for a drink. The club was lacking in the men department and it only annoyed her further.

"Hello brother, it's been to long."

Klaus and Caroline looked up and saw Kol staring down at them.

"Kol!" Caroline shouted louder than she had intended as she jumped from the booth and into his arms.

"Hello, darling. I take it you have missed me. I hope my brother has been treating you well the past few decades."

"Of course." She replied as she sat back down next to Klaus and squeezed his hand.

Klaus simply smiled and gave her hand a lingering kiss.

"Hello." Caroline looked up recognizing the voice and gave a sweet smile to the man standing next to Kol, Damon.

"Damon, how have you been?" She asked warmly.

"I have been well. It is a nice surprise finding you both here. Is…?" Damon said but quickly decided not to ask.

"She is at the bar I believe." Caroline replied well aware of what of what he was wondering.

Damon nodded to Klaus who raised his glass at him and turned to head towards the bar.

Klaus looked back at Kol and furrowed his brow.

"I am surprised to see you both here. Were you tracking us?" Klaus asked as he took a drink finishing off the glass and raising a hand for the waiter to bring another round.

"No, it was not you that we were tracking." Kol told them as he slid into the booth next to Caroline and nodded towards the bar.

Klaus and Caroline turned their attention in the direction Kol nodded and were surprised to see Rebekah sitting at the bar, flirty with Stefan of all people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The 20's here we go! I am so excited for what I have planned for the next two chapters before we jump to the present. It is going to be full of pain, romance, angst and drama, drama, drama! So hold on tight and get ready for a few new twists.**

**Next chapters will be heavy Klaroline with a lovely blend of Damon/Rebekah.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think. They mean a lot to me. I am so grateful you all take a few moments to leave a few kind or unkind words. Either way it is greatly appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

**First of all I must tell you, you guys are the best readers anyone could ask for. You leave the sweetest reviews and here I am at 3:30 am finishing the edits on this chapter.**

**I hope you all like this chapter so I will not waste your time rambling up here.**

**Enjoy and please review. Your reviews are the one of the best parts of my day. Seriously, you all are so amazing and I am so grateful you all take the time to let me know what you think. Thanks again and big hugs to you all!**

Damon watched hidden behind a small group of men as Stefan offered to buy Rebekah a drink. He could not help but focus in on their conversation.

"A drink, sweetheart?" Stefan asked smoothly looking her straight in the eyes. He could sense she was a vampire but she was too gorgeous to let her walk away without at least trying his charms on her.

He did not know who she was as she had remained outside the cabin the day he came for Katherine.

"I can buy my own drinks, Mr. Salvatore" Rebekah replied harshly. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and turned on her heel to leave.

"I do not believe it is fair you know my name but yet yours is still a mystery." Stefan said, she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at him.

"And a mystery it will remain." She replied, her face hard and brow raised.

Stefan watched her walk away and new he would love the chase of such a feisty woman.

Damon could not help but smirk, that's my girl, he thought. She had grown into quite the confident young women. He had been tracking his brother for months, he simply wanted to see with his own eyes that he was still alive. He turned around scoping out the smoky room, a mix of humans and vampires in the club and was surprised to see no sign of Katherine. It made sense as she would never allow Stefan to set alone at the bar, flirty with such a beautiful woman.

Rebekah walked away from the bar and around the corner to head back to her brother and Caroline when she saw him. He was standing by the door to the back exit. He gave her the most irresistible smile, titling his head with soft eyes. He slowly turned and walked out the door hoping she would follow.

She debated for only a short moment before following him out.

"Rebekah, you look stunning. How have you been, darling?" Damon asked as soon as the door closed behind her. They were standing in a small dark alley behind the club.

She was silent, taking in every feature, memorizing every curve of his perfect face. She had not seen him in over fifty years. She had always imagined what would happen if she saw him again. As hard as she tried to remain cool and collected she felt herself begin to waver as his gaze on her deepened.

"I have been wonderful." She lied and judging from the look in his eyes he knew. "What brings you to Chicago?"

"Just passing through. Had I known you were here I would have arrived sooner." He lied to her as well and knew she was equally aware of it.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for what felt like centuries but was mere minutes. Damon finally cleared his throat and looked up at her, staring at her with intense desire.

"You never replied to any of my letters. I worried you wanted nothing to do with me." He said quietly hoping her lack of response to his letters was for other reasons. Reasons that did not matter to him now, as she stood before him.

He could not believe how truly beautiful she really was, more so than he had remembered. He dreamed of her almost nightly but the girl that stood confidently in front of him now was even more radiant than he had ever dreamed.

"Honestly, I never felt compelled to do so. I did however give Elijah permission to fill you in on my life if you felt so inclined to ask him." She replied nonchalantly.

In truth she had replied to ever single letter he had ever wrote. She would take her time replying in perfect script about her life, her hopes and dreams. Place each letter in a heavy white envelope sealed with a wax stamp only to walk to the fireplace in her bed chamber and toss it in. She would watch it burn every time and curse herself for lacking the bravery she needed to give it to Elijah.

"I have missed you greatly, Rebekah." He said boldly as he stepped forward and gently cupped her face. "I have never stopped thinking about you, for even a moment." His thumb was caressing her cheek and she could feel her face involuntarily lean into his touch.

"Stop, please." She whispered but the strength to pull away was gone.

"I am sorry I had to leave you. You deserved a stronger man than I was back then. I have had time to discover myself. Who I was, what I have become and what I want. I can be that man you need now." He said softly as he stared deeply into her tear filled eyes.

She let out a small sigh before pulling her face out of his grasp. "No, you can not just come back into my life and expect me fall at your feet. I am not that girl any longer. If you want me, you will have to earn it." She turned quickly, swaying her hips seductively as she reentered the club.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kol, Klaus and Caroline all sat at the large circular booth watching Stefan as he drank alone at the bar. Caroline saw Rebekah come back inside the back door with a new perky look on her face.

"Did you see Damon? Are you alright?" Caroline asked as Rebekah approached their table.

"Yes, I am fine. I am however, quite bored and going home." Rebekah said annoyed that the club seemed no longer fun to her.

Caroline watched as Rebekah left then turned to Klaus. "Maybe I should go talk to her." She said hoping Damon had not upset her.

"Sweetheart, she will be fine. Give her some time alone with her thoughts." Klaus replied. She smiled sweetly at him as he began placing little kisses down her neck.

"You are always so good to her. Who would have thought someone as feared as you would be capable of brother of the year?" She teased bringing her lips to his.

"Oh bloody hell! No wonder Rebekah turned into such a terror? Is that all you two ever do?" Kol stated disgusted scooting out of the booth to leave. "And for the record my brother has daggered Finn and I as well as continuing to do so in the future, from what you have told us. Hardly, brother of the year!

Before Kol could walk away he stopped as he saw Stefan approaching them.

"Well, this is a real treat. I was not sure I would ever see you again" Stefan said boldly looking down at Klaus.

"You are rather brave to not run and hide when you discovered we were here, mate." Klaus told him.

Klaus had been informed Stefan was in town not long after they had arrived. He was intrigued as he remembered him as the pathetic love sick fool and now he is known as the infamous ripper.

"What can I say, after everything Katherine has told me about you and your family I figured if you wanted me dead you would have killed me already." Stefan said sliding into the booth next to Klaus.

Kol sat back down next to Caroline on the other side of Klaus watching quietly to see how things would play out.

"Well, I guess you will be needing a drink then." Klaus said as he watched Stefan get comfortable.

"Speaking of Katherine, where is your little woman, this evening?" Klaus asked. He had been told Stefan was in town alone and was incredibly curious why.

"It turns out she is not the type of woman to settle down." Stefan replied easily. "We parted ways a decade ago or rather she parted ways. No matter I am having more fun without her."

"Good for you, mate." Klaus said raising his glass at him.

Caroline shot Klaus a cautious glance but he simply smiled in return. Stefan was a friend of hers at one time, he might as well get to know him. He had been growing bored of Chicago and was dying for something to liven things up.

"You have quite the reputation." Klaus said smirking as he waved to the waiter to bring another round.

Stefan simply smiled and raised his glass and cocked his brow.

They were all getting acquainted when out of know where a middle aged man appeared before their booth yelling.

"Where then hell is my wife?"

"I don't know? I give up." Stefan replied amused.

"You think your so tough, hiding in your bar drinking your liquor? A telephone call to the Chicago PD might set you straight!" The man yelled louder as he grew further infuriated.

They all laughed at him, even Caroline could not help but chuckle at the poor soul. She had not seen his wife that evening and was shocked at his behavior. If only he knew who he was screaming at.

Caroline watched in shock as Stefan called over the man's wife and ordered them both to sit. They all watched as he slit her wrist and let it flow into a champagne flute.

Caroline could not believe what was happening, even worse she could not ignore the look of intrigue in Klaus's eyes as the man struggled through the compulsion and drank his wife's blood. Caroline shook her head, she had seen enough. She had no further interest in getting to know this Stefan.

"Caroline, darling, would you mind me accompanying you home?" Kol asked seeing as she was repulsed and ready to leave. He knew his brother was enjoying himself too much as he had not even noticed her squirming next to him. He would have expected Klaus to remove her from the table immediately, but he simply sat laughing at the man.

It was unlike the Klaus he had seen the past few centuries since Caroline returned to him. The Klaus at the table now reminded Kol of his brother centuries ago when torture was what he loved more than anything. His brother had been cruel, brutal, ruthless before he fell in love with Caroline.

"Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore." She gave a fake smile to Stefan before leaning down and giving Klaus a small kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, low enough for only him to hear. "Play nice"

Klaus watched as Caroline and Kol exited through the back door and instantly turned his full attention back to Stefan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus and Stefan spent another hour together and happily found they had a lot more in common than Klaus would have thought. Klaus knew Caroline would be annoyed if he stayed out any later but he was having too much fun, he hated to leave his new friend so soon.

"The young blonde you were all speaking to earlier, who is she?" Stefan asked hoping he would see the girl again.

"Ah, you mean Rebekah. She is my dear sister. Quite the handful that one." Klaus chuckled as he took another drink from his glass.

"Your sister, really?"

"I would be careful, her heart belongs to another." Klaus said raising his brows with a smirk. The poor Salvatore's always after the same girl. He would not allow Rebekah to get pulled into their battle.

"Is that so, well then, I take that as a challenge." Stefan smiled and Klaus could not help but chuckle as he was certain Rebekah would put him in his place quickly.

"What makes you think yourself worthy of my sister?" Klaus asked he had to admit he would rather Rebekah end up with this Salvatore over the other. He could have great fun with him.

Stefan smiled "I will continue to prove myself worthy if that is what it takes."

They ordered yet another round and continued on talking about many things including Stefan's stories of his most recent kills.

"I should be going, mate. I am sure we will see each other soon enough." Klaus said as he stood.

"Yes, I would not want you to get in trouble with your pretty little lady." Stefan laughed.

Normally Klaus would have ripped the heart from the man's chest for daring to speak about Caroline but tonight he simply laughed. He did not always have answer to her; he could stay out as long as he pleased.

They spent a while longer in the club before heading out. As they began walking outside, they quickly noticed two young girls, one blonde the other brunette, stumbling down the sidewalk. They looked back at each other and smiled. In a flash they were in front of the girls.

"Well, what have we here. Did your parents never warn you about the being out so late alone." Klaus taunted.

"There are things out here that could harm you little ladies." Stefan laughed darkly.

The girls giggled as they gazed at the men. The young girls eyes glazed over from the liquor.

"Such as what? Monsters? We can only hope strapping young men such as yourselves will protect us then." The blonde girl giggled as she reached out to place a hand on Klaus' chest. She lost her footing and stumbled forward. Klaus was there to catch her before she hit the concrete.

"Sorry sweetheart, we are the monsters." Klaus growled as he exposed his fangs and the black veins on his hard face. She let out a piercing scream as he ripped into her neck. The blood rushed into mouth fueling his fire and reminding him of his old self .

Caroline let him have his one day a week to kill as he pleased but that was used mainly for killing people that betrayed him or men that deserved it. He rarely taunted his female victims anymore, as he knew it would upset Caroline if she ever found out. He forgot how much fun it could be to do more than simply feed and kill them. The fear in their eyes as they realized their death was inevitable. He had to admit as the blood flowed down his throat he felt invigorated.

He looked up from her neck to see Stefan holding the brunette around the waist, forcing her to watch. He had compelled her not to scream as he did not want to draw anymore attention to them after the first girls sudden shriek and gurgling cries.

Klaus dropped the girl to the ground as he finished draining her. He watched as Stefan caressed the other girl's neck, pulling her long wavy hair away. He turned her to face him "Feel free to run." He chuckled, releasing her from his grasp. He greatly enjoyed playing with his meals.

Klaus watched as the girl immediately took off further behind the building. They both laughed as they assumed she would have run out to the main street but she was so frightened and still in shock after watching her friend, slowly die in front of her, she ran right towards an old abandoned building.

"I love a good chase." Stefan laughed as he flashed after her. Klaus followed behind him but watched as Stefan terrorized the young girl. She would finally find a safe place to hide only to have him pop up on her seconds later. He continued to this for the better half of an hour as Klaus watched, mesmerized. It had been too long since he had a good chase himself. He had to admit he thought the girl would die of heart attack before Stefan finally fed from her.

Stefan finally grabbed the girl tightly in his arms as he had grown bored of the little game. Without a single word his fangs plunged into her neck. Klaus continued to watch in awe as Stefan drank greedily and then in one rough swift motion pulled away, her head falling to ground with a loud splat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus finally arrived back home just as the sun was beginning to rise. He saw Caroline sitting in the foyer and instantly felt his high from the night's events slip away.

"Where the hell have you been? Look at yourself!" she yelled. She had waited up for him all night and was pissed he would stay out till the morning. His clothes were soaked in blood and it was dried on the sides of his mouth as well as covering his hands.

"Sorry love. Just bonding with your dear friend Stefan. I quite like him, more so than Damon." He said grinning.

"Did you know he was here in Chicago?" She asked well ware he was always one step ahead of everyone.

"Yes, but I did not learn of it until after we had already settled here." He replied removing his shirt and tossing in onto the white marble floor.

"How did you find out?" She asked warily.

"He has quite the reputation and after tonight I can see why." He said his grin only growing wider as he replayed the events of that evening in his mind.

"Ripper" She whispered.

"So you have heard of his reputation as well, love?" He asked not paying to much attention as he pulled his trousers off and threw them with his shirt.

"No, Stefan told me himself in the future. We have to help him. This is just a phase he is going through. You cannot let him continue this. Talk to him, tell him-" Caroline began but was quickly interrupted.

"A phase? Perhaps this is his true nature? Did you ever wonder if the Stefan you met in the future was simply a phase?" He asked disappointed she wanted him to help change the one person he actually enjoyed spending his time with.

"What? No, Stefan is not a ripper!" she argued.

"I beg to differ, sweetheart. But if you insist I will speak to him." He said warmly as his now naked body wrapped her into his arms and flashed her from the foyer to their room. He had the perfect night and now he wanted nothing more than to ravish his wife while the taste of the kill was still fresh on his lips.

Caroline let herself relax into his arms, relieved he was finally home. She felt no need to ask what he had been doing out so late as she already had a good idea. She was not even that upset as she knew he had not been going out as much as he used to. So if he had a fun night with Stefan this one time she would let it be.

Klaus had no intention of talking to Stefan about changing his ways nor did he have any intention of going out only once a week any longer. He was not some ordinary pathetic man that would simply obey his wife's trivial demands. He was free to live his life as he chose and he was planning on enjoying himself. It had been to long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah awoke with the loud chatter of the maids running around downstairs. Something was off and she found herself jumping from her bed to the foyer.

She gasped as she saw the men loading in bouquet after bouquet of flowers. Every type she had ever seen. She stood watching them fill the room as Caroline began speaking to one of the delivery men.

"What has Nik done now for you to deserve all of this?" Rebekah asked a bit annoyed.

Caroline's face was lit up like a Christmas tree when she handed Rebekah a small envelope with her name on it. "These are not from Nik nor are they for me. It seems you are quite the lucky girl, Rebekah" Caroline turned and left the room, grabbing a bouquet of lilies to sit on the dining room table on her way out.

Rebekah lifted her head in a show of indifference in case whoever had sent them was nearby watching. She slowly walked back to her room and shut the door.

As soon as she was alone she flew onto her bed and ripped the envelope open.

_Dearest Rebekah,_

_I promise I will never leave you again. _

_Please give me just one last chance. _

_Meet me tonight at the club._

_Yours, _

_Damon_

Rebekah could not hold in her excitement as she opened the door and called for Caroline to come up. She needed a new outfit for that evening and Caroline was her favorite shopping companion.

The girls spent the entire afternoon together shopping and giggling about the human girls who had to worry about things such as weight. Caroline and Rebekah could try on any outfit and look fabulous. They always had a lot of fun together but when you add shopping to the mix it was pure bliss.

"Will you and Nik be going to the club tonight as well?" Rebekah asked as they walked back towards their home.

"Nik will be but I have a few things I need to finish up for your party." Caroline said. She was planning Rebekah's birthday party for the following week and still had a lot to do to make sure it went off perfectly.

"I am sure it will be wonderful. You always throw the best parties." Rebekah smiled, as they entered the house. Rebekah flashed to her room with her bags while Caroline walked to the sitting room looking for Klaus.

"How was your day, love?" He asked looking up from the paper he was sketching upon.

"It was fun as it always is when Rebekah and I go out. She is actually beginning to act a little like the old Rebekah again. I am glad Damon is back in her life and now we can only hope she lets him stay there." Caroline said as she pulled the sketch and pencil from his hands and situated herself onto his lap.

"Did you miss me?" She asked as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. She could taste the fresh human blood on his lips. She knew that after him spending the last night out killing he would not have killed again today. She savored the taste as she figured it was from a human he simply fed from and compelled to forget as he normally had.

"I always miss you, sweetheart." He replied as his hands gripped her ass tightly.

As she kissed down his neck she was surprised to see the large stain of blood on his collar. Whenever he allowed his victims to live he was always neat in his feeding. In and out of their neck, never leaving any other damage.

"Did you kill your lunch today?" She asked trying to hide her annoyance.

"Is that a problem, love?" He asked as he continued trailing kisses down towards her breasts.

"I am just a bit surprised that is all." She said dropping the subject.

She let out a slight giggle as he flung her over his shoulder and flashed her to their room.

He threw her onto the bed and ripped her clothes from her body.

"Stay there." He commanded.

She happily obliged as he left the room.

She got herself comfortable on the bed as he reentered. She looked up ready for him to take her in every position possible when she let out a shriek.

Pulling the blankets over her body to cover herself she watched him walk in with a young man.

"What the hell Nik!" She yelled shocked that this was happening.

"Relax love, I just thought you may be hungry." He replied innocently. Caroline had fed more and more from humans since they were together but still never killed. He felt such a high last night and he wanted to share it with the woman he loved. If she felt it maybe it would bring them even closer.

"I can feed when we are done. Why the hell would you bring him in now, while I am naked?" She asked truly confused by where he was going with this.

He slid next to her in the bed as the man stood next to her, compelled to remain still and not speak.

"Do not worry, sweetheart. This is not about him it is about us. I want you to feed from him without compulsion. Let your true nature awaken." He told her, his voice low and husky.

"What?" she asked even more confused. Did he want her to kill this man? He would never ask such a thing. He knew she valued her humanity as well as the life of humans.

Klaus stood from the bed and sat the man next to Caroline.

"Let your senses take over, love. Once you are done I want to ravish you like never before in the same spot." He said licking his lips and taking a seat in the chair across from the bed.

Caroline's eyes were wild as she pushed the human out of the room, her grip tight on the blanket covering her body.

"What the hell is this about, Nik! Why would you want to watch me kill a man and then what? Have sex with me and roll around in the blood! Where is this coming… Stefan!" She hissed.

"Caroline, calm down. It was just a thought love." He said his pinching the bridge of his nose. What was he thinking? Why did he think she would actually agree to it?

"Seriously! Has our sex life grown so boring to you that we need to murder a man in our bed?" She snapped. She was angry, disgusted and above all hurt. What was happening to the man she fell in love with, the man that would never disrespect her in such a way.

Their sex life was anything but boring he simply wanted her to feel how good it could be if she let go. He had felt such a high last night, indulging in the thrill of the kill and he only wanted to share that with her. He wanted to experience everything in life with her. He had foolishly assumed she would want to welcome her true vampire nature at least this once. It was a mistake and he could not even look at her in the eyes now.

"Please love, can we just forget this ever happened. I am truly sorry. I do not know what came over me." He pleaded as his cupped her face and placed a sweet kiss upon her lips.

"I guess" She said confused by the sudden change of his tone. He was not acting like himself. She remembered the look in his eyes as Stefan toyed with Liam at the bar last night. This was her worst fear, Klaus not only missed his old ways he was giving into them again. She had always hoped it was a part of him he never enjoyed thus would never want to become that man again.

"I need to go out but I will see you tonight when I return from the club." He said as he walked to the door to leave.

"Ok, I will be here working on Rebekah's party. If you want I could go out with you. I mean maybe if we go-"

"No, sweetheart stay here and work on the party as you had planned. Kol will be going out so I will catch up with him." Klaus said quickly before smiling at her once more and exiting the room.

Caroline fell to the bed and let out a cry as she replayed what had just happened. She shook her head as she could not bear the thought of Klaus having grown tired of her. She needed to speak to Kol, right away.

**So, I hope you all are not freaking out to bad, lol. Please tell me what you all think. I am DYING to know how you all feel about Klaus and his new friendship with Stefan the ripper! Klaus has been such a good boy the past few centuries but seeing Stefan enjoying his true nature Klaus realizes how much he misses it. He is becoming a bit of an addict, losing himself in it.**

**So, what do you think will happen next. Will Kol help his brother? **

**Please review and I will get to work on the next chapter tonight. I already have it all mapped out and I am very excited to get it typed up. Thanks again to all of you that have been reading this story and reviewing. I love you all!**

**I will be updating no later than Thursday but let's say if I get up to 800 in reviews it will be up in the next 2 days. Thanks again!**

.


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so thrilled you all have been taking the time to leave reviews. It means so much to me. I wish I had the time to reply to you all but with two young children I am lucky I have the time to write this fic. However I do try to update every 2-3 days sometime daily as my way of saying thank you. I am beyond grateful!**

**I wanted to give a special shout out to Sophia, she is a wonderful reviewer who reviews as guest and since you are not signed in I can not reply to your review. Thanks so much for reviewing and I am thrilled your friends are reviewing as well. It gives me such happiness that you have read the whole story and are loving it so much. You are all amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**For everyone else that reviewed A big hug and thanks as well. The reason this story is still going strong is because of all of you!**

**So without any more of my rambles here it is chapter 28!**

Caroline was walking around the grand ballroom they were planning on using to hold the event. It was located a few blocks from their brownstone. Caroline had most of the preparations taken care of, as the party was less than a week away but still had last minute things to finish up.

Caroline was walking around, notebook and pencil in hand, as she was still thinking about what had happened earlier with Klaus. Had he really assumed she would just give in and kill the poor guy. He knew her better than anyone, it did not make sense that he would assume such a thing. She had spoken to Kol before she left the house and told him to keep an eye on Klaus but did not tell him what had happened. One, she was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing and secondly, she did not want Kol to worry.

"The cake will be delivered by noon, the day of the event." She heard the caterer say pulling her from her thoughts and back to the task at hand.

"Great, I expect it here on time or we will not be paying a dime for it." She replied firmly. Nothing could ruin Rebekah's birthday celebration.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kol walked into the crowded club and quickly spotted Stefan and Klaus together sitting in the corner of the room. He was not blind, he knew what was happening but honestly did not want to get involved. Klaus was a lucky man, he had the most amazing women around and if he wanted to screw that up it would be on him. Kol knew Caroline and Klaus were made for each other. Kol saw her as part of the family and wanted to help but he knew he could only do so much.

"Hello, brother. May I join you?" Kol asked as he slid into the booth.

"Kol, Nik here has been telling me some of the crazy things you two have done in your long history together." Stefan said.

"Yes, quite the pair we made, although that was centuries ago. Now a days Nik is more of a home body." Kol smirked as Klaus shot him a glare "He is a happily married man and he would not want to ruin that. Right, brother." Kol stated in a tone that did not go unnoticed by Klaus.

"Caroline is busy planning Rebekah's party. She has no issue with me going out for a drink whether liquor or other." Klaus said

"Rebekah's party?" Stefan asked raising a brow interested.

"Yes, my sister's birthday is next week." Klaus replied. "Speak of the devil."

Rebekah had entered the club, waiting for Damon when she saw her brothers sitting with Stefan staring at her. She made her way across the room and over to their table.

"What is this, a boy's night out? How pathetic." She scoffed with a small smile.

Stefan stood and placed his hand out to her. "A dance?"

She let out a small laugh and was about to blow him off when she saw Damon walking into the club.

"Why not." She replied taking his hand.

He pulled her into his chest as they walked to the dance floor.

"You look stunning this evening, Rebekah."

"Yes, I know and I see you have managed to play my brothers enough to learn my name." She replied brows raised.

"Your brothers are quite fascinating. To live as long as you all have, all the amazing things you all have seen and done. I am quite intrigued. Nik and I had a great deal of fun last night and I look forward to many more. That is unless I would be spending my nights with you." He smiled at her smugly.

Rebekah was hardly paying attention to him as Damon was standing off in the corner of the room watching. She wanted him to watch, to feel even a bit of the jealousy and pain she had when she watched him with that whore. She leaned in and placed a small lingering kiss on Stefan's cheek, watching Damon close his eyes in disgust, from the corner of her eye.

"Well, what have I done to deserve such a lovely treat?" Stefan asked just as he felt a strong arm pull him away from Rebekah.

"Damon!" Stefan called out surprised.

"Hello brother, been a long time."

"Yes, too long. As much as I would love to catch up I do believe you are interrupting." Stefan told him as he grabbed Rebekah around the waist and pulled her back into his chest.

Damon looked at Rebekah, waiting for her to say something when he finally said "Well, my apologizes." He turned to walk away but suddenly whipped around and punched his brother in the face.

Damon looked up at a stunned Rebekah. "I love you, Rebekah. I was a blind man to not see it sooner but I know it more than anything now. I love you and I will fight for you but not with my own brother. I did that once already and if you care for me you would not pit me against him."

Damon left the room rubbing his fist as she watched with her mouth open. She wanted to run to him but was at a loss for words.

"So I take it you know my brother already." Stefan said setting his broken nose back in place. "Come, let's get out of here and go someplace a little more private." He heard Damon's declaration of love for the girl but it changed nothing for him. He still wanted her just the same.

Rebekah looked up at him, ashamed of herself. All the men she could have used to make Damon jealous, why in the hell had she used Stefan. She was nothing like Katherine.

She quickly flashed Stefan a fake smile "My heart belongs to a much better man than you could ever be. I will always choose your brother."

She ran from the club, out the back door searching frantically for Damon. He was nowhere to be seen. She felt her heart breaking, what had she done. She knew she loved him. She had loved him since the morning they spent under the clouds. He was the only man she had ever wanted. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she turned to head home.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" Damon asked standing beside the building. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her cheeks cupping her face and wiping the tear away. "I promised you I would never leave you again. I am a man of my word, darling."

Without another word or even thought she leaned into him and crashed her lips to his. It was unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced. It was passionate, intense and full of unconditional love.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Rebekah. I always have."

She let out a deep breath as the tears slid from her eyes. "I love you too and I never stopped waiting for you to come and find me. It was always you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It seems your brother and you keep going after the same girl." Klaus chuckled as Stefan walked back to their table.

"Yes, well he can have her for all I care." Stefan said annoyed but quickly realized he was speaking to her much older, much stronger over-protective brothers. "I mean she is an amazing young woman and any man would be extremely lucky to hold her heart but I would not want to involve her in my battle with my brother."

"Good save." Kol laughed as he called the waitress over for another round. "Well, aren't you quite a treat." He said pulling the young waitress into the booth and onto his lap.

With no regard to anyone else he instantly compelled her silence as he began kissing roughly. He pulled her hair away from her neck and plunged his fangs deeply into her creamy white flesh. Klaus watched irritated for a moment before shaking his head.

"What do you say, mate? Shall we see where the night takes us?" Klaus asked Stefan.

Stefan smiled and gave a nod in agreement as they stood and left the table.

Kol continued to feed but watched as they left the club. He should follow them, report back to Caroline what they were up to but honestly it had only been one night that Klaus had acted strangely. He would give it some time to see what was happening. Klaus was a smart man; he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what the consequences would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline waited at home, pacing their bedroom hoping he would not be out too late again. She was relieved when she heard the door downstairs open just after midnight.

"Nik!" she called out as she ran to the foyer. Her face fell as she saw Kol enter, alone.

"Sorry to disappoint you, darling." He said removing his jacket. "Klaus is still out with Stefan, I presume."

"You did not follow them?" She yelled.

"Why would I? He is a grown man, Caroline. If I intervene it will only end with me in a casket and him rebelling further against you."

"Rebelling against me? What the hell are you talking about? He loves me!" She yelled confused and irritated.

"Yes darling, he loves you. More than he has loved anyone." He told her calmly. It was not his intention to upset her but he wanted to prepare her for the worst, just in case. "My brother has spent the last few centuries loving you and I have never seen him happier but…he spent even longer before that giving into every desire he ever had."

"So what, your saying he is having a mid-life crisis?" Caroline asked her irritation turning to full anger.

"A mid-life crisis? Not sure what that is but sure. He is acting out against you not to hurt you but because of his cravings, his desire to be his true nature is stronger."

"No, our love is stronger than anything. He would not do this. He will not rebel against me as you so rudely put it! There is nothing to rebel from. I have given him all that I have! What more can I do!" She yelled louder as her tears were no longer hidden. She felt her heart ache as her knees become weak. She tried to catch her breath but she felt like she was suffocating as she fell to the floor. "What is happening to him?" She cried out.

"He will be fine. Just give him some time to see what is truly important. Do not give up on him." Kol requested picking her up into his arms and flashing her to her bed.

"I could never give up on him. He is the only man I will ever love." She stuttered through her cries as she curled up under the blankets.

Kol turned and walked to the door. "I know." He said more to himself as he closed the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Out all night yet again, brother?" Kol asked as Klaus slipped quietly in the front door just pasted five in the morning.

"What are you doing up? Waiting for me?" Klaus said with a chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kol asked.

"I am not sure what you mean, brother." Klaus grinned as he slipped off his bloody jacket and threw it to the floor.

"You will lose her if this continues. I know you do not want that."

"Do not be so dramatic, Kol. She will do nothing of the sort. This is who I am and she will have to see that. She loves me and she knows I love her. Nothing will change that." Klaus said annoyed to be speaking of such a thing. Caroline would never leave him, he thought.

"Well then tell me, what happens if she does not like this guy your are becoming again? She does not know you like this, brother. She does not even kill when she feeds and yet you think she will stay with a man that not only kills but also tortures." Kol asked loudly. What had been happening with Stefan to cause such a sudden change in his brother? He always figured it would happen eventually but did not think it would happen so quickly.

"Maybe you are correct." Klaus said looking off past Kol thinking. "I believe it is time she sees me for all that I am. Not just her loving husband Nik. I am Klaus the original hybrid and when I break my curse I will be the most powerful man on this earth. I know her better than any of you, she will never leave me."

"Between your new follower, Stefan and your ego you are running blindly. Do not say I did not warn you." Kol spat disgusted his brother could risk everything for his selfish needs.

Klaus let out a low growl as he whipped his blood soaked shirt from his body and threw it at the wall. She would never leave him. He would not allow such a thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days leading up to the party flew by. Caroline hardly saw Klaus besides in the early morning. He would climb into their bed just before the sunrise. He reeked of blood and death. He would grab her tightly and ravish her with a look of pure wildness and lust in his eyes. When he was finished, he would roll to the side facing away from her and fall asleep. She would climb out of the bed feeling like nothing more than his whore. She was dying for him to be her Nik again, to touch her and hold her like he used to.

She needed to plan Rebekah's party and hoped this was just a phase he was going through. He was her husband she would stand by his side until he got it out of his system.

They barely spoke as he seemed to be avoiding her, she did not mind as she was afraid of what would happen if the subject did come up.

Finally, the morning of the party she found him in the sitting room.

"You need to meet me at the party no later than eight tonight." She said as she grabbed a garment bag containing her dress for the party.

"Meet you? Why are we not going together?" he asked looking up from his sketchbook.

"I have to be their while they finish setting up. I want to make sure there are no problems. I am changing there so you can just come and find me. Is that alright?" She asked watching his beautiful blue eyes stare at her. They looked so lost and confused. He was torn and she could see it. He was her husband but at night he was a monster. It pained her to see him trying to balance them both.

"Of course, love. I will be there." Klaus smiled.

Caroline turned to leave but stopped herself. She took a deep breath and sat the garment bag on the back of a large chair across from him. "Nik, are we going to talk about what has been going on?"

"What is there to talk about, sweetheart? I am sorry I have been out so late the past few nights."

"I love you and I am here for you. You can talk to me. Please, what has been going on?" She asked her eyes pleading for him to open up to her. She walked closer to him but stopped as she saw his eyes darken.

"You and Kol are both overly dramatic, sweetheart. So I have been out late a few times. Yes, I have been killing a bit more than usual but that is what vampires do. Just because you choose a different way to survive than killing it does not mean I have to do the same. I am not like you, Caroline." His tone was growing harsher as he replied.

"Klaus, I know we are different when it comes to how we view humans, but they are not here for us to simply destroy. They have families, friends, lives. We cannot take that away from them simply because you think you are better than them! Please, I have never expected for you to give it up all that you are but you are better than this. Whatever Stefan has been-"

"Stop! Stefan has nothing to do with this. This is who I am Caroline! Who I have always been. I have just kept it hidden deep inside to make you happy but no longer. If you truly love me you would let me be happy!" He yelled jumping from the couch, standing directly in front of her.

"NO! This is not who you are. It is one piece of you but there are so many other pieces. I told you I love you and I meant that but I will not stand by and let you go down this path. I have given up everything to be with you! I will have Kol compel Stefan to leave if you do not end your friendship with him!" Caroline snapped.

Klaus let out a low deep growl and grabbed her roughly by her arms. "Do not test me Caroline. I will not be threatened! You can not give me an ultimatum, it will not work!"

"Try me. I will make sure every time you go out I will be there to stop you!"

Klaus' eyes filled with rage as he threw her back into the wall. She looked up at him shocked. Her eyes filled with hurt but more than anything for the first time it was filled with fear. She did not recognize him anymore.

Klaus looked down at her and saw it. "You are afraid of me." He whispered.

"This is not you, Nik. What you are becoming, this beast, that is what I am afraid of."

"Caroline, I am sorry. I don't-"

Caroline stood and walked to the door, grabbing her garment bag. "Just be at the party by eight" She said not looking back at him as she left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline watched as the guests began arriving. It was eight o'clock and there was no sign of Klaus. She could not worry about it right now, she had guests to greet.

"Hello Caroline, you look fabulous." An older female vampire that she had known for a few decades said as they hugged. "Where is Klaus this evening? Sneaking off for a drink?"

Caroline laughed nervously "No, he is on his way. I am sure he will be here any moment. I am glad you came. Rebekah will be arriving soon."

"The birthday girl is known to be fashionably late." They both laughed as the woman then left to mingle with other guests.

Caroline greeted all one hundred of the guests and still no sign of Klaus.

"Caroline, it is breath taking!" Rebekah gushed coming up behind her and staring wide eyes at the grand ballroom decorated especially for her.

"Did you expect any less?" Caroline teased. "Hello, Damon."

"Caroline, I must thank you for throwing my lovely Rebekah such a lavish celebration." Damon smiled.

Caroline was thrilled for them. She had never seen Rebekah nor Damon so happy. They could not keep their hands to themselves, not a moment would pass that they were not making googly eyes at each other. Caroline shook her head watching Rebekah pout as Damon walked over to speak to Kol, leaving her alone with a few guests. They reminded her so much of herself and Klaus, it was painful how much she missed how they used to be.

"Hello love, you look ravishing." She heard his voice and felt his hands wrap around her waist from behind.

"You came." She exclaimed turning around and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I am sorry you doubted that." He kissed her lightly before adding. "I am also sorry for earlier. Please forgive me love. I never meant for things to-"

"Shush, it is forgiven already. I love you, Nik."

They kissed passionately, he looked into her loving glistening eyes. "I love you too, sweetheart."

The night went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect and everyone was perfectly happy. Even Elijah made a brief appearance.

Caroline and Klaus were on the dance floor along with Damon and Rebekah and a few other couples as the night came to a close.

"Hello, darling. May I cut in?" Stefan asked suddenly appearing before Rebekah and Damon.

"You were not invited. Leave now!" Rebekah hissed.

"Calm down. I just came to see my big brother." Stefan grinned.

"To bad, you will need to find me another time. Tonight is my girl's birthday and I am not leaving her side." Damon replied as he continued swaying Rebekah in his arms before he dipped her low, ignoring his brother's glare.

Caroline looked at Klaus to do something as Kol had went off with a few young girls earlier and had yet to return.

"Come on mate. You need to leave." Klaus told him as he grabbed Stefan's arm.

"Of course, no need to cause a scene, Nik." Stefan chuckled darkly as he pulled his arm away.

"I'll be back love." Klaus told her as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and went to walk Stefan out.

Caroline went back to the guests, telling them everything was fine. "Let's enjoy Rebekah's birthday." She said with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the night came to an end, Caroline was still waiting for Klaus. He had left to walk Stefan out over an hour ago and never returned. She had assumed everything would be back to normal after he arrived at the party and apologized, yet here she was alone, waiting yet another night for him.

"We are heading home, Caroline. Thanks again for throwing such a wonderful celebration." Rebekah told her as she hugged her tightly. "Do not worry about Nik, he will be back soon. I am sure he probably just wanted to keep an eye on Stefan so he would not come back."

"Yes. I am sure you are right." Caroline smiled. She had not told anyone other that Kol what had been going out the past week. She did not want Rebekah to worry as she finally had her happily ever after.

Caroline waited another hour before deciding she would not be that woman. The wife that sat idly by allowing this to continue. She quickly went to the room she had changed in earlier and changed out of her gown and back into her day dress from earlier. In a flash she was out the door and into the night searching for her man.

She went to the club first but there was no sign of him or Stefan. She was certain they would be together. She knew it would be Lexie, that eventually saved Stefan and wanted to go find her immediately but she could not keep changing history. She needed to have Kol compel Stefan to leave. He would hopefully find Lexie on his own as he was originally meant to.

It was not long before she found a few vampires hanging outside a large apartment building. She asked if they had seen a man named Stefan and to her surprise they told her he lived on the top floor of the building.

She felt dread as she made her way up the flights of stairs and towards the top floor. She could only hope Stefan was home and Klaus was with him. She was afraid of what she would we find but she could not ignore it any longer.

As she came upon the front door she leaned in and listened. She heard Stefan talking to what sounded like a crying women. She could not hear Klaus but she could sense he was there. She opened the door as slowly and quietly as she could. She smiled as she realized she was able to cross over the threshold, the apartment must have been in Stefan's name.

She walked into the large empty living room. She saw two doors and could hear Stefan in one, which meant Klaus was most likely in the other. She felt her body begin to shake as she feared what she was about to see.

She carefully opened the door and felt her stomach instantly drop, her body felt as though it was dying. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. There before her was the man she loved, her husband with six dead women around him. A few had their tops ripped open, their breast exposed, all had blood covering their necks. Another woman on the side of him, running her hands through his hair, kissing down his shoulders while he fed from a petite blonde.

His hands were roaming all over her body as he fed greedily from her. He looked liked an addict on a binge, as though he could not get enough of the her. The young girl began moaning as his hands went over her breasts before traveling to her hair. Moment later, he let her body drop to the ground as she was as pale as a ghost and completely drained.

He quickly grabbed the girl behind him pulling her roughly by her hair onto his lap. The girl began kissing his neck as he bit deeply into hers. He was suddenly interrupted when he heard a loud cry. He looked up and saw Caroline standing in the doorway watching him. Her face covered with tears, pain and hurt consuming her eyes. Her color was a sick green as she looked at him in horror.

He pulled the girl off his lap and quickly snapped her neck, never taking his eyes off Caroline. His eyes were filled with regret. What had he done?

Before he could speak she flashed from the room. She was not paying any attention when she flashed from the building and suddenly felt someone grab her from behind. She assumed it was Klaus but when she turned she saw Katherine staring at her with a sinister smirk.

In a quick motion she heard the snap and everything went dark. She was older than Katherine but at that moment she was much weaker.

**So, what do you all think. Klaus is going to be pissed when he finds out Katherine is back and has Caroline! Will he save her? Will she forgive such a horrible thing or leave him?**

**I have the next few chapters mapped out and I am certain you will all love them. They will be so good. Remember I love Klaroline and I adore a strong feisty Caroline. I will nevr allow her to be weak even over Klaus.**

**Please review and I will try to update by end of week. you guys are amazing at reviewing so lets get up to 860 and I will work on next chapter first thing tomorrow and try to get it updated by Thursday. Love you all thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**First off a GIANT bear hug and huge thanks to everyone that read the last chapter and reviewed. you all know how much it means to me! So thank you.**

**I wanted to clear up something, a few of the reviews said that they were disappointed I was putting Kol out there as loving Caroline. Not sure where that came from. He looks at her with respect , he loves her as family. Yes he thinks Klaus is lucky to have an amazing woman that is so forgiving at times but in no way is he IN love with her. That will never happen in this story. Kol is a total player in this fic, girls, girls, girls, bring em' on. He is not one to settle down.**

**So I just wanted to clear up that for you all. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review as they are the reason I am updating less than 24 hours after last chapter. The things I do to show my love for you all lol.**

**Thanks again.**

Klaus sat eerily silent in the dark room, the dead girls surrounding him. He should have gone after Caroline yet his body remained in place, as hard as his mind tried, he could not move. He loved her more than anything yet his hunger for the taste of warm blood streaming down his throat, the screams of his victims fighting in his grasp, had been too powerful in the end. The decades refraining from his true nature had gotten the best of him. He sat there frozen, what would she do? Would she leave me, he thought. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt his anger take over. How dare she, I gave her everything she could want, need and desire. If she truly loves me she would want my happiness above all else. I am a vampire, this is what I do, he thought as his pride controlled his emotions.

He stood sluggishly as the anger was grower deeper inside of him. He finally walked out of the dreary bedroom. In the living room he found Stefan standing with a drink in hand, he obviously knew Caroline had been there as he was staring out the open front door.

"I take it your lovely wife did not want to stay for a drink?" Stefan snickered.

Klaus let out a growl and had Stefan by the throat in under a second. "Do not dare to speak of her!"

"Sorry, I am just saying, if she loves you she should have stayed. Enjoyed the feeding as well." Stefan choked out anxiously.

Klaus dropped him to the floor and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.

"Katherine left me because she could not understand my needs. She was a fool to believe I was able to control it. You can only control this desire for so long. Let Caroline go, find yourself the kind of girl who can enjoy this life with you. Or hell why do we need a girl at all, there are so many beautiful women waiting, willing to do as we ask." Stefan chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

Klaus shot him a look as he slammed down his glass shattering it and flashed from the apartment. He did not need another women, he just needed Caroline to see that this could be good for her. She could enjoy this with him if she would only let herself open up to the idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus raced home and flung open the front door, flashing straight to their bedroom. He could not find her anywhere in the room, he searched every single inch of the house in the house before stopping in front of Kol's door.

He could hear moaning from inside and instantly ripped the door from its hinges. He flashed to the bed and pulled Kol by his throat off of the girl. He looked down and quickly realized it was not Caroline. In fact there were two young women spread out naked on the bed. What the hell was wrong with him? Why would he think she would run to Kol and sleep with him of all people? Caroline was not like him, she was respectable, moral. He was not acting like himself and he knew it.

"What the hell!" Kol yelled. "Let me go you ass, can you not see I am entertaining a few lovely guests."

"Have you seen Caroline?" Klaus snarled not releasing his hold on Kol.

"No, not since the party. Why, what the hell did you do now?" Kol asked, concern filling his eyes.

Klaus threw him back onto the bed and flashed out of the room. Where the hell did she go? Klaus went out to search for her, starting back outside Stefan's apartment building.

As he used his heightened senses he caught the faint scent, "Katarina!" He roared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline awoke chained to a chair in the center of some dark dank basement. She looked up and saw Katherine standing in front of her.

Caroline let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I let you live and this is how you repay me. You really are fucked up!"

Katherine stood quietly, trying to find the right words. She had left Stefan a few years earlier but could never bring herself to stay away. After a month alone she had tracked him down and watched him. Never getting to close where he would discover her.

"I saw what happened tonight. Klaus has been out with Stefan every night this week. I have never seen such a blood bath in all my life." Katherine told her. Caroline winced at the thought of what Klaus was truly capable of, especially given he had held back the past few centuries.

Caroline looked up and thought she actually saw a flash of hurt in Katherine's eyes.

"Well, I am sure you enjoyed it then." Caroline snapped. She did not want to deal with this bitch right now and could not believe she had put herself in this situation. "If you want revenge on Klaus just kill me already because I can guarantee if you don't I will ensure your death is anything but swift. I will rip you to pieces myself!"

Katherine looked down at Caroline and sighed "I am not here for revenge, Caroline. I am here to ask for your help."

Caroline could not help but burst into a roar of laughter. "You… want my… help" She said through the hysterical laughing.

Katherine let out a loud growl and slapped Caroline across the face instantly silencing her. Caroline looked up her eyes black with rage.

"Bitch, you have no idea who you are messing with!" Caroline screamed, her body shaking in a fury as she tried to squirm free of the chains.

"Listen to me! I know what has happened to Klaus. But honestly, you had to of known it would happen eventually." Katherine smiled wickedly as she saw Caroline look painfully away.

"It does not have to be this way! I want Stefan back, I love him and that can never happen if he has a new partner in crime!" Katherine sneered.

"Well that's too bad because I have no interest in going back to Klaus. He made his bed and he can lie in it alone! Why did you even leave Stefan if you love him so much?"

"A few decades ago he started killing more than just for feeding. At first it was fine as I am far from a saint. But I really do care for him and I hoped we could just live on as a young couple in love as we had the first few decades together. But then he changed, became this ripper as he is now so unpleasantly called. I want back the Stefan that I fell in love with." Katherine said in a tone that shocked Caroline.

Caroline never dreamed she would see this side of Katherine. She was always so strong, selfish and vindictive.

Katherine's voice went solemn as she continued "I saw what happened and I know you want your Nik back as well. Maybe if we work together we can both get what we want."

"Is this some kind of sick joke? I would never help you and as I said before I do not want Klaus back and if you were smart you would stay the hell away from Stefan!" Caroline retorted.

"So you are just going to give up on the man you love?" Katherine asked stunned. She had seen them together, saw how in love they were, how could this girl just walk away.

"Exactly! I am pleased to see you are finally catching up!"

Katherine paced the room thinking about her next move. She had not expected this turn of events, she was certain Caroline would help her separate the men and they could both go on with their lives.

"Honestly, I am shocked you want Stefan back. You did not mind leaving him the other times." Caroline smirked.

"I left once, what do you mean other times?" Katherine asked her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Never mind. Can you just take these damn chains off and let me get on my way already? I will let you live if you let me go now. I won't even tell my family about this little incident." Caroline bargained while she yanked at the chains.

Caroline watched as Katherine walked across the room and slid to the floor. She seemed upset, sad even.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are Katherine! You are all tough and bitchy. I cannot believe you could truly care for anyone other than yourself." Caroline was surprised this was happening. How badly had she changed the future?

"I have never cared for anyone before. I ran from Klaus and the others for two hundred years. Stefan and Damon were nothing but toys to me but then something changed. I fell in love with Stefan and when we left together I discovered a side of myself that I had buried away after I was turned. I hate myself for ever allowing him to bring that part out of me again. However, here I am sitting on this filthy dirt floor looking a fright. What have I become?" Katherine scoffed as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She never cried especially not in front of her enemies.

Caroline watched in absolute horror. She had messed with history to much, she had changed Katherine by allowing her go away and live with Stefan, he has brought out a piece of her no one even knew existed. Who would have thought she even had a heart or feelings. Caroline felt responsible for what was happening. How could she foolishly think it would be ok to change history and not have consequences? What would happen to Stefan, would he even find Lexie?

Caroline continued to watch as Katherine pulled herself off the floor and without even a glance in Caroline's direction, flashed out of the room.

"Uh, hello. You cannot just leave me down here!" Caroline screamed "Damn it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It did not take long for Klaus to follow Katherine's scent; it was mixed with Caroline's. Any rage he felt earlier was now ten times worse.

He followed the scent to an old factory and with ease found the basement door left open. He walked in and instantly found Caroline chained to an old steel chair.

"Where is Katarina?" he asked looking around furiously.

"Seriously, that is what you ask!" She snapped.

"Well, if you had not run off, you would not be stuck in such a predicament." He told her raising his brows.

Caroline let out an annoyed scoff and screamed "Get the hell out of here! I do not want help from some homicidal dickhead!"

"Dickhead? That is a new one." He laughed as he broke the chains free from her body.

"Let's go home." He said turning to leave the room. This was not the place to discuss what had happened.

"No, I am not going anywhere with you. I did not ask for your help. I could have gotten myself out of this _predicament _as you call it!" she replied harshly. Her arms crossed over her chest, her bottom still resting firmly in the chair. She had no intent on moving from it.

Klaus took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn. "Get your sweet ass up, Caroline! Do not force me to remove you myself."

"So this is Klaus, huh? Centuries as your wife and I finally get to see this side of you! I wanted to help you. I forgave you for this week and then you leave again!" Caroline's voice raising as she continued. "To find you with those whore's! What did you do, seduce them! I saw the girls, dead on the floor with their breasts exposed. Looked to me like you had quite the little party!"

Klaus sighed as he did not want to talk about this here. "I never touched them in such a way! Yes, my hands may have gotten out of control as I gave in to the blood but that is your fault! Had I never refrained from giving in all those years this never would have happened!" He hissed.

"My fault! I loved you and I told you countless time that I did not expect for you to give it up completely. You never had to let it get so out of control. What happened? I was not worth it anymore?" She yelled.

"You know I love you, but I needed more!" It slipped from his lips before he could stop himself.

Caroline's mouth fell open and her lips let out a deep cry. "I was not enough." She whispered. It was the final blow. The push she needed to realize what was truly happening. He was lost in his lust, his hunger for the blood, for the victims and was too blinded to see what he was doing.

"Leave! I will not go home with you. I never want to see you again." She yelled as the tears poured down her face. It was her worst fear, their love was not enough.

"You will go home, this instant." He demanded. "I am going to find Katarina and do what should have done long ago."

"If you kill her, I will be lost to you forever. You will never stand a chance at ever winning my heart again." She said calmly, her body and mind exhausted and hurt as she wiped her tears away. She should not care if Katherine lives or dies. Stefan would not mind from the looks of things but seeing this side of Katherine had changed things. She was no different than Caroline in this time. Both in love with men that wanted more than they could give. She would not let him take Katherine's life.

"Caroline, do not make me do something I will regret!" He shouted.

"What will you do, Klaus? Kill me?" She tested, standing from the chair and walking bolding to him. "I dare you, you have taken my heart and ripped it apart already. Ending my life would release me from this pain you have caused."

Klaus said nothing, he could find no words. He stood perfectly still, his eyes black as coal, watching her. He could never kill her, they both knew that. Caroline pulled her hand up and ripped her wedding ring free, throwing it onto the ground next to his feet.

She was his wife, he would never let anything change that. This was not how it was supposed to be.

He wanted to erase all that had been done. Even if he could go back and change things it would not matter, this was his true nature. Sooner or later it was bound to happen. Until he found a balance he would be nothing but pain for her.

He watched as she walked disheartened from the room. She was leaving and he would not stop her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline walked away from the building and towards the nearest club. She walked in thankful to find one open at such a late hour and went straight to the bar ordering the strongest drink they had.

"I see he came for you." She heard the voice behind her. She did not need to look up she already knew it was Katherine.

"Did you ever doubt he would?" Caroline replied slamming back her drink.

"I am sorry for kidnapping you. I was desperate." Katherine said quietly looking down at her own drink.

"Ok, you got to stop. This whole nice Katherine thing is just messing with my head." Caroline sneered.

"I was not always so cruel, you know. I was once a simple girl, I wanted nothing more than to fall in love and have children."

"I thought you had a-" Caroline began but quickly shut her mouth she was not supposed to know about Katherine giving up a daughter.

Katherine seemed too lost in her own thoughts to notice. "I want to start over. Find my own happiness. There has to be more to life than this. Stefan has captured my heart and I want it back. I am not going to be that girl anymore. That part of me that loves him is only killing me. Stefan has become my greatest weakness and I will not be weak." Katherine declared.

"Good for you! Go out live your life. Enjoy your freedom." Caroline exclaimed raising her glass before downing it.

"Yes, I think that is exactly what I need." Katherine replied and ordered herself another drink.

"What about you? What will you do now?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I am going to do the same. I gave up everything for Klaus. It is time I see what it is like to be on my own. Live my life for myself. I have never really been on my own for too long. When everything first happened, I was alone and I hated it. But it was only a few months, maybe this time will be different."

"No, being alone never gets easier." Katherine told her looking down at her glass, remembering her years spent running with no one by here side. They both sat quietly drinking, lost in their own troubled thoughts.

"I should get going. I have no idea where I am off to but wherever it is, it will be better than this damn place." Caroline stated as she stood from her stool.

"What if we go together? I mean two young girls out traveling the world could be fun." Katherine inquired catching Caroline off guard.

Caroline laughed at how insane it sounded. Travel the world with Katherine of all people? She had to admit she did not really want to be alone. Rebekah and Damon were too in love and staying with them would depress her to the point of becoming her own ripper. She could go with Kol, she knew they would have fun but it was not the same as traveling with another girl.

"I do not trust you." Caroline stated firmly.

"Good because I do not trust you either." Katherine smiled.

"You know what, why not!" Caroline replied with a big grin. It was time she took on the world and discovered who she was on her own.

Both the girls laughed as they realized how absurd it sounded, they were enemies only a few short hours earlier. Caroline had to admit even though she hated future Katherine and was furious with the way she treated Stefan and Damon while they were human she did not really know this Katherine sitting in front of her. Going away with someone you hate could be easier than with someone you love.

"I have one thing I need to take care of. Meet me in a few hours at the train station." Caroline said as she began walking to the door to leave.

"If this is a trap-" Katherine began.

"Time to start working on our trust then." Caroline replied over her shoulder as she flashed from the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but it was the best place to end it. **

**So Caroline and Katherine, what do you all think they will get themselves into? I am looking forward to writing Caroline as a don't give a crap, my heart got broken but not gonna let it bring me down, type of girl! **

**Poor Klaus, he has some serious things to work out when he realizes she really did leave. What will he think when he finds out it was with Katherine? **

**So please leave me a review and let me know what you all think.**

**I got a couple reviews saying they are done reading this story since Klaus turned bad and it was unforgivable but just to clarify he did NOT sleep with any of his victims. He was just not thinking and got caught up in an addiction not that I am saying it is ok. Man has to pay and will still have some serious groveling to do. Hint, hint- decades worth. Their time apart will not be short. He messed up big time. So if you choose you want to stop reading I am sorry but I stay true to my story and let's not forget Klaus is not a cuddly teddy bear, he is an original vampire, soon to be hybrid.**

**Ok so please review and let me know what you all think. I love reading what you all have to say.**

**I hope to update no later than Monday but let's face it when I get excited about a chapter and read your lovely comments I am pretty quick to get the next one written. I wrote this all this morning. So without setting a number to get up to in reviews I will leave it to all of you to decide how many reviews this chapter deserves.**

**Thanks again, love to you all!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I have been updating daily which honestly blows my mind but it is because of all of you taking the time to review! Seriously it is pure fuel for me. It gets me excited to keep writing. This story is close to 1000 reviews, WOW! I love you so freaking much, you have no idea. The fact that so many of you are enjoying this fic and taking a few moments to review means the world to me.**

**So as a Big thank you I updated 24 hours after last chapter plus I am giving you a nice size chapter as the last one was a bit short due to where it needed to end.**

**So enough about me and my absolutely giddy self at how you all are so freaking fabulous and onto the story. Chapter 30! Wow never dreamed it would be so long but I cannot stop until the full story is told which honestly will be another 10 chapters because we have not even gotten to present time yet.**

**For Sophia- I am sorry you are in the hospital, I hope you are feeling better and are well soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes please feel free to print the story out. Thanks again for reading and my thoughts are with you as you recover.**

**So without further rambling here it is-**

Caroline left the smoky bar and went straight home, she needed to see Kol and pack a few things before she could leave for good.

As she entered the house, she saw Kol run down the stairs to greet her. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup streaked down her face.

"Where have you been?" Kol asked taking in her appearance. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"No. No I am not alright." She replied walking past him to her room.

"What the hell happened tonight? You and Klaus seemed perfectly happy when I left the party with my dates." Kol inquired as he followed her up the stairs.

"Dates? So I can assume at least you had a fun night." Caroline laughed.

"Don't change the subject. What happened?" Kol demanded.

"I went looking for Klaus after he left with the party with Stefan and lucky me, I found him." She let out a humorless laugh as she pulled a large trunk out from the corner of the room. "I am leaving immediately."

"Leaving? You can not just leave Caroline." Kol said taking the trunk from her. "Look, we can kick Nik out. Just you, me and the two love birds. Come on, even Elijah would with agree with me on this. You are family darling. Please stay." His eyes looking at her, pleading. She was one of his best friends, one of the few people that really understood him.

"Kol, I love you all but I can not stay here. It would just be constant reminder of him. It is time I go out and discover who I am. I have been with Klaus for so long I forget what it is like out there." Caroline said pulling the trunk from his grip and tossing it onto the bed.

She opened the large closet and pulled out a few items of clothing, all outfits that she had never worn before. She wanted nothing with her that would remind her of her old life here.

"I need to ask you one favor. It is extremely important so please do not mess it up." Caroline said as she turned to look at him.

He instantly saw the seriousness in her face and nodded.

"You need to go find Stefan and compel him to forget about us. All of us, he needs to find a girl named Lexie; she is the only one that can save him from himself. Can you promise me you will do this?" She asked impatiently. She needed to get out of this place but not before ensuring Stefan would be compelled to forget them.

"You have my word, darling." Kol replied. He would see it was done not just for her but he wanted his brother back and Stefan was standing in the way of that happening.

"If you really need to leave then I will support you. But please, allow me to at least accompany you. It is not safe out there." Kol said as he sat on the bed watching her pack.

"Thanks but I already have a traveling companion." She exclaimed.

"Really? Who would that be?" Kol asked trying to figure out who Caroline would have invited so soon.

"Katherine."

"Katherine? As in Katarina? That Katherine?" Kol choked out.

"That's the one."

"You have gone mad. Nik will never allow that." Kol was stunned, what was she thinking.

"Nik does not make decisions for me." Caroline glared at him before turning and walking over to the side table next to the bed and opened the small drawer.

Inside was a photo Klaus had drawn of them on their wedding day. She could not leave without one photo of them together. It would be a harsh reminder of all they had but she could not leave without it. It was her favorite drawing; it captured their love, perfectly.

She placed it carefully in the trunk and closed the lid. Running her hands across the top as she gazed around the room one last time. It was never supposed to be like this, she thought but pushed the pain away, she would not be weak.

"I really loved him." Caroline whispered.

"I know, we all know. He is not thinking clearly, that's all. He will come to his senses and when he does he will come for-"

"No, I do not want him to look for me. I need time alone." Caroline told him solemnly.

"I understand but in time you will want him back, right? I mean, you only have a few decades until your birth. If the spell is not done the day before you your birth, you will never remember any of this." Kol said still stunned this was all happening.

"I know. Maybe that would be for the best." Caroline replied as she picked up her trunk and walked out of the room.

As she made her way down the grand staircase she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Klaus walking in. She had seen him only a few hours earlier and now his shirt was covered in even more blood than before. She could smell how fresh it was; it caused her anger to flare as she realized he had killed yet again. She shook her head in disgust but it only made it easier for her to leave.

"Tell Rebekah and Damon I love them both. Elijah, as well, when you see him. I will try and visit you all when I am ready." She hugged Kol tightly as Klaus stood silently watching.

His face was twisted with anger and despair. His fist clenched at the sides of his body.

She looked up and stared Klaus dead in the eyes as she walked forward. He was blocking the door and she was not backing down, she stood boldly in front of him, trunk in her hand and waited for him to move, never daring to break eye contact. She would not be weak especially not in front of him.

"So, you are really leaving me, then?" Klaus asked a bit surprised. It was surreal to him. How dare she think she could simply leave? His anger began boiling over as he realized she was no different than anyone else in his life. He never knew why he daggered his siblings in the future, Caroline could not tell him why as she had not known but he always knew it was probably because they had tried to leave him. That would always be ultimate betrayal for him.

Caroline said nothing, just continued to stare deep into his black eyes. She already missed his beautiful sky blue orbs that she had grown used to over the decades. They were Nik's eyes and she would never forget the way they used to look at her with such wonder, love and respect, not like these eyes. These eyes were as black and dead as his humanity was. He was losing everything and yet he stood there glaring at her as though he no longer had any love for her.

Klaus slowly moved out of her way and scoffed. "Of course you would go! Everybody leaves me eventually! Why I thought you were any better is beyond me. Go! Get the hell out of my home! You are no longer welcome here!" Klaus continued to yell but Caroline blocked it out. Keeping her head held high she moved graciously out the front door and into the morning air. The warm rays from the sunrise hit her with a new wave of freedom. A new start in her life. A life without the man of her dreams, the man she loved but a new start to discover who Caroline Forbes was. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the train station.

Klaus slammed the door shut behind her and turned to see Kol growling at him.

"She will be back! You mark my words. She will not make it a week out there on her own. The loneliness will be enough to drive her right back to me, begging me to forgive her for leaving!" Klaus spat.

"She will not be alone. She is traveling with a companion." Kol grinned. This is going to be good, he thought.

"A companion?"

"Yes and I believe you know of her. She goes by, Katherine now." Kol watched as Klaus's eyes shot open wide.

"Katarina!" Klaus hissed as he lost his temper and punched a gaping hole in the wall next to him. He slowly tried to compose himself as he looked up and declared "Of course she would go off with that little tramp! They deserve each other!" He flung the door back open and began to head back out.

"You just got home. Where the hell are you going now?" Kol asked.

Klaus did not answer; he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Kol grabbed his jacket and raced out the door but headed in the opposite direction. He needed to find Stefan and follow through with his promise to Caroline.

Klaus walked down the street and grabbed the first person he saw. A middle aged woman walking her small dog, he smirked as he approached her. Wasting no time, he grabbed her by the waist and thrust his fangs into her neck. He drained her dry in minutes and threw her lifeless body into the dumpster beside an old building. Caroline would not change him into some neutered mutt, no one could change him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus went to Stefan's apartment later that day but found it empty. Stefan was gone and he knew it was Caroline's doing.

Klaus spent the next few days hidden away and eventually found an apartment to reside in. It belonged to a beautiful young woman too eager to invite him in. He used his charms and as soon as he was inside he compelled her not to scream and ripped open her wrist watching the blood pour into a large glass.

He compelled her to go clean herself up as he sat on the small couch and closed his eyes. The image of Caroline, broken and hopeless as she watched him feed from those women at Stefan's apartment ran across his lids. He tried to sleep but it was not possible. He threw the now empty glass against the wall, shattering it as it hit.

He raced into the bedroom and found the woman sitting on her bed, a bandage wrapped around her wrist but the blood was still seeping through. She was holding it tightly with her other hand as she looked up at him, terror filling her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me." She begged.

"Ssh, your ok love. You want this, you want me." He compelled.

She repeated his words "I want you" and smiled up at him.

She grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. She straddled his lap as she crawled on top of him. Looking down at him with lust filled eyes.

He watched as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and threw it across the room. Her skirt was hiked up around his waist and he could feel her core pressing into his lap.

She lowered her head to kiss him but without another thought he instantly snapped her neck and threw her body across the room.

He let out a loud roar as he realized he needed Caroline. No other woman would be able to command his body's attention. Caroline could simply look at him and his body would respond in ways that were unheard of. He would never admit that he missed her but he was certain she had ruined him for any other woman. No woman other than Caroline would ever be good enough. He would never allow a woman to touch him again, he belonged to Caroline whether she wanted him or not. He was her husband nothing would ever change that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

12 years later

"Katherine, did you wear my dress last night on your date?" Caroline asked storming into Katherine's room.

"Hey, I've got company do you mind?" Katherine yelled as she sat up in her bed and covered herself.

Caroline ignored her and walked straight to the chair in the corner of the bedroom and saw her favorite red dress thrown across it.

"If you got blood on this I will kill you!" Caroline yelled as she grabbed the dress and turned to exit the room. She turned back to close the door and noticed the naked man lying next to Katherine on the bed.

"Wow do we got a live one this morning? I am impressed Kat." Caroline laughed as she closed the door.

The past few years had gone by smoothly. Katherine and Caroline had a rough start but after one fateful night things quickly changed.

Caroline sat on the couch, her favorite red dress safely recovered from Katherine; she began reminiscing about the past twelve years.

Caroline was out one night about six months after they had left Chicago. She was sitting alone at the bar of an expensive restaurant downtown when she saw a man Katherine had been dating. They had been dating for a few weeks and even though he was human she never fed from him. She actually liked him and it shocked Caroline. She and Katherine were nothing more than roommates that liked to drink together. As she watched the man sit at the little table in the back corner she saw his date, a slender redheaded woman.

Caroline slammed down the rest of her drink and turned on her bar stool to face him. Katherine had been gushing about this guy for weeks, telling her how he confessed his love for her. Caroline grew more and more disgusted as she watched the man hold his date's hand. As her brought the hand to his lips, he turned it over and kissed her palm causing the red head to blush as well as giggle. Caroline had seen enough, she walked straight to the table and the man looked up at her.

"Follow me outside and do not speak." Caroline compelled the man.

She turned to his date and tilted her head to the side glaring at her, she felt bad for the women, so she used her compulsion on her as well. "Leave and forget you ever knew this man."

Caroline walked with the man out the front door and pulled him into the dark alley beside the building. She could see the fear in his eyes as he watched her. "I am a friend of Katherine's."

She watched his eyes go wider and could tell he was trying to speak.

She locked eyes and compelled him to speak.

"I-I…I mean, I love Katherine. The woman in there was just a friend." He stuttered. He knew something was wrong; this girl in front of him was not human.

Caroline let out a loud laugh and grabbed him by the throat. "You do not know what love is! True love, great love, you are not worthy of!"

The man began to shake under her grasps as she spoke. She shook her head with disgust and quickly let go of his throat and watch as he stood there panting. She wondered if Klaus would be proud of her, is this what he really wanted, for her to cause such fear in people. She did not like it but this man deserved it.

She gave a small smile and watched as the man began to relax, she laughed as the poor fool thought he would escape this night.

In one quick motion her hand was thrust into his chest squeezing his heart. She watched as his eyes flew open, realizing his death was moments away. She squeezed tighter at his heart before ripping it from his chest.

The man fell to the ground and she gazed upon his bloody dead heart in her hands, she wondered what hers looked like. Klaus had shattered it and she couldn't help but wonder if it was covered in the scars of their love.

She dropped the heart onto the man and headed back to her apartment. Katherine was there sitting on the couch reading a book. She always surprised Caroline.

"Are you ok?" Did something happen tonight?" Katherine asked running over from the couch to greet her. She saw the blood on Caroline's shirt from where she had wiped her hands as well as some splatter around her face. They may not have been the closest of friends but she did not want to see something happen to her.

"I found your boyfriend on a date tonight." She said walking to the bathroom and began washing her hands. She removed her bloodied shirt and looked back at Katherine.

Katherine was standing there, completely still, her jaw tense and fist clutched tightly at her sides. She looked up at Caroline and her hurt was on full display. She realized what the blood on her roommate was from and smiled her body relaxing as she wondered what had happened.

"Did he see it coming?" Katherine asked as she walked over to the bathroom.

Caroline stood there with the door open, washing the blood from her face. "Yes, he knew I was going to kill him and he shook like a fish out of water" She laughed.

Katherine laughed as well and then looked down at the ground. "Thank you. I have never really had a girlfriend before. No one has ever looked out for me other than when I was with Stefan."

"Well, this is what friends do." Caroline told her with a warm smile. "I think we should leave soon. Travel around the world, there is so much to see and do. We do not need men in our lives to accomplish all we have dreamed of."

Katherine simply nodded with a large smile that touched her eyes. She ran to her bedroom to begin packing, she had never been more excited for what life awaited her.

It was funny how that one act brought them closer together. Nothing like a woman scorned. From that day forward nothing ever got in their way. Caroline still could not believe her best friend was Katherine, the same Katherine that had killed her in the future and caused so much trouble in everyone's life. But she was happy, they both were and this was where they belonged for the time being at least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline had not heard anything from Klaus since she left. She had seen Rebekah and Damon only once; it was two years after she had left. Her and Katherine were in London and ran into them while shopping. It was just like old times as Rebekah and Caroline went off for lunch. Katherine went back to their hotel as she did not get along with Rebekah while Damon left the girls alone to catch up.

"How have you been? You look amazing Rebekah!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I feel amazing. I have never been so happy in all my life. Damon is the most wonderful man. He is always surprising me with little treats and gifts. He is so thoughtful yet you should see the way he goes off when a man tries to make advances towards me. It is so hard not to throw him down on the spot and-"

"Rebekah! Oh my goodness, yes I can see you are most definitely in love. I am so happy for you both." Caroline smiled.

As the lunch came to an end Caroline was relieved Rebekah did not bring up Klaus.

She was not ready to hear about it. She couldn't even think about him. The pain was hidden away deep in her heart and whenever she allowed herself to even have a simple thought about him and all the good times they had shared it would takes days to hide it away again. It was a box better left closed. She would dream of him from time to time but that was out of her control.

Kol visited her four years after that and they spent the day together walking around wondering the streets of Rome. Katherine stayed away as she did with Rebekah, not wanting to start a war again.

At the end of the day, they went to dinner where the inevitable subject came up.

"Klaus left a few weeks after you did. Nobody has heard from him since." Kol told her. She shook her head acknowledging what he was saying and quickly changed the subject.

That was all she could handle.

It took Katherine the entire next day to find Caroline. She had went out and gotten plastered after Kol left, leaving a trail of dead bodies in her wake. All men, all scum from the bars she had visited. She was not the girl to hit on that day.

Katherine knew whenever Caroline was having a bad day dealing with her love for Klaus she would be stuck cleaning up the mess. Caroline was capable of a lot more than she had ever imagined. Her animal diet was completely gone and when she fed, she no longer let them live. She would drain them dry and dispose of the body. It was a new concept at first, the body was once a person, someone's loved one and now she no longer cared. It was simply just a body.

She never lost her humanity or switched it off, she just began following in the footsteps of Katherine and all the other vampires in the world. Why not kill while feeding? It was still better than what Klaus was doing, torturing, causing unnecessary pain and terror in his victims. Isn't this what he had wanted, for her to embrace her true vampire nature, she wondered as she watched another man fall completely drained at her feet.

As time passed she got better and better at blocking out the pain Klaus had left her with. She was returning to the fun loving Caroline Forbes she once was.

Katherine and her had spent the last twelve years traveling. Everything she had ever wanted to do, anything she had ever dreamed of they found a way to accomplish it.

They not only shopped at the finest couture houses and partied at the most lavish balls, with the most popular royals; they also visited every museum and laughed at ever Charlie Chaplin movie that was released. They had traveled the earth and climbed the tallest mountains, jumped from the highest waterfalls, swam with the largest beasts. The thrill was exhilarating. Klaus never would have allowed her to put herself in unnecessary danger. She wanted to do everything she never thought possible. She would laugh with Katherine as well as cry with her. Through it all they were certain of one thing; they would always have each other. They had bonded as sisters and nothing would ever change that.

Caroline has even started dating but nothing to serious. Sexually she felt like a born again virgin. Klaus had ruined her for any other man. Every time a man would lay a hand any where near a sensitive spot on her body she would instantly stiffen and run away. A few times she attacked the men feeling angry with herself after and even once breaking the poor man's hand. She eventually gave up. She was ruined; no man would ever be good enough for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline looked down at her dress inspecting it for any damaged, pulling herself out of her memories. They were living back in the states, New York City. They both loved it here and planned on staying a bit longer than originally planned.

She was relieved to see the dress had escaped a night with Katherine unharmed. She walked to her room and placed the dress on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She looked out through the peep hole and smiled when she saw who was on the other side.

She quickly swung open the door and pulled the tall man into her for a tight embrace.

"Elijah! It has been over twelve years, I worried I would never see you again." She exclaimed. He had showed up to Rebekah's birthday party that fateful night but did not stay long.

"I am sorry I could not come sooner but I have been busy following a few leads about your friend, the future doppelganger's curse." He told her as he sat on the large chair in the living room. Katherine and her had a large brownstone and decorated it in the most stylish, lavish fixtures and furniture they could find. Compelling their way to the finest things they could ever want.

"Elena, wow I have not thought about her in years." Caroline sighed. In truth it had been decades. She never wanted to think about the future. It was a big uncertain and even more so now that Klaus was not by her side.

"I have found a spell that will protect her. She will die but her life will be tied to an object, a powerful stone. Once she is killed it will hold her life force." Elijah told her.

"How do we bring her back?" Caroline asked looking at the rock in his hands skeptically.

"We simply destroy the rock with a simple spell, freeing her life force. It should return to her body leaving her fully unharmed. It is important however, that there is little damage to her body during the sacrifice although a few drops of vampire blood in her system should heal any remaining wounds."

"Wow, that little thing does all of that!" she exclaimed. "Has it been done before?"

"There are rumors of it being done but I am still searching for another stone similar to this one. If I have a second stone I can use it as a test to ensure it works." Elijah said as he slid the stone back in his inside coat pocket.

"Well, I would not want to sign up for that experiment." She laughed standing from the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?" she offered.

"No, thank you." He said as he stood and walked around the room. He looked at the bookshelves and let out a small chuckle at all of the books by Jane Austin and the Bronte sisters. A complete girl's library.

"Is Katarina here with you?" he asked not looking away from the books.

"Yes, she is upstairs with a… friend."

"I see something's never change, Katarina always enjoyed the male companions." Elijah scoffed.

"Jealous?" she teased.

"I may have had a small infatuation with Miss Katarina at one time. But that was centuries ago and she was a different person when she was human. I am still surprised you chose to leave with her and to stay with her for over a decade."

"She is different than what I had imagined. Yes, she is selfish and can be a complete bitch when she wants but she can also show compassion when she cares for someone, she has become my dearest friend." Caroline told him just as she heard Katherine's door open upstairs.

"Come on down Katherine, I know you were listening!" Caroline called out with a giggle.

Katherine was wearing a simple light green dress as she slowly walked down the stairs. Elijah was still just as handsome as he had been centuries ago. She always wondered if she had stayed with him and Klaus, if Elijah would have been able to protect her. It was not a risk she was willing to take so she ran and lost all hope of ever being a part of his life again.

"Hello Katarina" He said as he looked up at her, graciously walking down the stairs, reminding him of the true beauty she held.

"Hello, how have you been?" She asked casually as she walked to the kitchen for a glass of juice.

"I have been quite well, thank you." Elijah replied watching her closely.

Caroline smiled as she watched their short interaction. "So how is everyone doing? It has been years since I have seen Kol or Rebekah and Damon." She smiled awaiting his response as she tucked her feet under herself on the couch.

"Kol is Kol; he has been traveling and womanizing the same as always." Elijah chuckled. "Rebekah and Damon are doing fine. She could hardly contain herself the last time I saw her. It was a few months ago. They were talking about getting married but we will see what happens."

Caroline smiled sweetly as she thought of how happy she was for them. She was so thankful she had been there to bring Damon with them. He was a different person for it; it was one of the few good consequences from changing history.

"I came here to speak to you about something else beside the stone." He began. He looked down at his hands warily as he continued. "Niklaus came to me a few weeks ago."

Caroline instantly stiffened as his name fell from Elijah's lips. She could feel Katherine's gaze on her. She took a deep breath and looked up at Elijah. She was ready for it.

"How is he?" She asked, she said it strongly but it came out as a whisper. Damn why did he cause her body to betray her in such ways even after all this time.

"He appeared well." He looked at her intently waiting for a sign that he could continue, she simply nodded. "When you left, he lost total control of himself. I had to track him for over four years, cleaning up his mess. He was a wreck, barely able to speak, a complete savage."

Caroline listened intently, saddened to hear how far he had fell but felt only more confident that she did the right thing by leaving. Had she stayed she would have only lost herself in his madness. She was strong during that time but now her strength was unbreakable. She had become the woman she always dreamed of being. Her only weakness was that one man and as long as he stayed far away she could continue on with the life she had created for herself.

"And now? What is he like now?" she asked pulled from her thoughts of how he had spent the last decade.

"I believe he is the man you married. He has assured me he has found a balance, never forgetting the beast within him. He feeds and he kills as he had done before you came into his life. He does not torture or hurt simply for pleasure." Elijah said calmly, waiting for her response.

Caroline let out a sigh and stood from the couch. "So how long are you in town for?" she asked changing the subject.

"Caroline, he wants to see you."

She felt her knees give out and was thankful Katherine was there to catch her.

"I need some air." Caroline said as she ran out through the front door and down to the sidewalk.

Katherine looked up at Elijah and gave a small smile. "She is tough but he is her greatest weakness. She will always love him. I have seen her go months without a single thought of him, she is fun and strong but when he enters her mind she feels their love. It is still so powerful."

Elijah looked at her as though he was trying to figure her out. "You have been a good friend to her it seems. I assumed you were using her for protection."

"At first, it seemed like the safest way to live but after a few months I realized we were a lot alike. She was telling the truth, we are dear friends. She is like a sister to me." Katherine gave a small smile and turned to leave the room. "She will not let him back into her heart so easily. If he returns, he had better be ready to earn her love again."

"And what about your love for Stefan? Is it just as strong?" he asked boldly.

She continued walking up the stairs to retreat to her room but looked over her shoulder at him and replied. "It appears not." She smirked seductively at him before turning back to proceed to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline walked down the sidewalk trying to forget what she was just told. He wanted to see her. Did that mean he knew where she was? Of course he did, if not before, than he most likely followed Elijah.

Could she even handle seeing him? She had been strong for so long but if he was here now, she could not let him see the weakness underneath. It has been buried and she wanted to forget, why would he not let her continue to forget.

The thought of seeing him again so soon, caused her both fear and arousal; she cursed herself for feeling that way. She had to admit twelve years with not a single touch from a man made her body react at even the thought of Klaus. His hands touching her, caressing her. His lips on hers, running down her body licking every piece of her.

What the hell is the matter with me, she screamed internally as she shook the thoughts from her head. She could not see him, not yet, not ever. She needed at least another decade to build a few more steel walls around her heart.

She walked around the corner and into the rundown bar, it was just past noon but she needed a strong drink right away. She was not ready to see him and had no interest in forgiving him.

She sat at the bar and ordered a shot, slamming it back and ordering a second one before the bartender could even look away. She had finished off eight shots before a young dark haired gentleman approached her from behind. He ran his hand over her back and leaned into her ear. "Can I buy the next round, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? Sweetheart! That simple word that the man spoke was what finished her off. She knew more than ever that she was not ready to hear that single word come from the lips of Klaus.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled up at the man. "I have a better idea"

She jumped down from the bar stool and grabbed his hand, leading him outside and behind the building.

The man was giddy with excitement; if he really thought a girl like her would be that easy, he truly was a fool.

He leaned in, wanting to kiss her but she had other ideas. She pushed his head to the side, exposing the delicate part of his neck and devoured it with her fangs. She felt him quiver under her as he tried to scream but soon his body grew limp. She pulled him away and dumped him next to the large garbage collectors.

She used the back of her hand to wipe away any excess blood when she turned and began to leave. She looked up and there he stood, staring at her with a look of sadness mixed with confusion.

Before he could speak she flashed away in the other direction. Her mind racing repeating over and over again "Please don't call me sweetheart, Please don't call me sweetheart."

She could only hope the strength she had discovered in herself over the last decade would be enough to keep her away from him. She only needed another fifty or so years before she was born and she could not allow herself to give into him before then.

She ran straight home and flew open the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Katherine! Kat! Where the hell are you?" She screamed as she ran to bedroom.

Katherine ran from her room with a look of fear, she knew this was coming it was only a matter of time.

"He's here!" Caroline whispered panic filling her voice. She threw open a large bag and began filling it with only her most treasured possessions, including their wedding photo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. I love writing about Katherine and Caroline together as friends.**

**So what do you all think? Klaus is back after only 12 years and Caroline is running away from him! Do you think he will follow or let her go? How long until she hears those dreaded words. Hello, sweetheart? Or even worse "I am sorry, love"**

**So please review and let me know what you think. I have been updating daily because you all are so freaking amazing. **

**So I will not leave a number of reviews I would like to receive in order to update sooner. I say like last chapter, you all show me how much you enjoyed this chapter and show my how many reviews it deserves. I am super excited about next chapter, I already have it all planned out so send me some love and I will work on it tonight and maybe but no promises it will be up tomorrow. If not then by Saturday for sure.**

**Thanks again my love and gratitude to you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**You guys are the world's best readers! Seriously, over 1000 reviews I am so loving you all! Thank you so very much.** **I will be honest I was not sure if I would write this so soon since I have been doing daily updates but I read all the lovely reviews and then found myself typing away. Lol. **

**You guys motivate me like no other. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Last chapter was the first 12 years, which for Caroline were the hardest. She was still mourning the loss of Nik. She was stronger and more confident but he was still a huge weakness that is why she did not care if she killed when she fed. This chapter she has found herself so I hope you will all enjoy it.**

**To everyone that wanted dark Caroline-I am so sorry as I wanted it to so I am thinking the next story I do I might go more in that direction. But a lot of you were upset she was killing so I decided to stick to my gut and let this Caroline follow her heart and what is right for her based from the show.**

**Please review and let me know what you all think and I will try to work on next chapter tonight or in the morning!**

"Caroline, stop." Katherine softly said as she tried to pull Caroline away from the suitcase. "Caroline. Caroline! Listen to me! Stop!"

Caroline finally caught her breath and fell onto the bed.

"Care, you made me promise you years ago that when he came back, that I would not let you run. You are thinking with your heart not with your head. It may not feel like it right now but you are stronger than this. Stronger than him. We are not running!" Katherine said firmly, pulling Caroline into her arms.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered taking a deep breath. She had known this day would come and she would not allow him to intimidate her. He would not ruin the life she has created for herself.

Caroline stood from the bed and held her head high. She could feel the extra steel walls building up around her heart as she looked down at the suitcase.

"We are not running." Caroline smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus had watched her drain the man outside the bar, shocked that she could kill so easily. He had not seen her in twelve years and as much as he wanted to run after her, he would do so.

He walked over to the man dead on the ground and sighed deeply. This man's death was on his hands. He stood there as the memories of the last decade ran through his mind; he felt a wave of shame and despair at how things had gotten so out of control.

The first five years after Caroline left was a blur. He remembered nothing except for the hunger and the blood. He killed everything and everyone that crossed his path. There was left of him. He felt nothing, no pain, no compassion, where his heart had once been there was nothing but a deep black void. He never tried to find her because his damn pride stood in the way. He had convinced himself that she had betrayed him, that she never truly loved him. He used that rage to destroy everything he came in contact with.

It was after the fifth year that Kol finally approached him. He knew Elijah had been around earlier cleaning up after him but it was too much of a blur to remember. Kol found him living in a large penthouse in Los Angeles. He never went out, only to feed but using all of his strength he learned how to control himself again. To feed and kill with out needing the thrill of the hunt, the screams of the victims.

He could never just feed and compel them to live as that is what he had been doing while with Caroline. That is why the beast within him grew so wild. He would always be a killer but he did not have to do so for the pleasure of watching his victims suffer. He would simply feed from then until they were drained and dispose of the body.

His love for Caroline and the pain he now felt for that loss drove him to no longer enjoy the kills. He would never forgive himself for what he had done to her. The vile words he had spewed at her. She was his wife, his lover, his everything and she deserved a better man than he was capable of being. He would stay away for all eternity as long as she was happy. He did not deserve to feel her love, her tender touch, her sweet kiss. He was a monster and no monster was worthy of such an angel.

Kol stayed with him for a week, enjoying the women of California before he finally spoke about Caroline.

"I saw her last year. She is doing well." Kol said out of the blue one day, as they sat in the living room. Kol was growing bored of his brother's constant state of despair.

Klaus simply nodded as he sat on a large chair drinking a glass of bourbon but his eyes pleaded for more information.

"She is still with Katherine. They were in Rome; she is quite enjoying it there." Kol added watching his brother intently. Klaus was trying to hide it but Kol knew he uld see he wanted to know more.

"Her and Katherine or _Kat_ as Caroline now calls her are like sisters. I do not believe Katherine would ever try to harm her. They are living a bit of the wild lifestyle and I must say it is quite fun to watch." Kol chuckled but only grew annoyed as Klaus' face gave away no emotions. "Can you believe, I actually saw that pretty little wife of yours dancing in the streets during a thunderstorm. She looked beautiful as the rain poured down on her. She smiled as though it was absolutely euphoric."

Klaus stared at his brother, wishing he could pluck that image from his mind and see it for himself.

Kol grew more frustrated as Klaus simply sat there staring at him, his face still void of any emotions, so he decided to test his brothers love for the girl. "She was wearing a very thin white dress. The rain soaked it instantly; I must say her body is something else. I never realized just how perky her breasts were until I saw them all wet!" Kol was about to laugh but he did not have a chance.

Klaus was across the room and had him against the wall, his neck held tightly in Klaus' grip.

"So you do still care!" Kol choked out. "Why won't you go to her! Beg her to take you back?"

Klaus let out a low roar and slammed his fist into the wall beside Kol's head before dropping him to the ground. Kol flashed to the other side of the living room and glared at his brother.

"What are you doing here? Don't you want her back?" Kol spat. "is your ego so large you honestly think she will every come back to you if you do nothing to prove you still love her?"

"It has been only five years, Kol! For us vampires, that mere minutes. She needs time and I will give that to her. I will sit here and suffer alone for all eternity if I must because the only thing that matters is her happiness!" Klaus yelled before turning and trying to walk away but Kol continued.

"You are right about one thing, you will be alone!" Kol spat as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the front door.

Klaus has not seen Kol since that day. He spent the next seven years focusing on controlling his hunger, his desires. Last year he was certain he finally had it under control. He was an original after all, he did not expect it to take him centuries, he had great self-control when he fought for it.

He had wanted to see her face more than anything that entire year but he did not deserve to see such beauty. He would stay away as long as he could. He hated himself that he could only do so for another year. He needed to see her. Just one look to be sure she truly was happy and he could go away, back into the darkness where he deserved.

It was a few weeks ago that he tracked down Elijah and was somewhat thankful Elijah had not seen her either. He wanted to wait till she was ready to see him but she was in his every thought, every dream. He needed to see her just once.

That was how he ended up in New York City. He had followed Elijah without him knowing. When he saw Caroline leave her apartment during Elijah's visit he could not bring himself to walk away. He needed a closer look so he followed her rundown to the bar, a place he hated seeing her at. A woman like her deserved the finest service, not this shack.

He could not follow her inside, as he did not want her to see him, so he waited, hidden outside. When he saw her come out not long after with a man, he felt his heart clench. Of course, she was sleeping with other men, she was a woman and as he remembered, she was quite insatiable. It pained him to think of all the man who laid hands on her but he knew it was his doing that had caused it. He had only himself to blame.

He never would have imagined what he saw next. She did not kiss the man instead she fed from him. Leaving nothing but a corpse at her feet. She did so with ease and he found himself shocked with disbelief. What had he done to his Caroline? This was not who she was. She was better than any other vampire he had ever met before. He watched as she wiped the blood from her mouth and he saw her magnificent face look up at him.

It was never his intention for her to see him. He stood there too stunned to move, to flash away. Her eyes were no longer the sweet Caroline's loving orbs he had taken for granted all their years together. They were cold as ice but underneath was such pain, the remnants of hurt that he had bestowed upon her. What had he done?

Why had he wanted her to give into her vampire nature? He loved his Caroline just as she was; he was a fool to think he should change her. He watched her run off, away from him as he felt a single tear slide from his eye. He needed to leave her. She was not ready to see him and he would not cause her any more pain by going to her.

He let out a pained sigh and turned around, walking away into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10 years later**

**1944**

"Katherine, where are you going?" Caroline asked as she watched Katherine get dolled up in her brand new creamy white satin dress. It was absolutely beautiful and Caroline was a bit jealous Katherine had found it first in the boutique.

"I am going out."

"Out where?" Caroline asked a small smile playing on her lips. "Ooh, do you have a secret date? Do tell."

"There is nothing to tell. I am just going out to meet an old friend. Alright, little miss must know everything!" Katherine laughed as she snapped on her earrings.

"Hmmm, old friend? Stefan?" Caroline asked but quickly shook her head. "No, you would have told me about that. Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked realization setting in.

"Calm down it is not what you think." Katherine exclaimed as she watched her friend's eyes light up.

"Really, so you are not going out on a date with Elijah?" Caroline giggled as she ran over to help Katherine find the perfect shoes.

Katherine looked down at Caroline with a small worried smile, she already had four pairs pulled out for Katherine to try on.

"So you're not mad about it?" Katherine asked warily. She had not told Caroline she had ran into him earlier in the day because he had asked her not to. He had been tracking Klaus and ended up here, in Spain. Katherine and Caroline stayed in New York another few years before moving here so people would not notice that they were not aging. They had only been here in Spain few years now.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Caroline giggled. "I love Elijah and he deserves happiness and so do you. Although I am mad that you knew he was in town and did not tell me."

"I ran into him earlier today in the park and-"

"The park?" Caroline repeated with sarcasm. "Since when does Katherine Pierce go to the park?" She laughed.

"I can go to the park, Caroline!" Katherine snapped but quickly realized how absurd it did indeed sound. "Fine, I followed a gorgeous young man there and had a little snack."

"Now it all makes since." Caroline grinned as she looked back at the shoes. "I say go with these pink ones. They go great with the color of the dress. So anyways, how long has he been in town. I have not heard from him since…since that day."

They never spoke of that day but Caroline was relieved that Klaus never followed her or tried to approach her. She knew what that meant; he really was the Nik she married. Klaus would have hunted her down by now.

"Caroline that is why he asked me not to tell you he was here. He has been tracking Klaus."

"Klaus is here?" Caroline asked, she was not surprised as it had ten years and she knew he would want to check on her again eventually. She no longer felt fear or anxiety at the thought. She was not that girl anymore. If she saw him, she would be alright, she was not ready to take him back and she was strong enough to tell him just that.

"Yes. Elijah and I were speaking and he asked if I would like to join him for dinner tonight. I did not want to be rude." Katherine told her innocently.

"Yes, because you are never rude!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just remember one thing; he is still a brother to me, so absolutely under no circumstances are you aloud to bring him back here after your date!"

"Caroline!" Katherine shrieked. "He is a gentleman! Although if he is in need of a little more than my ladylike companionship this evening, I will happily oblige."

"Ewww! Go, you look fabulous now get the hell out of here!" Caroline yelled as she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

She was happy for Katherine but most certainly did not want to think about it. Caroline knew Elijah was a perfect gentleman but sometimes those were the biggest freaks in bed, she laughed to herself at the thought.

"You know if things become serious maybe one day we really will be sisters." Caroline smiled.

Katherine walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She was happy Caroline could finally speak of Klaus without the pain that used to follow.

"Yes, well I am not sure Elijah is the marrying kind."

"You never know. That man always keeps you guessing what he will do next." Caroline smiled.

She poured herself a drink and took a seat on the couch as Katherine left for her date.

Klaus was here, in Spain. She was certain he knew where she lived and she had to admit she was curious what he had been up to the last twenty-two years. She would think about him from time to time and even started telling Katherine stories that involved him. She never broke down; she never went out on a killing spree. She had him tucked away in the corner of her heart and she was all right with that. He was no longer a source of betrayal and hurt, he was her past and she would forever love him.

She stood from the couch and went to her room slipping on a simple blue flower printed dress. She threw on a pair of heels and a touch a red lipstick. She grabbed her small clutch and left to go out for the evening as well.

She went to a small club her and Katherine frequented often not far from their home. Everyone knew them there and Caroline liked that.

"Hello Caroline, what can I get you tonight?" The waitress asked. "The usual?"

Caroline nodded with a smile and took a seat in the back of the club near the dance floor. She spent the next hour watching the couples dancing and grinding into each other. She loved to dance and never passed up an opportunity to do so.

"May I ask for a dance?" A tall black haired man asked kindly.

Caroline smiled sweetly and took his hand. She walked with him to the center of the floor and danced to fast beat. He was a great dancer and she was having a lot of fun. As the song ended a slower love song began playing next. The man pulled her in close and their bodies swayed to the music.

"What is your name, honey?" the man asked.

"Caroline."

"Well Caroline you are a wonderful dancer. My name is jack." He smiled down at her.

The song came to an end and they were still standing close in each other's arms. He bent down towards her; she could feel his breath on her cheek as his lips were searching for hers. They were inches away when she pulled back.

He looked at her stunned "I am sorry, I can't. I am married." It came out of her mouth in a stutter.

The man shot her an annoyed glare and scoffed "A married woman she not be out in a club dressed like that and dancing with single men!" He spat before turning away to find a more willing date.

Caroline grabbed her clutch and left the club in a hurry. She needed to get some air. She found herself walking in no other than the park, she laughed as she realized she found it odd Katherine was here earlier and now here she was. Why had she told the man she was married, she wondered. She never told men that, she always had other excuses but never that one. It must have been since her and Katherine were talking about Klaus earlier, she convinced herself.

After all this time, she had yet to kiss another man. She was close once a few years ago but as the man's lips caressed hers, she felt as though she was going to be sick. She excused herself and ran the whole way home and collapsed into her bed. She was not sad or angry just annoyed with her heart for not allowing another man to capture it.

She continued walking the lush grounds of the massive park. It was quite breathtaking at this hour. The moonlight made everything glow in such a way that she never wanted to leave. She was leaning her right arm on a large tree looking up into the vast night sky when she felt it. The sharp pain of a needle stinging her neck. She grabbed at the hand and ripped the needle free from her skin. She turned around and saw it was Jack from the club.

He was human but most definitely knew about vampires judging by the vervain in the syringe. She tried to reach out to attack him but her vision was blurry and her head began spinning. Shit, she thought. What was he going to do with her? Kill her, rape her, hold her hostage and torture her.

As she felt her knees give away and her body begin to fall, she waited for the crash. It never came; she felt strong arms catch her and laid her softly on the ground. She would have thought it was her attacker if not for the familiar scent.

She heard the screams and then the crack of what sounded like a neck breaking just as everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline! Caroline, wake up!" Katherine was yelling and shaking her.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, her head spinning like a bad hangover.

"What!" Caroline asked confused.

"What happened last night?" Katherine asked anxiously.

Caroline tried to remember, what did happen last night. It took her a few moments before it all came crashing back to her. She quickly sat up in her bed, her head throbbing harder at the sudden movement. She was looking around, looking for him. She was in her own room, tucked in her bed safely.

"Did you see him?" Caroline asked her eyes pleading for the information.

Katherine looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yes, he was leaving when I returned home last night. He told me not to wake you until morning and to keep a close eye on you. What happened, did he attack you?" She asked, her voice cracking as the words came out.

"What? No! He saved me from some jackass at the club last night. The damn fool stuck a needle full of vervain into my neck." Caroline said as her fingers ran over the now healed wounds.

"Well, thank god for that. He looked…"

"What? He looked what?" Caroline asked impatiently as she sat further up in her bed.

"Sad"

Caroline took in the look on Katherine's face when the words came out. Klaus looked sad, Nik looked sad. She shook her head wiping it away.

"How was you date last night?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

Katherine put on a fake smile as she saw her friend was done with the previous conversation. "Well, it was actually pretty amazing. We talked for what felt like hours, we actually have a lot in common. Who would have thought?" Katherine giggled.

Caroline raised her brows as she began to giggle as well. "Yes, who would have thought?" Caroline rolled her eyes, Katherine was such a smart, amazing women, and anyone could see that if they gave her chance. Although most people just saw the angry, vindictive bitch that she could still very much be.

"So, then what happened?" Caroline asked.

"He walked me home and kissed my hand goodnight. Always the perfect gentleman. As we were standing outside the door Klaus came out which seemed to distract Elijah. They left together." Katherine said disappointed. "So I sat here by your bed all night and now it is eight am and I had to wake you, I needed to know you were ok."

"Thanks." Caroline told her as she curled up deeper into her bed.

Caroline finally crawled out of bed just past noon and walked over to her dresser to get some clean clothes when she saw it. Rolled up with a small string was the thick paper.

She let out a deep breath and unrolled it slowly. It was a breathtaking drawing of her tucked in her bed sleeping soundly. She flipped it hoping looking for any words, anything but there were none. It was just the drawing but she understood why. She smiled at the picture as she sat on her bed, they did not need any words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8 YEARS LATER**

**1952**

"Please just come with me. You can be my date. Rebekah and Damon both said you were invited. They know how much you mean to me. They also know that without you I would not be the Caroline I am today. So please just think about it. Plus, as a bonus, Elijah will be there." Caroline asked, as she was getting ready for the party.

Damon finally proposed to Rebekah a year earlier and the wedding was set for tomorrow morning. Rebekah wanted a big traditional wedding, which was no surprise to anyone. They were throwing a grand wedding shower tonight and Caroline was excited to see the family. She had only seen Kol a few times over the years. Damon and Rebekah traveled a lot but would stop in and see her once every five or six years. Rebekah and her wrote to each other often though. Elijah was coming around more and more and it was not lost on Caroline that he was doing so more to see Katherine than to check up on his sister in law.

She knew Klaus would be there as well, he was in the wedding party as a groomsmen. Damon had asked Kol to be his best man. Caroline was honored to be asked to be the maid of honor and she was relieved she would not be walking down the aisle with Klaus. She was not afraid to see him but was in no way ready to walk down any type of aisle with him. She would not forgive him nor would she take him back as her husband but she felt as though she was ready to see him.

Since the night he saved her from Jack she had received flowers every year on her birthday. Never on their anniversary or any other occasion and she was thankful. He knew exactly what she needed and she loved him for that. She had no doubt that he was always with her, waiting for her to need him. Sometime she could sense him near her and it would make her smile knowing he would always protect her.

"You do not have to go to the wedding or the reception but please come with me to the shower tonight." Caroline pleaded once more.

"Ugh, fine! I will go." Katherine yelled running off to her bedroom to get ready. Caroline knew she was only acting as though she was annoyed but secretly wanted nothing more than to go and see Elijah.

Katherine had been seeing Elijah but it was only a once some times twice a year and he never once made a move. She wanted him, she knew that before they even went to dinner that night in Spain. She felt like a real woman with him next to her. She wanted to tell him how she felt but could never find the nerve. He was not like the other men that came around, she could toy with or sleep with, and they would fall at her feet. Elijah was different, stronger, better than any other man she had ever met. She would wait for him to open his heart to her as she was certain one day he would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline, I am so glad you came!" Rebekah exclaimed as she hugged her sister dearly. "Katherine, how have you been?"

"I have been well. Thank you for inviting me. I am very happy for both you and Damon." Katherine said forcing herself to smile and sound sincere. In all honesty she was here because she did not want Caroline to have to attend alone and she wanted to see Elijah. She could care less about the blonde original bitch as Katherine called her.

"Thank you. I am sorry but I must excuse myself. It seems Kol has made off with my two bridesmaids and I need them in their best form for the wedding tomorrow." Rebekah told them as she shook her head and rolled her eyes in frustration.

Caroline and Katherine simply laughed as Rebekah made her way to the coat check where she was certain she would find Kol.

Caroline was honored to be her maid of honor and found it funny that Rebekah had compelled three French models to be her bridesmaids. She needed the pictures to be perfect and only models would do she had explained.

Katherine and Caroline walked into the party and saw Elijah standing in the corner talking to a few older gentlemen. Caroline was surprised there were over two hundred people in attendance, although why would she think any less from Rebekah. Elijah spotted them and made his way through the crowd towards them.

"Do I look alright?" Katherine whispered low enough so only Caroline could hear.

Caroline let out a small giggle and replied just as low "You look perfect."

"Caroline, Katherine, I am pleased to see you both came. How have you been?" Elijah asked with a small warm smile.

"We have been fine. Thank you." Katherine answered as he was staring right at her.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Elijah asked as he held his hand out for her.

Katherine gave a small nod and reached out her hand. Elijah led them to the dance floor and pulled her in tightly for a dance.

The party was already in full swing when they had arrived so the dance floor was filled with everyone dancing, laughing and kissing. Caroline looked down at the ground with a tight thin line smile and found her seat. Her name card was on the table next to the brides and she couldn't help but look around at the groomsmen's card to see where Klaus would be sitting.

She was surprised when she saw the name Stefan next to Kol's. Rebekah had told her Stefan had met Lexi in 1935 as he originally was meant to and Caroline could not have been happier. Rebekah had told her he did not know anything about her family. He had tracked down Damon and was going to meet everyone else for the first time tonight. Caroline was relieved Kol's compulsion had worked, it was better this way.

Caroline sat graciously in her seat and looked out at the room full of people when she felt his presence behind her. She knew he was there, she could smell his woodsy musk, a scent she could never forget. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, never wanting that feeling of him so close to end. She waited just a moment before turning to her side and looking up at him.

He looked gorgeous but had she expected any less. He gave her a small smile, one that read worry and apprehension.

Without a word, he held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before looking back at him. His eyes said everything she needed to know, they were Nik's eyes looking back at her, filled with love.

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. She was a bit disappointed as he held her with a small distance between them. She knew he was just being a gentleman but after all these years, she wanted to feel him. They danced until the song came to an end, never once saying a word. As the song finally ended and a few people cleared from the floor, she looked up at him and gazed deep into his eyes. She was not ready to let go. As if he could read her thoughts or he simply felt the same way, he pulled her in closer then before and held her, swaying her body as the next song began.

They danced for three songs, her eyes occasionally finding his but neither needed to speak. Everything was perfect in their little bubble they had created on this dance floor. They both knew it was not real, their problems were still the same but while they danced in the middle of that room, nothing from their past seemed to matter. She never wanted to go back to the real world, back to the real issues, the real reason why she could never remain in his arms.

It was time for everyone to return to their seats and Caroline was the first to pull away from him. She gave him a small thankful smile before walking away and finding her seat at Rebekah's side.

The night continued on and Caroline never once looked in his direction. She could feel his gaze on her but she tried to remember that this was wrong. He had hurt her and she could not return to him, not at this time.

Everyone was clapping as Rebekah and Damon finished an elegant dance. Everyone was encouraged to have one final round on the dance floor. Everyone needed a partner and Kol had asked if she would do him the honor.

"I saw you and Nik dancing earlier." Kol said quietly. "It looked pretty intense from where I was standing."

"How has he been?" Caroline asked, not looking up at him.

"Gloomy." Kol chuckled. "He feels horrible for how he treated you and feels it his duty to protect you. He wants you back but he would never say it. He knows he does not deserve you and he has been beating himself up over it."

"I do not want to hurt him but I can not go back to him either. I love him and I always will but I will never forget that I was not enough for him," Caroline whispered sadly, as she was reminded of their final day together. His words still stung and the look of he had glared at her would be forever imprinted in her mind.

"What will you do when you are to die? Will you have the spell to remember preformed?" Kol asked pulling her chin up to look at him.

She looked into his eyes and shook her head "I don't know."

"Whatever you decide darling, we are your family and we will always support your decision and look out for you. Please remember that." Kol said before placing a chaste kiss on her temple and walking away as the song ended.

Caroline was grateful the night went smoothly. She had enjoyed it but needed some fresh air. She left the party as Katherine was sitting next to Elijah lost in conversation and made her way to the rooftop.

She stood overlooking the grand view of Paris; she always knew Rebekah would be married here. She was there for over twenty minutes before she felt him step closer. He gently placed his hands on her arms and leaned in to her ear from behind.

"I am sorry. I know that you can never forgive and I do not deserve such an honor. I do not know what became of me. I have always loved you, Caroline and I will spend eternity living in the shadows, protecting you. If you ever need me, you only need to speak and I will be their, forever. I just need you to know, you were always enough for me, I was too blinded by the blood. It is no excuse but I just needed to tell you. I will always love."

Caroline felt a warm tear slide down her cheek; her body trembled as his hands ran up her arms.

Without thinking or speaking a single word, she spun around and captured his lips with hers.

It was intense, passionate, loving and heartbreaking all mixed together to make their love. It lasted all of a minute before she slowly pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the tears he was fighting. Her tears had already spilled down her face as they kissed and she quivered as he reached up and cupped her face. His thumb wiping the tears away.

She could not speak; their eyes did all the talking. He knew she was not ready and she knew he would wait for her.

He placed one last kiss on her cheek and disappeared into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I hope you all like this chapter. They have been apart for thirty years and they finally shared a kiss. I seriously could have added so much to this chapter but did not want to bore you all. Not that some of you would have minded! (You all are so freaking amazing!) **

**I know a lot of you are anxious to get to present day but there is still a lot of story to be told here so another two chapters I believe until present day. I do not want to rush it as I am enjoying the pace of the story and hope you all are as well.**

**Ok I hope you all loved the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it so please leave a review. They are so freaking motivating, every time I read them I find myself turning on the computer and typing away, so please take a moment to leave a review and I will get to work on the next chapter soon!**

**A giant HUG to you all thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**All I want to say it a huge THANK YOU! You know I love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review let me know what you all think.**

Caroline could not sleep a wink that night. The kiss she shared with Klaus continued to replay in her mind. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. She tossed and turned before finally sitting up and staring at the clock on the wall, it read 3:20 am. She let out a loud annoyed huff before throwing on her robe and leaving her room.

Katherine and her were staying in Paris for the week in a lavish hotel suite. Rebekah and Damon had reserved the entire hotel for all of the wedding guests to reside. Caroline was thankful Katherine was there with her and had agreed to accompany her to the wedding shower earlier that evening. Caroline knew if Katherine saw Elijah, she would possibly go to the wedding and reception as well. As it turned out Elijah did indeed ask Katherine to be his date to the reception.

Caroline smiled to herself as she thought of how happy they could be together if they just let go of the past. She shook her head, as she knew she was no better than they were. She loved Klaus more than anything but she was not ready to open her heart to him again. They had spent centuries together, much longer than ordinary couples had, and he only ever truly hurt her this one time, yet she could not let it go so easily.

She remembered hanging in his dungeon and the way his hands caressed her body as if she were nothing more than a worthless whore. She had forgiven him for that but only because she knew he did not truly mean it. He was only hurt thinking she had been sleeping with Kol.

Things were different this time, the situation was different. He turned on her; their love was not enough for him and every insecurity she ever had, resurfaced in a massive wave that she could not escape. She knew she was not the same girl that he hurt in Chicago and that eventually she would be ready to have him in her life again, in at least some small way.

She made her way back to the hotel and walked straight to Rebekah's room to help her get ready for her big day. The wedding ceremony was scheduled for noon and she knew Rebekah would not stand for anything other than perfection.

As she entered the Rebekah's room just past seven am, she heard screaming.

"I will kill that idiot if he hurts them! This is my day, damn him!" Rebekah was yelling.

Caroline walked into the exquisite bedroom and saw Rebekah screaming at Klaus.

They both turned to look at her before looking back at each and continuing.

"I will go talk to him and bring the girls back. Do not worry about a thing, love." Klaus said and turned to leave. As he walked past Caroline, he gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked taking a seat on the bed.

"No, our pathetic brother Kol snuck off again last night with my bridesmaids and now we can not seem to find them."

Caroline let a small chuckle slip past her lips as she shook her head. "I am sure they are fine. Kol would not kill them." Caroline told her trying to hold back the laughter. "At least not until after the wedding and reception."

Rebekah shot her an evil glare and growled. "Not funny!"

The morning went smoothly as the bridesmaids were returned unharmed and the girls were all escorted to the stunning garden where the ceremony would be held. The grounds were decorated with only the finest crystals and flowers that were available. Caroline stood in awe as she watched the guest arrive and take their seats. The music began and Kol and walked with her down the aisle followed by the rest of the bridal party.

As Klaus walked slowly down the aisle with one of the models, Caroline caught his eye, she tried to look away but her eyes were locked with his. She watched him as though he was walking down the aisle to her; she could feel her heart race and her breath catch as he finally reach the front of the aisle and released the arm of the girl. Their eyes still locked as he stood next to Kol.

The ceremony was everything Rebekah could ever ask for, it was every girls dream. As the reception began, Caroline went to find Katherine. She was surprised to discover her outside on a small balcony alone.

"What are you doing out here?" Caroline asked a bit confused.

"Stefan is here with some blonde bimbo! Can you believe he had the audacity to introduce me to her!"

Caroline let out a small laugh, as she knew the girl with Stefan was Lexi and from what she had been told from Elena in the future they were only friends.

"Are you really jealous?" Caroline asked as she stood next to Katherine overlooking the city. "What about Elijah?"

"I am crazy about Elijah and my heart no longer belongs to Stefan, it is just hard to see someone you once loved move on to another. Do you think he ever loved me? When he turned into the ripper and I told him I was leaving her did not even seem to care. He let me walk away without even a fight. A part of me always hoped that one day he would come back." Katherine told her softly. "Klaus came back for you. He loves you so much anyone could see that. I always thought Stefan and I had the same undying love as you two have."

"Nik and I are not even together right now and I have no clue what is going to happen in the future. What I do know is that you and Stefan may have had your great love but perhaps it was not meant to be forever. I see the way you look at Elijah, the way you light up when he is around, it reminds me of how I always felt around Nik." Caroline replied her eyes sincere.

"Perhaps you are right, maybe Stefan and I had our moment and it is only fair for him to move on as well."

"Katherine there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time and I am not sure how you will take it, but I hope you understand I did not keep this from you because I did not trust you. I just did not want to think about it, to be honest." Caroline said looking away and biting her lip as her nerves began taking over.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that." Katherine replied focusing her attention solely on Caroline.

Caroline took a deep breath and began explaining how she had traveled through time.

"What!" Katherine said shocked. "You are from when?"

"I am telling you this now because I want you to know that Stefan and Damon both loved you and spent over a century believing you were locked in a tomb under Fell's Church. When you came back to Mystic Falls you were quite the terror, it was you that killed me. Damon's blood was in my system turning me into a vampire." Caroline said a bit tired of trying to explain it all.

Katherine stood there staring at her, a loss for words as she tried to process all of this information before finally smiling. "You changed the future then?"

"Yes, I am not sure what will happen now but in my time you were a bitter, cold hearted bitch that was always alone. Even though you may still be that bitch you will never be alone again. I am sure you have many more questions but they will have to wait, we should return to the party." Caroline said smiling at Katherine before pulling her in for a warm embrace.

"You are my sister, Caroline Forbes, nothing can ever change that."

As they returned to the party they found Elijah waiting for them, he had been standing not far from the balcony and judging by the look on his face he had been listening in on their conversation.

"Katarina, may I have a dance?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Of course." Katherine replied as she gave Caroline one last smile.

Caroline sat and gazed out at the room filled with all of her loved ones as Rebekah took a seat next to her.

"Where will you and Katherine be running off to next?" Rebekah asked, her expression full of despair. She had truly missed having Caroline around and was hoping she would stick around Paris for a little while longer.

Caroline gave her a small smile as if reading her mind and replied. "I think we will be staying a few months. It is good seeing you all again and it is time we spend more than a few days together."

Rebekah's eyes lit up as she grinned "Thank you!" She hugged Caroline tightly before running off to share the good news with her new husband.

Caroline was still laughing when she looked up and saw Klaus on the other side of the room staring directly at her. He lifted his drink towards her and gave a small nod. She smiled back and looked down at her drink, contemplating her next move.

She swallowed down the rest of her champagne and crossed the room boldly towards him.

"Walk with me" she requested smiling, as he quickly obliged.

It was a beautiful evening, under the full moon, as they strolled down the street towards a small park.

"I never had the opportunity to thank you for saving me in the park that night. I am not sure what would have happened if you were not there." Caroline said softly as she stared down at her feet as they continued to walk.

"There is no reason to thank me, love. I will always be there when you are in need."

"Well, thanks." She said nervously. Why was she so nervous, she hated feeling this way towards him but she could not deny the feeling that were tugging at her. She could have sworn one of the many walls surrounding he heart actually crumbled as he called her love.

They both walked in silence as after last night, he knew she was not ready for him to explain himself or try to persuade her give him another chance.

They sat there quietly for what felt like hours, Klaus was afraid to speak in fear of her running off.

After thirty minutes of silence, she boldly reached her hand out and intertwined it with his. He looked down surprised but pleased. She raised their joined hands to place her lips upon his knuckles when she saw it. His wedding band placed firmly on his finger. Her body began to quiver as she placed her lips on the ring that signified their unconditional bond. Klaus watched her in awe and as she pulled her lips away from his hand and looked up at him with such desire he felt his chest tighten.

As her eyes were locked with his she pulled herself over onto his lap. As she maneuvered her lavish gown around herself, she placed her lips softly on his cheek and trailed kissed down until she met his anticipating lips. The kiss was not like the previous night. It was slow, loving and tender. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself in closer to his body, running her fingers through his lush dirty blonde hair. His arms wrapped tightly in place around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

Her lips left his and trailed kisses up to his ear where she whispered, "I will always love you, never doubt that. My heart as well my body are forever yours. Please just give me more time."

As she slowly pulled away, she placed one more soft kiss upon his lips. She graciously removed her body from his lap and gave one last smile before flashing away.

He was left with his own small smile and as well as a hopeful heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4 years later**

**1956**

Rebekah and Caroline strolled the busy streets of Miami, entering every boutique they passed. Damon had gone to visit Stefan for the week, which led Rebekah to show up unexpected on her doorstep earlier that morning. It was a pleasant surprise especially since Katherine had been busy almost every day the last few weeks. Always sneaking off and leaving before Caroline could question her. Although Caroline had a few ideas where she was going, she saw how happy her dear friend was and decided to not press the subject. Katherine would tell her what she was going on when she was ready.

Since confiding in her about her time traveling it had brought them even closer together. They spent hours each night for a month talking about what it was like in Caroline's time. Katherine was shocked she was capable of such atrocities and was thankful her life was now going so much better.

"We bought way to much stuff today! Why is it that whenever I shop with you I end up purchasing half of the store?" Rebekah laughed.

"Purchasing? I think you mean compelling! Although I must say it everything we found is absolutely amazing!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Have you seen my dear brother recently?"

"Klaus? No, not since your wedding although I am sure he is somewhere around here. Probably ease dropping at this very moment." Caroline laughed.

"You do not mind such an intrusion of your privacy?" Rebekah asked looking around for any sign of him.

"No." Caroline replied simply. She actually did not mind knowing he was always there, ready to help her if she needed. "I do feel bad as I wish he could go out and enjoy his life."

"Enjoy his life, meaning you do not mind if he were to court a woman?" Rebekah asked her brow arched.

"If that is what he wants, it would not be fair to stand in his way." Caroline replied trying to hide the pain she felt at the idea of him dating. Did Klaus even date before he met her, she wondered.

"Hmm and what about you? I know Katherine has tried to set you up on a few dates. How did they work go?"

Caroline laughed nervously knowing if Klaus was not listening before he most definitely was now. "There is no man out there that could capture my attention, my heart will forever belong to your brother." She smiled hoping he really was listening. She would never hide the fact that she loved him even after everything they had been through that would never change.

Rebekah gave a small smile and changed the subject "Before we go to lunch can we drop these bags off at your apartment?" Rebekah asked, as her hands were full of over twenty large shopping bags.

"That way we have our hands free for more shopping later? Absolutely!" Caroline exclaimed.

As they walked back to the quaint little apartment building and up the stairs to the front door, they heard a loud crash from inside. They looked at each other with panic and raced inside.

"Kat! Kat is everything alr-" Caroline began but quickly averted her eyes.

Rebekah simply scoffed "I will be waiting outside! You should be ashamed Elijah!" She scolded as she shook her head and turned away.

Caroline was still standing there, facing the other direction as she spoke. "Ok, um well, we will be home later and if you could please buy a new kitchen table before I get home that would be great."

Caroline flashed from the room leaving a giggling Katherine and an embarrassed Elijah.

They were lying on the floor naked, Katherine on top of him, kitchen table crashed to pieces under them.

"Well, it seems my family will now hear of our relationship for sure." Elijah spoke as he placed a small kiss upon her lips and helped her up.

"Relationship?" Katherine asked trying to hide the pleasure she got from hearing him speak that word. They had been seeing each other over the past few decades but only a few times a year and he never made a move. Not until today, he had been in town for over a month and they were spending almost every day together. She called him to come over this morning when Caroline left. When she answered the door, she had been knocked off balance as she found herself pressed against his chest, his lips devouring hers.

"Yes, would you not call this a relationship? I am a bit out of practice but I believe considering my feeling for you and the amount of time we have been spending together this would qualify as a relationship." Elijah asked with a smirk. He had always wanted this with her and he was ready to give her the world.

Katherine grinned and looked down nervously at the ground. She walked over to him, never daring to meet his gaze. "I love you, Elijah." She told him boldly. She had wanted to say the words for over ten years now and no matter his response, it felt invigorating to hear the words slip past her lips.

Elijah pulled her in for a deep kiss, a kiss filled with everything she needed to know. "I believe I have always loved you, Katarina."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 year later**

**1957**

Caroline was still getting used to living on her own. The day she had caught Katherine and Elijah on the dining room floor, was followed by Katherine moving out a week later. Her and Elijah have been traveling together ever since and Caroline had never seen either of them so happy.

Caroline was thrilled for them both and was actually looking forward to living on her own for once. As the year went continued on she found herself constantly surrounded by happy, kissing couples in love. She decided to move to a more secluded location and found herself in a small cabin in the mountains of upstate New York.

She found herself reading all of the books she always dreamed of, walking through the plush forests, and kicking her feet through the cold streams. It was beautiful there and the silence had become a welcoming tranquility. She needed this time away from everything, everyone.

There were a few locals that she would invite over to feed from but never killed. She would simply heal them and then compel them to forget. She was finally feeling like the Caroline Forbes she once was. She in some ways was thankful she had discovered herself and had life experiences she never possibly could have imagined with Klaus by her side. She just hated that she had to pay such a high price.

She was there for two months before she found herself sitting outside, feet dangling from a large boulder into the ice-cold river below. She was lost in her book, Jane Eyre, the trout swimming past tickling her toes when she felt his presence. She always knew he was never far from away but he never made himself known. As she turned around, a part of her hoping to see him, she was met with disappointment.

She knew he was there but he would never show himself unless she asked. She smiled and began to speak "It sure would be nice to have a handsome man to catch me a few of these fish for dinner."

She continued looking down at the water when she felt him sitting next to her. She looked over at him and bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello, love." He replied before diving into the icy blue water. He came back up, not even a minute later, holding four large fish.

Caroline simply giggled, as he never failed to amaze her. She slowly stood up, grabbing her book and began the walk back to her cabin.

She listened to his footsteps as he followed behind her. She finally stopped just outside the small cabin, next to the large fire pit. He placed the fish down on a small table before turning to leave.

"You know, I have never been very good at building a fire."

He turned back around and smirked. "Allow me, sweetheart."

She sat watching him intently; building the grandest fire, she had ever seen. He took his time placing each log in a perfect pattern before lighting it. As the fire roared, the glow it cast upon his features, reminded her just how gorgeous he truly was.

"Would you like me to clean and cook them for you, love?" he asked even though he knew she would not want to clean them herself.

"Please." Caroline smiled as she watched him pull out a large knife and filet the fish meticulously.

He carefully placed the fish on the grill top he had rested evenly on the logs. He had went back to the river to wash his hands and came back to say goodnight.

"Thank you for allowing me to help" he told her, his face soft and eyes tender.

Caroline simply laughed, "Don't be silly. I should be thanking you. I could never have prepared this meal for myself."

"You could if you tried. You are more capable than you realize, sweetheart." He told her with a small smile.

Caroline looked down at her hands and then back at him. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I could never eat all this by myself and I would hate for it to go to waste." She asked hopefully.

"Thank you." He nodded as he took a seat on a log opposite her.

He watched as her face fell with disappointment that he had sat so far away.

It was not long until the fish were cooked and Caroline went into the cabin to obtain two plates as well as silverware. She could not hide her pleasure as she came back out; she noticed he was now sitting on the log next to hers. She tried to hide the excitement that she felt; she always loved having him so close.

After they finished eating, they sat in silence and Caroline knew it was the opportune time to ask the questions she had been dying to ask the past few decades. Before she could ask them though, she decided to start with lighter small talk.

"So, how have you been?" She asked knowing it was a silly question.

Klaus obviously was just thankful she was speaking to him so he nodded "Good, and you, how have you been, love?"

"I have been good." She replied looking back down at the dirt below her. Her hands rubbing nervously together as she sat there looking off past the fire into the woods. He was so close her leg brushed his and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She would have sworn he saw the effect he was causing her as his eyes were on the fire but a smirked played along his lips.

They sat for a few more minutes until she could no longer bear the awkwardness growing between them. It was a feeling she was not used to feeling with him.

"I had a lot of fun living with Kat. I mean Katherine; we traveled and saw so much. We even went swimming with crocodiles in the Amazon. Can you believe that?" She laughed.

He looked over at her with a bit of shock in his eyes causing her to laugh harder.

"Relax, I am a vampire remember." She told him, nudging his side to get him to loosen up.

"I am pleased to hear you had fun the past few decades. You deserve it, love."

"What about you? What did you do?" She asked warily. It was one of the questions she had been afraid to ask but she needed to know.

"I traveled a bit before ending up in California. Nothing as adventurous as you experienced." He teased trying to lighten the mood they had now be wrapped in. "After the day I saw you in New York, I traveled around city to city before deciding I needed to be near you for good. After that I was never further away from you than a few feet."

Caroline looked down at the ground as she blushed. He was always there, she knew it but hearing him say it aloud caused her to feel his love even more intensely. She wondered when exactly he started following her and if he was there when she had went on the few dates Katherine had talked her into.

"So you saw a lot of what I have done over the years?"

"Yes but your little Amazon adventure must have been before that time as I missed that one." He chuckled.

"Probably for the best." She laughed with him.

Caroline was staring at the fire deep in thought when he asked. "What do you want to know, love?"

"What changed for you? I mean, why did you stop killing and start caring for me again?" She whispered unable to move to look up at him.

"You need to understand that I never stopped caring for you, Caroline." He said placing his hand on her chin to bring her face up to his. "I will never forgive myself for the way I treated you and the things that I said. However, as for your question, I was in Los Angeles and I ordered a few women to come to my room. I mean, to feed from and kill nothing more I swear to you." He quickly added realizing what he was saying.

Caroline nodded as he continued. "There were six of women and I drained them one by one not even taking the time to look at them. As I fed from the last girl, she closed her eyes tightly and began praying aloud. She was accepting her death, she did not even scream, she just started praying for her loved ones to be safe in this cruel world. It was then that I noticed her blonde hair and blue eyes. I was lost for over four years in a blind rage; I never even noticed something as simple as hair color. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and for the first time since Chicago, I felt shame. She reminded me of you, always willing to sacrifice yourself for the people you love." He said, disgrace and despair filling his eyes as he looked at her waiting for a response.

"Did you kill her?" She asked her voice cracking.

"No, I healed her and compelled her to forget about that night, to forget about how cruel this world truly was. After that, it took awhile to gain control over my desire but every person I fed from after that night, I always saw your face. Not trying to shame me into giving it up but reminding me that I can be a better man."

"And now?"

"Now, I feed by killing but not always. They are food to me and I can never change that. I wish I could for you but I can never allow the beast inside me to show himself again." He said as a small tear fell from his eyes. "You deserve so much more than I can ever be for you."

Caroline grabbed his face gently and pulled it to look at her. She wiped his tear away with her thumb "You are everything to me, Nik. I could never ask for more." She leaned in and placed a small kiss in the place the tear had fallen.

"I should be getting inside. It is late. Thank you for dinner and for being honest with me." She told him as she stood and began walking inside.

She stopped in her tracks as she wondered one last thing. "I have been out in these woods for over two months. Where have you been sleeping all that time?"

Klaus gave her a tight smile, slightly embarrassed and replied. "There is an old hunting stand in one of the larger trees not far from here. If you need me, I can hear you. I will be by your side in seconds."

Caroline wanted to invite him inside so he could sleep on the couch but she knew if he entered her cabin she could never let him leave again.

She gave him a small smile and nod before heading inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There was not a lot of drama or anything but it is setting the stage for next chapter and it is going to be intense! I hope you will all leave me a review and let me know how you all feel about the relationship between Klaus and Caroline and how it is playing out. Next chapter is 100% Klaroline all taking place at the cabin in the mountains. Get ready for some romance, laughter drama, as well as some pain, baby! **

**I will try to update soon as I have been dying to writethe next chapter so I will probably have it up in a day or two. So keep the reviews coming to keep me motivated. **

**Thanks again!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. You all are absolutely fabulous! **

**Seriously you guys have totally blown me away with your reviews. I really appreciate it. I never dreamed I would do a chapter almost daily but how can I not after all your kind reviews and motivation! So, big hugs to each and every one of you.**

**Also a few of you said Caroline was being weak. I just wanted to say I feel the opposite. It would be weak if she took him back right away. She is madly in love with this man but afraid to give her heart to him fully again. That makes her strong. She is taking her time to make sure she is really ready so that they will have a solid bond that could never again be damaged.**

**Anyways, that is just my point of view. I love hearing what all you guys think so leave me a review and let me know. Enjoy the chapter!**

As soon as Caroline entered the small cabin she had called home the past few months, she fell heavily onto her queen-sized bed. It only took a moment of staring up at the ceiling before she was fast asleep. She had never felt so safe and loved as she did right then.

The next day Caroline stayed inside and finished reading The Great Gatsby. The book reminded her of the last years she had spent with him in the 20's. She wanted nothing more than to go see him but knew better as she was not ready to rush into things. As night began to fall, she finally left the cabin and walked back to the fire pit.

"Another fire tonight would be nice." She spoke to the wind.

He appeared from the darkness across the lawn facing her, not even a second later, logs in hand. He gave her a small appreciative smile as if he had been waiting for her to ask.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked wrapping the fluffy quilt she had brought outside further around herself as she sat on the log from the previous night. She was a vampire so she did not get cold but she found it comforting.

"Great actually." He grinned.

"Me too." She smiled softly, shifting her gaze towards the ground as his eyes gazed at her as if they were trying to read her mind.

Once the fire was roaring high, he took a seat next to her on the oversized log. "You did not come outside all day. I was worried." He told her as they exchanged glances.

"Sorry, I was finishing my book. I have been doing a lot of reading up here. Who would have thought?" She chuckled.

As the night went on they found themselves deep in conversation about the most interesting stories of what she had experienced during there time apart.

"I wish I could have been there with you, love"

"Well, from what it sounds like you were lurking around for half of it." She laughed.

"Yes, but it only made it harder, truth be told. To see you happy, having fun and not being a part of it was harder than I had ever imagined it would be." Klaus told her, giving her the slightest smile.

She bit her lip and asked one of the questions she had been curious about since the previous night. "So, did you see…I mean were you around when I went on…um…any dates. I mean I only went on a few and only because Katherine forced me and-"

"Breath, sweetheart." Klaus chuckled running his hand over her back soothingly. She closed her eyes as her body reacted to his heated touch. "Yes, I saw a few of them."

"Oh." Was all she could mutter. Was he angry or hurt, she wondered.

"Those were not my best nights, I must admit. Seeing a man so close to you, touching you even the slightest was unbearable to watch. So I gave you the privacy you deserved, sweetheart."

She turned to look up at him, giving him a tender smile. "Thank you, but I want you to know, nothing ever happened with any of those men. It seems it is not only my heart that belongs to you but my body as well. I have not even kissed another man, I tried but I could never go through with it."

Klaus looked at her with the most intense gaze and nodded "I understand; I have been with no other. I have never wanted for another. I will wait till the end of time for you, Caroline Forbes."

She smiled as she rose from the log she had been sitting on the past four hours next to him. "Thanks for tonight. Perhaps we can do it again tomorrow?"

"I would love that, sweetheart. Sleep well." He said standing and turning to head off into the darkness.

"Nik?" She called out looking over her shoulder.

He stopped and turned to face her. "Yes love?"

"It's Caroline Mikaelson not Forbes." She smiled before heading back inside leaving him breathless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the weeks flew by Caroline and Klaus spent every evening sitting in front of the large fire. After the first week he began coming around just as the sun would set and build the fire before she came outside. She would simply smile, relieved that he no longer felt the need to stay hidden. They had become friends again and they were both content with that for the time being.

There were times when they would brush against each other from sitting so close and both of them could feel the electricity coursing through their bodies. Caroline would shiver at every small touch as she felt the walls she had built up over the last three decades, slowly crumble around her heart.

It was after three weeks that Caroline awoke to a soft knock on her door. She rolled over in bed and peeked open her eyes to see the clock read ten a.m. They had been up late every evening so she had been sleeping in late. As she pulled herself from the bed with a heavy yawn and stretched, she pulled on a silk robe that she kept on the chair in the corner of her room.

The cabin was not too big and consisted of only one bedroom, a small kitchen connected to the living room which had only one couch and two small sitting chairs. You were lucky to fit eight people. The bathroom on the other hand was about as large as the bedroom which was why she chose this cabin. A women must have designed it she had thought to herself with a laugh the first time she viewed it. It even had a good size closet. She had fallen in love with it instantly and paid cash the same day. She had taken the small amount of money left over after leaving Chicago and began investing into familiar companies, such as Memorex, RCA, Hershey and Coca Cola, hoping that the Great Depression would not hurt her finances to hard. Thankfully she had been smart with her decisions that she was not hit as badly as others. The last 15 years she made a killing with those companies.

As she walked to the front door she wondered if one of the locals needed something. They would stop by from time to time and she would use that opportunity to feed from them. More often than not she would go visit them to feed, making sure to never harm them and to compel them to forget after healing them.

As she opened the door she was surprised to see him standing there with a giant grin on his face.

"Good morning, love."

"Nik, this is a pleasant surprise." She smiled so wide it lit up her eyes. He had never come to her during the day only at night. She had to admit she liked that he was taking the initiative; she was a girl after all. After last night she had secretly been hoping he would take a hint and realize she was ready to be his once again.

"Come out with me today." He requested in such a tone it made it impossible to deny him.

"What did you have planned?" She asked trying to hide her excitement.

"I want to teach you to fish." He smirked.

"Seriously? Me? Fishing? Why do I need to learn to fish when I have you around?" she grinned cocking a brow at him.

He did not miss what she was implying but held back his smile.

"Come on love, it won't be so bad I promise. Take a chance." He told her. "I dare you."

"Fine but I need a few minutes to get dressed." She said before contemplating whether or not to invite him inside.

He watched her internal battle and quickly helped settle it. "I will wait outside, love."

Caroline gave him a thankful nod and turned back inside to get ready. She ran into her bedroom, throwing on her favorite white tank top and pale blue denim cut-offs, as she threw her hair up into a tight pony tale and quickly swiped her cherry red lip gloss over her full pink lips.

"Perfect" she said admiring herself in the long mirror before throwing on her tennis shoes.

She ran out of the house focusing on the idea of fishing when she ran straight into his firm back.

"In a hurry, love?" He teased turning to look at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about fishing? Did you mean the type of fishing you did the other evening? You know, bare hands and all?" She asked making a face slightly disgusted.

"That is exactly what I mean, love." He smirked as he took her hand and led her deep into the forest where the stream flowed. She was surprised he made such a bold move to take her hand but since he had knocked on her door this morning she saw a new fire burning in his turquoise shaded eyes. She smiled to herself as she felt the heat of the electricity flow between them. Only Nik could awaken her body and soul in such an intense way.

"Now, take off your shoes and climb in, love." He told her as he swiftly pulled his boots free and slid off his socks.

She sat on a large boulder near him and removed her shoes before carefully climbing into the shallow, clear water that flowed rapidly over the rocky bottom. She saw a few fish swimming past and watched as he leaned down and plucked one up with ease. He raised his brows and smirked as she watched in awe.

"Pft, I can do that!" she said sharply, knowing full well she was going to struggle but she was always to stubborn to admit it. He gave her a small smile and watched as she leaned down and waited for the trout to swim past. As one came in sight she reached down to grab it but did not anticipate how fast it could swim. She let out a shriek as she felt her body slip but was quickly caught by his strong grip around her waist.

She shot him an annoyed glare. "Why are we doing this again?" she asked. This was not how she wanted to spend her day even if it did involve spending it with him.

"Watch." He said slowly as he stepped forward and placed his chest to her back, reaching his arms out around her. "Wait for the perfect time" he whispered as they leaned down connected as one. "Now." He said as she reached down and grabbed the fish. The little thing was slimier than she had expected but Klaus' hand was right there and caught it in the air as it tried to make its escape from her grasp.

"Oh my god! I did it! I caught a fish!" She squealed her face beaming with pride. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms, her feet splashing in the water with excitement.

After a moment her excitement suddenly turned to nervousness as she realized she had wrapped herself tightly around his muscular body.

"Sorry." She laughed awkwardly as she pulled her arms away. "I got a little too excited over that." To her surprise he did not release her.

"Don't ever be sorry, love." He said as his eyes locked with hers. She felt her breath catch as her gaze dropped to his lips. His face began moving closer to hers and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his lips press a tender kiss to her cheek before releasing her from his grasp. She opened her eyes slowly as she swallowed hard.

As she moved away she began walking further down the stream and in a flash he was there beside her, his hand intertwined with hers.

"I want to show you something, love." He said as he looked down at her adorable blushing. She never could have imagined a simple kiss on her cheek could cause such an arousal in her.

He led her down the stream to a small hole in that created a deep pool through the rocks. She looked down into the icy blue water and realized the hole was so deep she could not even see the bottom.

"It is a swimming hole." He told her with a grin.

"You want to swim in that? It is deep but not very big." She said eyeing it cautiously.

"It was made from the mountains shifting. It is quite deep and quite cold." He said as he released his hand from hers and pulled his shirt from his body. She licked her lips unconsciously as she stared.

She was relieved he left his jeans on as he dove in. He went down out of sight leaving her little choices. She shook her head with a small smile and dove in after him deciding it best to keep all of her clothes on.

As she swam deeper into the icy water, she felt a pair of strong hands slide around her waist. She turned and found him admiring her intensely through the water. She felt her chest clench, she was not expecting to feel like this. In a moment of panic, she shoved him forcibly away as she swam rapidly up into the sun light, gasping for unnecessary air as she broke free from the water. She quickly climbed out of the hole and flashed away to her cabin, slamming the door behind her as she slid to the floor on the other side. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she tried desperately to catch her breath. She sat there in the realization that she could no longer fight against him. She loved him more than life itself and she needed to make a choice before she hurt him any further.

Caroline did not leave the cabin the rest of the day but finally came outside as she saw the fire glowing in the back yard just passed sunset. She smiled knowing that he was not giving up on her. She had taken a shower earlier and was still in nothing but a thin tank top and small pink plaid sleep shorts. She threw on a pair of flip flops and headed out to him.

She found him sitting on the same log he always did with a look of despair in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"I am sorry about earlier, love. I do not know what I did, I…" he said before she interrupted.

"No, it was all me." She said looking away embarrassed. "I'm just so confused. I know that I love you but I am…scared." She whispered the last word as she took a deep breath.

"Caroline, please look at me." He said taking her face in his hands. "I do not know what the future holds for us but I give you my word love, I will never let anything come between us again. You are the most important thing to me. I cannot exist without you." He frowned as he watched a single tear escape her eye. "Please don't cry, sweetheart."

"I love you, Nik." She murmured as another tear ran down her flushed cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart. Why don't you go back inside and get some rest. If you are feeling up to it, perhaps I can see you in the morning?" He asked as his eyes pleaded with hers.

"Of course." She gave a small smile. She was exhausted not just physically but emotionally she felt defeated. Her heart would win over her head and she would no longer fight it.

Caroline stood to leave and watched as he stood as well. He walked her to the cabin and left her with a small lingering kiss on her hand. "Sleep well, love."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day she awoke with the smell of wildflowers blowing through her open window. She took in a deep breath as her eyes were still closed tightly. She smiled as she finally opened them rolling out of bed and walked over to her window. As she looked outside she saw a small table set up in front of her open window with a giant vase full of wildflowers. She grinned and couldn't help but wonder if he had watched her sleep. She smiled wider as she realized just how much she truly loved this man.

She did not even change out of her pajamas as she ran outside, finding him standing not far from the cabin. He was sitting on the grass, a bundle of lilies in his hand.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked as she approached.

"Perhaps." He smiled, looking up at her beautiful sun kissed face. He missed seeing her like this every morning.

She took a seat next to him and placed a tender kiss upon his cheek. "The flowers were gorgeous and the fragrance…well lets just say I enjoyed waking up to them." She beamed.

"These are for you as well." He said handing her the bouquet he had been holding.

"Is there a reason for all of the beautiful flowers this morning?" she asked as she brought them to her face and took in their delicate scent.

"You deserve beautiful things everyday, love." He smiled genuinely. "I have something else to give you as well."

"Nik, you do not have to buy me anything."

"Do not worry love, it was already yours to begin with. I am simply returning it." He told her as he opened his hand to reveal her wedding band. "You do not have to wear it, love. That is not why I am returning it to you. I just thought you should have it. I have worn it on this black rope around my neck since that day you threw it at me. Always near my heart."

She was surprised that she had not noticed it, especially at the swimming hole but she knew how captivated by his glistening sun kissed chest.

"Thank you." She said as she placed it in the palm of her hand. "I should get dressed. Do you have anything planned for today?" She added changing the subject to something lighter.

"As a matter of fact I do." He smiled mischievously.

"Uh oh." She laughed as she ran back inside to change.

As she entered her bedroom she looked down at the ring still in her hand. She smiled slightly before placing it in the small drawer of her night stand. She threw on a pale pink summer dress and sandals, brushing her hair and throwing on her pink lip gloss.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked as she came back outside. She did not miss the glance he made to her ring finger nor did she miss the sudden flash of disappointment in his eyes before he quickly looked at her and smiled.

"You'll see, love".

They walked for over twenty minutes before they finally reach a large open field.

Caroline smiled as she realized what they were going to do, in the center of the field stood two large circular targets. Her eyes followed them down and saw the small table with two bows and a dozen arrows.

"Ok, this actually looks fun!" she squealed as she flashed past him towards the table.

It did not take her long to figure it out and he stood watching as she repeatedly went through the arrows and he would flash out to the target and return them to her.

"I never thought I could enjoy something like this." She beamed.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, love." He said as he was about to run out and collect the arrows from her target. He was stopped as he felt her hand grab his wrist.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." She said in a hushed voice as she stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"It is me that should be thanking you sweetheart. I am the one-"

"Shut up and kiss me already!" She giggled and in that moment he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow and tender but quickly heated to a passionate roar.

"I want you." She whispered into his ear as her hands ran through his lush dirty blonde lock.

"Caroline." He panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands trying to pull her into himself closer than ever. The need growing between them was unbearable. As she began tugging at his shirt he pulled his lips free from hers and frowned.

His forehead resting on hers, gazing into her lust filled eyes. Her face quickly fell as she felt her fear of rejection creep up on her.

"No, love." he demanded as his lips kissed hers once more. "Do not ever doubt how much I want you. I just do not want it to be like this. It has been over three decades, you deserve better. Allow me take you out tonight."

She bit her bottom lip as she smiled and gave a small nod.

He placed her back on the ground and gave her one more kiss before taking her hand and leading her back to the cabin.

He walked her to the door and kissed her with the same passion as earlier but quickly pulled away as he could sense her arousal.

"Meet me out back at eight tonight, sweetheart."

She gave him a nod and watched as he flashed away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline took a long cold shower before going through every outfit in her closet. She knew whatever outfit she wore he would still only be paying attention to her. She finally settled for a short hot pink dress. It was simple yet sexy. She then took another twenty minutes going through her lingerie before settling on a white sheer bra and a matching low rise thong. She got dressed after curling her hair and putting on just a touch of makeup. She debated her shoes only because she was not sure if they would be doing a lot of walking, luckily being a vampire it prevented sore feet. She found the perfect pair of six inch gold pumps. She felt beautiful but more than anything she felt blissful.

She sat on her couch and looked up at the clock mounted on the wall. Six twenty. "Ugh" she whined as she tried to find busy work to keep her distracted. She had never been more excited in her life. As the clock finally hit eight o'clock she was about to walk outside when she realized she had forgot something.

She ran back to her room and pulled open the night stand drawer, her stunning wedding band glistening up at her. With a large grin she picked it up and slid it back on its rightful place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline headed outside and found Klaus wearing a crisp white long sleeve button down shirt, untucked with a pair of black faded jeans. He looked amazing as always. He was watching her as she approached him and did not miss the recent addition on her finger.

"You look ravishing, love" he said as he closed the gap between them and placed a small tender kiss upon her lips. He reached down and gently took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a small kiss upon the ring.

"Thank you. So what do you have planned for tonight?" She asked not bothering to hide her excitement.

"There is something I have been wanting to show you since you arrived here a few months ago. It is not far, we can walk."

She looked down at her poor choice of shoes, even if they did not kill her feet it would not make walking any easier. Vampire or not she was not always the most graceful creature.

Before she could give it anymore thought he threw her over his left shoulder and whisked her away as her feet kicked in the air. She was screaming as he sped through the forest but her screams quickly turned to giggles. She tried to cover her butt that she had no doubt was totally exposed if he chose to look up but decided it was useless and it was not as if he had not seen it thousands of times in the past.

He placed her on her feet as he came to a sudden stop. She looked up at his face and noticed his mischievous smirk. He totally checked out my ass, she thought.

As she shook her head with a small laugh she turned to see where he had taken them.

"Oh Nik, it is amazing." She murmured as she stood in awe of the grand waterfall. She had seen a few smaller ones since moving up here but this was beyond anything she could have imagined. She remembered back to when her and Katherine had traveled far away to an exotic island in the Caribbean and jumped from the top of one but this was different, better. Nik was here with her and it was hidden away where no one would find them.

He took her hand and led her closer, enjoying the look in her eyes. She kicked off her heels and climbed into the shallow water at the bottom.

"Are you coming in?" she asked. She felt bad for pushing him away the other day when they went swimming but things were different now.

She stood in the shallow water and began slipping the straps of her dress down, slowly as her eyes locked with his. Before she could pull the straps down any further he flashed behind her and gently removed her hands from the dress. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he leaned in and ran his lips up to her ear.

"Allow me, love." His voice sang causing her body to shiver and her breath to catch. She had never wanted anything so much in all her life. She wanted all of him, his body, his soul, his love, even his sins. She would take him as he was because her love for him was unconditional.

His hands began sliding down her back and found the zipper to her dress. He took his time releasing her body from the garment as his lips nipped down her shoulders. His hands caressing her down her back until they reached her luscious bottom. He gave it a tight squeeze causing a small giggle to escape her lips. It felt good to feel him like this again. She pulled away and turned to face him. Her lips attached to his instantly as she began unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it free of his muscular chest.

It was a gentle kiss, loving and tender. She opened her mouth to invite him in and smiled as his tongue eagerly entered.

He led her over behind the waterfall, where a few boulders were scattered and placed her on the largest one. He kissed down her body as she ran her hands through his hair. His fingers sliding her bra away as his lips kissed her sensitive breasts. She forgot how good it felt to be touched in such a way. His tongue reached out and caressed her nipple causing her body to shutter and her hips to thrust forward.

A smirk graced his lips as his hands slowly removed her panties. She was not used to this side of him, he was always so eager to rip her clothes to shreds in the past. She gasped as his hands moved down to her thighs, pulling his face to hers for a lingering kiss, as his hands parted her legs. His eyes examining her sex as he licked lips, dying to be one with her again. He wanted her more than anything and he was in no way going to rush this evening.

As he brought her to a climax with the skill of his mouth on her, she pulled him up towards her and whispered in his ear. "Take me, I am yours."

His eyes locked with hers as he thrust himself deep inside. Their bodies' reactions were electric; they were made for each other. He took his time as neither wanted it to ever end. As she reached her third climax of the evening he finally released with her.

They laid silently in each others arms, her head placed heavily on his chest. Her fingers tracing his perfectly sculpted abs as his hand was running down her arm.

"I never want to be apart from you again." She whispered.

"Never, love. I promise you."

They laid there for hours before the sun began to rise. He picked her up, not bothering to look for her dress and he carried her home. As he reached her front door she looked up and smiled. "Come inside" she murmured.

He nodded and opened the door anxiously. He took her to her bed and climbed in next to her. They spent the next week lost in each other arms never leaving the serenity of the cabin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to ask you for a favor." She said as they climbed out of the tub. She had been lost in ecstasy all week but she knew there was one thing she needed to do before she could go away with him.

"Anything, love." He said not even bothering to dry off. She bit her lip nervously as he scooped her up and ripped the towel from her body. He threw her on the bed and waited for her to continue. "I would ask quickly before I begin ravishing you again, sweetheart."

She let out a small giggle before remembering what she wanted to ask. He watched as her face dropped in seriousness.

"What is it, love?"

"I want you, all of you. I want to go away with you and see our family. To tell them we are together but first there is something I need to do." She told him dropping her gaze to the mattress.

He sat on the end of the bed and waited for her to explain.

"I need six months. There is something important I need to do." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand that she was not rejecting him again.

"I have spent the last three decades without you, I am honestly not sure I can live another six months away from you now that I have you back." He replied as his frustration grew.

"Please, just give me this time and then I will be yours for all eternity. But you have to leave, no hanging around or spying on me. I need to be completely alone." She told him firmly.

"Fine, but answer me this, will you do the spell to remember me in the future. I heard you tell Kol you were unsure. There is a witch that can do the spell now, where the memories you already have as well as new ones up until you are reborn are attached to an object. I can send for her." He said his eyes full of worry.

She let out a deep sigh as she was still unsure "Honestly, I have not decided yet, which is why I need this time alone. Whether I decided to remember or not there is one thing I need to do, for us. I do want to remember all of the amazing times we have shared but maybe it would be better to have a fresh start. I mean, we could do it all again and never have to think about these past few years apart." She told him as she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I will always remember and I would never want to forget the feeling of losing you, not just the last time. But the other times I thought I had lost you when you traveled back." He stated sincerely. "Please give it some thought, love."

"You can send her to see me and I will promise to consider what she has to say." She smiled as she leaned in and pulled herself in front of his naked body. "Now I want spend the rest of the day reminding you how much I… am completely… head over heels… in love…with you." She said in between a trail of kisses down to his throbbing manhood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Klaus dressed and stood at the door to leave.

"Six months, no longer." He confirmed in a firm tone.

"Six months. When you return I will explain why I needed this time. I ensure you it is for us." She smiled as he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms.

He did not want to leave her, he had been near her for so long watching her and he was not sure what to do with himself.

"When you come back for me I want to return to our home in London. Go there and help prepare the manor. Do not sit in despair at my absence. I beg you." She gave him a small smile and placed another lingering kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"I love you Caroline. I will be back in six months but after that I will never let you go again."

"Good. You better never let me go." She gave a small frown as she watched him leave. She needed to do this one thing but could not wait to return to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6 months later**

Klaus had been waiting for this day since he had left her. He made his way to the cabin and was relieved to be finally returning to her. He could not wait to hold her in his arms once again. As he approached the door he felt a sudden surge of panic, he could not sense her inside. He looked down and found small drops of blood on the welcome mat.

He threw open the door, pulling it from the hinges and ran inside. He stood in the middle of the living room and looked around in shock. The once neat and clean room was now cluttered and unkempt. Her couch was smashed along with her glass hutch in the corner of the room. The antique dishes it once held, where shattered on the floor. There were journals thrown around the room and as he picked one up he saw it was marked with the year 1898 in Caroline's beautiful manuscript. He looked around hastily and noticed each one had a year on the front of the large leather notebooks. He could sense she was not there and his panic was uncontrollable as he entered her bedroom. There were even more journals laid about and as he approached the bed he collapsed to his knees. There on the nightstand was her wedding band on top of a journal marked "Please read".

Spread out on the bed was a large pattern of ashes. He felt his breath leave him as the tears streamed down his face. He clutched the side of the bed and he laid his head down.

"No!" He whimpered as he could hardly find his voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I know a cliffhanger. Please do not hate on me to much. Next chapter will explain what happened but no she did not kill herself in case you were wondering. Next chapter will be Klaus reading through journal she left to him as well as explaining why she needed the six months alone. If you did not figure it out yet. also we will be in present time very soon.**

**So please leave me a review, let me know what you think. I really need the motivation for next chapter as I have it all mapped out but my toddler running around is quite distracting, lol. **

**So tell me what you think and I will try to get the next chapter up no later than Friday. The more I am motivated the faster I update.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting this story. I love you all and I am so grateful for all your reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to all who reviewed it means the world to me and is the reason I am up at 3am finishing this so I can edit in the morning and get it posted that evening. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Love it or hate it your reviews are pure fuel for my Klaroline fire!**

**Enjoy! **

After what felt like centuries Klaus finally fell away from the bed and slumped down to the floor. She was gone, her ashes covering the entire left side of the mattress. He needed to find out what had happened to her and instantly grabbed the journal from nightstand and pulled it down to him. He sat there on the floor. He leaned his back up against the side of the bed, head throbbing, as he wiped his tears away. He pushed the grief aside as right now he needed answers.

The leather journal was different than the others laying around. It was a deep crimson red and was labeled "Read me". He slowly opened it, his hands trembling as he feared what it would say.

_My dearest Klaus,_

_This is my diary that I am will be writing in every night before going to sleep. I started it the day after you left and it will explain to you why I needed this time alone._

_I love you and I was only trying to do what was best for us both._

_Forever yours,_

_Caroline_

Klaus turned to the first page as he sat himself up a little further, sliding her wedding band half way down his pinky, right above his large knuckle twirling it with his thumb. He took a deep breath and began reading.

_Day 1_

_I am sitting her alone wondering if I made the right decision. As he walked away I wanted nothing more than to run after him, throw myself into his embrace and spend eternity never letting go. But I knew what I needed to do. Nik told me he was going to send the witch and while I waited for her I needed to focus on my reason for being out here. I have yet to decide what I will do about my memories. I want to remember but a small piece of me is afraid of remembering the look in his eyes and the deadly words that he threw at me that horrible day. I will not think about it anymore today I am here for one reason… to write. I will start the first journal with my childhood memories in Mystic Falls leading up to my first time learning of Niklaus Mikaelson. After that I will write a single journal for each year I have lived. Over two centuries worth of journals I need to focus my time on right now._

Klaus turned the page in a hurry to continue.

_Day 2_

_I spent the day finishing the first journal. Reminiscing about my friends that I grew up with has made me home sick more than ever. I am looking forward to being with them once again. I can only hope I did not screw up their lives too much with the changes I have made to the past. Damon is happily married so I doubt he will come too town and even if he does he will never fall for Elena. Stefan on the other hand is still a big question mark, perhaps with Damon not being there Elena and him will finally end up together. A part of me hopes she finds someone outside of this crazy supernatural world I live in. I am not sure what to do about Nik's hybrid curse and what that means for Elena but I know when the time comes we will figure it out together. I wonder what will happen to Bonnie since I killed Mikael her mother never has to leave her. I do not want to think too much about the future, I will be there in a few more decades, I can only hope for the best._

_I am missing Nik more than I had thought I would. My entire body is aching to be near him. I never thought this could be so hard. Luckily I am able to get lost in my writing during the day. Last night my dreams were filled with nothing but him. I hope he is not sitting around mopping without me there._

Klaus looked up from the pages of the diary and let out a deep breath. He looked around the room and noticed it was trashed much like the living room had been. He stood up and walked around the room. He noticed the drops of blood leading to her bed. He let out a deep growl as he began frantically searching each page of the journal in his hand for a clue as to what had happened to her. He finally stopped on the page marked Day 48 when he saw the words, witch.

He sat on the blood stained chair in the corner of her room and began reading.

_Day 48_

_The witch Klaus sent for me arrived earlier this afternoon. She told me she could attach my memories to an object and when it is returned to me in the future I will remember everything. I have been writing my journals everyday and just yesterday finished up to 1796. Spending all day, every day writing about all of the wonderful memoires I shared with him I have realized I want to remember. I want all of it returned to me, the good and the bad. She did the spell fairly quickly after I chose the item that I held dearest to my heart. She told me any new memories I make will be held by the object up until I die as long as I keep it on me at all times. _

_I cannot wait to tell Nik about this. I know he will be relieved. I am still a little nervous. Magic can be tricky and I worry it will not work that is why I am here, alone writing down every memory from every moment we have shared together. I look forward to reading them again in the future but they also make me feel safe knowing that even if the spell did not work I will never truly forget. I want nothing more than to remember him, I see that clearly now that I have been spending more than a month out here reliving our time together._

Klaus lowered the book from his sight and let out a deep breath he did not realize he was holding. She did the spell, she will one day remember. He never felt so relieved in all of his existence. He wondered for only a second what the object could be but instantly looked down at her gold wedding band that was still at the knuckle of his finger. He smiled as he turned the pages. He still needed to know what had happened to her. He flipped through the journal glancing over each page quickly when he felt his breath catch and his stomach turn. There on the page marked Day 98 he saw something different than all the previous entries.

_Day 98_

_I spent the day finishing up the journal for 1901 and am feeling good that I have them almost all competed. I am hoping if I finish early I can call for Nik to return to me sooner than planned. I desperately miss him and can not wait to return to him as soon as possible. I want to lock ourselves away for the next three decades until my birth. I will never leave his side again until that day comes. _

_I also found out earlier this afternoon that two hunters are staying in a small cabin not far from here. Robert the local I visit to feed from a few times a week said they are friends of his but that I should stay clear of them as they have short tempers and are only here for the weekend to hunt. I wanted to laugh a little thinking they could never hurt me but it's not like I could tell him that. I am exhausted and want nothing more than fall asleep so I can dream of my gorgeous husband._

_Day 99_

_I ran into the two men this afternoon and something was different with them. It felt as if they knew what I was. I am probably being paranoid, cabin fever I would guess. I was down by the stream working on 1902 journal when they approached me and began asking me random questions like what I am doing here. Not sure what they expected me to say so I simply compelled them to leave me alone and headed back inside. It happened hours ago and I still feel wary of the whole thing._

_Day 100_

_It is Sunday and I am hoping the hunters will be leaving the woods today. I was told they were only here for the weekend so I look forward to being alone up here again. I barely wrote two pages in 1902 journal today as my mind kept returning to the men. Something was strange about them. Even when I compelled them their eyes were…different. They were cold and deadly. I am totally psyching myself out right now. I know Calm down Caroline is what Nik would tell me. God, I miss that man so much. Sometimes I wish I had let him stay here with me for these few months but then I remind myself if I had done so I would be too busy devouring his amazing body every minute of every day and I would never be focused enough to write. I need these journals. I will not risk the spell not working and even if it does work I want these for my future self._

Klaus flipped anxiously to the next page panic and dread flowing through his veins. Her previously perfect cursive handwriting was now a quickened scrawl, the page wavy from dried tears.

_Day 101_

_I am so sorry Nik. Oh god I don't know what to do. I am scared. How could I be so stupid. Please forgive me. If you are reading this Nik I am so sorry._

_I will try to explain but the pain is already growing unbearable and my head keeps spinning from the shock. I need to write this down before it is too late. Everything happened so quickly. My head, god my head is killing me. They caught me off guard. Why the hell did I go out there! I heard a noise outside my window and like a fool I went outside to check. What kind of idiot am I! Damn it! I can barely breath I just need to calm the hell down. I walked out back and before I knew what happened they attacked me. Werewolves. _

_The hunters, I knew there was something messed up about them. I fought them off and managed to take one down but the other followed me inside. He bit me. Damn it he bit me. My leg, the bite is already three times bigger than it was an hour ago when it happened. I managed to grab a large knife from the kitchen and stabbed him in his right eye. I hope that hurts him for the rest of his miserable life. I needed to mark that son of a bitch. A way to find him someday or at least a way for Nik to. That man will live a life of hell once my husband hunts him down. _

_I don't know what to do but I can't call Nik. He can not help me and I will not make him sit here and watch me die. His future blood is the cure but he is not a hybrid and we never tested it before. Why the hell didn't we test it out? We could have used one of the low life vampires Nik had always killed. Then we could have seen if his blood was the cure during this time. If I call for him and his blood does not work I can't bear the thought of him watching me die a horrible death. I will not do that to him_

Klaus sat there as he let the tears flow down his face as he dropped the journal.

Werewolves, he thought letting out a deep low growl. "A damn werewolf!" he screamed as he stood from the chair and threw it across the room. It explained why the cabin was so trashed. Not just from her fight but she must have gone mad. He had seen the effects of a werewolf bite on vampires in the past but had never used his blood to cure it before. Caroline had mentioned it once but he had been so caught up in the fact that he eventually breaks his damn curse he forgot to ever test it.

"Why the hell did she not call for me? I could have at least tried. Been here with her, held her. Damn it!" He screamed louder as he pounded on the wall next to her bed. The rage behind his fist knocking down the plaster wall. He looked through the crumbled debris laying at his feet and out at the destroyed living room.

He saw the journals, over two hundred of them, the reason she was here, scattered across the despicable room. He knew his wife was a perfectionist and he could picture her smiling as she would finish each one, stacking them meticulously in perfect order

What had his beautiful wife endured those final days alone, he wondered. He turned around to face the bed that he had made love to her on just a few months ago. How could he have allowed this to happen? Why did he not stay close?

He slid back to the floor and grabbed the diary to continue.

_Day 102_

_I managed to write two years worth of information into the journals today. The pain is becoming excruciating but I will not stop writing. I am dead no matter what I do and I will not die until I finish them._

_I just never thought this would happen. No, I have to stay strong. I can't think about it. I will not be weak, damn it. I have only written the journals up until 1904. I have to finish them. This will not have been for nothing. _

_Day 103_

_I keep seeing images of Nik mixed with flashed of Klaus. He scares me. His eyes look through me. I love him and all I want to do is hold him. Klaus is trying to kill Nik. Take him away from me. Stop him. Please. Nik don't leave me. Klaus drove a stake into Nik's chest tonight. God why is this happening. It is 1000 degrees in this damn place. I need air._

_Day 104_

_I wrote in the journals as much as I could but I am not sure if it is even readable at this point. I am trying to write everything I remember from 1906 but the memories are mixed with other times, other people. I won't make it much longer. My strength is leaving me. I can hardly sit up. The wound is covering the entire leg. I can no longer walk. I have no blood to feed. I hate this body. It is not mine anymore. _

_I want Nik more than anything but I will stay strong for him, for us. I will not force him to sit by and watch me die. NO! Never. I thought about calling Elijah but he would tell Katherine and I do not want her to see me like this either. My only option would be Kol. Nik would never forgive me if I called anyone other than him. Please please let him forgive me. He must forgive me. PLEASE PLEASE I am begging you. Anyone reading this tell him he must forgive me. I am so sorry I just can't bear the thought of him seeing me like this. Please._

Klaus could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes. Her writing was scribbled and the page was covered in dried tears. He closed his eyes, his mind flashing to what she must have been going through. "I forgive you, love" He whispered. He took a few moments before continuing to the next page.

_Day 105_

_I don't know what is happening to me. I never felt such rage. Everything is so wrong. I can not stand the sight of any of this any more. I want to leave. Go away but I will not make it. My legs barely hold my body up. I want Nik. I am sorry I screwed everything up. I wish I had called for him to come back to me. I am scared my mind tries to focus on Nik. My Nik. My husband. Yes I know him. I remember him. He was real. All of it was real. I love him._

Klaus flipped the page and gasped at the sight. The page had dried drops of blood mixed with the dried tears. The writing was nothing but a jumble of letters he could barely recognize.

_Day 106_

_Nik if you are reading this_

_never give up on us_

_my soul is forever yours_

Klaus turned the page and saw it was blank. That was it. She was gone and he had not been with her during her final days. He knew she was stubborn but it hurt him to think of her suffering alone. She loved him he knew that as he was sure if the tables were turned he would not want her to watch him die.

Klaus finally stood and walked over to the bathroom. The last morning they had spent together they had been wrapped as one in the small tub. He closed his eyes and let the memory over take his senses. He pulled his clothes off and dropped them to the floor as he climbed in the tub and turned on the shower. He stood there letting the hot water wash away the pain he was consumed in. He had never felt like this before. Not even when he had left her. This was different, she was dead. He could only hope she truly would be reborn in the future. Until then he would protect her family, ensure her mother and father meet and get married. He needed everything to be perfect for his Caroline.

He felt a wave of panic as everything finally settled and he let his body fall to the tub beneath him. He sat there for the next hour, the hot water pouring over him as he tried to lock the pain away. He would never allow anyone to see this side of him. Only her and she was gone, it was time to focus on what he needed to do.

"I will see you again sweetheart. I promise you." He murmured as he stood up from the tub. A surge of power and strength masking away the pain he suffered underneath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus called for Kol to join him at the cabin. He was not far away so he could be there in a few hours. Klaus knew Kol would waste no time as he told him it had to do with Caroline.

Klaus walked around the rooms placing all of the journals into two large boxes he had found. One journal for every year, the last one he could find was for 1904. The last few were full of ramblings and hardly legible but it was her writing and her memories. He carried the boxes out to his vehicle and headed back inside. He walked around her bedroom collecting a few of her personal things.

He heard Kol pull up in the driveway and waited for him to enter.

"What happened? Where is Caroline?" Kol asked his face hard and twisted with panic. She was his sister in every sense of the word and he would never tolerate anything to harm her.

"She's gone." Klaus replied his face numb and unreadable.

"What! Gone? Gone where?" Kol asked taking in the condition of the room.

"She's dead. Werewolf bite."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kol said flashing out of the room and searching the cabin. He stopped as he saw her bed. The ashes. "Oh god."

"I need your help." Klaus said after a few minutes.

"What?" Kol said not bothering to look up from the bed.

"I need everything in here to be delivered to our London home and then I want this place burned to the ground." Klaus ordered firmly.

Caroline and he had shared such wonderful memories in this place, their love was rekindled in this spot. But the cabin was now a place of hell. The place the woman he loved had went mad and died.

Kol nodded and watched as his brother looked around the room one last time, his face covered in rage.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked.

"I have a werewolf to find." Klaus answered simply as he walked out of the cabin for the last time.

Kol let out a loud growl as he flashed after his brother. He was not missing out on all of the fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 months later**

Klaus had not slept a single night, he was on a mission and would not stop till he found what he was looking for. A werewolf and one that was missing his right eye. He was thankful Caroline had injured the beast as it kept him from killing every werewolf that existed. He still however enjoyed killing the few werewolves he found while he tracked the man responsible for his wife's death.

"Did you find anything?" Klaus asked as Kol entered the grungy hotel room.

"There are a few that frequent a bar not far from here. One of the men came in about three weeks ago with a patch covering his right eye." Kol smirked as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kol had spent the day with a man that he had heard may have information. Klaus was so quick to kill every wolf he came upon if they did not answer immediately so Kol had been going out alone during the day. He had to admit he enjoyed the kill after he got the information though. Earn there trust, make them believe you will not harm them, wait for them to spill their guts and then rip them to shreds. The man he met with today had more information than most so Kol made his death quicker than the rest.

That night they followed the lead to an old dive bar not even four hours from her cabin. Klaus sat in the corner drinking while Kol played pool with two bar flies. Klaus shook his head in disgust that his brother would sleep with the most repulsive women. No woman would ever compare to his Caroline.

He watched as a small group of men walked in and noticed one was wearing a patch over his right eye. He shot a look at Kol who had noticed as well and stood to walk over to the bar. Klaus took a seat next to the man and ordered another drink.

"How did you get that, mate?" Klaus asked the man, narrowing his sight to the dingy black patch. He tried to hold back a growl at the thought of this man in wolf form attacking his wife.

"Got into a scuffle with a nasty little skank." The man hissed.

Klaus let out a growled loudly and grabbed the man by the neck flashing out of the bar. The group of men, that he had been with him jumped up to help, but were instantly overtaken by Kol.

"Sorry ladies, seems I have better plans tonight." He said winking at the girls he had been playing pool with. He walked out of the bar, leaving it with nothing but corpses and a few lingering terrified women. He wasted no time as he ran back to the hotel room.

Kol opened the door to find Klaus standing over the man. His face was bloody and arm snapped back the bone piercing out from the skin at the elbow.

"Answer me!" Klaus yelled his voice low and deadly.

"We went to see a friend while we were up there and saw her feeding from him. She compelled him to forget after the little bitch fed him her repulsive blood!" the man told him through his cracked voice.

Kol flashed in front of him and ripped his other arm from his body, throwing it across the room.

"Little bitch? Nobody calls my sister a little bitch!" Kol hissed as he watched the man cry out in agony.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus asked calming himself so he could hear the man through his screams.

"We watched her the next day and tried talking to her. She compelled us to leave but we were on vervain. We left her be so she would think we had left." He replied as he stretched out on the floor, blood pouring from his massive wounds.

He was beginning to lose consciousness so Klaus bent down and bit into his wrist forcing the blood into the man's mouth. The man thrashed around under him trying to escape but it was no use. Klaus's grip on the man was unbreakable. The blood kept the scruffy man awake as it worked to repair his wounds.

"What happened that night?" Klaus spat.

"We lured her outside and attacked. She was stronger than we had anticipated, she killed my partner. I chased her inside and managed her bite open her leg before she stabbed me in the fucking eye!" The man hissed through his gritted teeth.

Klaus spent the rest of the night torturing the man just enough to keep him alive. Kol sat in the chair across from him, a wide grin on his face, as he watched the man suffer.

The man laid unconsciously spread out on the dank floor of the dingy hotel as the morning sun rose.

"Take him back to London. Put him in the cellar. Keep him alive but make sure he suffers every day until the only thing that kills him is old age!" Klaus demanded as he opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going? She would not want you out there causing destruction, as much as you may enjoy it." Kol asked casually as he pulled the man over his left shoulder.

"I am going to protect her the only way that I can. I am going to Mystic Falls to keep watch on her family." Klaus said before flashing away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mystic Falls**

**1992**

Klaus watched as Bill Forbes paced the room in the small hospital. His wife had been in labor for over twenty hours and he was on edge with worry. Klaus sat across the room, out of sight feeling the same worry as well. He had watched years earlier as Liz was brought home from the hospital as a newborn. He stayed hidden from sight but close enough in case he was ever needed. There were a few times he had felt he may be forced to intervene but things never got to that point. He could not risk changing a single thing about Liz's life.

He was relieved as a teenage Liz finally met Bill, Caroline's father. Things were lining up perfectly. He was surprised that Liz never seemed to notice the way her boyfriend's eyes would linger a little longer than necessary on men but chuckled to himself as he knew she would figure it out eventually. Caroline had told him about their reason for divorcing. He was not surprised now that he saw them together; they were not what he would consider soul mates.

Klaus waited hoping everything went as expected and that Caroline would be born as herself not some boy they would name Carl. Caroline had changed so much even though he knew it was absurd he could not help but feel the panic of the situation.

"Mr. Forbes." The doctor called out as she came through the double doors leading to labor and delivery.

Klaus sat focusing intently on their conversation.

"Yes." Bill said running to the doctor, terror filling his eyes.

"Congratulations, you are a father to a new baby girl." The doctor smiled.

Bill let out a deep breath he had been holding for what seemed like ages and followed the doctor back to his wife and new daughter.

Klaus waited a few minutes and then followed. As he entered the corridor a nurse stepped out in front of him.

"Sir, you can not be back here." She snapped.

He locked his eyes with hers as his pupils began to dilate. "I am allowed to be here. Tell anyone that asks." He compelled and quickly walked away down the long corridor.

He stopped as he saw a nurse take the baby from the room. He followed her to the nursery next to the nurses' station. He slipped inside after the nurse left and advanced slowly to the little plastic bassinet.

He stopped in front of the blonde newborn girl, the name on the card read "Caroline Forbes".

His face lit up as he felt his heart jump from his chest with joy. She was here, alive. She had made it. He gazed down at her and placed his hand gently on her head.

"I swear to you I will never let anything happen to you again." He stood there for only moment before exiting the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus remained one with the shadows as he watched the girl he loved grow into a young woman. He had been there when she was outside alone as her parents fought. Always wanting to help be there for her, comfort her but he stayed hidden. He could not risk her growing up looking at him as a father figure if he hung around to much at such a young impressionable age. She could not see or meet him, not yet.

He adored this little girl. He would smile when she smiled, laugh when she laughed and felt despair when she cried. He would give his life to protect her.

He was there when her father would call Liz and tell her he was working late but Klaus knew better. He had followed him and discovered him with another man. Klaus watched the following weeks as his little Caroline was torn apart by her father leaving. That was the hardest time for him. She was ten years old and all he wanted to do was give her a simple embrace but he could not. He needed to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fall**

**2009**

Klaus stood outside the house and watched as Caroline blew out the candles on her cake surrounded by her friends.

"Happy birthday, Caroline. My baby girl is growing up, seventeen years old already!" Liz pouted placing a sweet kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks mom." Caroline giggled as she pulled away to return to the party.

Klaus smiled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and walked away from the house.

He held it to his ear as it began to ring.

"Hello" Kol answered.

"It's time. I need you in Mystic Falls first thing in the morning." Klaus replied and quickly hung up the phone glancing back at the house once more.

Klaus made his way down the sidewalk to the grill for a drink when he saw a familiar face entering the bar. This one person would remember her and could possibly ruin everything.

Stefan.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A few things I wanted to say. Everyone that Caroline has ever met will remember her. So, the originals, Damon and Stefan, Katherine, everyone that was around in her past and still alive. But obviously she does not know them. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think. I will try to update by the end of the weekend but if I get a lot of your reviews it will hopefully motivate me to have it up in two days. So please take a moment to remind me that you are all still enjoying this story.**

**Never would have dreamed this story would be over 30 chapters. But I will not end until the story is told although unless things change (and for some reason the always do) I am thinking another 5-6 chapter. Although I said that at chapter 15 lol.**

**Thanks so very much for reading and supporting me in my attempts to show my love for Klaroline. **

**Till next time **


	35. Chapter 35

**I am sorry that I have not updated in a few days but I have been sick. I tried to work on this chapter but my head was seriously killing me and I could barely look at the screen. I am feeling a bit better and wanted to get this put out for all of you. It is a bit shorter than my usual chapters but it was this or nothing so I am sure you will all understand.**

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Seriously they are what motivated me to write this despite my throbbing head lol.**

**I will try to update in the next few days but no promises. Please review and let me know what you all think of this chapter. They will motivate me to push forward.**

**Enjoy!**

Caroline had spent the rest of her birthday party with Bonnie and Elena trying to escape their parents. They were planning on sneaking out later that night to have the real party out in the woods where everyone from school was invited. It was just past nine o'clock and the real party would start at midnight.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Caroline asked Bonnie and Elena in a whisper.

"Ya, my mom thinks I am staying here tonight." Elena smiled.

"Mine too, so now we just have to wait for everyone to leave and your mom to go to work." Bonnie replied with a grin. She hated lying to her mom as they did not have the best relationship but she was not missing out on another party.

"My mom should leave around eleven and then the night is ours." Caroline grinned mischievously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stefan Salvatore, what a surprise to see you here." Klaus said calmly as he took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Klaus right, Rebekah's brother?" Stefan asked, he had met Klaus from his brother's wedding but he had also heard of him from Katherine years ago.

"Yes, it seems your brother and my baby sister, are quite the happy couple." Klaus smirked ordering a drink.

"Indeed, I have not seen much of them lately." Stefan replied sipping his drink. "So what brings you here? Mystic Falls seems a bit dull for an original?"

Klaus raised his glass in agreement "Well, I have some business to attend to, so I plan on sticking around awhile longer. What about you, mate?"

"I had a relative that lived in my old family home; he died last week in a car accident. I came back for his funeral and to close up the house but decided to stick around as well." Stefan answered taking a sip of his drink.

Stefan did not even bother looking up at him which did not go unnoticed by Klaus. He could tell there was something else that Stefan was hiding but decided to let it go for now. They sat there exchanging idle small talk for the next few minutes until Klaus found himself truly bored.

"Well, enjoy your visit, mate." Klaus replied simply as he turned to face Stefan. "However, there is one more thing." He locked eyes with Stefan and began his compulsion "You have never before met Caroline Forbes. She is above you and every other person in this pitiful town and you will protect her at all cost, giving your life if you must."

Stefan shook his head blinking his eyes as his brain processed the compulsion.

"See you around.' Klaus grinned as he downed his glass of bourbon and left the bar.

Stefan sat there watching him leave unsure what had just happened. He had come to town to bury the only living relative he had left. He was planning on closing up their home and leaving the town immediately but then he saw her. Elena Gilbert, she looked exactly like Katherine except she was surrounded by aura of innocence. Her beauty was unlike that of Katherine's, he rarely thought of his old love anymore and no longer regretted letting her walk away as she was better off with Elijah. He knew he should leave town but found himself drawn to Elena and could not leave until he at least tried to get to know her. He was tired of spending his life alone. Lexie and him rarely spoke as she had left a few years earlier with her lover. He wanted nothing more than to find that same kind of love.

Seeing Klaus here reminded him of what Katherine had once told him. She was to be used in a sacrifice for Klaus and since she escaped and turned herself to a vampire, Klaus would have to wait for a doppelganger. He finished off the rest of his drink and slammed it to the bar. That was why she looked like Katherine he was a fool for not figuring it out sooner. He would never allow Klaus near Elena. He would protect her no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls finally watched as Sheriff Forbes left the house for her night shift. They wasted no time sneaking down the stairs and out the back door. As they approached the woods not far from Caroline's house they saw most of the school was already there.

Klaus watched as the girls walked around, drinks in hands, talking with all of their friends. Caroline looked stunning as ever and he was excited he would soon be getting to speak to her.

"This looks promising." Kol said appearing next to him.

"Do not get any ideas brother. We are not here for that. You know what I expect you to do so go, have at it." Klaus said never taking his eyes off Caroline.

Kol simply shook his head and set off to begin his task, protect Elena. Klaus wanted him in town to make sure she was protected from any harm. Klaus' main focus was Caroline and he would not do anything to screw that up but that did not mean he was ready to let anything happen to Elena either. She was his only chance to break his curse. He could only hope Caroline would understand that, maybe not now but in a few years.

"Hey Caroline, happy birthday. Sorry, I could not make it to your official party earlier." A boy named Shane from her school said as he handed her a new glass of beer.

"No problem." She smiled. Her face lit up as he took her hand and led her away from the group. She had had a crush on him for over a year and was ecstatic he was finally talking to her. She didn't even think he knew she existed, let alone her name. He was the bad boy of the school and being a year older than her he never even looked her way.

"So, I saw you cheering at the game on Friday. You looked pretty hot in that skimpy little uniform." He smirked as he ran his fingers up her arm.

"Thanks. I was surprised to see you there. Don't seem like your scene." Caroline smiled shyly. She was really here, alone with Shane. Her dreams are seriously coming true. Every girl wanted him and now here he was with her.

"I had a package to pick up from a few guys there." He told her pulling open his jacket and flashing a joint. "Want a hit?" He asked as he grabbed his lighter.

"No thanks. I am not into that."

"Well Caroline, what are you into?" He asked, his voice low and husky. He put the joint back in his pocket and placed one hand on her cheek, the other on her thigh. "I know you want me; I've seen the way you look at me."

She felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment but she had never felt so wanted. She had no luck with guys. They either turned her down or stood her up. She went on one date and it ended with the guy leaving after a short dinner. He went to use the restroom and came back to tell her he never wanted to see her again. He said he was gay. All she could think is really, he discovered that in the bathroom. She had only ever had one kiss. It was at camp when she was thirteen and it only lasted a moment. A quick peck on the lips and the boy never spoke to her again. She wanted a boy like Shane and she would not screw it up.

He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek, sliding his lips to her ear. "It's ok, I know you're a virgin. I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered as his hand slid up her skirt and ran over her panties.

She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his lips to meet hers. In a blink he was gone. She looked around confused as panic began to set in. She stood quickly.

"Shane?" She called out. "Shane? This is not funny?" Where did he go, there was no way he could just disappear.

"Shane I am leaving! You asshole!" She called out again and turned to leave. Why the hell did guys constantly leave her. All she wanted was for someone to want her, was that so much to ask for.

She stopped abruptly as she saw a man standing directly in front of her. She felt the fear flow through her as her heart began racing faster. He smiled at her so intensely, she felt as though he could see completely through her. There was something so familiar about him but she could not place it.

"Have you seen a guy name Shane out here?" She asked nervously. "Tall, dark hair, black leather jacket?"

"Sorry love. It is just me and you." He grinned tilting his head to the side. Oh how he missed her, he wanted to reach out and caress her radiant face, kiss her luscious lips.

"Oh, well I should get back to the party." She replied warily and began walking past him.

"Allow me to walk you back. It can be dangerous out here in the woods alone, sweetheart."

Caroline watched him closely, not sure what to make of this stranger. She had never seen him before and there was something dark and mysterious about him but she could not deny that he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

As they walked back to the party he reached down for her hand and placed a small lingering kiss upon it.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart" He murmured before walking away into the darkness.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked as she walked over to Caroline.

"I have no idea."

"Too bad, he was pretty hot." Bonnie laughed and Caroline shook her head in agreement.

"He was probably just passing through, guys like that don't stay in Mystic Falls." Caroline replied looking off in the direction he had left. She couldn't shake this feeling as if she knew him, this draw that she felt toward him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Matt, hey I wanted to let you know I am leaving, going to head back to Caroline's." Elena said as she found Matt hanging out with Tyler and Vicki. He had been ignoring her all night and she was over it, over him. Their relationship had been over for quite a while but neither wanted to call it.

"Elena, wait." Matt replied catching her by the arm. He had been dying to speak with her all week but she was constantly avoiding him. "We need to talk. I know things have been tense with us lately but I want to work things out."

"Matt, I care about you, I really do but…" Elena looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, I just can't keep doing this to you. It's over Matt. We both know it's been over for a while now." She placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek and walked away, not once looking back.

She felt good about her decision. She was ready to move on and as much as she hated hurting Matt, she was hurting him worse by leading him on.

"Looks like you broke the poor bloke's heart back there." Kol said appearing next to her. "Mine is pretty tough want to give it a go."

"Do I know you?" Elena asked staring at him with her brows furrowed.

"I am new in town, names Kol." He grinned.

"Well Kol, I do not mean to be rude but my personal life is nobody's business." She snapped as she walked past him. She was in no mood for some pretty boy with a gigantic ego to complicate her evening any further.

Kol watched her leave not sure what to make of her yet. Klaus needed him to keep an eye on her and he figured she would be a little bitch like Katherine but he saw something else. In her eyes he saw she was craving something more than this small boring life. It was time to show this town what a real party looked like.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Monday morning came by quick and all the girls met outside of school as they did every morning. Gossiping about their weekend and what their plans were for the rest of the week.

"You did what?" Caroline yelled shocked.

"Shush!" Bonnie snapped. "I told you guys, grams said our ancestors were powerful witches and I have been practicing with her for the past few months. So I snuck one of her old books and played around with it last night. No big deal."

"So you really made your bed float?" Caroline asked, her eyes bulging as she tried to imagine such a thing. Elena stood there dumbfounded by the conversation.

"Yes I will show you guys the next time we get together."

"No, show me now!" Caroline demanded with a small giggle. She had to see this with her own eyes right away.

Bonnie looked around and found a pile of leaves next to a small bush. She closed her eyes, it only took a moment for the leaves to fly up and twirl in the air, past the girls and form a perfect pile on the other side of them.

"Oh my god, Bonnie!" Elena shrieked looking around the school yard to make sure no one else had noticed.

As the bell rang out all of the girls headed into the school for first period with amazed smiles on their faces.

Klaus had been watching from just outside school property. He was relieved Caroline was so open to Bonnie's confession. He needed her to slowly see the supernatural world so it would not be too much of a shock when she remembered.

The girls split up to go to their classes. Caroline had history while Elena and Bonnie had English. Caroline took her seat and pulled out her book.

As the teacher began to speak the door opened and a blonde girl Caroline had never seen before entered. Her head held high, wearing the top designer outfit, Caroline could have sworn she had seen that exact same dress on the cover of Vogue just last month. She was instantly drawn to the new girl and watched as she took a seat next to her.

The teacher continued with the class and Caroline simply looked at the girl and smiled. It was not until after class that Caroline approached her.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. You must be new to town." She smiled.

"Yes, my family lived here long ago but we recently returned. My name is Rebekah."

New in town, Caroline could not help but wonder if she was related to the mystery man she had met in the woods. They both had extremely good genes so there was a chance.

"Do you have a brother?" Caroline asked trying to hide any overzealousness.

"I do, his name is Kol. He goes to school here as well." Rebekah smiled not wanting to bring up Klaus yet.

The girls walked into the hallway as they continued talking when Kol stepped in front of them.

"Did I hear my name sister?" he smirked.

"Yes, I was just telling Caroline here that I had a brother." Rebekah replied.

"Hello Caroline, a pleasure to meet you." He raised a brow at her and continued. "And yes I am single."

Caroline let out a nervous laugh, he was hot but she did not feel a connection to him like she did with the man from the woods. For some strange reason Kol felt almost like an annoying brother. "Thanks but no thanks."

"So did you do any sports or activities at your old school, Rebekah?" Caroline asked as they walked past Kol.

"Not really but I would love to try out for cheerleading."

"Great that will not be a problem. We just got an opening on the squad. I can put in a good word for you."

"Really, you would do that for me?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline was surprised she was so willing to help this girl she did not even know. She would normally try to outcast her immediately due to her insecurities but she felt a friendship with her immediately.

Ya it's no problem, really." Caroline smiled as they walked to their next classes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rebekah, what brings you to town sister?" Klaus asked as he watched her enter his recently renovated home.

He had found the property soon after Caroline was born but waited to purchase it until now so that they could officially meet the residents of Mystic Falls. He had spent the past week finishing up renovations thanks to his compelled contractors.

"You did not honestly believe that I would not come and see her, did you?" Rebekah asked walking into the living room and taking a seat.

"What are you doing Rebekah?" He asked in a low tone. He could not have anything mess up his perfectly constructed plan.

"Relax Nik, I am doing nothing. She is my sister and I have not seen her in decades. I want to be here for her, help her. Plus being your sister can help you. I was thinking of inviting her over, maybe a slumber party. I have heard they are quite popular with the modern girls." She smiled.

Klaus looked at her furrowing his brows in thought. Maybe this could help him, another connection to this human Caroline.

"Fine, but do not let anything slip. It is worry enough having Kol here."

"Why is Kol here by the way?" She asked.

"I need him to keep an eye on the doppelganger for me." He answered nonchalantly.

"Nik, do not dare attempt to harm that girl." Rebekah replied lividly as she stood from the couch. "Caroline and her are the closets of friends. She will not forgive you."

"I am doing nothing of the sort, Rebekah. I am simply having Kol protect the girl. That is all for now. My attention is on Caroline, everything else can wait. I need her back and I am not foolish enough to ruin my chances." He demanded.

In an instant the front door flew open and a gust of wind blew past.

"Hey baby, miss me?"

"Damon!" Rebekah gushed as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer into his chest. His lips met her instantly. Klaus cleared his throat to end things before they went any further.

"Oh hey, sorry but me and your sister have been apart for" Damon looked down at his watch. "About nine hours and well a man has his needs." He chuckled pulling her in for another kiss.

Klaus turned away from the love birds to pour himself a drink.

"Damn, I was hoping you would be wearing a uniform. You know plaid skirt and all." Damon smirked.

"Don't worry, I have one upstairs. Bought it today after school just for you." She giggled nibbling on his ear.

"Wait one minute!" Klaus snapped. "You both think you are going to be living here? Rebekah you are my sister and I have made this a home for our family but I will not be forced to listen to you and Damon every night."

"No problem I picked up a gag, she is quite the little screamer." Damon teased.

Klaus let out a deep growl and watched as Damon wiped his grin off his face and spoke.

"I am just kidding, damn I thought Elijah was the somber one." Damon replied. "I am not staying here, my brother is in town and I am planning on staying at my family home."

"So you and my sister will be living apart? Do you not find that strange considering you our married?" Klaus asked sipping his bourbon.

"Actually what is strange is me being married and going to high school. So Damon will be my sexy high school fling." Rebekah giggled kissing his neck.

"Yep, your sister never misses an opportunity to role play." Damon spoke up smirking seductively at Rebekah.

"Out, out of my house right this instant. Rebekah this is your home as well but I do not want to hear about what you and him do!" Klaus snapped.

He watched as the couple ran from the house holding hands. The whole situation only made him miss Caroline even further.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week flew by; Rebekah was getting along great with Bonnie and Elena. Kol had become a complete chic magnet. Every girl in school was fawning over him yet for some reason he enjoyed tormenting only Elena. Elena would never admit it but everyone could see she enjoyed his attention. Rebekah tried out for the cheerleading squad and blew everyone away. She was a natural, the best on the entire squad. Caroline wondered how she had never cheered before.

"So what do you guys do on Friday nights around here?" Rebekah asked as she sat at a booth with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie.

"Honestly, this is it." Caroline laughed.

"Really, this is how you spend your weekends. This will not do at all." Rebekah said cocking a brow at them showing her disappointment.

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked as her eyes lit up.

"Call everyone you know." Rebekah grinned mischievously. "We are throwing the grandest party this town has ever seen, tomorrow night, my house!"

**Again sorry it was shorter than my normal chapters but it will have to do for now. So please review and let me know what you all think. **

**Yes Bonnie's mom is around since Mikael was killed by Caroline. Elena's parents were never killed and that will be explained soon. **

**I hope this chapter did not seem too rushed, it is setting the stage for the following chapters but with a constant headache from being sick it was hard to go any deeper with it for the time being. The following chapters will have more details I promise. I hope you all understand and will continue to stick by me and support my story.**

**I love you all! Please review as I really could use them to get me working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I am feeling a lot better today so thanks for all of the kind words.**

**I wanted to clear up a few things. **

**First Stefan knew the originals in the 20's until Kol compelled him to forget meeting them all including Caroline. Then at Damon's wedding he met them all again which to him was his first and only memory of them. He met Caroline there as well. So when Klaus compelled him to forget her last chapter that is why.**

**Also he was compelled to forget them but not to forget what he knew of them. That is how he remembered what Katherine had told him a century ago.**

**Thanks so much for all of the support I have received for this story. I am so grateful and hope you enjoy this chapter, it is nice and long just for you all!**

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked. "This is not a house this is a freaking mansion!"

"Its alright, my brother just finished renovating"

"Kol?" Caroline asked her face twisted with shock.

Rebekah could not hold back her laughter but before she could answer someone else did for her.

"No, Kol is not very handy I am afraid." Klaus answered descending the grand staircase.

Caroline stood there in utter shock. She had not seen him since last weekend in the woods and had forced herself to believe he was simply passing through or some homicidal drifter. Depending on her mood when she thought about him. Something was different about him but she was a seventeen year old girl he looked like he was a collage guy. There was no way she would ever have a chance with him, she told herself.

"Excuse me sweetheart." Klaus said warmly. "I have failed to introduce myself. I am Klaus, Rebekah's older brother."

The smile on his face showed off his dimples perfectly and she could feel her heart jumping in excitement. What was it about this guy that left her speechless?

Rebekah noticed Caroline's lack of words as well as her racing heartbeat. She grinned widely and spoke for her.

"This is Caroline; she is a friend from school and is helping with the party for tonight."

Klaus watched her, enjoying their close proximity before adding. "Well, I should leave you girls alone then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

Caroline was still at a loss for words. The way her pronounced her name was enough to finish her off. He literally took her breath away. She needed to get a grip or else she would be useless in helping with the party.

Klaus walked away wearing a giant smirk, his eyes beaming.

Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm leading towards the massive ballroom.

"You never told me you had another brother!" Caroline whispered, slightly annoyed at herself for the way she had acted in front of him. She blamed it on her lack of experience with guys. She was a seventeen year old virgin that could rarely even land a date. She was certain Klaus probably dated gorgeous college girls.

"Sorry, I actually have a few. But Klaus and Kol are the only living around here." Rebekah replied as she walked away to speak with the party planner she had hired.

She compelled the woman with orders of what flowers and colors to decorate with as well as what types of food to serve.

"Alright, so she should take care of everything for us which leaves us the day to pick our outfits and get our hair and makeup done. I have a stylist and makeup artist arriving in an hour."

"Seriously? I thought we were planning it all ourselves." Caroline asked a bit confused.

"Why would we do that when I can hire someone else to do it for us?" Rebekah laughed and Caroline could not help but do the same.

"Fabulous!" Caroline exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus sat in the living room listening in on the girls conversation. He felt relaxed having her around again. He wanted nothing more than to race into the room next to her and slide the ring onto her flawless finger where it belonged.

He had waited this long and at least now he could spend the year by her side. He had every intention of giving her everything her human heart could ever want for. He would romance her, love her and sweep her off her feet before sliding that ring back onto its rightful place.

He lifted the ring from his chest and ran it through his fingers. It was secured to a thick black cord around his neck and had been spelled to never leave his body. He could never risk the chance of losing it or having it stolen. The spell ensured it could only leave be removed by his hands or Caroline's.

"Hey, is your sister home?" Damon asked entering the room.

"She is with Caroline upstairs. Leave them be." Klaus replied firmly as his took a swig of bourbon.

"It must be excruciating, so close to her yet you can't touch." Damon said raising his brows. "Honestly, I am not sure if I could do that. I mean why not just go grab her hand and put the damn ring back on already?"

Klaus looked up at him slightly irritated "No, you would not understand. Caroline asked for me to give her this time to be human and I will do just that."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"So, what is going on with your brother?" Klaus asked slightly curious.

"It seems he has a thing for Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger." Damon answered pouring himself a drink. "I am not sure if he knows about the curse or not but I will let you know if he plans anything."

"I appreciate your loyalty to our family." Klaus said raising his glass.

"My loyalty is to Rebekah above all else. I will not betray my brother but I will not let him get involved in something that is much larger than he can imagine."

Klaus gave him a nod; he respected Damon and over the years had begun to see him as a brother as well.

"Tell your sister I will see her tonight at the party." Damon said as he left the room.

Klaus sat on the couch focusing his attention back to the girls upstairs.

Caroline was having her makeup done while Rebekah was getting her hair straightened.

"Seriously, you have no idea how lucky you are. I mean, I would die to have all of this. Who pays for everything?" Caroline asked hoping she was not prying too much. Rebekah had told her that their parents passed away years ago so she could only assume they had left a large inheritance for their children.

"My brothers are amazing providers." Rebekah grinned. "I have something I wanted to give you, consider it a late birthday gift."

"Um thanks. You did not have to get me anything. I mean you didn't even know me last week." Caroline told her as Rebekah handed her a perfectly wrapped box.

Klaus had asked Rebekah to give them to her today and when Rebekah saw what they were she could not wait to do so.

Caroline tore open the bright red gift wrap and opened the package. Inside was a stack of leather journals each marked with a year. Klaus had preread all of the journals Caroline had written and picked out the years 1706-1716. They were the years after she was turned by him that they spent traveling without his family.

He made sure they only talked about him as Nik and never mentioned Rebekah or Kol. He wanted this future Caroline to see the love that they had shared. In the journal Caroline never wrote her name which made these ten perfect to give her now.

"What are these?" Caroline asked as she opened the first one marked 1706.

"They belonged to a distant relative and I thought you might enjoy reading them. It is an epic love story that spanned a lifetime." Rebekah replied with a smile that lit up her eyes. She was relieved that Caroline seemed instantly intrigued by the old journals.

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's finish up and get dressed. The guests will be arriving in only two hours time." Rebekah smiled changing the subject.

Caroline smiled as she placed the journals back in the box and set them aside. She was not sure why but she felt as though she was experiencing a bit of déjà vu, as if she had held the journals before. She shook her head pushing the unusual thoughts away as she watched the makeup artist finish his work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Rebekah had dressed in stunning short dresses. Both of which were a bit tight and a bit to low cut but that was the point. Caroline wanted to get the attention of Klaus and Rebekah had been talking all afternoon about a guy named Damon that she was interested in.

They made their way down stairs and towards the ballroom that was already began filling with half of the school. When they walked in together through the meticulously carved antique double doors, they could see all eyes on them. Caroline felt her heart rate quicken as she watched the popular guys from school fight to get over to them.

Before anyone could approach, a dark hair guy that Caroline had never seen before appeared.

"Rebekah, you look absolutely ravishing this evening." Damon said cocking his brow at her.

"Why thank you Damon." She replied licking her lips. "This is Caroline. She is a good friend of mine I met earlier this week."

"A pleasure." Damon nodded looking at her for only a brief moment before returning his lust filled eyes back to Rebekah.

Caroline had to admit Rebekah was right; he was definitely sexy but not really her type. He seemed a little too cocky for her.

Caroline left them to talk and began walking towards the drink table.

"Hey Caroline, want to dance?" Asked one of the guys from the football team. She was stunned as she looked around the room to see if it was a joke. He was the most popular guy in school, why was he even speaking to her.

"Um sure." She smiled as he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her into him for a slow dance, their bodies swaying together.

"You look amazing, Caroline." He told her. "I mean I hardly even recognized you to be honest."

Caroline pulled away from his chest and glared. "Ugh, seriously. I put on some slutty dress and now you notice me! Screw off!"

Caroline stomped off and left the party, finding herself outside in the massive back yard. Why did she have such trouble finding a guy that actually liked her for who she was? She was tired of having all the wrong guys trying to take advantage of her.

"Caroline, are you ok? I saw what happened in there but please don't let that idiot ruin your night." Rebekah said walking out towards her.

"I am fine, it's ok. Go back inside and enjoy your party. I know how much you were looking forward to seeing Damon tonight. He seems nice, so go on, don't worry about me." Caroline put on a fake smile as Rebekah nodded and walked back inside.

After a few short moments, Caroline took a deep breath and walked back into the house towards Rebekah's lavish bedroom. She found the box of journals in the corner and grabbed it to take it back outside with her.

She found a bench not far from a small fish pond in the back yard and pulled off her heels. She curled her feet under her legs and opened the first journal.

_1706_

_Nik woke me up our first morning on an amazing secluded island to the room filled with the most exquisite exotic flowers. The fragrance was breath taking. I wish I could have trapped the scent away to forever experience it whenever I chose to but Nik promised it would not be the last time I awoke to them._

_I have never felt so much love, tenderness and passion all mixed together in all of my life. Our home here on the island has the most exquisite views and Nik has assured me we will be coming back often. I was bummed we were only staying a few months as a part of me never wanted to leave but he had been planning to show me the world. This was the first of many more places he was planning on taking me._

_Nik and I spent the week together making love and never wanting to leave the room but eventually began exploring all the island had to offer. It was filled with the most fabulous tropical fruits and we spent our days hiking only stopping when I could no longer go without his touch. He could ravish me in the most extreme locations including a mud hole that we found quite invigorating. That man looked sexier than ever covered with nothing but grey muck._

_We ran down to the beach and rinsed off in the ocean before heading back inside for the most lavish feast. I never dreamed I could be so lucky. How is it that a man this amazing could truly love ordinary small town me._

Caroline was lost in the first page when she heard someone softly approach.

"Sorry to bother you, love." Klaus smiled taking a seat next to her. He had seen the fool inside on the dance floor and watched her come out here. He was surprised when she went back inside to come back out with the journals minutes later. He felt his chest tighten as he watched her setting here reading them so intently.

"Oh, it is no bother at all. I was just reading this journal your sister gave me. She said they are from a relative of yours." Caroline replied a bit worried. "I hope it was alright that she gave them to me. I mean I will return them when I have finished."

Klaus reached out and took her trembling hand. "It is quite alright love. I am glad you are reading these. They were written by a woman who was full of light, strength and passion for one man. A man that loved her more than anything else. Their love was epic and set the bar for any other." He tilted his head to read her better as he smiled.

"Wow, well she was a lucky girl from what I have read so far." Caroline said quietly. "I could never imagine such a love."

Klaus looked down at his hand that was still touching hers and smiled. "You are still so young, I am certain your love is out there."

"I hope so" She murmured.

"Caroline?" Elena called out walking out the back door looking for her.

"Hey, I am out here." Caroline answered standing up and placing the journal back in the box.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked staring between Klaus and Caroline.

"Yeah, we were just talking." Caroline said and then turned to face Klaus. "I should get back inside."

Klaus nodded and reached for the box before she could. "I will have these sent to your home tonight for you."

"Thanks" She smiled biting her bottom lip as she gazed at his perfect features. Why was she so damn drawn to this man, she wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline and Elena entered the party and instantly found Bonnie.

"Hey, where have you been Care?" Bonnie asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, now let's enjoy the party already."

"Do you think Rebekah will mind that I invited a guy?" Elena asked warily.

"A guy?" Caroline gasped. "Who is this mystery guy you have been keeping from us?"

"I met him last week and we have been spending time together just talking." Elena said holding back from gushing too much.

"So is he cute?" Caroline snickered.

"No, he is gorgeous and sweet. We are just friends and I told him about the party. He said he would try to make it."

"What is his name?" Bonnie asked surprised her friend had been sneaking around with some guy for a week without telling them.

"Stefan."

"Hey there, want to dance darling?" Kol asked as he stepped in front of Elena and interrupted the conversation.

"You want to dance? With me?" Elena asked warily. "Why?"

"Why not?" he smirked. "I enjoy a good challenge."

"So you think I am a challenge then?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Would you like to go up to my bedroom and prove me wrong?" He whispered seductively.

"Eww no!"

"Well then, that makes you a challenge." He chuckled.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked away to rejoin her friends when she saw Stefan enter the room.

"Elena, you look lovely tonight." Stefan told her as he approached.

"Thanks, I am glad you decided to come." Elena replied.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" Elena smiled.

Kol stood on the side of the dance floor watching. Why did he care if she danced with him? Kol knew Stefan could never give her what she truly needed to be happy, adventure, passion. Kol shook his head annoyed that he even cared and walked away to find Vicki. She was always a fun toy to play with.

"Have you ever seen a party like this before?" Bonnie asked. "I mean this is amazing!"

"Ya something tells me this is nothing for Rebekah." Caroline smiled.

Klaus stood hidden outside the room watching her. He wanted to ask her to dance but was afraid if he held her on that dance floor he would never be able to let her go again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline arrived home later that evening and found the box of journals sitting on her bed as he had promised. She wasted no time jumping into the shower and throwing on her most comfortable pajamas. She climbed into her bed and continued reading the first journal.

She must have fallen asleep while reading as she awoke to her alarm going off at nine a.m. with the journal under head.

She sat up and placed the half read journal on her night stand. Her dreams that night were filled with the events from the journal. She wondered what this Nik guy looked like and wanted to ask Rebekah if she knew the name of the woman who wrote the journals.

She spent the first part of the day in bed finishing the entire first journal before grabbing the next journal and heading out to the Grill for some dinner. She was lost in her reading when she looked up and saw Klaus was sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"Oh hi." Caroline said closing the journal, embarrassed she had not noticed him sit down. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, sweetheart." He replied. "I did not want to disturb you. It seems you were quite entranced."

"Ya, it is pretty fascinating that this one couple could do so many extraordinary things. Especially in the seventeen hundreds." Caroline smiled.

"Yes, they had quite the life together."

"So, who were they? I mean they were your ancestors but do you know anything about them?" she asked taking a small bite of her cold hamburger. Her mother worked every evening so she was never home to make dinner. Caroline spent most nights eating dinner at The Grill.

"Sorry I am afraid I do not know too much." He lied as he looked away from her inquiring gaze. "So any favorite stories in there?"

"Actually it is not the stories so much as her love for this man. Do you know what her name was?" She asked hopefully.

Klaus desperately wanted to tell her but knew she was not ready for the truth, not yet. "I am sorry, love. I have no idea."

"Too bad, I was hoping you might have a photo or something of them."

"Well, maybe I could find one sometime for you." He told her sweetly.

"Thanks. So do you know Stefan Salvatore? He seems to have come to town about the same time as your family." She asked finishing off her burger and popping a fry into her mouth.

"I have met him here at The Grill once. But no, I don't really know him. My sister seems to be dating his older brother however." He said trying not to role his eyes at their whole role playing fiasco.

"Damon is his brother? Oh, well my friend Elena seems to really like him so I was just curious." She smiled.

Klaus was not very thrilled about the idea of his doppelganger dating a vampire. He could not let her fate end the same as Katherine's.

Caroline and Klaus sat talking for the rest of the hour about everything they had in common. He seemed to enjoy all of the same things as her; she had never felt a connection to anyone like this before. It felt as though he knew exactly who she was, he understood her.

"Well, I should be heading home before my mom gets off work. You know school night and all."

"May I walk you, love?"

Caroline could not stop the red tint flushing her cheeks; his terms of endearments caused her to quiver as she answered. "Thanks"

The walk home was comfortable and intense at the same time. She never felt more safe yet she a part of her was waiting for him to disappear like all of the other guys in here life.

"Thanks for walking me home" She smiled as they reached her front door.

"Of course, it was my pleasure sweetheart." He said warmly before adding. "Caroline, would you allow me to take you out sometime?"

She was elated but her face fell as she knew what this meant.

"What is it?" He asked confused by her sudden look of despair.

"Its just, for some reason, guys tend to ask me out and then never show up again." She said awkwardly avoiding making eye contact.

Klaus held back his laughter as he was the reason that the guys constantly stood her up; he could never bear to see her with any other guy.

"You have my word, love. I am not going anywhere." He told her pulling her chin up to look at him.

"Alright." She murmured.

"Fantastic, are you free this Friday?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, pick me up at seven." Caroline said as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside.

"Good night love."

"Good night, Klaus."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline spent the rest of the week waiting anxiously for her date with Klaus. She had read half of the journals and found herself yearning for that connection with a man. She spent every night dreaming of him. Putting Klaus's face in place of Nik in the journals and hers as the woman. She wanted to believe that Klaus could be her Nik.

Bonnie had been missing the last few days from school and now today, Thursday, she finally showed up.

"Where have you been all week?" Caroline asked as they stood outside the school.

"I went out of town with Grams. She has been introducing me to a few women that are witches as well. They have been teaching me how to control my powers." Bonnie whispered.

"You are so lucky! I wish I had powers." Caroline pouted.

"Ya well, even with powers I can't seem too get my mom to back off. She hates what Grams has been teaching me. She says I am too young and that I need to live a normal life first but I wish she could see how much I want to learn what I am capable of."

"Give her time, you are her little girl after all." Caroline laughed.

"Right." Bonnie laughed along.

Elena was staring at her friends standing in front of the school. She was not paying attention to traffic when she crossed the street towards them. A truck plowed down the street, she stopped, stunned and waited for the impact. It never came.

She looked up and realized she was in Kol's strong arms on the sidewalk. He was staring down at her with wonder.

"Thank you." She whispered with a cracked voice.

Kol sat her down gently and pulled his eyes from hers.

"Watch where the hell you are going next time!" He spat harshly and walked away.

He had to save her, she was Klaus's precious doppelganger, he told himself. He cursed under his breath as he felt his chest tighten at the thought of anything happening to her.

I cannot have feelings for any girl, especially not her, he told himself. She was nothing more than the doppelganger and it needed to stay that way. What the hell is wrong with me, he cursed to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline awoke Friday morning bright and early. She had hardly slept a wink as she was too excited about her date. A real date, with a guy she truly believed would not stand her up. Rebekah was planning on meeting her outside of school that morning so they could skip. She needed a new outfit and wanted to get a manicure and pedicure. A day of pampering to ensure she looked her best for that evening.

"Hey, you ready." Rebekah asked pulling her car up next to Caroline's.

"Yeah, let's get going before anyone notices." Caroline grinned. She left her car packed in the school lot and jumped into Rebekah's.

"You know my brother will feel the same about you whether you have a new outfit or not."

"I know but I want to look good not just for him but for me. I get so nervous around him and if I look good, I'll feel good." Caroline smiled.

Rebekah nodded with a small smile.

"So, has Klaus said anything about me? I mean, never mind." Caroline said regretting it immediately. "That was childish to ask."

Rebekah laughed at how nervous Caroline was before replying. "You have known him, what, a week and already you are this into him?"

"I know it sounds crazy especially because you are his sister but I feel like I have known him forever. Like, he is the guy I have been waiting for." Caroline said softly hoping Rebekah would not bust out laughing at her. "Oh my god, please don't ever repeat that. I don't know what my problem is."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. I get it I feel the same way about Damon. Sometimes you just know when it is the right guy."

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline said softly looking away from Rebekah and out the window.

"Of course."

"Klaus is older than me and well I am sure he has been with plenty of women." Caroline began hesitantly.

"Caroline, listen to me." Rebekah interrupted. "My brother will like you even more because you are a virgin."

"Oh my god! How did you know?" Caroline shrieked. Was it that obvious, if Rebekah knew then does Klaus know? She wanted to crawl in a hole and die at the thought.

"Sorry, I just heard it around. You should be proud to be a virgin do not let it be a bad thing." Rebekah told her genuinely. She wished she had been a virgin the first time she was with Damon but considering her age that was not happening. A girl has her needs after all, she thought with a small hidden smile.

"It's not like I have not tried. It just seems every time I start to like a guy they leave me. I am worried that Klaus will be no different."

Rebekah held back her laughter as she replied. "Seriously, he's not going anywhere." Part of her wanted to smack her brother for causing so much insecurity in Caroline. He could have at least let her make out with a few guy, she thought to herself.

They spent the first part of the day shopping for the perfect outfit and finally ending it at the spa. It was exactly what Caroline needed to get herself ready for what she hoped would be best dates she would ever have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kol sat at the grill watching from a corner booth as Elena and Stefan laughed together at the bar. He did not trust Stefan but even worse he hated seeing him making Elena look so happy.

A girl from his history class walked up to his booth with a smile "Hi, Kol, right?"

"Yes darling." Kol grinned turning his attention to her. "What can I do for you?" He asked raising his brows.

"I just wanted to say hi. My name is Miranda."

"Well, Miranda. Would you like to go out back and show me a good time?" He asked in what most girls would consider a disturbing tone. The girl only smiled wider, biting her bottom lip and nodding.

He let out a humorless laugh. The girl did not even need to be compelled. He truly hated how easy the girls were now a days, it took all of the fun out of it. He missed the chase, the thrill of the conquest. He looked back up at Elena at the bar and wondered why he could not get her out of his thoughts.

"So are we going?" Miranda asked impatiently.

Kol shook his head annoyed the tramp was even still there but led her out the door to the back alley.

The girl wasted no time attacking his lips with her own. Her hands running through his short lush hair before crawling down his chest and landing at his belt buckle.

In a flash he had her hands pinned behind her back the brick wall and was drinking greedily from her neck. He drained her completely dry before throwing her body into the large dumpster. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as he began to walk away.

"A bit sloppy, don't you think?" He heard someone say behind him.

"Is that a problem, Stefan?" He said turning to face him.

"It's a small town. You can't go around killing so easily."

"Your brother must be the fun one I see." Kol taunted.

"You and your family better be careful around here. I know what you all are planning and I will never allow it to happen!" Stefan sneered.

"Well, who is going to stop us?" Kol taunted. "You?"

Stefan looked at him with a scowl before turning and flashing away. Kol let out a chuckle, "That's what I thought."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat in her living room wearing her new short yellow dress, her hair curled perfectly. She tried to push her nerves aside but she had never felt like this over a guy before. She jumped up suddenly when the doorbell rang at exactly seven o'clock.

"How punctual of you." She teased as she opened the door. He looked amazing as always causing her breath to catch as her gaze met his.

"Good evening, love." He smiled. "I am always punctual when I have a date with a beautiful woman."

"Shall we get going?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"What did you have planned for tonight?" She asked intertwining her hand with his as they walked to his black suv.

"It's a surprise sweetheart."

They drove for about twenty minutes, spending the entire time talking about the journals that she was still reading. He loved hearing her retell the stories. He had missed the sound of her voice and to hear her recite him stories of their love was an incredible feeling.

"We're here." He told her as they pulled into a large open field.

She looked around warily. "Um, ok." She said a bit confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Come on then, sweetheart."

She walked with him to the corner of the field and saw a large red blanket spread out with a basket next to it. There were candles lit and a wine bottle placed in a steel ice bucket.

"Oh my god. How did you do all this?" She asked sitting on the blanket.

"I had some help." He smiled taking a seat next to her.

"Kol?" She asked looking around.

"Don't worry, we are alone now, love." He smiled and opened the basket. He pulled out a two containers filled with hot food, the best she had ever tasted. Pasta with shrimp and vegetables.

"Did you make this?" She asked taking another large bite.

"Yes" He said simply as he watched her enjoy the meal. It had been her favorite in the past.

"This is amazing! I mean, oh my god, it is like heaven!" She gushed.

He chuckled slightly as he leaned slowly in to her. She slurped the pasta down timidly as he reached his hand up to her lip. Her breath caught as he placed his finger on the side of her lips and wiped away a small drip from the sauce.

She felt as though the world had stopped spinning, her heart raced faster as she sat silently still.

She swallowed loudly as her eyes remained locked with his.

He watched her closely, loving the way her body reacted to him. She was still his Caroline.

"Would you like some wine, love?" he asked pulling her back to reality.

"What?" She blurted out. "Oh yeah, sure, thank you."

It was her favorite wine from when they were together and he hoped she would like it now. She was not much of a drinker in this life so he had debated bringing it.

He poured her a small glass and offered it to her. Their hands brushed lightly and she reached out to claim it.

She smiled as she took a small sip not sure if she was a wine drinker.

"Ooh, its good." She beamed.

He held up his glass with a smirk and sipped. Things were going just as planned and he could not be happier. They spent the next hour sitting next to each other enjoying each other's company. They talked about her hopes and dreams and he made a mental note to make sure they became a reality for her.

All of them would be easy enough, all except for one. She said she wanted children someday. Caroline had told him in the past that she always thought she would have children but gave up the thought when she was turned. A small part of him wanted to let her remain human and experience that life. He hated himself for being too selfish to allow it. He needed her and he knew she needed him as well. She had reminded him of it often when they were together. She would never forgive him if he let her go.

As the stars began filling the night sky, Caroline laid herself down on the blanket. She placed her elbow down to prop up her head as she rolled to her side to face him. He slid his body down next to hers and stared up into the vast sky. He wanted to take her right then and there. Show her what they really were together. Slide the ring onto her finger, make love to her in ways she could never even dream of. To then runaway with her, never looking back but that was not what she would want. He needed to control his desires no matter how hard it was becoming.

"I had an amazing time tonight." She said softy.

"As did I love."

Without overthinking it she leaned forward and placed a small quick kiss on his luscious lips. She pulled away slowly not sure what he was thinking when she felt him grab her by the arms and pull her onto him.

Her lips met his again as he hungrily kissed her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and sighed as she granted him access. His tongue found hers as she melted into the kiss. Her body was now fully covering his, her legs straddling his waist.

She had never experienced anything like it before. She felt the heat rising between her thighs; her body ached for him as she felt his arousal pressing into her core. She wondered what it would feel like to make love to him.

He pulled away abruptly with a small growl causing her to stiffen.

He looked up at her, the worry and fear in her eyes. She wondered if she had done something wrong, she had never done anything like this before. She looked away as she began to remove herself from his lap.

He let out a deep pained sigh as he grabbed her firmly and held her in place.

"I am sorry, love. It is not you it is me." He told her sincerely hoping to erase the look of rejection on her face.

"It's fine, I get it," She replied, her voice cracking as she looked away. She could feel the tears burning at her eyes as she used all of her strength to fight them back. "It is getting late you should take me home."

She tried to stand but he held her tighter and cupped her face, pulling her eyes towards his. "Caroline, please understand I want you more than anything. I just want to make sure you are ready before this goes any further."

Caroline gave him a small tight lined smile still unsure of herself before sighing. "It's fine if you don't want me. I mean you could have any girl you desired. I am just some cheerleader who has never even had a boyfriend let alone-" She gulped loudly before finding the nerve to continue. "I am a-"

"Caroline" He interrupted "You are perfect and the only girl I want. I will prove that to you and when the time comes and you are ready I will show you how much I truly care for you. I know we just met but I am not willing to lose you over taking you, here tonight, on our first date. You deserve so much more than that, love."

Caroline bit her bottom lip hiding the elation she felt as he leaned forward and captured his lips with hers once more.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am going to show you the way a real man treats a woman."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Caroline and Klaus are finally together again! I so love them. What do you guys think? Love it or hate it please review. I wrote a nice long chapter just for you guys so I hope it was enjoyed.**

**What do you guys think of Kol? I will try to update by the end of the weekend but it honestly depends on how motivated I get this week as I have had a few unfriendly messages sent my way and they seem to suck the motivation right out of me when I worry you guys are no longer enjoying this.**

**There will be a few more chapters yet as there is still a bit more that will happen before she learns the truth. Drama, angst and a bit of pain are in store for the next few chapters. But no worry next chapter will be full of Klaroline fluff and goodness!**

**So please leave me a review, even if only a few words so I know you guys are still enjoying it. **

**Thanks so very much for reading you all are amazing and I love you all!**

**Thanks! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks so much for your kind reviews! Seriously, you all are so amazing so as a big thanks and because you all totally motivated me I am posting this a day after the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy. It is quite long but I am sure that will not be a problem. Please let me know what you think as I really like to hear your thoughts plus it is the fuel that gets me to update so quickly. **

**Thank you all so much!**

Caroline sat on her simple beige couch, finishing the last journal. She had convinced herself that a love so strong could really exist and wanted nothing more than to own day experience such a thing. She walked back up to her room placing the journal back in the box with the others. For some reason, she had grown strangely attached to them and found herself wishing there were more to read. The last journal talked of returning back to a home they shared in London to see their family. Caroline found herself wondering what their family was like since the women never once mentioned them in any of the journals. She twisted her lips into a small frown as she closed the box, grateful that she had been able to read about such an incredible bond.

She walked back down the stairs to the living room reminiscing about her date with Klaus from last night. The connection they had shared on just a first date was so intense and electric that she had found herself dreaming about him last night and still today her mind was consumed by images of him.

She heard her phone beep pulling her from her thoughts of their date.

She looked down and saw it was a message from Klaus. "I want to see you. May I pick you up in an hour?"

Caroline let out a loud squeal and she quickly responded. "Sounds great!"

She ran back upstairs to her bedroom throwing on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a coral tank top. Throwing her hair into a perfect ponytail she took the time to place on just a hint of powder, mascara and of course her favorite pink lip gloss. She grabbed a simple pair of heels and her jean jacket as she heard the bell ring. She hopped down the stair, a smile gracing her features as she opened the door.

"Good afternoon, love." He smiled as he handed her a large beautiful bouquet of pink peonies. She couldn't help but beam as she gazed upon them.

"Wow, they are gorgeous!" She gushed inhaling their sweet scent. "Let me go put them in some water and then we can get going."

She took the flowers to the kitchen not taking her eyes off of them. It was the first time a guy had ever given her flowers and she was thrilled that Klaus was her first. She was hoping to experience a lot of firsts with him.

"So what did you have planned for today?" She asked walking outside with him towards his large black SUV.

"I thought we could just spend some time together. Maybe lunch and then a walk around town." He smiled at seeing how excited she was to be with him. He was thrilled she was so interested in him without her memories of their past.

They drove to a small expensive Italian restaurant on the far side of town that she had never been to before. After eating they sat for over two hours laughing and talking. He wanted to know everything about her and it felt good to have someone so interested in her.

After lunch they spent the rest of the afternoon walking through town. She showed him all of the different landmarks and the best places to visit. All of which he already knew but he loved to listen to her angelic voice, he found himself lost in complete bliss at being able to simply walk through such a small insignificant town with her by his side. He always felt complete when she was by his side.

They reached her house around dinner time and she invited him in to eat with her. Her mom of course was working as usual so she enjoyed having someone to dine with. She wished she was a better cook but she was not ready to say good bye to him just yet.

"Sorry if it tastes horrible." She said giving a small nervous laugh.

He chuckled at how she would never change, she reminded him of the Caroline from the past at that moment. Caroline was a horrible cook in the past as well but he none the less he always choked down everything she ever prepared for him. Never complaining, she was none the wiser till she cooked for Kol in the mid nineteenth century. He immediately spat it back out and cursed, screaming she must be trying to kill him with such atrocious food. Klaus had flashed across the table and instantly snapped his neck before convincing her that Kol was simply joking. She rarely cooked after that and Klaus was secretly grateful to Kol for it.

"It tastes great, sweetheart." He replied swallowing a piece over the too hard pasta, trying not to make a face.

"Thanks." She said as she herself took a bite. "Oh god. Please don't humor me again." She laughed as she spit out the pasta. She reached over to take his plate to throw the food into the trash but he held it in his tightly in place on the table.

"It is fine, love. Really." He lied smoothly but she was not buying it.

"Give me the plate, now!" She giggled. "I will order us a pizza." She continued trying to pry the plate from his grasp but he would not relent instead he caught her off guard pushing the plate of food out and grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap.

She subconsciously licked her lips as she felt his hands move up her back.

"I should order a pizza." She said softly shivering under his tender touch.

"You could." He replied in a whisper.

She held her eyes locked with his as she leaned in and ran her tongue over luscious lips. The kiss started off slow and tender but as her hand ran through his hair the kiss grew; the passion flew like sparks as he lifted her by the waist placing her on top of the table. He legs instantly wrapped around his waist as she kissed him with a new hunger, a hunger only he could satisfy.

He felt her body begin to tremble under him, her legs quivering as they tightened around his waist.

He kissed up her jaw to her ear and whispered softly. "We should order that pizza, love."

With that he placed a small kiss on her temple and pulled away, her body instantly offended from the loss.

He saw her frown and could not help but chuckle. "Do not fret, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world."

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she roughly grabbed him by the collar kissing him with intense fervor before pushing him back and jumping down from the table with a smirk as she noticed the stunned looked on his face. She walked out of the kitchen to retrieve her phone to order the pizza. Klaus was left breathless by her bold move as he ran his finger over his lips. She was still his Caroline underneath this sweet girl, he saw it in her eyes and he could not wait to claim her as his own once again.

After the pizza arrived they found themselves sitting comfortably on the couch, her legs thrown over his lap as they ate her favorite pizza. He felt at home with her and was still not ready to leave. He watched as she slowly fell asleep next to him just before midnight. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stair to her bed and tucking her in.

He sat on the chair in the corner of her room sketching her flawless sleeping form. He snuck out as her mother arrived home just after two a.m. leaving the sketch for Caroline to find when she awoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few weeks she found herself with Klaus almost every day. He had surprised her Monday morning after their date by showing up to drive her to school. After that it became every day he would pick her up and bring her home after. Most days she would invite him inside and they would spend the days together doing couple things such as playing games or going for walks. He would listen as she complained about her teachers or the other girls at school. She loved that he always took her side and never asked her to stop complaining over silly things. Their make out sessions always ended the same way, Klaus pulling away and her pouting. He would lay with her in bed holding her until she fell asleep. She took comfort that he never fell asleep as well instead making sure to sneak out before her mother arrived home after work.

Stefan and Elena had also been spending a lot of time together which Caroline could see was getting to Kol but decided to let them work it out. Rebekah and Damon were together constantly and Caroline could hardly watch them as they practically had eye sex every time they were together. Bonnie was with her Grams almost every day so the girls only really spent time together at school.

It was a month later, Caroline and Klaus were walking through his back yard towards his pond when she asked" What is with Kol and Elena?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"I mean it appears he has a thing for her." She grinned.

Klaus found that hard to believe as Kol never got attached to any female and would most definitely not grow attached to the doppelganger, would he? Klaus wondered. He had asked Kol to watch her, protect her and would not be surprised if Kol slept with her but in no way would he fall for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked noticing he was staring off and lost in thought.

"Nothing, sweetheart." He said pulling her into his chest. "I am not sure how my brother feels about Elena Gilbert but I do know how I feel about you." He smirked.

"Is that so?" She teased kissing his cheek softly.

"Indeed."

Well then, why don't you show me how you feel?" She said seductively as she let go of his hand and raced away toward the large pond.

She pulled her dress free and tossed it aside. He watched in awe as she dove into the water in nothing but her small black bra and panties.

It took him less than a minute to pull off his clothing wearing nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. He dove in behind her and instantly pulled her into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as he held her in place by her ass. He raised his brows at her and smirked; she leaned down and ran her tongue across his ear whispering. "I want you."

He let out as small growl as he kissed her neck down to her breasts. Her body quivered at the contact. She had never felt such an amazing sensation. He pulled her bra off tossing it into the water and lifting her further up to run his tongue over her sensitive nipples. She let out a moan as he freed his left hand from her bottom and placed it on her other breast. Kneading it as his tongue caressed the other.

"Just go damnit!" They heard Rebekah's voice coming from behind Caroline.

They quickly looked to see both Damon and Rebekah at the far side of the pond trying to quietly sneak out.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked jumping from Klaus's arms, hiding behind his back. Klaus glared at the intruding couple. Rebekah knew he would be furious with her but her and Damon had been their first and tried to sneak out without them noticing. Damon however, was not too keen on the idea that they should be the ones to leave.

"Sorry, we were just leaving." Rebekah said hoping Klaus would not dagger her later for interrupting his time with Caroline.

"Why do we have to leave?" Damon snapped. "We were here first!"

Rebekah grabbed Damon roughly by the arm pulling him out of the water as Klaus let out a deep growl.

"Fine, we're going!" Damon said as his naked body appeared out of the water. Even though they were vampires they could not let Caroline see their vamp speed. Rebekah was thankfully in a bikini.

Klaus turned back to face a blushing Caroline as he heard them run off.

"I am so sorry love." He said sincerely.

"Why? It's not your fault." She smiled but could not help but feel as the moment had been ruined. She was shivering at the coldness of the water that she was just now realizing. The heat from their bodies earlier had distracted her from the bitterness of the temperature.

"Let's get you inside, sweetheart." He place his arms

He reached down and placed his arms under her legs and upper back pulling her from the water, she giggled as her feet kicked in the air from this sudden gesture. He left her bra floating in the water as he carried her to the shore. He quickly grabbed their clothes and carried her back to his house.

He took her straight to his bedroom and showed her to his private bathroom for her to get dressed.

"I should probably get going." She told him as she came out of the bathroom wearing her warm clothes again.

"Please, stay a while longer, sweetheart." he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Alright but only if you show me some of your sketches."

He gave her a small smile and led her down to his study. She flipped through dozens of sketch books filled with everything from her this past month to different landmarks around the world. He was careful to put away any work he did of her from the past or anything else that would raise questions as he could not risk her seeing them.

"Do you travel a lot?" She asked as she gazed upon a notepad full of sketches from different cities.

"Yes, I have been quite fortunate." He smiled.

"I would love to travel someday." She said looking down at the most amazing sketch of the Eiffel tower. He smirked as he and remembered sketching this as Caroline and him had been their when it was built; she had stood looking up in wonder at the magnificent creation.

"I will take you, anywhere you want to go."

She simply smiled and put the notebook back on his bed. "I can hope." She grinned.

She heard her phone beep with a new text message decided she better check it.

It was from Bonnie "Elena and I are at the Grill, come join us for some lunch."

Caroline showed the message to Klaus who gave a small nod. "You should go, see your friends. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him gently.

He walked her out to her car and watched her drive off towards town.

He turned and walked back into the house heading straight to Rebekah's room and slamming open the door.

Alright, I know you are pissed but for the record we were there first. Rebekah said jumping from her bed and backing herself away from him. He slowly stalked forward, his eyes black as coal, a growl escaping his lips. "I am your baby sister; you don't want to hurt me, right?" She said nervously.

"True." He replied a sinister grin creeping onto his lips. In a flash he was beside Damon, who was standing next to the bed, his hands around his neck.

"Next time leave before we see you!" He scolded as he snapped Damon's neck.

He left the room with Rebekah holding Damon's unconscious body. "Seriously, a bit dramatic don't you think, brother!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline smiled and replied to the text. "Be there in twenty."

"Hey, guys." She smiled sliding in the booth next to Bonnie.

"So, I am guessing you were with Klaus?" Bonnie grinned instantly. "Are things still going good?"

"He is amazing! I mean he is always such a perfect gentleman." She exclaimed.

"Perfect gentleman, meaning nothing is happening?" Bonnie asked her eyes insisting for more information.

"Things are getting a lot hotter between us but unfortunately Rebekah and Damon interrupted us earlier. My god, it was absolutely was mind blowing! I am seriously falling hard for him!" She giggled.

Elena sat quietly across from her friends listening.

"Everything alright, Elena?" Caroline asked noticing the look of concern on Elena's face.

"Yeah, I just worry that's all. I mean you just met him, what a few weeks." Elena replied warily. "What do you really know about him?"

Caroline let out an annoyed laugh and glanced over to Bonnie who simply shrugged. "Where is this coming from? Why would you even ask me that?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that Stefan said that Klaus is not the most trustworthy guy." Elena explained.

"Seriously! Klaus said he hardly even knows Stefan. Besides you just _met _him a few weeks ago as well! What makes him so damn trustworthy? Not to mention Klaus is Rebekah and Kol's brother!" Caroline snapped harshly. She was not looking for anyone to ruin the perfect mood she was in especially not Elena. She finally had a guy interested in her and not Elena. Obviously she is jealous, she told herself as she glared across the table at her friend.

"Look, I was not trying to start a fight, alright. I'm sorry; it's just that Stefan keeps talking about me staying away from Klaus and his family. He won't say why and it has me a little freaked out to be honest." Elena said with a deep sigh.

"Elena, I am not sure what Stefan's deal is but if I were you I would stay away from him if he is freaking you out." Bonnie told her.

"I trust Stefan, I do. He is a great guy and I can tell he is just looking out for me but I feel like he is keeping something from me." Elena pouted taking a sip of her soda.

Caroline stared over at Elena with sympathetic eyes, she understood what it was like to fall for a guy that turned out not to be who you thought they were.

The girls finished their conversation and were finally laughing together again as Bonnie was explaining some of the new spells she had been working on. They finally left after a few hours declaring that they would try to get together outside of school at least once a week from now on as it had been too long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline spent the evenings with Klaus after school all week and finally Saturday morning arrived with her waking to a knock on her door.

So, this is a surprise." She smiled hating that she had bed head.

"Get dressed I want to take you somewhere, sweetheart." He said as he walked inside.

She ran back up to her room to get ready as he sat at the dining room table waiting. He had never been too fond of such small plain houses but this house had become special to him. It was her house and a place he would forever consider as her home. She came back down a half hour later in a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and pink fitted t-shirt under her denim jacket. She threw on her heels and grabbed his hand as they walk to his vehicle.

She smiled as he held open the door to his SUV. "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon this morning."

"I told you love." He said sweetly standing beside her as she climbed in. "I was going to show you how a real man treats a woman they care about. I always keep my word."

Caroline bit her bottom lip as he tilted his head to the side, staring at her with a smirk. She leaned out of the vehicle just enough to give him the hint. In a flash his lips were on hers, his hands lost her blonde curls. She pulled away after a few moments and licked her lips unconsciously, relishing the taste of him. He let out a small whisper of a chuckle as he closed the door for her. He walked quickly to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked her face still beaming from the thought of spending the entire afternoon with only him.

"I have some friends I would like you to meet." He grinned as they drove off.

The drive was over an hour and like the night before she did not mind being trapped in a car with him for so long. His right hand was intertwined with hers the entire time, positioned over her thigh.

As the car slowed they pulled onto a long windy gravel road. She looked around as they began approaching a driveway and noticed the large farm.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "A farm?"

"Too good for a farm, love?" He teased placing a kiss on her hand as he released it to climb out.

She instantly regretted sounding like a shallow school girl but from the look on his face he did not seemed fazed at all.

He climbed out of the vehicle quickly and was at her door in an instant. She grinned as he opened her door and helped her climb out. She felt her heart race as she noticed he kept hold of her hand once she was out of the vehicle. She was not sure what she would do when the day was over and she had to go home without him, her hand would suffer from the absence.

They walk around the back of the buildings and towards the stables. Caroline squealed as she saw the large horses gazing back at them.

"Oh my god! They are beautiful." She gushed as she squeezed his hand and ran over to them. She had never ridden a horse or even been near one but she instantly felt a connection.

Klaus stood back watching in wonder as she took the time to pet each one of the horses, speaking to them as if they were old friends.

In the past Caroline loved horses and owned more than anyone else in his family. Her favorite passed had away at their London home a few months before they left for Chicago. She was devastated by the loss; he had held her through the night as she cried for her most beloved companion.

He remembered the first time he had taught her to ride in the early eighteenth century. They were some of his favorite memories and he was excited at the chance of teaching her to ride again. Especially since he was certain as soon as she had her ring back on, she would be outriding him once again.

He was enjoying spending this time with this Caroline, so young, sweet and innocent yet he yearned for the time she would return to the strong confident vampire she once was.

"Are you ready to ride, love?" He asked pulling her away from the stables and towards the large fenced in field. There was a large black stallion with a saddle already settled on his back waiting for them.

"Oh god, I don't know if I can?" She laughed hesitantly, her gaze glued to the horse.

"Relax sweetheart, I have been riding I was a lad." He replied as he climbed onto the horse with ease. "You will be fine, I promise."

He reached his hand down for her to grasp. She let out a deep breath she did not even realize she had been holding as she fought back her anxiety.

He looked down at her, his eyes pleading with hers to trust him and without another thought she reached her hand up to his. He quickly pulled her up onto the horse, placing her in front on him. She found herself a bit stunned at how easily he had lifted her but was instantly pulled from that thought as she felt his strong hand wrap around her stomach. One hand holding the reins while the other held her in firmly in place.

She shivered as he leaned into her ear and whispered. "You ready, love?"

Her breath caught as her body reacted; she could only nod her head in response.

Klaus grinned, he could never get used to how easily her body responded to him. He could feel her stiffen under his grasp and it only enthralled him further.

The ride started off slow and easy but gradually he increased the pace. Her hands found the outside of his thighs as the speed became frightening to her. She trusted him but still convinced herself accidents could happen quite easily.

His body instantly tensed and he began to slow the pace of the horse. He did not trust himself to be touched by her in such a way. As her hands squeezed his thighs tighter he felt his body respond, his arousal showing instantly, forcing him to visualize anything other than her. He thought of ripping Stefan's heart from his chest, daggering Kol for annoying him daily. Finally he felt the growing erection begin to slowly to disappear unfortunately not before Caroline had noticed. She had felt his large member pressing into her lower back. Her face was plastered with a mischievous grin. She loved that it was not only her body that ached for his touch.

She wanted nothing more than for him to reach his hands up and caress her breasts, to grab her by the waist and roughly turn her to face him. She wanted him, needed him, her body could no longer stand it. She felt the heat rising between her legs as her body began to tremble. She turned her head back as far as she could reach and grabbed the back of his neck with her right hand.

She was not sure how it happened but in a flash he had her turned completely around facing him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her tongue exploring his hot mouth. She felt the horse come to a stop as his hands pulled her in closer forcing her core to rub against his growing manhood. He needed to stop this, push her away, tell her she was not ready but he was lost, his lips consumed with hers, his hands imprisoned around her waist. He could not let her go; her touch was too intense to withdraw from.

He jumped down from the horse taking her with him. He laid her down gently onto the green grass as he continued to kiss her softly. His hands pushing off her jacket before running them up her stomach under her shirt.

She let out a soft moan as he hovered his body above her, his lips trailing kisses down her jaw towards her neck. He lifted up her shirt and pulled it over her head. She looked up at him, her black sheer bra the only thing covering her chest. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips before lifting her up just enough to unsnap her bra and throw it to the side.

She let out a whimper as his mouth grabbed her nipple, running his tongue along it as he had done back at the pond. She had dreamt of it all night and relished the feeling of him teasing her again. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, pulling his shirt from his body. She needed the skin on skin contact and felt alive as his chest pressed down on her stomach. She felt his hands wonder down to her jeans, slowly unbuckling and then pulling the zipper slowly down as he looked back up into her eyes.

She gazed up at him, her eyes giving him the approval he was seeking as he slid the jean free. Her long creamy white legs quivered at his touch. He ran his tongue down her stomach and stopped just above her panties.

He rubbed his fingers over her thighs and slowly spread her legs apart. He slid his body down between her legs reminding himself this was her first time. Her legs trembled as he kissed her thighs tenderly. He slowly pulled her sheer black panties down and away from her body as he locked his gaze with hers.

Her eyes were filled with everything he needed to see, love. They had not said it yet but he was certain she felt it. He spread her legs further apart and placed his hand gently over her core. He placed small kisses around her inner thighs before running his tongue down her center. She grabbed the back of his head and thrust her hips forward at the foreign sensation.

He used his tongue and sweet lips to awaken her body. She felt as though she was going to explode, her body was shaking out of control as she felt the pressure building, he knew she was unsure of herself and he gave her the last push she needed to send her over the edge. "Caroline" Her name escaping his lips was all it took. She felt her body explode, stars dancing in her head as her body shuddered from the pleasure.

He crawled back up her body pulling his jeans away as well as his boxer briefs. She smiled up at him as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Caroline."

She smiled and kissed him with such passion he felt his body melt into hers.

"I love you" She beamed between her kisses.

He slowly slid inside of her, waiting for her body to adjust to him. He wanted it to be perfect and gentle and as he moved inside of her, his eyes captivated with hers, he knew this was everything she had ever dreamt her first time would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Beep Beep. Her phone went off as she laid in his arms, her head resting on his chest as her legs wrapped around his. They had experienced pure bliss together and were enjoying the afterglow. Beep Beep the phone went off again. She pulled away shaking her head in annoyance. She could have sworn she heard him growl when she pulled out her phone and saw two new texts from Elena.

"I need to talk to you now!"

"Please come to my house immediately."

Caroline could sense her friends panic and quickly looked up at Klaus who had been staring down at the message with her.

"I should go see her." She said softly.

"Of course, love." He said as he lifted her up and slid her body behind his on the back of the horse. She held tightly to his waist as he rode with a new fury back to the stables. She buried her face against his back inhaling his woodsy musk, a scent she never wanted to forget. He jumped down as they came to a stop and smiled as she did not even hesitate to jump down into his arms.

The drive back was tense as she found herself to consumed with worry about Elena to relax enough for small talk. He was kind and understanding, holding her hand silently the entire drive back to Mystic Falls.

He drove her straight to Elena's house which caught Caroline off guard since she did not expect him to know where her friend lived. She told herself it was a small town plus Rebekah and Elena were friends as well Rebekah must have told him.

Klaus pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the vehicle. Caroline smiled warmly as he opened her door for her and helped her out.

"I will see you soon, sweetheart." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body into his. His lips caressed hers as she slid her fingers through his luscious hair.

"Thanks for today." She smiled as she pulled away only a bit and rested her forehead on his.

"Take care of your friend, sweetheart. I love you."

He placed one last tender kiss upon her lips before walking back to his vehicle and driving away.

"I love you, Klaus."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Elena?" Caroline said as the front door opened to her friend crying hysterically. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Caroline raced inside embracing her friend who only began to sob louder.

They walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Elena tried to catch her breath to explain but hers words were caught in between her endless cries.

"Elena, calm down, please. You are scaring me." Caroline pleaded. "What happened?"

"Stefan." Elena cried out. "Stefan, I heard him-" Her sobs were uncontrollable as she tried to continue. "On the phone, Oh god! He- He is going to Kill- How could he even think of such a-"

Caroline tried to listen, to comprehend but it was no use her friend was making no sense. She grabbed Elena firmly by the arms pulling her attention back to her.

"Elena, you have to calm down. Tell me what he did." Caroline demanded.

Elena took a deep breath and quickly spoke, getting the words out before she lost them again to her cries. "I saw him behind the Grill, I was going to say hi but he was on the phone. He was on the phone and oh god!" She gasped as she began to sob louder, Caroline shook her roughly snapping her back to the task at hand. "I heard him say he found a way to kill Klaus and Kol!" Her voice cracked as she was once again consumed with sobs of hurt and confusion.

"Found a way? To kill them? Why?" Caroline asked more to herself as she stood from the couch. "I don't understand? Why would Stefan kill anyone especially Klaus and Kol?" Caroline asked her voice slowly filling with panic.

"I don't know, I ran off before he saw me." Elena whimpered. "I only heard him say something about protecting people."

Caroline paced the room trying to process what she had just been told. Why would anyone want to kill Klaus? And Kol, he was just some annoying high schooler. Who the hell was this Stefan? She wondered if she should call Rebekah to see if Damon knew anything but decided against it Rebekah had said she had recently met Damon, what if he was in on it as well, she wondered.

"Do you think Damon was the one on the phone with him?" Caroline asked turning her attention back to Elena.

"I don't know! All I know is that the guy I have been seeing the past few weeks wants to kill someone! And why Kol, he has done nothing, right?" Elena yelled finally pulling herself together.

"I have to go." Caroline said racing to the front door.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have to warn Klaus!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline ran the five miles to her house. She was lost in her thoughts as she feared for the worst. She wanted to call or text Klaus but realized she had left her phone in her vehicle. She could not risk calling Rebekah in case Damon was in on it and Kol was god knows where. She was not that close with him.

As she raced inside her house she grabbed her car keys from the dining room table and ran back outside jumping into her compact car. She drove straight to the Mikaelson mansion plowing through a few red lights along the way. Her mind was racing with fear that she would be too late to warn him.

Why would anyone want to kill him? She wondered. She had to admit she knew very little about his past as he was the one always asking her the questions. She found that whenever she would ask him he would either change the subject or give some vague reply. It did not matter though, she knew she trusted him, loved him she needed to warn him.

Maybe it was a joke, a prank and Stefan did not really mean kill, as in real life. Yes, maybe that is what happened, she tried convincing herself. I will go find Klaus and he will laugh at me, tell me him and Stefan have become recent friends and are playing some weird army game or something. She tried to believe it but knew by the panic she had seen Elena that was not going to be the case.

As she pulled into his long perfectly smooth driveway she flew open her door before her car even came to a complete stop. She threw on the brake and put it in park as she quickly turned off the engine.

She raced to the door not even bothering to knock first. She honestly was some overwhelmed by everything happening she walked right inside without thinking twice about it. She had fallen in love with him and could not stop the horror that was filling her at the thought of someone trying to hurt him.

As she stood in the massive foyer she heard the sound of someone coming from the sitting room down the long hall. It sounded like a woman and she instantly stiffened, her pace fell to a silent step as she approached the large room.

She peered into the room and saw Klaus sitting in the oversized leather couch with a young woman sitting next to him. Her body draped over his lap. Her eyes were closed as his lips were on her neck. She could hear the girl moaning and felt her stomach drop. The girl was a beautiful brunette, college age, everything she would have expected him to want.

Caroline let out a small whimper and saw him instantly look up blood dripping down his lips, black veins covering his face. His eyes full of shock and what she could have sworn looked like regret.

"What the hell are you?" She shrieked as she back out of the room.

Klaus pushed the dazed girl back into the side of the couch and slowly stood. "Caroline, this is not what it looks like, I swear to you."

He cursed himself for not hearing her come in. The girl had come over looking for Rebekah as she regularly fed from her. They compensated the girl quite well to help with her tuition in exchange for her blood. His Caroline would understand, she would have been happy to be helping the girl through college while making sure not to hurt her. That was the only reason he was even drinking from her but he had been so consumed with his thoughts of what had happened with Caroline earlier while he fed that he did not hear her enter. The last time she had caught him replayed through his mind but this was different. He was doing nothing wrong but now Caroline had seen him, his true face and he could not escape that.

"You-you're a monster!" She shrieked. How was this possible, she finally found a guy that she was falling in love with and he turned out to be a monster? "Please, just let me go." She begged.

He saw the look of hurt and fear in her eyes as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Caroline, I would never hurt you, I swear to you. I love you." He said softly not wanting to frighten her any further. "I can explain this, all of this."

He wanted to run to her and compel her to forget but he had promised her centuries ago he would never compel her and he would not start now.

She needed to see the truth, it was not how he had hoped it would happen but he needed her to see that this world existed before she was overwhelmed with all the memories the ring would return to her. The witch had warned him that she needed to be aware of the supernatural so that her mind did not go into shock when she remembered everything. It would be too much all at once the witch had warned.

"Please, just let me leave." She pleaded, backing out of the room as her tears poured down her face.

How could he ever deny her? He gave a small dejected nod and watched her run from his home.

He grabbed his phone immediately and called Rebekah.

"Nik?" she answered.

"You need to find Caroline. She just left our house. She knows what I am." He told her calmly as he pulled the girl from the couch and fed her his blood to ensure she would heal before letting her leave.

"I'll find her and I'll help her." Rebekah replied hanging up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline raced out of the house and to her car. She drove straight home but was stopped as she saw a woman standing in the middle of the road, she swerved to miss her but crashed into a tree on the side of the back forest road. She hit her head on the staring wheel and as she tried to sit up, she reached her hand to her head, the pain was excruciating. She pulled her hand back and saw the blood that was pouring down her forehead. Before she could climb out she felt the car shake as the door was ripped from its place. She tried to look up but was instantly torn for the car by strong arms. She let out a cry as she had truly hoped he would let her go. As her body was ripped around she stood face to face with a woman she had never seen before.

"Hello, Caroline." The woman said as she ripped open her wrist and thrust it into Caroline's mouth. Caroline whimpered and tried to shake herself free from the woman grasp but the woman's strength was indestructible.

She pulled her wrist away after a few moments and Caroline watched in horror as the woman's face transformed into a monster's exactly as Klaus' had.

"He took away my love, now I will take away his!"

Caroline screamed as the woman drove her fangs into Caroline's neck.

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt her body grow weak from the blood loss, her mind becoming hazing as the woman fed from her roughly. She felt the small piece of her that was left call out for him, to Klaus, the man she loved. Everything slowly began going dark, the only thing left was the image of him imprinted into her mind as he had told her he loved her. Was it all a lie? Caroline felt her body fall to the ground as her life was ripped away from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok now I know I am mean. Hahaha! But this is just how the story goes. You all knew she had to find out the truth eventually and now their love will be put to the ultimate test one last time. Will he get to her and put that damn ring back on her finger or will Stefan and this mystery woman get in the way?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter, seriously while writing it it seemed to just keep going and going and I still could have added more but 7500 words is a nice chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**

**I really believe you all will enjoy where this is going but it will be intense. Next chapter will be sad and painful so I hope you all are ready. **

**Please review as I am dying to see what you all think. So please take a moment to let me know. Plus it will get me working on the next chapter. It should be posted by the end of the weekend as it is already played out in my head so I just need to get it typed up. I am helping my sister move into her apartment this weekend plus it is my daughter's first birthday on Sunday so no promises but for sure by Monday. If I get a lot of people interested I will work on it tomorrow afternoon during nap time ( when my daughter naps I type lol) and try to post Saturday.**

**Till next time everyone please take care and please be kind and leave me a review as seriously curious as to what you all think. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

Rebekah had waited impatiently for Caroline to return home after Klaus had called her. She continuously checked the time on her phone as her worry intensified; she needed to find Caroline immediately and explain things to her. Convince her that Klaus would never harm her, that his feelings for her were genuine. She paced cautiously in front of Caroline's house for over an hour with no sign of her. Finally, she decided to go into town to search for her. She had tried calling her but Klaus had said she had left her phone in his vehicle and he had not had a chance to return it to her before the incident. Rebekah ran through the small town, desperately trying to pick up Caroline's scent, with no such luck. She had called Damon and told him to keep an eye on Stefan as she worried he would try to make a move against Nik if he found out Caroline knew the truth.

She let out an annoyed huff as she raced away from the town through the forest. It was only moments later when she finally caught the scent she had been frantically searching for. She followed the trail to the secluded back road that led into town instantly finding Caroline smashed vehicle. The driver's side door had been ripped completely from the hinges and was lying across the road next to the ditch. Rebekah let out a small cry as fear began creeping through her body; she took a deep breath as she examined the scene. The driver's seat and steering wheel were covered in fresh blood. She was certain by the condition of the car that this had been no simple accident.

She pulled out her phone to call Klaus when she realized it would be better to text him her location. He needed to see the sight for himself. It would help him figure out what had happened. She looked down at her feet beside the car and saw the massive puddle of blood. She feared for the worst as she solemnly sent the text to her brother. Her hands were trembling as she hit send button. It took less than a minute for her phone to buzz with a response from him.

"Stay there!"

She walked slowly around the vehicle looking for any signs as to who would have done this when she heard him race out of the forest behind her. He had taken less than two minutes to get there and she had to admit she was impressed.

"What happened!" He demanded, his eyes examining the scene as he slowly approached the vehicle.

"I am not sure. I just arrived a moment before I texted you." Rebekah told him calmly. She could see he was on edge and did not want to have him take his anger out on her. "She is not here."

He lets out a deep low growl as he peered inside the vehicle. "Who would dare this?"

"I have no idea. Damon has been with Stefan since you called me." She answered simply.

As they both continued looking for any sign of a clue Klaus's phone went off with a new text message. He looked down and let out a beastly roar as he read.

"Return what is mine and I will consider letting her transition. You have twenty four hours. –Sage"

How could he have let this happen. He had been there every minute of every day since she was born and now after he finally had her back, he had lost. He had failed her but swore that he would never stop until he caused Sage the most excruciating pain he was capable of inflicting, even if that meant killing his own brother. He had planned to turn Caroline himself. He had wanted to wait until her eighteenth birthday, make love to her as he had the first time he turned her. Once she was a vampire he had then planned on returning her ring. This was not how it was supposed to happen, everything had gone horribly wrong.

He let out another beastly roar as he slammed his fists on the top of the car, crushing it with his supernatural strength.

Rebekah looked expectantly over at him and gasped when he replied "Sage!"

He growled with a new fury as he ran back off into the woods with his sister following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline awoke to a pounding head, trembling hands and tear stained face. She opened her eyes slowly and realized she had no idea where she was. The room that held her was small, dank and stark white. The floor a pitted, cracked grey concrete. As she began to sit up the memories of the woman with a face like Klaus' began to pour through her. She let out a small cry as her hand instantly flew to her neck where she had been attacked. She let her tears drown out her cries as she slouched back into the far corner of the room. She knew it was wrong, that he was a monster but in this moment all she could think about was him, Klaus.

She turned her attention to the old oversized rusty metal door, the only way in or out. The door creaked as if it was taunting her as it slowly opened. She pulled her body from the ground as she waited to see who was entering.

"I see you are finally awake." Sage smiled. Caroline was surprised to see she attempting to appear friendly but she was no fool, she saw had seen her true nature.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Caroline yelled. "Where am I?"

"You must calm yourself, Caroline." Sage replied warmly. "You are here because of him…Klaus."

Caroline swallowed hard even though she knew this had to do with him already. Whatever monsters they were, they were the same.

"You are a… vampire?" Caroline asked barely above a whisper as she hoped it had all been a nightmare.

"Yes and you will be one as well, very soon." Sage told her in an almost soft tone causing Caroline even more confusion. This was the woman that had attacked her, fed from her, killed her why was she trying to be nice?

"Why are you doing this?"

Sage walked closer to Caroline and reached out for her hand. Caroline snapped it out of the way before Sage could take hold.

Caroline watched intently as sage simply shrugged and left the room, leaving the door open after she was gone. Caroline waited only a few moments before warily following.

"Have a seat, Caroline." Sage told her as she herself took a seat on one of the few old steel chairs in the room. It was a much larger room than the first and appeared to be some sort of warehouse. Caroline examined the room closely for any clue where they were before slowly sitting in the seat directly across from Sage.

"How do you know Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"I have been in love with his brother since I was a young woman. His name is Finn and he is the one that turned me so that we could forever be together." Sage began.

Caroline instantly wondered if that is what Klaus was planning for her as well. Did he really love her, want to turn her or had it all been a lie, she shook the thoughts away as Sage continued.

"Klaus took him from me and I want him back. I have spent centuries trying to move on, trying to forget but it is unbearable. I finally began searching for witches to help locate Finn a few decades ago but going up against the original family is unheard of. However I finally found Kol and had hoped he would be the one to lead me to Finn but instead I wasted decades tracking him only to have him try to turn me into some pathetic play thing. Klaus was not as easy to track down as he has many witches at his service, covering his tracks, hiding his location." Sage sneered. "It was only a few months ago that I finally tracked him to your small town. earlier today when you left his home he did not follow you. It was the perfect opportunity I had been waiting for to strike. You my dear are going to see the thruth and with that I believe we can help each other."

"Original family?"

"Yes, I will explain that later. The only thing you need to know now is that I wish you no harm. Klaus took my love and I simply want him returned to me. Once he is I will safely return you back to the small town you call home. Of course you will be returning as a vampire but I believe someday you will thank me for that. Humans live such short dismal lives. I have given you a gift of eternity and with that perhaps you will find a man that genuinely loves you." Sage replied with a smile.

Caroline looked down at her hands as she felt her heart breaking into a million jagged pieces. She wanted to cry out from the pan in her chest as she softly murmured. "If he did not love me why do you believe he will care if you have taken me?"

""There is much I must tell you about him. He is not like the other vampires such as myself. He is cursed and has been using you to get close to you little friend. Elena Gilbert. You were nothing more than a toy to him but he needs you alive to keep the Elena oblivious to what he is planning. She is the only thing he cares about. He will try to get you back only because of her." Sage answered smoothly showing no hint of betrayal. She had waited for her revenge and would now relish in it that the time had finally come. She had no intention of killing Caroline when she could turn the one person Klaus truly cared about against him.

Caroline winced as she wanted nothing more than for the world to stop. How could this be real, this entire creation was something she had never even known existed. She felt like a fool as she spent the next few hours listening to Sage explain the original family. Kol and Rebekah, people she considered friends, all using her to get close to Elena. She was shocked as Sage explained the curse placed upon Klaus. He needed to sacrifice Elena, kill her. It all felt so wrong as she digested all of the painful words. Each one repeatedly stabbing her already broken heart.

Caroline finally tried to stand after Sage had explained the curse, the doppelganger and above all else the amount of bloodshed Klaus had caused over the centuries. How could she have fallen in love with such a heartless beast? She felt her knees grow weak as her body began to tremble. Her chest began heaving as she struggled to find the air to fill her crumpling lungs. It was too much, too wrong. She tried to breathe through the trauma all of this information had caused as she began pacing the room.

She was lost in thought, a single tear sliding down her cheek when she was hit with an intense aroma she had never before experienced. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Instantly she felt her face begin to change, her mouth painfully adjusting to her new additions. She quickly turned on her heel to see a young man with a small cut on his neck. Blood flowing freely as he stood next to Sage.

The older vampire had a sinister grin on her face as she watched Caroline process what was happening to her. Caroline felt her body betraying her, her feet slowly advancing towards the young man. Her brain screaming for her to stop, to fight it but her desires were too intense. She needed the blood, the smell was driving her insane, it was all she could focus on.

Caroline closed her eyes, desperately trying to fight through the craving, pushing the smell away. She wanted everything to go away, to leave her alone. She wanted nothing more than to scream at the man to run, get away before she could harm him as she was not sure how much longer she could bear the hunger, the ache. Sage let out a small annoyed growl as she watched Caroline fight her inner beast. She was strong and that was quite unexpected. Sage had never before seen a vampire especially one that had not yet transitioned, fight the urge. She continued to watch growing more and more irritated at the will power this simple girl possessed.

"If you do not feed you will die." Sage snapped. She would force Caroline to feed if necessary she could not risk the girl dying. She would never see Finn again if that were to happen.

Caroline's eyes shot open pulling her away from her trained minds strength as she processed Sages words.

Her body was again betraying her as she flashed in front of the man and ripped into his neck without another thought. The taste of his blood was beyond anything she could have dreamed of. It quenched every thirst, every need, she had ever felt. It was warm, succulent and she never wanted to stop but something in the back of her mind was still fighting. Screaming at her to pull away, don't do this. As she continued to push the screams out of her mind and relish in her new lust for this thick mouthwatering crimson blood she saw his face. Klaus, the reason this was happening to her. She felt her body tense, her anger growing uncontrollably as she drained the last bit of blood from her innocent victim. Releasing him from her tight grasp and watching his lifeless body fall to her feet.

She hated herself for enjoying the taste of this man's blood. This was not who she was and there was only one person responsible for her life turning in this direction, the man that had used her, was planning on killing her loved ones, the man that she knew she had to stop, Klaus.

Caroline looked up to a satisfied Sage who was grinning widely, blood covering her mouth as she spoke. "I want him dead!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus stood in the sitting room of his mansion slamming back drink after drink waiting for his phone to ring. Kol was on his way from The Grill and Elijah had yet to return his numerous calls. Rebekah sat quietly on the couch after sending a short text to Damon, telling him to leave Stefan but to follow him wherever he goes. They were not sure if Stefan had any part in this but he was still not to be trusted due to his run in with Kol.

Kol raced into the house just as Klaus' phone went off. Slamming back his eight glass of bourbon he answered it with a growl.

"It is about bloody time, brother!" Klaus spat.

"What has happened?" Elijah replied.

"It is Caroline, Sage has taken her. I need you back in Mystic Falls immediately." Klaus demanded.

"We can be there in less than twelve hours." Elijah said refraining from asking any questions as he could tell his brother was in no mood to explain.

"You know what she wants." Klaus stated.

"Of course. I will have the coffin sent over with us. We will see you soon, brother." Elijah replied before hanging up. Elijah looked up from the phone and saw the look of horror on Katherine's face.

"We will get her back, darling. Klaus will never let anything happen to her." Elijah said comforting her as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"How can you be so sure? He has his doppelganger now. What if he-"

"Katherine, he loves her. He will fight everything and everyone to get her back just as I would for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so this was way short but I have not updated in five days as I have been super busy so I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter, right?**

**Now before you all start sending me hate reviews please remember I warned you all that there would be pain and angst. Next chapter Caroline will return to Mystic Falls. It will be a much longer chapter as we will see the original family coming together as well as Elena and Bonnie and what they are planning to do. Things are about to get crazy as this story begins to wrap up. But I think you will all love what I have planned so please keep that in mind when you write a review. **

**Please, please, please take a moment to leave even a small review as it really does motivate me and I love to read what you all think. Plus it makes me update way faster! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Hopefully if I do not get bombarded with angry reviews I will start the next chapter tonight as I myself am dying to get it written.**


	39. Chapter 39

Katherine and Elijah wasted no time calling upon a private jet to return them to Mystic Falls. Katherine had tried to remain calm by Elijah's comforting words but could not help the panic that was slowly consuming her. Caroline was her best friend, her sister, the only woman she had ever cared about with no ulterior motive. Caroline had shown her compassion when she no longer believed it existed. She would do anything to get her back safely and for the first time Katherine actually felt connected with the original family. They were all a family to Caroline; they would protect her as their own as would Katherine. She smiled to herself as she realized she was exactly where she truly belonged. Not just with the man she loved by her side but she was part of a family and she would fight along with them in every battle that came their way. Her loyalty lay with the Mikaelson's, the same family that she had spent centuries running from.

"Katarina, we will be there soon." Elijah told her as she sat next to him on the small but lavish plane. "Everything will be taken care of. Please, try to rest."

Katherine gave him a small smile and leaned her head over onto his chest. "I'm scared for her. She does not deserve any of this." She murmured

"I know." He replied simply as he wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers over her arms tenderly.

"It seems like it was only yesterday we were on this plane flying over there for Elena and her family." She said softly remembering the last time they were in Mystic Falls.

"Yes. I was quite proud of you that day. You are an amazing woman, Katarina." He smiled down at her.

It had only been a few months earlier that Elijah explained to Katherine everything he had promised Caroline. He had told her he needed to leave for a few days, go Mystic Falls, to help save the doppelganger and her parents. Stefan was no longer the ripper thanks to Lexie but Elijah had given his word to Caroline. The one thing Katherine loved most about him was his honorable nature.

Katherine had surprised Elijah by telling him she would be accompanying him on his trip. He was not sure if it was a good idea in case Elena saw her but she would not back down. When they had arrived in town the day before the accident had taken place in Caroline's time they went straight to Caroline's house to check in on her. They found Klaus not far from there watching over her. He had always been annoyed when Katherine was around but she noticed this time was different. He had told her what Caroline had been doing the past few years. He seemed to enjoy watching over her, it was a side of him Katherine had never before seen. She was shocked he was actually even speaking to her.

The next day Elijah left to go to the old bridge. Katherine had told him she would meet him there and even though he found himself curious he did not bother to ask. Caroline had changed a lot by time traveling so they were not sure what to expect but needed to be there none the less in case the accident was still to take place. Katherine arrived only a few minutes after him appearing behind him with a mischievous grin. He grabbed her quickly and crashed his lips to hers. They sat just inside the tree line on a large fallen branch. Katherine straddled Elijah's lap as she kissed every last inch of his gorgeous features. They both shot up as they heard the speeding car approaching. They flashed forward onto the bridge and watched as it began to lose control.

Elijah was able to easily stop the car with his inhuman strength while Katherine raced around to the frazzled couple. They were still in shock at seeing Elijah stop their car from driving off the bridge but even more astonishing was the woman standing next to them looking exactly like their daughter.

Elena gasped as she looked up from the back seat to see her twin peering in through the window; she sat speechless as her eyes grew wide with amazement. Elijah watched closely as Katherine smiled sweetly at her descendant before compelling both her and her parents to forget the whole incident.

"Thank you." Katherine said as she walked over to Elijah after the Gilbert's drove away. "I know you did this for Caroline but I wish no harm upon Elena. She is the only family I have left."

Elijah smiled down at her as he pulled her closely towards him. Placing a soft tender kiss upon her expectant lips. He pulled away only inches, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you Katarina and I will always protect your family not because it is the source of the doppelganger but because they are yours."

Katherine kissed him once more before pulling away with the same mischievous grin she had when she first met him at the bridge earlier. She flashed away into the forest only to reappear a second later with a large gas can.

"I will always protect your family as well." She smiled as she began pouring the liquid over the bridge.

Elijah stood confused for a moment, not bothering to stop her as he gave a puzzled look in her direction.

"You are not the only one Caroline has trusted with a task." She walked towards him, grabbing his hand to lead them away. "This bridge is made from white oak." She said watching his eyes grow wide. "When I said my goodbyes to her the day you and I left she told me about the bridge and said she trusted me to do the right thing. I have been waiting for the right time and when you told me you were returning to save Elena it was the perfect opportunity. Plus with Sage out there seeking her revenge it is best that it is taken care of right away."

They took the final steps off the bridge as she lit the match. Elijah had yet to speak a single word simply watching as she tossed the match onto the bridge. The entire structure lit up instantly.

"Thank you, Katarina. Caroline was right to trust you." He smiled pulling her in for another kiss although this one was different. It was softer, filled with intense love and passion.

**XXXX**

Katherine pulled her thoughts away from the memory and smiled as she gazed up at her always serious looking man sitting on the plane next to her. That was months ago that they had saved the Gilberts and destroyed the last known source to their family's destruction. She had believed Elena was the only type of family she had left. That was no longer the case. Elena may be her blood but the Mikaelson's were her family.

"I love you, Elijah. More than anything in this world." She said pulling herself up and placing a kiss upon his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We cannot just sit here and do nothing!" Kol spat as he grabbed the decanter of liquor from Klaus's grasp and smashed it against the far wall. He had been watching Klaus drink for hours now after Rebekah filled him in on what had happened.

"Do you truly believe that is what I am doing? Nothing?" Klaus sneered. "I have all my witches working on locating them but it seems Sage is cleverer than we give her credit. She has a witch working for her, blocking their location."

"I cannot just sit here! What about Stefan?" Kol asked.

"Damon is following him but he has yet to see anything out of the ordinary." Rebekah answered.

"I am leaving." Kol said annoyed with his siblings casualness, this was Caroline, his sister. He walked to the door and turned to glare at them one last time. "I am going to find her and bring her back. I don't need spells to track."

Klaus knew his brother was right; he could not just sit around and wait while Caroline was being held captive. He shook his head as he raced out the door after his brother looking back only once.

"Stay here in case she returns." He ordered to Rebekah as he slammed the door shut behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the brothers drove away from the house Kol's phone went off. He looked down and saw Elena's name staring back at him. He had stolen her phone weeks ago and programed his number in it as well as her number in his.

"Elena?" He answered.

"Kol?" she said nervously. "Hi, I um… I was just worried. Have you seen Caroline at all?"

"No, is everything alright, darling?"

"She is missing I saw her earlier today but it's getting late and she hasn't returned home. I'm worried about her."

"I am sorry. I am sure wherever she is she will be fine. You sound really upset is there something you are not telling me?" He asked as Klaus glared over at him. The less Elena knew the better.

"I am worried about you. I think… Stefan… is trying to hurt you." She murmured. It sounded so ridiculous saying it aloud but she had to warn him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not he had crawled under her skin and she found herself attracted to him against her better judgment.

"I will come by and we can talk. I will be there in a few minutes, alright?" He asked.

"Ok."

"Elena, no matter what stay inside your house until I get there." Kol said before hanging up.

"We are making a stop." Kol said as he turned the car around to head to her house.

"Caroline was right." Klaus smirked. "You do have a thing for the girl."

Kol shook his head as he turned the radio volume up to drown out his brothers words. He was not sure how he felt about her. No matter he could not help but smile at the thought of Elena worrying about him. Nobody other than his family ever worried about him. He had to admit it felt good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damon watched as Stefan walked through the woods. He was hunting and Damon had never been so disgusted. He watched as his little brother caught and fed from a large rabbit. He choked back the vomit waiting to escape his mouth as he heard Stefan's phone beep.

Stefan tossed the rabbit aside and raced from the forest Damon hot on his trail. He followed his brother to Bonnie's grandmother's house. He stood across the street watching as both Bonnie and her grandmother, Sheila, came outside to greet him.

"Stefan, we have a problem." Sheila said. "Elena overheard you on the phone with me. She called Bonnie and is hysterical. She said Caroline left to warn Klaus earlier and has not heard from her since."

Stefan shook his head annoyed at himself for not being more careful. Sheila had approached him a few days after he arrived in Mystic Falls. She had warned him to stay away from her family and has since been teaching Bonnie more about her powers seeing as the town has become home to quite a few vampires lately. Stefan had met with her last week and explained everything Klaus was planning and they have been working together to find a way to stop him since.

"We have no time left. Have you found the dagger that you were told about?" She asked.

"No, it seems they are all in the possession of the original family. The only way to kill them is with a white oak stake but the tree was burnt to the ground centuries ago. The dagger is our only other option but it seems they have been sure to rid the world of them." He told her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course, I would not imagine them leaving such a powerful dagger lying around. Although I doubt they have destroyed them. Perhaps hidden them somewhere." She said as Bonnie let out a small huff. She looked over at Bonnie whose eyes were wide as if trying to communicate with her. Sheila gave a frustrated sigh before turning back to Stefan. "We have found something else. It has never been done before since an average vampire can be staked but it should work. It is a desiccation spell. It will take a powerful witch as well as something quite valuable."

"Anything, what is it?" he asked anxiously.

"A human life."

Damon watched and listened as Stefan agreed and said his goodbyes. They had told him they would need at least a day or two to prepare which left little time. Damon quickly raced away towards the Mikaelson home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kol pulled into Elena's driveway and turned to face his brother.

"Do you mind meeting me in an hour?" Kol asked as he climbed out of the vehicle.

"One hour and then I am leaving with or without you!" Klaus replied before moving over to drive off.

Kol walked down the pathway to Elena's door and knocked lightly. He watched as she slowly opened it and invited him inside.

"Hello, darling." He grinned but it instantly fell from his face as he took in her tired appearance. Her eyes swollen from crying.

"What is the matter? I told you Caroline will be fine, I promise you." He said pulling her in for an embrace.

She did not fight him; she allowed his strong arms to hold her as she let out a sigh. It felt good to be held by him. She felt safe; Kol had never felt anything like it before. He had never hugged anyone other than Caroline and Rebekah. When a woman was in his arms it was simply for sexual pleasure. This was strange, intense. He felt his heart opening up to this girl, a girl his brother needed to kill in order to become a hybrid. As he held her there in the foyer, his arms wrapped protectively around her, he swore he would never allow any harm to her.

She pulled away and smiled a tight thin line. "My parents are out for the night. We can talk in here." She said walking towards the couch in her living room.

She sat on the couch and smiled as he sat next to her.

"Kol, please tell me the truth. What is going on?" She said looking him straight in the eyes. "I overheard Stefan say he found a way to kill you and Klaus. Why would he want to kill you guys?"

Kol gazed over at her beautiful face aware that this was his chance. If he lied to her now she would never forgive him. Did it even matter, all that mattered was keeping her safe but as he saw the pleading in her eyes he realized he wanted more from her. For the first time in a thousand years he had found a woman that made him feel. He was not capable of lying to her.

"Elena, I have a lot to explain but I need you to promise me something first."

She nodded in agreement and he continued.

"What I am about to tell you is going to be hard to understand but please remember that I would never hurt you. None of my family will." He told her in the most serious tone he had.

She swallowed hard as she listened to the information he was telling her.

She picked out bits and pieces from his talk as she tried to process everything.

Vampires existed. He was one of the first. Rebekah and Klaus were as well. She was a doppelganger. She was the only one to break a curse. Klaus's curse. A hybrid, werewolf and vampire. She needed to be sacrificed but would be brought back to life. Klaus needed her blood to create more of them. Stefan knew everything as well. She let out a deep breath as he sat patiently next to her waiting for her to speak.

"What about Caroline?" Elena said finally ending the silence. "What is her part in all of this?"

"That I am afraid is a bit more complicate." He replied. Pleased to see she was taking this all so well. She was a strong girl, stronger than he thought.

"Are you serious? More complicated than vampires existing and me being a doppelganger!" She yelled louder than she had intended.

He frowned as he reached out for her hand. Her body stiffened but she did not pull away. She was not afraid of him. Every fiber in her being told her to run but her heart kept her in place. She did not fear him. She couldn't.

"I am sorry. But it is best if Caroline explains that to you when we get her back. All I can say is she has been kidnapped and turned into a vampire. Klaus will find her. He loves her and for her he will stay away from you. You are safe from his curse and I will always be there to make sure of that." He smiled as he saw her body slowly relax.

"So Carline is a vampire?"

"Yes, I believe so she was attacked after leaving my house earlier but we know who has her and what they want. You need to stay inside while we go to find her. Do you understand me?" He asked holding her hand tighter.

"Yes" She nodded. He released her hand and walked back to the front door.

"I will call you when things are safe, darling." He smiled as he turned and left.

Elena stood there wondering why her heart felt such a loss. He was a friend nothing more. She and Stefan were together and now that she knew the truth she realized Stefan only wanted to protect her. She needed to forget any feeling she was developing for Kol. It would not be fair to Stefan. She took a deep breath as she wished Stefan had been as honest with her as Kol had been.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Stefan!" Rebekah yelled as she saw Damon race inside towards her. "He could be working with Sage and-"

Damon cut her off as his lips attacked hers. She tried to pull away as this was not the time but as his tongue pushed its way inside her warm mouth she felt herself melt into the kiss. He always knew exactly how to calm her.

"Hello to you too darling." He smirked as he broke the kiss and walked over to pour himself a drink.

"Stefan is not working with Sage." He said staring down at his glass. He heard Rebekah let out a small sigh of relief. "He is working with the Bennett witches."

"What? Why?" She asked flashing in front of him.

"He told them about Klaus's curse. They believe he is here for Elena." He raised his brows as he downed the drink. "You know my baby brother. Always trying to do the right thing."

"Well, Nik does not even care about the doppelganger! He only cares about Caroline's safety!" She yelled.

"You do not have to tell me that. I am just telling you what is going on inside my brother's head." He said walking away towards the fireplace with his drink. "Although, if he only cared for Caroline then why does he have Kol watching over Elena?"

He turned to face Rebekah and the look of annoyance across her face. "Caroline would never forgive him if he harmed Elena! He knows this so let's just drop it!"

"Alright. Alright." He grinned raising his hands in defeat. "I must say though Kol has a thing for the doppelganger." He raised one brow while giving a small chuckle.

"Yes, it seems the Petrova line is quite popular with the men. Even you." She replied stepping closer towards him. "Do you find yourself attracted to the doppelganger? You were once in love with Katherine."

He sat his glass on the small end table and grabbed her around the waist. Her hips rubbing against his. He licked his lips and leaned into her ear whispering. "I have a thing for blondes. Elena Gilbert could never handle me, she's nothing but a baby."

She let out a small giggle as he lifted her up and tossed her down onto the oversized couch. Taking only a second to remove his clothing before ripping hers away as well. He slowly kissed down from her lips to her belly button when they heard the door fly open and a disgusted groan.

"Really! The couch!" Katherine shrieked turning away and burying her head into Elijah's firm chest.

"Would you mind finding your clothing? This is hardly the appropriate time!" Elijah scolded.

Damon shook his head as he climbed off the couch watching Rebekah flash out of the room. He grabbed his clothes and was about to race away after her but turned and replied. "Let me guess, mile high club this morning?" he smirked as he flashed away to Rebekah's bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kol and Klaus had been searching everywhere in the neighboring towns but had yet to even find a clue. They needed to find her. It would twenty four hours in less than 10 minutes and he was waiting for the call from Sage.

It was a moment later that he phone finally rang.

"Where is she!" he demanded as he answered.

"I would not try to make demands when I have what you desire!" Sage replied calmly.

"You will return her immediately or I will kill Finn!" He sneered.

Sage laughed "I would not do that if I were you. If you kill him you are signing her death note! I will rip her heart out before you have a chance to even find her. I must say I have taken a liking to her already. She is a smart girl. I can see why you have fallen for her."

"You know nothing about her!"

"Perhaps but I know that she despises you! She wants you dead and why would she not. You have been using her to get close to your precious doppelganger. Her best friend that you plan on sacrificing. She has taken quite well to her new vampire nature. Poor Caroline, I think I will take her under my wing for a while seeing as killing Finn is not a wise choice for you! Don't worry I will return her soon enough!" she laughed again as she hung up the phone.

Klaus let out a beastly growl as he threw his phone against the brick wall of the abandoned building they had been searching in.

"I will not let you kill Finn!" Kol sneered. He had been listening in on the conversation. "If we die our bloodline dies as well. Caroline has told us that centuries ago."

"I know." He growled. Sage had truly turned his Caroline. It was Finn's blood that flowed through her veins now not his. He knew no matter what happened he could never again allow Finn to roam this earth. His death would result in hers and that was not a risk he was willing to take. He needed to keep him locked away, hidden from the world for the rest of eternity. Sage's plan had actually back fired in a way she had not expected. Her death was inevitable at this point.

Kol watched his brother close his eyes lost in his thoughts. Kol had to admit he actually felt bad for his older brother. He had suffered so much just to be with the woman he loved. He never thought love could be worth it but judging by his brother's determination he could see that it truly was.

"Sage may be filling her head with lies but once she has her ring back she will know the truth." Kol said as he walked back to the vehicle.

It was time to head back to Mystic Falls, keep an eye on Stefan and wait for Sage's next move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Sage spent the rest of the day planning their revenge. Caroline wanted Klaus gone, she hated the way her heart was trying to betray her. He was evil, he had used her, he was planning on killing her best friend yet her heart still ached for him. It was wrong and she knew it.

She had fed twice since the first man and each time her insides were screaming at her to stop. She tried to fight it but she wanted it, the blood. Sage had told her it was the only way to feed but she had found the will power to feed without killing after her third victim. She was strong and could see it in Sage's eyes. She had impressed the old vampire.

"We will need a plan to get Finn away from them. After that I will take him with me and you will never see us again. All I ask is for your help and in exchange I will help you save your friends." Sage said.

"Deal!" Caroline smiled as they left the warehouse and made their way back to Mystic Falls. She did not truly trust Sage but would go along with whatever she wanted for the time being. She only cared about one thing protecting her loved ones. It seemed the only way to do that would be to destroy Klaus.

Sage and Caroline left the old warehouse, climbing into a large black SUV and driving off towards Mystic Falls. They arrived back in the small town just past four in the morning.

"We can stay here till we find out where they are hiding Finn. Once we have his location we will call for an exchange. I doubt Klaus will actually bring Finn to me so I will use that opportunity to steal Finn away while Klaus comes here thinking he will meet us."

"Sounds good to me. While you sneak around to find your lover I need to go find Stefan Salvatore. I believe he is the only one that can help me with my problem." Caroline said as she began leaving the old abandoned house they were staying at.

It was located right outside of town off of an isolated road. It was the perfect place to stay hidden. Sage had told her she stayed there when she was tracking Klaus.

Caroline walked out into the fresh air amazed at how much things had changed in less than two days. She had confessed her love to Klaus, lost her virginity in a dream like field with him, discovered he was a vampire only to be turned to one herself. Now here she was working with the one person that had killed her and turned her into a monster. She should be in shock, lost her mind from all of the intense craziness her mind had consumed over the last two days but instead she felt free. She felt strong and something inside told her she could handle this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She ran through the dark forest just as the sun began to rise. She did not stop till she reached Stefan's front door. She could not risk running into Damon since Rebekah had been using her like Klaus was. If Damon was here he could call Rebekah. She walked around the house and found the backdoor. She quietly opened it as slowly as possible and slipped inside the dark room. She snuck through the house searching for Stefan's room when she heard the floor boards creak.

"A lot of people have been looking for you."

Caroline slowly turned around to find Damon smirking. "Well, here I am."

"I hate to do this Caroline but I need to make a phone call and cannot risk you running off on me." He said as he flashed in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and she cursed herself for not being faster. He was older than her which meant he was stronger. She closed her eyes and waited for his attack when she felt his hands drop from her neck. Her eyes flew open as she saw his body fall to her feet.

She looked up and saw Stefan standing in front of her.

"I did not expect that." Caroline muttered.

"He is Rebekah's husband. We cannot trust him." He said as he lifted his brother's unconscious body over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs to the basement and laid him inside the chamber. He shut the large metal door and locked it behind him.

"You are just going to lock your brother away?" She asked skeptically.

"For the time being, yes." Stefan answered as he walked back up the stairs with Caroline following. He turned to face her as he reached the sitting room. "Tell me why you are here? I have been keeping tabs on Klaus and I know he is searching for you. I can only assume you have finally learned the truth about what he is."

"You mean what you are as well." She said snidely.

Stefan grinned but said nothing so she continued.

"I will not let him perform his sacrifice. I will protect Elena anyway I can but I will need your help." She told him.

"It seems you and I have the same goal." He smiled. "I have Bonnie and her grandmother working on a spell that can desiccate Klaus. It will not kill him but keep him captive in his own body. Unable to move or speak. We can then lock him away for all eternity."

Caroline took a deep breath as the idea of desiccating Klaus was easier to process than the plan of killing him. She did not want to love him but as much rage as she felt towards him for using her, her heart still seemed to cry out for him.

"When will the spell be ready?" She asked.

"Tonight."

**A/N So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had hoped to get more action but it turns out that there was still a bit of back story needed. All the characters throughout my story are now together in Mystic Falls. Next chapter will definitely be full of drama and angst as we are coming to the end. **

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. It means a lot to me. I love you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting my little fic. You all are the reason it has made it to chapter 39! **

**Please review as I always say, it totally motivates me and is the reason I try to update every couple days. So, please leave even the smallest review and let me know love it or hate it. **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I love reading all of them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did not plan on posting so soon but what can I say I spent the afternoon glued to my laptop**

Caroline sat silently at the Salvatore boarding house. Waiting in the lavish living room just past eight in the morning. Damon remained locked away in the basement cell but she could hear him beginning to stir. She blocked it out of her mind as he started yelling out incoherent threats. She was waiting for Shelia and Bonnie to perfect the desiccation spell while Stefan was out collecting the human victim they needed.

Stefan told her before he left that he new the perfect man to use for the spell.

"Jeffrey cooper." He had told her and she instantly agreed.

He was the town drunk, always beating on his wife. Caroline had seen her mother spend multiple restless nights worrying for the poor pitiful woman but she constantly refused to press charges. Caroline and Stefan both considered it doing his wife a favor especially now that woman was pregnant with their first child.

Caroline sat silently as she thought about Sage and how she was probably already out searching for Finn's body this morning. Caroline actually hoped she found him. She had seen the intense love in Sage's eyes when she spoke of him. It was the same kind of love that Caroline had yearned for ever since she was a little girl. It was the kind of love that she had thought she had found with Klaus. She winced as she replayed Sage's words in her head. He had been only using her, she was nothing but a toy to him.

Caroline was pulled from her solemn thoughts as she heard the front door creak open. She quickly raced away from the living room to hide in the back.

She watched as Rebekah entered the house. She looked annoyed as she called out for Damon.

"Damon, where the hell are you?"

"Rebekah?" Damon called out but it was muffled through the walls. "Down here!"

Rebekah ran to the basement and peered through the bars on the thick metal door.

"What the hell! Did Stefan do this?" she asked as she tried to break open the door. It would not budge.

Caroline quietly slipped down the stairs behind Rebekah and plunged a large syringe filled with Vervain into her neck.

Rebekah turned on her heel instantly, her eyes wide with shock.

"What the hell!" She shrieked pulling the needle out and throwing it at the wall. "I am an original, Caroline. It takes more than a little vervain to take me down!"

Caroline watched in horror as Rebekah circled her predatorily. This was it, she was dead, what the hell had she been thinking. Of course, a little vervain would not effect an original.

Rebekah let out an irritated huff as her eyes flicked with sympathy for her sister. Before she could do anything she found herself on the ground, her hands gripping her head. Screams pouring out of her lips as she tried to look up at the figure descending the stairs towards her.

Sheila and Bonnie were there, chanting as they held hands. Caroline looked past Rebekah and gazed through the bars to see Damon had been affected the same way. She pulled out the cell key and unlocked the door quickly before pushing Rebekah's trembling body inside.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, the key safely back in Caroline's pocket, the witches began a new chant. Caroline watched through the bars as Rebekah stood from the ground, her eyes filled with rage as she lunged forward at the door. Caroline jumped back from reflex as she watched Rebekah and Damon both trying desperately to destroy the steel door.

"They are trapped." Sheila said gazing at Caroline. "We have placed a barrier on the room. It will hold for a few days at most. We must go quickly as the spell is ready."

"Caroline!" Rebekah called out her voice cracked and desperate. "You don't want to do this! He loves you! You have to remember!"

Caroline shook her head and walked back up the stairs ignoring her pleas.

"Damn it!" Rebekah screamed as she pulled out her cell phone to call Klaus.

Her phone had no reception. She threw the phone at the cell wall watching it smash to pieces as Damon laughed.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, darling?" He smirked raising his brows.

"Oh shut it!" She growled as she let het body fall down the wall to the dank dirt floor.

"Well, if we are going to be stuck down here we might as well make the best of it." He grinned as he sat next to her. His hand running up her leg as her pouting frown began to turn into a seductive smirk.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a rough long kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus watched as Katherine and Elijah left the house with Finn'scasket in tow. He had ordered them to go with his most trusted witch to lock Finn's body away in a secret tomb. He was not pleased with the idea of Katherine tagging along as he would never fully trust her but Elijah had insisted.

"Katherine would never allow Finn's body to be found as Caroline is her dearest friend. The location of the tomb will be safe, you have my word." Elijah had told him.

As the couple left Katherine turned back one last time to face Klaus. "I know you love her. I never thought I would say this but I am glad she has you."

Klaus gave a small smile as she turned back around and climbed into the vehicle with Elijah and the witch.

Klaus had ordered them to stay near the tomb in case Sage followed. He grinned as he watched them drive off.

"So, what now?" Kol asked stepping forward to stand next to his brother.

"Now, we wait. I have no doubt Sage will waste no time in making her move. She has waited centuries for Finn and she finally believes her plan is working." He said a bit saddened by the fact that he would never be able to undagger his older brother.

"Have you seen Rebekah today?" Kol asked walking back to the sitting room to pour himself a drink.

"I would assume she is with that husband of hers." Klaus said casually as Kol handed him a drink.

"I thought her and Katherine were going to kill each other yesterday." Kol laughed.

"Yes, they have never been very fond of each other. They both want to do what is best for Caroline but if they were to be forced to work together I would fear for my darling girl." Klaus smiled.

Kol gave a small nod as he downed his drink. He looked back up at Klaus and glared seriously as he spoke. "I need to speak to you about Elena."

Klaus tilted his head and smirked. "I figured this was coming just did not expect it to be so soon."

"I will not let you sacrifice her." Kol told him firmly. He eyes flickering with anger.

"Is that so, brother?"

"Yes!'

"Well" Klaus began as he walked back to the bar to pour himself another drink. "If you remember, Elijah has found a way to ensure she survives the sacrifice. I do need her alive for her blood, after all."

Kol growled as he flashed in front of his brother. He would not back down from him not this time. "You will not touch her or so help me I will drive a dagger right through your black heart!" he sneered.

Klaus raised his brows as he downed his drink his face unreadable. "Is that so?" He chuckled. "You would dagger your own brother over a girl you hardly know? It seems Caroline was right, my little brother does indeed have a heart after all. I have never seen you show compassion for anyone other than our family."

"Do not test me, brother!" Kol spat.

Klaus chuckled louder as he reached his hand out and placed it on Kol's shoulder. "Relax Kol, I have not desire to harm the girl. The curse will remain."

Kol's eyes grew wider as he muttered. "You give up so easily?"

Klaus shook his head as he walked past Kol and took a seat on the oversized leather chair. "Have you not seen what is happening to me. I have lost her more times than I can bear. I will never risk losing her again."

Kol understood and quickly found his posture relaxing as he listened to his brother continue.

"Caroline is all I have ever needed. My curse, the army I desire, it is all for nothing if she is not by my side. Who knows, perhaps one day, a century or so from now, there may be another doppelganger. But right now I only want my wife returned to me. I will never break my curse without her support." Klaus said looking down at the beaded bracelet he wore on his wrist.

He had been wearing it ever since he had found it in her chest at the cabin. She carried one small suitcase with her everywhere. It held their wedding photo he had drawn for her on their wedding night as well as the bracelet she wore everyday. The beaded bracelet he had carved just for her a thousand years ago. He had returned it to her when she had decided to stay with him in the past and she had swore to never take it off again. He had been relieved to find it in the small suitcase next to her dresser at the cabin after she had died. He had slipped it on his wrist that day and had never once removed it.

"I am pleased to hear this." Kol said his lips turning up in the corners. "Caroline has been through enough and the last thing she needs is to have you going after her best friend."

Klaus nodded as he watched his brother leave the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan returned home with Jeffrey who had been knocked unconscious and was flung over his left shoulder.

"Sheila said the spell was ready. They said they would be waiting at this location." Caroline told him handing him a small scrap of paper with the address.

Stefan looked down at the paper then back at her. His expression puzzled as he shrugged. "We should get going then." He smiled.

"By the way." Caroline said as she followed him out to his car. "Rebekah is in the cell with Damon."

Stefan threw the man into the trunk and slammed it shut as his eyes shot up at Caroline in shock.

"How?" he asked. "She is an original. I doubt the cell can hold her especially with Damon in there as well."

"Sheila and Bonnie placed a barrier spell on it. She said it should hold them for a few days." Caroline smiled. "I would be gone when they get out if I were you. I can not imagine either of them being very happy about the situation."

Stefan simply smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "I'll keep that in mind."

Stefan drove the vehicle to the abandoned old house in the middle of the forest. He had heard of this house before as it had been empty for decades, rumors had swirled around town that it was haunted. A few local kids had once tried to break in to get drunk but later told a tale that they had been chased out by voices.

Caroline and Stefan walked up to the front door as Sheila opened it with Bonnie and walked outside to greet them.

"What is this place?" Caroline asked trying to remind herself that she was a vampire and had no reason to be spooked over the old decrepit house.

"This is a very powerful place. Many witches were killed here and their spirits still remain strong. We can draw power from them to help with the spell. The have agreed only because they no the evil that is Niklaus." Sheila said as she walked around to the back of the house with them following.

Shelia motioned for Stefan to lay the man on the ground in the center on the few candles she had set out. The man was coming to as he looked up and saw where he was.

"What the hell is this!" he yelled trying to stand.

Stefan was next to him, pulling his gaze into his as he compelled. "You will lay down and be still. You will not speak nor try to leave. You have brought this upon yourself."

The man laid back down slowly, fear filling his eyes as he did as he was commanded.

"You should go. We will be here waiting." Sheila said as her and Bonnie stood over the helpless man.

"How will you know when it is time?" Caroline asked.

"We will be able to sense when the connection has been made. But remember, Klaus is stronger than you both." Sheila told them.

"That will not be a problem." Stefan grinned as they turned to walk back to the vehicle.

Caroline climbed inside the passenger seat and looked over at Stefan.

"Ready?" She asked nervously.

Stefan nodded and she pulled out her new phone to call Sage.

"Caroline?" Sage answered recognizing the number as she was the one to give Caroline the phone.

"Every thing is ready to take down Klaus. Only one problem, Kol." Caroline said.

"There other brother, Elijah, came to town as well. He and his lady friend left earlier with Finn's casket. I am trailing them now. Kol and Klaus were at home together when they left." Sage told her.

"Ok, I have an idea. Let me know when Elijah returns. We need Klaus alone." Caroline said before hanging up the phone.

She looked over at Stefan and grinned "We need to make one more stop."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Stefan pulled in front of Elena's house just past noon.

"Wait here." Caroline said as she climbed out and walked down the path to the front door.

Elena answered as soon as she knocked. Her eyes wide as she was surprised to see her dear friend.

"Caroline." Elena exclaimed. "Oh my god! Are you alright? I have been so worried!"

Elena reached out and pulled Caroline in for a tight hug forgetting that her best friend was now a new vampire. She backed away warily as she felt Caroline's both stiffen.

"I am sorry, Elena." Caroline said softly.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked stepping away and walking to the kitchen. "I mean with the whole vampire thing?"

"Honestly, it is not so bad." Caroline laughed humorlessly. "I mean I know I should be freaking out but it kind of feels like I have been this way before."

Elena scrunched her brows together as she gazed at her friend.

"I know it's weird but I really am ok with it. At first it was hard but it turns out I have a lot of self control." Caroline smiled.

"Well, I am just happy to see you are still the Caroline I rememeber."

Caroline looked out the window and saw Stefan standing by a tree across from the window.

"Listen Elena, I need to ask you a favor." Caroline began. "Klaus is a vampire as well and not a friendly one like me." She laughed trying to keep the mood light.

"I know. Kol told me about the curse."

"What? When?" Caroline gasped.

"The other day after you ran off. He told me what Klaus wanted with me but said he would protect me. I trust him Caroline."

"Elena, we are planning on destroying Klaus and we need your help. You may trust Kol but he may not always be around not to mention he could very well be lying to you. His family is quite good at that." Caroline muttered the last part.

"What do you want me to do?" Elena asked warily.

"You need to call Kol. Tell him you are scared that Stefan is trying to harm you and that you want him to come over and stay with you for a few hours."

"You want me to distract him so you can kill his brother?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied firmly.

Elena hated the idea of lying to Kol but what if Caroline was right. What if Kol only told her the trust so that she would trust him. What if he was still planning on helping Klaus with the sacrifice. She hated what she knew she had to do.

"Promise me you will not hurt Kol." Elena said anxiously.

"I cannot promise that but as long as he stays out of our way we have no reason to harm him." Caroline replied smiling that her friend was nodding in agreement.

"Fantastic." Caroline said as she grabbed the kitchen table and threw it against the wall. She continued destroying a few more items in the kitchen as Elena looked on in shock.

"What are you doing!" Elena screamed.

"Call Kol, tell him Stefan went mad destroying the room as you escaped through the back. I have no doubt he will find this convincing." She smiled as she walked out the back door. "I'll text you when Klaus is gone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have to go!" Kol said as he ran down the stairs from his bedroom towards Klaus. "Elena just called, Stefan attacked her."

Klaus nodded as his brother raced out of the house towards Elena's.

Klaus stood in his sitting room waiting. He was no fool he knew what was happening. His family had left his side one by one and now he stood alone just like he was certain they had wanted.

He looked out the side window as he heard her enter the room.

"Hello sweetheart. If you wanted me all alone love, you only needed to ask." He smirked as he turned to face her. She looked as beautiful as ever, his strong vibrant wife with a look of disgust on her flawless face. "Please, don't look at me like that love."

"Why not?" she sneered. "Is this not what you expected! You lied to me, used me! All for what? Some stupid curse!"

Klaus let out a small puff of a laugh as he began approaching her. He watched as she back away from him. She tried to hold her strong stance but he could see the flashesof fear flickering in her eyes. He took a deep breath as he shook his head.

"This is all wrong. I never wanted this for you." He said sadly.

"Whatever. Don't you dare act like you ever cared about me! You are not capable of caring let alone loving!" She spat.

"You know I always believed that myself. That is until I met the most fascinating woman and she proved me wrong. You see, I am capable of loving her, you." He said with a small smile before flashing forward and holding her in place against the wall.

One hand on each side of her. "I love you Caroline and I will prove that to you."

She shook her body trying to pry herself free from his viselike grip but he was stronger than she could have ever imagined. She watched in horror as he pulled a hidden necklace from around his neck out of his shirt. It contained two gold rings. He took them both off, slipping the thick masculine one on his ring finger while holding the other delicate band in his right hand.

He placed his left hand on her chin pulling her gaze back up to his. "You will soon remember my love for you Caroline. It was never a lie." He smiled at her thankful he had her here with him. In seconds, she would be his Caroline and he would be her Nik.

"With this ring I thee wed." He whispered as he slid her wedding band back on it's rightful place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"What the hell are you doing, you freak!" Caroline yelled as she ripped the ring from her finger and flung it at his chest.

Klaus caught the ring and stared down at it as he backed away stunned. "I did not work." He muttered to himself. "I-I don't understand. It should have worked." He growled loudly as he shoved the ring into his pocket and began pacing the room.

Caroline waited hoping Stefan would be ready as she tried to race out of the room. Stefan had been waiting outside for a few of the vampires he had called upon to help but she had wanted to see Klaus alone first before the spell.

Klaus grabbed her as she tried to flee the room. He pulled her face to his crashing his lips to hers.

"Remember! Damn it!" he said against her lips. "You must remember, Caroline. I love you! I am your husband!"

Caroline fought against his kiss her heart screaming out for her to give in to him but her mind fighting against it. He was a monster; he was going to kill Elena. He could not possibly love her.

"Please, sweetheart! You must remember our love!" He muttered as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Please let me go." She murmured as his hold on her was growing painful.

He looked up at her and instantly released his grip from her shoulders only to grab her face instead. His eyes locked with hers as he tried the only thing he could think of. "Remember me Caroline" he compelled.

She looked on in shock as she saw the crazed desperation in his eyes. He dropped his hands as he realized it would not work, she was lost to him. She would never remember and she would forever hate him.

She back away slowly as he stood with his body slouched forward in defeat. He looked broken as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Before she could speak Stefan and four older vampires burst into the room. They grabbed him instantly, holding him back as Stefan thrust his hand into Klaus's chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know a mean cliffhanger but it will be the last in this story as we have only a few more chapters left. It is looking like it will be two more possibly three.**

**Today is my birthday and I have been relaxing and taking it easy which means I have been writing lol. So since I left this in a horrible cliffhanger (sorry but this story was built around cliff hangers and it deserved one more) I have decided to start working on the next chapter right away. **

**Which means, if you would all **_**please**_** leave me even the smallest review and let me know what you think I will get the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon.**

**So please please please leave me a review so I know that you all are still reading as my story stats show a big decrease in reviews as well as readers for the last chapter. **

**What do you guys think will happen with Sage? Kol and Elena? Why did the ring not work? Was the spell wrong or is there a more significant item she held dear to her heart? **

**All will be revealed next chapter and I promise next chapter will not be a cliffhanger.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please leave me a review as I look forward to reading them. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and super kind birthday wished. A giant virtual hug to you all. Sorry this is up so late took longer than planned to edit. None of my chapters are beta'd so I hope there are little to no mistakes but I am sure I have missed a few. Sorry. So without any more of my chatter here it is chapter 41. Please leave a review after you have read if you found it enjoyable. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

"Explain it to me again, Elena." Kol said as he took in the condition of her kitchen. "What exactly did Stefan say to you before this happened?"

He was utterly confused by her story. It made no sense to him at all as he was certain Stefan would never hurt her.

"I don't want to keep going over it." She nervously defended herself. "He just flipped out alright."

Kol turned away from the room and narrowed his sight on her. "Hmm, if you say so darling." He could tell she was lying but decided to let it go for the time being.

"Do you trust me Elena?" he asked as he stepped closer towards her.

He could hear her heart rate quicken as he stood directly in front of her His feet inches from hers. She wanted nothing more than to trust him but found she was still afraid. Klaus had easily used Caroline, tricked her into loving him. She couldn't help but wonder if Kol was capable of doing the same to her.

She took a deep breath and let the words slip out of her mouth without another thought. "Yes"

He smiled softly at her confession and reached out, pulling her into his chest and placing a feather light kiss on her soft lips.

She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips caress hers. She waited anxiously for more to follow but frowned as she gradually opened her eyes only to find that he had pulled his lips away and was smirking in front of her.

He smiled lightly with a serious tight line as he spoke. "Then tell me the truth, darling."

She was beyond confused with her feelings. She cared for Stefan but did she actually love him? They had only been dating for a few weeks and as sweet as he was with her she did not feel the same spark that she felt when Kol was near.

The way tender way Kol looked at her as if she were the only one that mattered, as if he could protect her, love her like no one else ever could. She had no idea what any of it meant, all she knew was that she finally wanted to follow her heart for once.

Without hesitation she reached up on her toes, wrapping her hands tightly around his neck as she closed her eyes and boldly crashed her lips to his. He kissed her back with such passionate fervor. It was unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced. The way his hands ran down her sides affectionately, his strong arms holding her snugly to his muscular body as if he would never let her go. She finally pulled away to catch her breath and rested her forehead on his.

He was grinning widely at her daring move until she looked at him with regretful eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she murmured shamefully.

He pulled away as he furrowed his brows. "What is it?" He could tell this had nothing to do with the kiss and more to do with the story she had tried to sell him about Stefan attacking her.

She looked up at him and muttered. "You need to hurry. They are going to kill your brother. I… was your distraction."

Kol let out a small growl as he began to back away from her to leave the room but stopped at the door as he heard a small cry escape her lips.

He shook his head as he hurried back to her. Pulling her into his tight embrace as he whispered. "I understand why you did it, darling. Please, do not be upset all is forgiven."

He placed a soft kiss upon her lips as he turned and raced out of the house.

Elena had no idea what was going to happen next but one thing she was certain of was that Kol had wormed his way into her heart and she had no plans to push him away. She was filled with excitement as she ran her fingers over her swollen bottom lip. The taste of his kiss still lingering. She smiled as she began to clean up the destroyed room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The connection has been made." Sheila said as she placed her hands above Jeffrey's fearful body.

Bonnie moved to the other side of him to begin the spell but Sheila glared at her. "I told you already I must do this part alone. You are too young to partake in such strong magic."

Bonnie let out a loud huff of annoyance before standing back out of the way. She watched intently as her gram's began the spell. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Her dearest grandmother was about to take a life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline watched as the four older vampires held Klaus firmly in place as Stefan plunged his right hand into Klaus's heaving chest. Klaus seemed to hardly fight back, as if it no longer mattered if he lived or died.

She felt angry, betrayed that he was giving up so easily. She did not know why she cared but she did. Why was he not fighting? He was stronger than them all and yet he did not even try to move a single muscle.

Caroline stood silently across the large lavish room and watched as Stefan hold on him began to weaken his body. Klaus had his eyes glued to hers as if he had something he wanted to say yet he held it back. His features beginning to turn a faded grey as his body grew weaker with each passing second.

It felt wrong to watch yet she could not take her eyes off of him. She had believed just days ago that he had loved. That he was the one that would fill her life with all of the joy and affection that she so desperately craved. But now she knew it had all been a heartbreaking lie.

She closed her eyes and turned her head as his body had completely shut down. His color a deep grey, veins covering his once magnificent figure.

She replayed the words he had pleaded her to believe earlier tonight, the desperation she saw as he tried to convince her everything was real. She felt it was tugging at her heart but let out an annoyed huff as she shook the memory away.

She would not be weak over some guy. She reminded her self what he was capable of. He was an original, so what if he had actually cared for her, he had lied to her and it would only be a matter of time before he had bored of her as well.

He was planning on killing her best friend and god knows who else in her small town. She was a vampire now not some weak teenage girl. She had always been looking for love in all the wrong places and this time was no different.

She straightened her shoulders and pulled her attention back towards the men. Klaus was now lying on the ground with the vampires standing over him. The once powerful vampire now nothing more than a shell of his old self.

"Caroline, I will take him to the place we have agreed upon." Stefan said after the others had left.

Caroline was gazing around the room as she had not heard him speaking. Why did it hurt so much? Why did her insides scream at her for letting this happen to him? She closed her eyes fighting the pain she did not want to feel. Her heart desperately trying to convince her to run to him, help him.

"Caroline." Stefan repeated louder.

"Huh?" Caroline said pulling herself away from her thoughts.

"I said I will take him to the place we have agreed upon. You can call Elena and tell her it is done."

"Sure." Caroline replied as she watched him carry Klaus's lifeless body out of the house.

Caroline knew she should leave now. Go check on Bonnie or Elena but she couldn't. Some thing was still so wrong. She felt it in every fiber of her being. She felt as though her heart was slowly crumbling to thousands of pieces and for some unknown reason she found her feet leading her up the stairs.

She stopped abruptly outside one of the rooms slowly pushing the door open. She could smell his scent filling the warm air, a woody musk. She cautiously entered the oversized bedroom taking in all of the remarkable art that covered the creamy white walls.

As she gazed around the room her eyes were drawn to the large boxes that sat untouched and covered in dust in the corner next to his large bed. She felt her body pull her towards them as if she were possessed. She bent down to open the first box, wiping the top layer of dust away and let out a loud gasp when she saw it was filled with journals identical to the ones Rebekah had given her weeks earlier. The only difference was the dates. As she tore frantically threw the other boxes pulling out more of the journals she discovered they spanned centuries.

"They were vampires." She whispered to herself as the realization sat in.

"Yes" she heard and looked up to see Kol standing in the doorway.

She stood hesitantly from her crouched position over the journals that were now scattered on the floor around her and stiffened as he approached.

"I should probably ask where my dear brother is but I am certain you will not tell me so easily." He grinned as he watched her hold her shoulders back and her head high. Always a fighter, he thought to himself.

"You will have to kill me because I will never tell you!" she spat.

Kol shook his head as he took a deep breath and sat on the corner of his brother's bed.

"So angry, darling. Why?"

Caroline let out a humorless laugh "Seriously! How can you even ask me that?"

"Look at the journals. Go on." Kol said "Better yet look at this one." He reached into the night stand and pulled out the most worn out leather journal of them all.

"This was his favorite. I have seen him reread it dozens of times over the years." He handed it to her and watched as she carefully opened the cover to find the names Caroline and Niklaus Mikaelson written in perfect script.

She finally knew the couple's names but found herself even further confused.

"Do you not feel it? Truly, you must. A love like that never dies." Kol said as he stood from the bed and began walking to the door to leave her.

"That's it? You are just going to let me go?" Caroline asked confused by what was happening. What did he expect her to do? She had no idea who this Caroline was in the journal but it was most definitely not her. She wondered if that is what Klaus had been trying to get her to remember. Why would he think such a thing?

"I could never harm you, Caroline. I hope you will come to understand that soon enough." He said before adding. "Just do me a favor. From now on leave Elena out of things that involve our dangerous world."

Before he could leave she spoke up. "You care about her?"

Kol turned back and smiled. "It appears so."

"Do you love her?" Caroline asked not sure why she cared. She just needed to know if it was possible for their kind to genuinely love.

"No." he answered without hesitation, "But perhaps one day I might."

Caroline sat back on the floor next to the boxes of journals. She felt her mind racing as she felt even more confused and alone then ever before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sage watched as Elijah and Katherine carried the casket through the opening of the hidden cave. They came back out moments later and said their goodbyes to the witch who had told them the location would be shielded from any type of magic trying to locate it.

She smiled to herself and waited until they drove off separately before walking out from the tree line and down the path to the cave that was hidden in the side of a small mountain.

She placed her hand in front of her to test the barrier and was stunned to see she could walk right in. She cautiously proceeded as she stiffened her stance for what may lie ahead.

She immediately found the casket not far from the entrance and swiftly raced over to it flinging the lid open expecting to finally be reunited with her true love only to instead find it empty.

"How foolish you must think we are?" Elijah scowled as he entered the cave with Katherine by his side.

"Where is he?" Sage growled as she slammed the casket shut.

"At home with Niklaus." Elijah told her, his face unreadable. "My brother is no fool; he knew you would follow us."

Katherine let out a small laugh "I honestly hoped you would not be as dumb as Klaus made you out to be but it turns out he was right. You are quite the predictable one. It must hurt to have taken you this long to finally come so close to your lover only to fail."

"Let him go! That is all I want." Sage pleaded. "Do what you will with me but please just free him from this hell you have trapped him in for so long."

"I am afraid that is no longer an option." Elijah told her. "You see, when you decided to turn Caroline so recklessly, you took away any chance he ever had at freely walking this earth again. His blood now runs through her veins and if he dies so does she. Niklaus will never allow him to be awaken as he would never risk his death."

Sage felt her knees weaken, her chest tighten as her heart began to break for the man she loved. "No" she whimpered. "What have I done?" She felt a single tear slide down her cheek, it was the first time she had cried in over eight centuries. She turned away from the couple and looked back down at the casket.

"Well as much fun as this has been, I am getting bored!" Katherine said checking her perfectly manicured nails for any flaws.

Elijah shot Katherine a look in which she simply smirked seductively in return before adding. "What can I say, I feel for her, truly I do. But she killed my sister, the only friend I ever cared for. Can we just get on with it already?" She said impatiently and watched Elijah shake his head.

He had to admit he loved Katherine for her attitude. She always kept him on his toes and he enjoyed that more than anything.

Without warning he was in front of Sage, his hand plunged deeply in her chest. She sluggishly looked down as the realization that she had truly failed finally set in.

She watched somberly as he ripped her broken heart from her body as her grey lifeless body quickly turned to dust.

Elijah graciously pulled a black handkerchief out from his suit jacket and cleaned his hand of the warm blood before sauntering back over to Katherine. He grabbed her roughly around the waist and threw her onto the casket as she let a giggle escape her lips.

He trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her cleavage that was spilling out of her tight tank top. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin as he ripped it open and threw the shirt onto the floor.

"I believe we have some time before we need to head back." He grinned playfully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline read through the journal that Kol had told her was Klaus's favorite. Nothing about it made since, she felt as though she was meant to read it yet it was quite similar to the others. This one however was from their wedding. As she continued to scan the pages she saw the names Rebekah and Kol. Of course she thought.

The wedding described in the many pages sounded like heaven to her and as she closed her eyes she felt as though she could picture it perfectly. She repeated the names Caroline and Niklaus. Klaus, the same Klaus that she knew.

Did he truly believe she was the same girl written about in the journals? Was he telling the truth or just so desperate for his past Caroline to be returned to him that he wanted to believe she was that girl? It was not possible; the girl in the journals was strong, brave and adventurous. Everything that she was not.

She could not forget the look in his eyes when he had begged her to remember, it was absolutely heart wrenching. She thought he had gone mad. He believed she was someone else but perhaps just maybe.

"No!" She screamed as she threw the journal down and flashed out of the room. She desperately needed air, nothing made sense to her. Why did her heart still cry out for him? She needed to fight it, forget everything they had shared. There are other guys out there, better guys, she repeated to herself.

She raced away from the mansion and headed back to Sage's hiding place. She had not heard anything from her since that morning so decided to call and tell her everything had gone off successfully. She hoped it would take her mind off of the tugging in her chest.

"Hello." She heard a female answer but it was definitely not Sage.

"Who is this?" Caroline hissed.

She heard a soft laugh as the woman replied. "Caroline, it is me, Katherine."

Katherine knew what Klaus was planning. He had told her and Elijah that Caroline would seek him out when he was alone and he would have the ring back on her finger in a matter of hours. Yet Caroline did not seem to recognize her voice at all.

"Where is Sage?" Caroline demanded.

Katherine let out a deep sigh as she answered. "Dead." Without another word she hung up. It was too painful to hear the anger in her best friend's voice. She wanted to go to her, help her understand but Elijah had insisted she stay out of it.

Caroline paced the room before deciding it was probably for the best. She never truly trusted Sage yet she had still hoped she would get her happy ending with the man she loved. Everyone deserved to be with their true love.

She walked over to a small bag that Sage had left on an old bench and opened it carefully. Inside were a few items of clothing but in the bottom she found an envelope full of photographs. They were all of Klaus from the previous week. A few were with Rebekah from outside The Grill and a couple of him alone around town.

Caroline remembered Sage had told her she had been tracking him. Stalking him was more like it Caroline thought by the amount of photographs she was flipping through. The last one in the pile Caroline held tightly in her grasp and brought it closer to her sight. It was of Klaus with her, they were holding hands as they walked through town. The look in his eyes was nothing but complete admiration. He was looking right at her and it appeared as if she had been laughing at something.

Caroline quickly realized the reason Sage had kidnapped her. She dropped the photo to the ground as it was too much to process. Sage had surely seen the love he had for her yet it did not change the fact that he had still lied to her about his reason for being in town. Elena.

She needed answers, closure and there was only one place to get them. She wasted no time racing straight to the abandoned underground tunnels that ran under the town. Her and Stefan had decided for the time being they would be perfect to hide his body. Stefan had found them a while ago and told her he would dispose of the body in a more fitting way soon.

Two of the vampires that had helped earlier to desiccate him were standing guard outside of the entrance. They quickly recognized her from earlier and let her pass through. She walked down the long, dark tunnel. Her heart beating faster as she became consumed with anxiety and fear for what laid ahead. She stood at the end of the crumbling tunnel staring down at the casket.

She warily opened the cheap casket and gasped at what she saw. His skin a deeper grey in color and the veins covered every inch of his once glorious figure. Chains wrapped forcefully around his arms and torso to ensure he would not move if given the chance. As she gazed down at him his eyes suddenly shot open.

She stumbled back from the sudden movement as she felt her heart race faster than ever. She took a deep breath, calming herself as she steadied her stance and took the few steps towards him once again.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" She muttered. "You used me to get to Elena yet I cannot get these feeling out of my head, my heart!"

His eyes were looking at her for some sort of sign that she would remember but he found nothing.

He was however pleased she was here as it gave him hope but he knew better than to believe in such miracles. She had stood by watching them destroy him, desiccate him. But even after everything she had done he could never hate her, never even be angry with her. She had believed she was protecting her friends and for that he loved her even more.

As she stared down at him for what felt like hours her eyes were pulled upon the antique beaded bracelet. She felt drawn to it as if it were hers. She reached her hand in and rubbed her fingers gently over the perfectly carved beads. She felt a rush of electricity surge through her body.

She felt as though she was possessed as her hand pulled the bracelet from his wrist and held it in her grasp. She no longer had control over her body, it was as if her heart was controlling her every movement as she slid the bracelet onto her own wrist.

She let out a low whimper, as her eyes slammed shut and her body began to shake violently. The memories flooded through her as if she were being electrocuted repeatedly. The intensity was overwhelming. She tried to steady herself but it was too powerful, her knees buckled and her body fell to the dirt floor with a loud thud.

Her hands grasping each side of her head as small cries escaped her lips. She pulled at her hair as she wished for it to end but it kept coming. More and more memories shot through her like arrows harshly penetrating her heart.

Memories of her growing up the first time, her once love for Tyler, Klaus sacrificing Elena. She saw the flashes of Elijah and Kol in the bar after she had fled from the council. She cried out louder as her body jolted at the memory of her wrapping her arms tightly around Klaus and holding him the night Henrick had been killed. She pulled her knees tightly to her chest as the memories grew more intense. Kol and his horrid auction and the beastly man that had won her that night. The vile look on Klaus's face when he had held her captive in his dungeon. Her body shook widely as her sobs came out in painful cries. They continued to pour agonizingly threw her, Katherine, Damon, Rebekah everyone she once cared for.

She finally found control over her cries as the memory of Klaus kissing her for the first time was returned to her. All of it, the first time he held her in his arms, tenderly made love to her, the night he lovingly turned her.

She felt her shaking body begin to finally lessen to a slight shudder as she remembered their wedding night. In a matter of minutes it finally all came to an abrupt end. She lay quivering on the cold dirt ground curled in a tight ball as her cries grew louder. The sobs became uncontrollable as she realized what she had done. She laid there staring off into the darkness of the tunnels ahead of her. Her head still throbbing from the excruciating pain that had now left her.

She slowly caught her breath and after what seemed like hours she finally pulled herself from the ground. She felt the power and wisdom from her old age return to her as she slowly she approached his casket once more. She leaned down and noticed the one small tear that had escaped his discolored stone like eyes.

She reached in and ran her finger over the tear wiping it away as she smiled shamefully. She leaned in and whispered "Nik" as she placed a small kiss upon his pale dried lips.

He watched intently before closing his eyes for only a moment. Was it only a dream, a hallucination, a side effect of the desiccation, he wondered. He slowly reopened them to find her pulling away the chains that had only played a small part of holding his body captive.

She then gracefully bit into her wrist ripping open the skin. The blood poured out as she used her other hand to open his lips gently before placing her bloodied wrist into his blood craving dehydrated mouth. It was only a moment later that he was able to move his jaw, his fangs latching on. He fed ravenously from her as his eyes locked with hers. The feeling of her warm blood caressing his starving throat was one of the most incredible feelings he had ever experienced.

He finally retracted his fangs, allowing her hand to fall from his mouth as he saw her eyes flickering from the weakening of blood loss. He pulled away and tried to climb out of the casket but found his body was still quite weak. Caroline helped him out and then flashed away. She raced back down the long tunnels towards the entrance and called out loudly "Help!" before flashing back to Klaus.

She grinned wickedly as the two vampires rushed into the room. She watched Klaus easily snap the first man's neck and toss him to the ground while he grabbed the other and drained him completely before ripping out his black heart.

As weak as he still was he was stronger than the old vampires. There were only two of them this time and he had a strong reason to fight. He would not lose her again.

Klaus looked up at her after feeding from the second vampire lying on the ground. He felt like his old self again even though he could feel he would need human blood soon. He slowly walked over to her and reached his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Caroline love, you remember." He murmured.

He was caught off guard as she raised her hand and smacked him across the face. His head thrown to the side from the impact.

He grabbed his cheek and rubbed the spot in disbelief as he looked back at her with shock. No anger just worry.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"You!" Caroline yelled. "aargh! I should dagger you right now! Drag you around in a casket for a few decades!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped. He finally had her back and now she was mad at him.

Caroline's jaw was tight; her lips down in a frown as she tried to hold back her tears that were fighting to escape. "You gave up! I watched you! You let them take you down without even a fight!" She screamed.

"Caroline" He said softly as he tried to reach out to her but she pulled away.

"No!" she said smacking his hand away. "Tell me why the hell you just gave up on us. On me! That is not the Nik I remember, he was a fighter. A man that swore he would never let me go!"

He let out an annoyed growl as he spoke "Well, I hate to tell you this but you were being quite stubborn, sweetheart! When I saw that the ring did not work I feared the worst."

She let out a loud sigh and looked up at him warmly. "My wedding band is one of my most treasured possessions but the bracelet; it was the first time you showed me that you truly cared. I saw your compassion that day in your hut and I knew then that my heart would one day belong to you." She told him softly as he pulled her firmly to his chest. "I took the bracelet off the day I got bit at the cabin and put it in the chest where I knew you would find it. I did not want it to be destroyed when I died and I did not want to remember the pain from my death. The last memory I have is the first day after I was attacked, I remember standing in front of my dresser and removing the bracelet. The next memories I have are from my childhood here in Mystic Falls."

"I am glad, love. The few days that followed the attack you wrote about and I would never want you to remember such turmoil." He said as he placed a small kiss upon her head that was now resting against his chest. "I am sorry love for giving up. I felt defeated and honestly feared that since the ring did not work that you never wanted to remember. I live in disbelief every day that a woman as amazing as you could ever love a beast like me." He told her with a small sad smile.

She stepped back and tried to slap him across the face again. This time he caught her wrist before she could made contact. She laughed as she shook her head.

"What must I do to prove it to you? I have married you, gave up everything to be with you. I love you Niklaus Mikaelson and it is I that is the lucky one."

He let out a deep breath and was about to say something but she crashed her lips to his before he had the chance. He pulled her in closer than ever, grabbing her by the waist as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you Caroline and I will never let you go again!"

His hands flew to her ass as he held her tightly against him. The kiss was desperate and possessive. He carried her over to the wall and placed her on the small stone ledge. He leaned back and slowly pulled her dress over her head. Her blonde curls covering her face. He ran his fingers through the lush locks and tucking it behind her ear.

She smiled at his gentle touch. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in her flawless her figure once again. He placed small tender kisses down from her lips to her neck before finally landing on her breast. He pulled her bra away in a flash as he grabbed one breast with his strong rough hand and the other he took his time caressing with his moist tongue. She gasped as his warm mouth covered her nipple. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist pulling him further into her as she felt his manhood press into her center.

"I need you." She moaned.

He smiled up at her "Oh you have no idea how long I have waited for this. I have no plans to rush."

He tenderly took his time loving both of her breasts before kissing down her stomach. His lips trailing kisses up and down her thighs before gently opening her legs further and ripping her sheer white panties away from her quivering body. He placed small kisses around her core before smiling up at her glowing face.

Her hips thrust forward and her head flew back as his tongue finally ran over her most treasured region.

"Nik!" she cried out as her hands flew to his blond curls.

"Please, I need you inside of me!" She called out wildly as her body began trembling from his mouth on her core.

He pulled back just enough to remove his clothing. He watched as she licked her lips in anticipation.

He was staring at her intently without a speaking a word and she felt her face begin to flush red. What are you thinking?" She panted out.

"I love you, Caroline. So much. I can never lose you." He said as his hands caressed her trembling thighs. "I need you to swear to me that you will never leave me again."

She saw the look of sadness and worry filling his eyes and pulled him closer to her. His manhood pressing deeper against into her aching core.

"I swear to you, I will never again leave your side. I love you Niklaus. Forever and always" She smiled as his lips crashed down to hers at the same time he slid inside of her moist throbbing center.

They were finally once again one. Caroline and Niklaus Mikaelson. Everything was right in their world and they would never again let anything tear them apart Klaus was certain of that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. They are finally reunited and hell ya it feels so good! I have been dying to bring them back together but first had to go through the motions to get them here. **

**I have had so much fun writing this story and am saddened to say this it the last chapter but there will be a nice fluffy epilogue posted in the next few days. It will take place a right after this plus a few years down the road and will bring everyone together one last time. I promise our couple will have no drama as they have had enough to last an eternity.**

**I am so grateful to all of you that have stuck it out through the cliffhangers and massive amounts of drama and I know a lot of you will be sad it is ending but I have a few story ideas up my sleeve to start soon. I think you will all enjoy them. **

**So if you have enjoyed this story from the beginning and are looking forward to the epilogue please leave me a review. They mean so much to me and I would love to see what you all thought over all, of the story. **

**Again for everyone who is freaking out this is the end you have to remember we are over 40 chapters lol (never dreamed it would be so long but it just kept going and going.) Your reviews really helped keep it alive. Plus and nobody wants anymore drama for them at this point and I enjoy writing drama so that means time for them to have their happy ending and for me to start planning out my next Klaroline fic. **

**For all you Kol/Elena fans in this story we will see more of them as well as. I have to admit I was not a fan of them either as I love the idea of Bonnie and Kol but I just went with it because that is the fun about fanfiction and I am totally loving them although for the show I will be rooting for Kol/Bonnie still.**

**What will happen with Stefan and all of that will also be in the next chapter. I will try to bring the story to a nice close with it.**

**So please review and let me know of what you think of this chapter and how they were reunited. **

**Thank you so much. I look forward to reading your reviews and if you all take the time to leave one I will update in the next two days. I am over 1700 reviews and I would absolutely be thrilled beyond words to see this story reach the 2000 reviews by the end. It would mean the world to me and with almost 3,000 people reading each chapter I hope we can reach that goal between this and the next chapter.**

**It is a lot to ask but please leave a review if you have enjoyed this story and feel it is worthy of your kind words and I will get to work on the last chapter. I promise I will make it extra long and extra fluffy if we reach the 2000 mark. But either way I think you will all be pleased. At least I hope.**

**Follow me on tumblr at klauslove and I will be posting the two story ideas I am working on for my next fic. Want to see which one you guys think I should go with first. **

**Thanks again for reading**


	42. Chapter 42

**2 days later**

"Where is she?" Rebekah screamed as she finally broke through the cell door at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Relax, you know there is always the possibility she has her memories back." Damon said pulling her in for another passion filled kiss.

"Damon, I love you but seriously, have you not already had your fill for the time being. We have done nothing else the past few days. Finally, we can get the hell out of this place and still that is all you can think about?"

"What can I say, you do things to me I can't explain." He laughed with his brows raised as she pushed him away with a giggle and flashed out of the house.

She raced straight home and found Katherine sitting on top of Elijah straddling his lap as they kissed in the sitting room.

"What happened? Where is Nik" Rebekah asked impatiently. Elijah pulled away slowly from Katherine who let out an irritated sigh. She took a seat next to Elijah on the arm of the chair while keeping her hands still wrapped around his muscular body.

Rebekah ran through the hall and up the stairs towards Nik's room when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She instantly turned annoyed at the whole situation and saw it was Katherine. She let out a irritated low growl as she ripped her hand off.

"Do not ever dare to touch me!" Rebekah hissed. "Learn your place in this family, Katherine! You may have managed to fool my love sick brother and taken advantage of Caroline when she wanted to be alone, but you can never fool me!"

"Look, I get it; you hate me for toying with Damon and Stefan. Even for ruining away from your sadistic brother's plans to sacrifice me but I am not going anywhere so you better get used to me!" Katherine grinned trying her best to control her anger.

"Where is Nik? What happened?" Rebekah asked choosing to ignore Katherine's previous statement. She reached out for his bedroom door handle when she heard them inside talking.

"I would not do that if I were you." Katherine whispered as she grinned wickedly.

"Well, I would not have done a lot of things if I were you so-" Rebekah stopped as she heard the louds moans escaping through the door. _"Oh Nik!... Please don't stop!"_

Rebekah turned back to Katherine with a small smile mixed with disgust. "So I take it all is once again right in my brother's world."

"You could say that." Katherine snickered. "They have been in there for two whole days. Klaus came down only once for a few minutes to feed and bring her some blood bags. He also threatened to dagger anyone that interrupted them."

Rebekah held back a glowing smile sucking in her bottom lip as she simply nodded. She was thrilled Caroline was finally back.

Katherine and her turned to leave when they heard Caroline scream out.

"_Oh Nik! Yes! Yes! Please! Ooh Harder!"_

Their eyes went wide as they exchanged a knowing glance before flashing back to the living room. They grabbed their men and pulled them through the front door and away from the mansion.

"Well, it seems they will be needing their privacy so we will be heading back to London soon." Rebekah said wrapping her arms around Damon who pulled her into his side and kissed her head tenderly.

"Oh, that reminds me." Katherine spoke up. "When Klaus came down to feed yesterday he gave this to me. He said it was from Caroline and it was of the highest importance."

She handed the small envelope marked "Damon" over to him and watched as he opened it with a puzzled expression.

_Dearest Damon,_

_I am truly sorry for locking you in the cell the other day but at least you had Rebekah to keep you company._

_I am sure you both made fine use of your time._

_I need you to do my one small favor before you all leave town._

_Find Lexie, explain everything to her._

_She is the only one that can help Stefan. _

_He is lonely so please do not be angry with him._

_Also please leave the Bennett's alone and let them believe we all left town. _

_They will never understand the truth and I do not wish to hurt them._

_Give my love to Rebekah._

_-Caroline_

Damon folded the note in half and placed it in his pocket. "Well looks like we will be off then. No need to stick around since it seems we are not really needed here for the time being." Damon smiled looking back at the house where the occasional small moans could still be heard through the thick plaster walls.

"I agree and Stefan's companion Lexie should help take his mind off what has happened here." Elijah replied taking Katherine's hand gently. "Take care of my sister, Mr. Salvatore. Katherine and I will be traveling for a bit but will hope to visit you both soon."

"Why does he constantly call me that? I have a first name!" Damon cursed low enough for only Rebekah

to hear. She simply giggled as she knew Elijah only did it to push his buttons.

Elijah smiled at the couple as Katherine and him turned to leave.

"What about me?" Kol said as he walked up the driveway.

"Where have you been, brother?" Elijah asked.

"Nowhere that concerns any of you."

"I recommend you leave Klaus and Caroline their privacy." Elijah stated firmly.

"Ya, ya. I actually got a small place of my own in town. I've decided to stick around for a while."

"I am guessing this has to do with Ms. Gilbert?" Katherine grinned.

Kol was surprised she knew anything about Elena but it seemed Katherine was always one step ahead when it came to people she cared about. Kol shook his head with a small grin and flashed inside to collect his items.

They all waited in the yard looking in the direction he had gone and laughed as he flew back out a few moments later.

"What the hell! Can they get any louder?" Kol yelled furrowing his brows. "I guess I will just come back later."

"Good idea." Damon chuckled.

**8 years later**

"Sweetheart, you need to relax. Everything will be perfect, I promise you." Klaus said as he sat in the sitting room of their home hidden away in the English countryside watching her race around like a chicken with her head cut off.

She looked absolutely adorable and he could not help but capture the moment in a sketch.

"Seriously! You are just going to sit there and draw?" She cried out not hiding her irritation. "We have over two hundred people arriving in the morning!"

Klaus let out a deep breath and placed his sketch pad and pencil down on the small table next to his chair. He stood and walked over to her, placing both hands snugly around her waist.

"Do not force me into compelling you to relax, love." He smirked playfully.

"You would not dare."

"Oh, is that so?" He challenged.

Caroline watched in horror as his pupils began to dilate and before she could speak a laugh escaped his lips.

"You honestly thought I would." He laughed.

"No!" She replied through a cracked voice as she backed away from his intense gaze.

Klaus's grin grew to one of a Cheshire cat as he continued "Oh love, you can never fool me. I saw the look of terror in your eyes. You honestly believed I was going to compel you."

"I did not!" she yelled, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him. She knew he would never compel her but she had never seen him actually dilate his pupils towards her before. She had to admit for a moment she had been worried. She had been quite annoying the past few weeks preparing for the big day.

"Tsk tsk, first you think your husband is capable of compelling you and then you lie to him." Klaus smirked as he slowly approached her.

"Nik, I have no time for this. I have way too much to do today." She said hoping he would go back to drawing but by the look in his eyes she knew the game had begun.

"Nik!" She scowled only causing his grin to grow and the glint in his eyes to beam brighter.

"Do not even think about it!" She said once more before finally flashing away from him.

He was older and much faster but she knew he would be in no hurry to catch her. He loved to play with her, toy with her and she had to admit it was one of her favorite games but not today.

Today she had a schedule to keep, rooms to prepare, menus to finalize. There would be no chasing, no catching and most definitely no sex. He would have to wait till tomorrow evening.

She raced through the adjoining rooms trying her hardest to loss him but could constantly see the flashes running behind her, the gusts of wind as he passed beside her. She could hear his sinister laugh as he taunted her, he so enjoyed a good chase.

"Nik! We have no time for this." She called out as she came to an abrupt stop at the top of the stairs. She stomped her foot like a little child and stuck out bottom lip pouting.

She let out a loud giggle as she felt the strong arms wrap around her waist and grab her from behind. He flipped her over and threw her over his left shoulder. Her short red dress riding up giving him a perfect view of her sheer black thong and creamy white bottom. He carried her back down the stairs like a fireman as she kicked and screamed but it only further aroused him. He gave her bottom a few hard slaps causing her to cry out in pleasure as the last slap turned into a deep massage.

He walked back into the sitting room where he was planning to throwing her down onto the couch and ravish her right there. The bulge in his pants was uncontainable as he continued to squeeze her perfectly round flawless ass.

"Well, this was too be expected." Kol chuckled as he stood in the doorway laughing at his brother's growling face. "What? Did I get the date wrong?"

Caroline smacked Klaus on the back harder this time and after another smack on her ass he gently put her down. He leaned in and whispered directly into her ear. "This is not over, love."

She gave him a seductive smile as she licked her lips and adjusted her dress. Her eyes glancing down at the large bulge pressing against his trousers.

"Kol, how have you been? We have missed you." Caroline smiled as she walked over and pulled him in for a tight embrace. "Haven't we, Nik?'

"Whatever you say love." Klaus said through gritted teeth as he sat back in his chair and resumed his sketching.

"Well, I see some things never change." Kol smirked.

Caroline took him by the arm and led him away from the room and out the back door.

"So where is she?" Caroline asked looking around.

"I told her it was best to wait out front."

"Kol! That is just rude!" Caroline shrieked slapping his arm.

"No, what is rude darling is forcing the woman I care about to view you and my brothers little sexcapades." Kol snickered.

Caroline shook her head and led them around the house towards the front.

"How is she doing?" Caroline asked genuinely concerned. It has been over four years since she had seen her dear friend and Kol.

"She is amazing. A lot like you in that way." He smiled warmly.

Caroline gave a small smile in return as they reached the front of the house.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed as she rushed over from the side of the car where she had been patiently waiting. "It's been forever! How are you?"

"I am perfect to be honest. How about you? It must be hard dating a vampire especially for what, eight years?" Caroline said shaking her head in disbelief. She had thought Elena would have been changed by now but Kol had not allowed it as Elena had expressed no desire in being a vampire.

"Yes, well I think he has a thing for cougars since he has said he will never turn me." Elena laughed.

Kol excused himself and left the girls to walk the grounds.

"Have you decided what you want? I mean, I know Kol loves you. He would stay with you until you die of old age if that is what you choose." Caroline told her.

"I know, he has been amazing and supportive which I still have trouble getting used to at times. I have seen him with other people and as I am sure you already know, he is anything but supportive and kind." Elena laughed.

"Well, that's Kol for ya. He always looks out for his loved ones."

"Caroline, I have had eight amazing years to live my life, go to college and hang out with my family. I never thought I would want this but the older I get the harder it becomes. Kol will look young forever. What if I decide to turn when I am too old?"

Caroline tried to hold back her laughter as she replied. "This is a huge decision that should not be taken lightly. You have more time to decide."

"Kol told me about you traveling back through time. He also said you came back to Klaus as a human." Elena said stopping to stare at her friend. "Did you consider staying human?"

Caroline pulled her lips in a straight tight smile and answered without hesitation. "Yes, but I knew that I needed Klaus and he needed me. I could never leave him. I am not that strong."

Elena gave her an understanding nod and pulled her in for a hug.

"We should be getting inside, I hear Katherine and Elijah have already arrived." Caroline told her as they walked back to the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night the family finally came together once again. Klaus and Caroline had invited them all to stay at their lavish estate on the English countryside. It was where they were originally married and Caroline wanted nothing more than for tomorrow's ceremony to be held at the same location.

The rest of the guests were to arrive in the morning and Caroline had never felt so nervous. She had been married to this man for centuries but with everything they had gone through she wanted to renew their vows. She wanted a big extravagant wedding with all of their friends and family.

She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson and nothing would ever keep them apart again.

That all sat at the massive table in the exquisitely decorated dining hall enjoying a traditional family meal. Elijah and Katherine laughing at Kol's sweet protectiveness over Elena. Rebekah and Damon sitting across from Caroline's mother and father as well as his boyfriend.

Klaus and Caroline sat at the head of the table smiling like two kids hopelessly in love. He raised his glass to her and mouthed the words. "I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline stood in front of the large three section mirror admiring her extravagantly detailed custom made Vera Wang gown. She ran her fingers over the beading on the bodice and smiled as she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Liz told warmly. "I know this is not what I would have ever wanted for your life but I can see the love that man has for you. He has promised me to always protect you and love you. That is all a mother wants for her child. You are strong, Caroline. I am the proudest mother out there."

Caroline felt the small tear run down her cheek as she hugged her mother tightly.

"No tears, you do not want to ruin your makeup." He mother teased wiping the tear away with a tissue.

Caroline walked down the stairs with her bridesmaids and stopped when she saw the closed door leading to the ceremony.

She took a deep breath as this was everything she had ever dreamed of. It seemed too much like a dream that her life could be so perfect.

"You ready?" Rebekah asked. Still beaming that she was the one asked to be Maid of honor and not Katherine. Little did she know Caroline explained to Katherine that she had to ask Rebekah or she would throw a temper tantrum. Caroline loved them both as her sisters and it was not a complete lie, Rebekah was known to be quite spoiled.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Caroline gushed.

"By the way, it took a while but as you know we finally found Lexie a few years ago."

"Right, how is Stefan doing?"

"Great, he came today and guess who his date is?" Rebekah smirked.

"Lexie?" Caroline answered with little thought since she knew Stefan and Lexie were best friends it was normal for them to be each other's dates to formal affairs.

"Yes, but not as friend's!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Turns out a night of drunken sex revealed some hidden feelings between them." She said laughing,

Caroline's eyes flew open wide with shock before she let out a small laugh. "I am happy for them, he deserves someone like her in his life." Caroline smiled.

The doors to the yard were pulled open and the orchestra began playing. The girls all walked out meeting the men just outside the door. Caroline watched as they walked perfectly down the aisle. She could see Klaus standing at the end and she smiled as she noticed his usual confidence slightly weakened. Did he think she would actually stand him up, she giggled to herself.

"Alright baby girl, you ready for this?" Her father asked placing her arm threw his.

She smiled as a single tear slipped down. She quickly wiped it away and nodded. She watched Klaus closely as her father walked her down the aisle towards him. The man of her dreams looked gorgeous in his classic black tuxedo. His eyes glanced over her entire dress before returning to her eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking. He was certain he was the luckiest man in the world.

Her father stopped in front of the alter and gave his daughter's hand to Klaus's.

"Take care of my little girl." He said through teary eyes.

Klaus nodded. "You have my word."

Caroline felt the tears build up as she realized this is all she would ever need, all she had ever wanted. She looked out over the large group of people, the ones she loved. She smiled as they exchanged their vows, they were short and simple as no words were truly needed. They could feel it all in their heart. She slid his gold band back on his ring finger and cried as he did the same with hers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Klaus pulled her in and kissed her with a tender, warm passionate kiss. Lifting her slightly in the air as she giggled at his never ending displays of affection towards her.

As they headed down the aisle together, hand in hand, she turned unexpectedly and tossed her bouquet at her bridesmaids, Elena and Katherine.

She grinned and let out a small giggle as she saw the look of surprise in Elena's eyes as she caught it. She looked over at Kol who was grinning as well.

**Oh my goodness! It's all over! Nooo! I am so going to miss writing this but this is where the story ends. They deserve nothing but happiness. So I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think but also tell me what was your favorite part from the whole story. **

**I am dying to hear from you all.**

**Also follow me on tumblr where I will be posting about my newest story idea. You can find me there under Klauslove.**

**Again thank you all so very very much for reading and reviewing this story. You all are absolutely amazing. I am excited about starting my new story in the next week so please put me on author alerts so you find the new story when it is up.**

**One more thing while I get to work on my next story I have wrote a fun Klaroline one shot. It has the possibility of being longer if you all like it so I am putting it up right now. You can link over from this page and check it out. It is called Girls night out.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks again a million times over. I love you all!**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Please read- I had posted this chapter the other day but after a few negative pm's and lack of reviews after 600 of you read this I took it down. I have decided however to repost.**_

_**I enjyed writing this chapter as well as this entire story and those of you that did leave reviews I am grateful as you made me realize I should post it no matter what others think.**_

_**So if you have already read this yesterday just ignore as the chapter is the same.**_

_**Thanks again and please let me know what you think.**_

**One more chapter for all you amazing, wonderful readers that were requesting a bit more for Kol/Elena. Not to mention a ton more Klaroline!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**2 years later**

"Up! Now!" Caroline demanded her hands on her hips. She was in no mood for his tantrum tonight.

Klaus looked up from his sketch pad to find his wife glaring down at him.

"Love, I am not going to be involved in a night of debauchery with _them_." He replied looking back down at the sketch he had been working on.

Caroline had asked him ever so nicely to draw a lovely photo of Kol and Elena for a wedding gift and after a friendly round of four play he happily agreed.

"They are all down stairs and are not leaving until you get your ass up, mister!" She stomped her foot with a pout growing on her lips. He chose to not even look back up at her which left her with only one more option.

"Fine! You guys can all stay in then and me and the girls will go out instead." She smiled sweetly turning to walk back to the door. She had planned a girls night in mainly because the men were too jealous to let them have a proper bachelorette party.

"I am sure there are plenty of men at Chip-n-Dales to keep us company." She grinned knowing what to expect next.

In a flash he was in front of her, blocking her way out the bedroom door.

"I will kill each and every man there!" he hissed.

"Not if I run off with them all before you can catch us." She chuckled seeing his resolve falter.

With a deep loud sigh he shook his head. "Fine, you win love."

She gave him a long, passionate kiss before slipping under his arm and out the door, giving his ass a hard smack. "Now, go out and enjoy some slutty strippers. But if you so much as touch even one of them-"

"Never." He whispered placing a soft kiss on her neck as he walked passed her down the stairs.

**XXXXXXX**

"Finally!" Damon shouted jumping up from the couch where he had been waiting.

"Don't get too excited!" Rebekah scowled.

"Relax baby, I'll be thinking of you all night." He purred into her ear.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip as his hands ran down her thigh.

Elijah loudly cleared his throat, reminding the couple they were very much not alone.

"Right, so let's get going." Damon said giving one last kiss to his wife.

Caroline watched as Kol gave Elena a soft tender kiss followed by a whisper in her ear. She loved to see Kol this happy, she never thought he was the type to settle down but watching him with Elena you would never know it.

"Be good." Caroline yelled as the men walked out the front door.

"What fun would that be?" Damon yelled back just as they disappeared into the darkness.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline called for the butler to bring in a round of champagne and took a seat around the living room with her best friends.

"So, you excited, Elena?" Katherine asked taking the glass from the butler.

"Very, I just… I never thought we would actually get married." Elena replied.

"Me neither." Rebekah chimed in. "Sorry, I just mean that Kol has never been the type to fall in love and now he is whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Always going on about, protect Elena or else I will drive a stake into your heart."

The girls laughed but Caroline could see a hint of worry in Elena's eyes.

"What is it" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just can't wait till tomorrow." Elena replied taking a big swig of her drink.

"Hey, we're all family here." Katherine said sweetly. "You can talk to us."

"I just wonder if… it will hurt?" Elena asked looking down shyly. "Tomorrow night, I mean?"

"You've had sex with him already, right?" Katherine laughed lighting the mood.

Elena blushed nodding her head. "Of course, I mean when he turns me." Elena turned to look at Caroline before asking. "He said he talked to Klaus about how he turned you. So, did it hurt?"

It was now Caroline's turn to blush as she remembered that night. "No, I felt a lot of intense feelings that night but none were painful. Kol loves you, he would never hurt you."

Elena nodded her head and took another sip of her drink.

"So, why did none of hire a stripper tonight?" Katherine asked.

"Because our men would rip him to shreds." Rebekah laughed.

Elena watched her friends laughing, thankful the subject was changed as she did not want to ruin her time with her best friends tonight.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline awoke on the couch where she must have passed out, looking around she saw Rebekah on the couch across from her and Katherine curled up in the pile of pillows on the floor surrounded by the scattered glasses and empty wine bottles.

They had stayed up most of the night reminiscing and joking about their men. They could be so sweet and loving behind closed doors with their girls but they were the most feared, manipulative men with anyone else. The girls would never say it aloud but they all loved it that way.

Caroline quickly noticed Elena was know where to be seen and throwing the small blanket off of her, she quietly stepped around Katherine and out of the room.

It took her a few minutes but she finally found Elena sitting in the back yard where the ceremony would be taking place in a few short hours. She was looking up at the stars filling the night sky.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Caroline asked softly taking a seat beside her.

"No." Elena whispered keeping her gaze on the sky.

"I know you're worried but trust me, you'll be fine." Caroline told her.

"What if I'm not enough for him?' Elena asked turning to face Caroline.

"Don't be silly. Kol adores you and he has spent the last ten years proving that to you."

"I know, he is just such a flirt." Elena laughed but her worry was heavier than ever.

"So is Damon but he has never been unfaithful to Rebekah. Trust me, Kol will love you till the day he dies. Which will means you will have forever with him." Caroline chuckled.

"You're right. I love him so much, more than any other guy and I know he loves me." Elena said finally feeling her old confident self. "I wish we could see each other more often. I miss you."

"I know, me too." Caroline smiled. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. Our home is always open."

"Thanks. Maybe after this crazy honeymoon Kol has planned we will come back and stay here for awhile. It is so beautiful here."

"Ya, Klaus and I never stay away too long. It is our home here."

The girls sat quietly for a few minutes enjoying the cool breeze and calm night. The men were planning on staying at a hotel in town and would not be back until the afternoon tomorrow for the wedding.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena spoke up breaking the silence.

"Of course."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a mother?" Elena asked.

Caroline frowned and looked away, back up at the stars. "Sometimes. When I see a woman with her children I wonder how I would have been at it but I know that it was just not part of my destiny."

"So you never think about adopting or anything?" Elena asked choosing her words carefully.

"What?" Caroline gasped. "No, never. Could you imagine such a thing? A child being raised by vampires. The harm that child would be in on a daily basis. No, I have never even thought about it and never will. I am very happy with my life here with Klaus. I do not need anything more."

Caroline noticed the look on Elena's face and quickly tried to comfort her friend.

"Elena you have to be honest with yourself. What do you really want? Kol loves you and he will give you everything you could ever need but a baby… Elena, just think about what you are saying."

Elena let out a loud sigh before speaking. " a while ago I asked Kol for some time alone. I left for two months and went back to Mystic Falls. Kol was so supportive. He knew I needed to say my goodbyes, not just to my friends and family but to my old life as well. I know I will see everyone again but still this is a big change for me."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement and let Elena continue.

"I had my eggs frozen. I've been giving myself shots for a while to prepare my body and last week I had the retrieval."

The words hit Caroline like a hammer to the gut.  
"What?" She slurred.

"I know what you are thinking and I am not saying I am ever going to use them, I am just not ready to walk away from that option. Not yet."

"But you do know vampires can not carry a baby to term. You're body will be dead, Elena!" Caroline exclaimed stunned this conversation was happening.

"I know! I would use a surrogate and maybe Kol could pick a sperm donor. I haven't figured it all yet, ok!"

"You have to be joking." Caroline spit the words out without thinking. She just could not believe this was happening.

"God Caroline, I thought out of everyone you would understand." Elena yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't!" Caroline shouted back. "Do you even hear yourself? You're being selfish!"

"How is this selfish? I would love the child and so would Kol."

"I am not disagreeing with you on that but what kind of life would the child live? I love Kol like a brother but he is still a murderer. Not to mention he has many enemies. The entire family does and bringing a child into this would only leave us with a giant weakness. You can't do this!"

Elena jumped to her feet shaking her head. "You sound like Klaus! My child will be a weakness for only myself and I am just fine with that! You may not understand this just please do me a favor and keep your mouth shut. I don't want Kol to find out about this yet since I have not even made a final decision and maybe I never will. I just wanted the option!"

Caroline watched as Elena stomped back into the house. She was stunned at what had just happened but even worse was the idea of Elena bringing a child into this world that was in know way fit for a child.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline needed to talk to someone right away and since Rebekah and Katherine would freak out and possibly tell Kol that only left one person she could trust.

It was just past four in the morning as she strolled down the street near the grandest hotel in the center of town.

She had sent a text to meet her out front and as she approached she saw him standing, leaning against the side of the tall building, hands in his pockets smiling at her.

"I'm happy to see you, love." Klaus grinned. "I knew you couldn't stay away even for a night."

She smiled as he kissed her tenderly his hands running down her back to pull her closer into his arms as he squeezed her bottom.

"Do you want me to get us our own room or shall we just go down that alley over there?" He smiled raising his brows.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but neither. I only came because I needed to talk to you."

Klaus let out a small breath as he stepped back slightly. It was then that he saw the look of worry clouding her beautiful face.

"What is it? Has something happened?" He asked tensely. "If you are here because you had a stripper at our home and have come to beg for his life, well consider him already dead."

Caroline let a small chuckle spill from her lips as she pulled him back in for another quick kiss. "No, it was just us girls, drinking and talking about our arrogant men."

"Well, then what is bothering you?"

"Walk with me." She smiled taking his hand.

**XXXXXXX**

They strolled down the street quietly as Caroline debated even telling him. She needed to vent before Elena's big day tomorrow and she knew Klaus would listen. As they stopped by the river not far from the hotel she finally turned to face him.

"Before I tell you, I need you to swear you will never repeat it." She demanded.

"Of course, love."

"Never! Never, ever know matter what! I'm not supposed to say anything but you are my husband and we are one so that allows me to tell you everything."

"Sweetheart, I will never tell a soul. Now what is it?"

"Elena had her eggs frozen."

"What eggs?" He asked furrowing his brows in confusion. "If this is a girl thing you really need not tell me, love."

"So she can have a baby someday."

"But Kol is planning on turning her tomorrow." Klaus said dumbfounded.

"Yes, well she is thinking of using a surrogate to carry the baby."

"And who the hell will be the father?" He asked.

"I don't know." Caroline shrugged. "Maybe she can go back in time and steal some of Kol's sperm?"

"Caroline!"

"Sorry, I just needed a good laugh. This is all a lot for me to deal with." She said feeling the weight of worry hit her once again.

"So, Elena will have a child." He said as the realization sunk in.

"Seriously, you can at least try to hide your excitement. What happened to the annoyance you had a few minutes ago?"

"Sweetheart, you know I have no intention of breaking my curse or creating hybrids but…it would be nice to have that option back on the table."

"Seriously!" She yelled. "Argh! This is not happening. She can not have a baby!"

Klaus was lost in thought as he continued thinking aloud. "Plus, we know a lot more about the spell so she could always go back to collect Kol's… you know. He would be far more receptive to the idea if the child was his."

"Stop!" She yelled louder pulling him out of his thoughts. "Even if she has a baby it will be centuries before there is another doppelganger. And what, she finds some woman off the street to carry the child for her? I will never allow it!"

"Caroline, this is not your decision to make." Klaus reminded her.

"I know!" She pouted throwing her arms around his shoulders. "It is just so wrong for the child. Plus Kol will never go for it so I don't even know what she is thinking."

"Did she say when she was planning on doing all this?"

"No, she said she just wanted to keep the option open."

"Understandable although I can not imagine Kol allowing a man to donate his sperm to create a child with his wife. Even if there will be no sex Kol is not that reasonable."

"Well, time travel it would have to be then." Caroline said sarcastically rolling her eyes at the whole situation.

Klaus laughed as the idea was unimaginable.

"Let's not worry about this tonight, love. She may never even go through with it, so until that time comes I want you to promise me you will not give it anymore thought." He insisted.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me vent and for being so good to me." She smiled as they walked back to the hotel.

"See you in a few hours at the ceremony, love."

**XXXXXXX**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Caroline watched as Kol took Elena into his arms and kissed her with a fiery passion that left Elena blushing. Caroline glanced over to Klaus who was the best man and smiled as he was staring right at her.

"I love you." Caroline mouthed to him and he smiled sweetly repeating it back.

"Congratulations!" Caroline said hugging her best friend as they finally had a minute alone. "I am so sorry for last night. I was just so surprised by it all. Please know that I love you and I will support any decision you make."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. Like I said, I have not told Kol or anyone other than you and I may never even do anything with the eggs. I am just not ready to give that part of my life up, not yet." Elena smiled softly.

Caroline nodded understanding before giving her a big hug.

**XXXXXXX**

Night was finally among them and Caroline watched as the bride and groom left to take a walk around the grounds while the guests slowly left the party.

Klaus took Caroline's hand placing a soft kiss on her knuckles as he led her up the stairs towards their bedroom. The house was now empty besides them and Kol and Elena who would be staying down the hall in the large guest room. Elena wanted to be turned on her wedding night and thought it best to do so here before leaving for their honeymoon.

"What do you think they are doing?" Caroline asked as she laid in bed next to Klaus.

"Do you really need me to tell you?" Klaus snickered.

"Right." Caroline replied shaking her head slightly embarrassed.

"Although I would enjoy showing you, love." He smirked as he positioned himself closer to her.

She giggled as he slid his body over hers and hovered above her.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over her bottom lip causing a moan slip out. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck biting his tongue softly before deepening the kiss.

She felt his left hand run down the outline of her face, down her neck and caress her full breasts.

"You know better than to wear clothing to bed, love." He smirked.

"Well, we do have company in the house." She reminded him.

She felt his body shake as a small chuckle left his mouth just as his left hand ripped the red satin gown smoothly from her body.

She watched as he ran his lips down her shoulders and kissed her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth as his eyes locked with hers.

His hands roamed down her body and stopped at her hips where his tongue moved and outlined the circle of her navel.

She kept her eyes on him as her body waited in anticipation for what she knew was about to come.

He settled himself further down the bed, his hands gripping her thighs gently as he parted her legs further. He smiled as he leaned down and placed soft kisses on each of her knees and continued up till he reached her sheer red panties.

He placed a soft wet kiss on top of her core before hooking each side of her panties and slowly pulling them down her long creamy legs.

"I think that is the first pair that has ever allowed to survive." Caroline smiled watching the panties fall to the floor.

"I like them." He grinned as he leaned back down and ran his tongue down her inner thighs, teasing her as her body began to quiver.

Just as she was about to beg she felt his tongue run down her folds, causing her hips to spring forward and her eyes to roll back.

Her hands flew to the back of his head as he continued to ravish her in ways only he could. He had ruined her centuries ago for any other man. She felt her body shutter as his finger slid inside of her but was quickly pulled from her bliss by a loud thud.

"What was that?" She asked pulling her hands free from his hair and gripping the mattress.

"I am sure it is just the happy couple." He replied nonchalantly as he continued his ministrations, inserting a second finger.

She let out a loud moan as she relaxed back down on the mattress.

She tried to focus on her body and the wonderful feelings his tongue and fingers were sending through her but she was slowly becoming more and more concerned with what the noise could have been.

"Do you think he killed her yet?"

"Caroline!" He complained pulling his mouth away but leaving his fingers in place.

She stared at the bedroom door debating if she should go check biting her lip as she thought it over. His fingers working her in all the right spots made it near impossible to peel herself away.

"Relax love. Forget about them for the night."

"Your right, sorry." She smiled innocently as he licked his lips and leaned back down to finish what he had started but before his tongue could taste his wife another time she sighed loudly.

"What now?" He asked no longer hiding his growing annoyance.

"Do you think she is ok?"

"Caroline! Argh!" He yelled pulling his fingers free and climbing back up the bed to throw his body down beside her.

"I'm sorry. Really I am, I just can't focus knowing my best friend is being killed in the room down the hall."

"She is not being _killed_, love. He is turning her as she requested may I remind you."

"Ugh, I am a horrible wife."

"It's fine, sweetheart." Klaus said placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek. "Get some sleep."

"No. I am truly, very sorry." She said giving him a mischievous grin as she moved so it was her that was now hovering over him. "Allow me to make it up, my dear (kiss on his lips) sweet (kiss on his chest) understanding (kiss over his navel) husband."

Klaus raised his brows, excitement dancing across his eyes at where this was going as he looked down at her. She was sitting down at the end of the bed, bent over on her knees with her creamy white ass in the air as she slowly pulled down his black boxer briefs.

"If you insist, love." He smiled watching her as she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his erect penis. She smiled as she ran her tongue down his entire length before taking him fully into her mouth.

Caroline enjoyed watching Klaus as he came undone so easily by her simple touches and relished having him vulnerable, trusting only her to enjoy his body so completely.

He let out a soft growl as she bobbed her head up and down his long shaft. Her hand firmly cupping his testicals as she hummed around his cock.

"Caroline, oh. I can't hold back much longer." He purred as she continued pumping him with her wet mouth.

In a flash he was off the bed and standing behind her. She had no time to react before he sank his throbbing length into her soaking core.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands holding her breasts as he pumped into her. He refused to go over the edge until his wife did first but he was slowly losing that battle.

As he moved a hand down to rub his fingers over her swelling bundle of nerves there was a loud crash in the hall.

"Son of a bitch!" Klaus growled as Caroline quickly pulled away and threw on her robe.

She turned back to give him a sympathetic smile before rushing out into the hall to find the source of the disturbance.

Klaus sank down on the bed, his erection nothing but a distant memory as he ran his hands threw his hair.

Klaus slowly sat up, taking his time finding his boxer briefs and trousers before leaving the room.

As Klaus walked down the stairs he found Caroline sitting next to Kol, her arm around him as he sat slouched down on the floor like a child.

"What happened?" Klaus asked stopping in front of them.

Caroline looked up and shook her head before mouthing, "He's just worried."

"She'll be fine, brother. I take it she is upstairs lifeless at the moment?" Klaus asked walking across the room to pour himself a strong drink.

"How did you do it?" Kol asked. "I mean when you were waiting for Caroline to awake."

"It's rough, I remember that feeling." Klaus replied taking a large sip of the bourbon. "Did you do it as I recommended?"

"Yes, it seemed the only way." Kol replied.

Caroline blushed knowing he had done to Elena what Klaus had done to her. Oh, how that was a wonderful night, she thought biting her bottom lip to hide her grin.

"I should go get everything prepared. I have a woman for her to feed from when she awakes; I want her to have the freshest blood for the transition. I will give her the blood bags after." Kol said standing up and smiling at Caroline.

"No problem. We love you Kol and so does she. Everything will be perfect in a few short hours." Caroline smiled.

**XXXXXXX**

"So, I guess I owe you a-" Caroline began as she stood behind Klaus, wrapping her hands around his waist.

Klaus grabbed her roaming hands before they reached their destination heading south and turned to face her. "I have had enough for tonight, love." He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and headed back up the stairs to bed.

She could see he was not mad but slightly annoyed.

"Klaus!" She called after him rushing up the stairs. "Come on, just let me make it up to you. I promise, no interruptions."

Klaus turned around to face her outside their bedroom door and she could see he was already caving in.

She licked her lips and stepped closer towards him as her hands crept under the waistband of his trousers. She leaned in running her tongue over his ear and whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh Caroline, I want you down on your knees and-"

"hey sorry to bother you guys but do you mind sending the woman in the kitchen up?" Kol asked stepping into the hall.

Caroline nodded and turned back to Klaus.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Klaus said as he pulled her hands away from his trousers and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. She watched as he flashed into their room and shut the door behind him.

"Damn it!" She huffed stomping down the stairs towards the kitchen.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline watched anxiously as Elena finally came down the stairs. She had waited all day to see her friend and besides Kol running in and out of the room with more blood bags, Caroline was completely in the dark as to what was happening.

"She's fine, love." Klaus said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"I know. I just worry."

"Kol says they are leaving within the hour."

"Why so soon? I get it he wants to take her away on some romantic honeymoon but she was just turned. Give the girl some time to adjust." Caroline pouted. She hated that her time was already over with her dear friend.

"Don't worry about her so much love. Kol is taking her to an island we own. There are very few humans that occupy the land. He will keep her there until she is ready. He loves her and would never let her do anything she did not want to do." Klaus reassured her.

Caroline let out a loud sigh, slouching further into the sofa as she nodded her head. She looked up a few minutes later see Elena finally coming down the stairs.

Caroline flashed off the sofa and pulled Elena in for a tight embrace.

"How are you? Do you feel alright? Kol gave you the blood bags, right? Do you need more? We have plenty for you to take with you. You know you do not need to feed from actual human's? Tell Kol if you have any weird pains or-"

"Caroline, relax." Elena grinned. "I'm perfect."

Elena looked up at Kol who was standing next to her and reached out for his hand.

"We will come visit soon, I promise." Elena said. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

Caroline gave her one last hug and then one to Kol before walking over beside Klaus.

"Be safe." Klaus said as the happy couple stood in front of the door.

Kol nodded and replied "We'll be in contact soon."

Caroline watched as Kol held open the car door and helped Elena in. She smiled as they drove off, ready to start their new life together.

"Do you think she'll tell him about her eggs back in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked standing behind her with his hands wrapped firmly around her waist.

"When she is ready."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a child?" Klaus asked afraid of her answer.

"No." She answered without hesitation as she turned around to face him. "I have you and that is all I will ever need."

Caroline leaned in and crashed her lips to his, pulling him in closer than ever as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled as his grip on her ass squeezed tighter.

"Now, let's finish what we started last night." She grinned.

"With pleasure, love."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review as I am DYING to hear your thoughts.**

**I am sure a lot of you are surprised to see another chapter but a lot of you asked what was going to happen with Kol and Elena and I have been planning this out for a few weeks and finally just sat down tonight and the whole chapter just wrote itself. I love when that happens.**

**What do you guys think about her freezing her eggs? For the record I know it is silly and I would never write a fic with a vampire giving birth although the idea of them picking a surrogate and watching them be all protective of her would be a lot of fun.**

**I like the idea that Klaus could someday have another doppelganger and break his curse if Caroline allowed it of course.**

**Again thank you all for your lovely reviews and loyal support to this entire story. It means the world to me, truly.**

**Also please leave a review I am sooo curious as to what you all think.**

**Take care everyone big hugs to you all!**


End file.
